The Chosen one
by Harmony 737
Summary: Small changes can make the world of difference. The son of Senju Minato and Uzumaki Kushina was stolen by the masked man and left in the orphanage. But after one year later he was chosen for pseudo jinchuuriki. To him, it was a curse. But unknown to him it was blessing too that will help him to make his place in the world...AU. Strong Naruto, red hair Naruto. NEED BETA!
1. The day Naruto was born

**The chosen one**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of its references.**

 **Summary: A small change can make the world of difference. The son of Senju Minato and Uzumaki Kushina was stolen by the masked man and left in the orphanage. But after one year later he was chosen for pseudo Jinchuuriki. To him, it was a curse. But unknown to him it was blessing too that will help him to make his place in the world...AU. Strong Naruto, red hair Naruto.**

 **AN: English is not my native language.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The day Naruto was born**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun was shining and providing its warmth to the people doing their own business in the busy streets. The street was bristling with adults. Kids could be seen running and playing. All in all, the entire atmosphere was calm and peaceful. Even the defender of the Konohagakure no Sato could be seen smiling and relaxing. The security around the village was not as tight as it should be. It was because there was no war. Peace was the only word that could explain the situation around the ninja world.

There was a man in white robes wearing and white hat with a kanji for a fire on it standing on top of the Hokage monument. The man was in his early fifties. He had his hands clapped behind his back and looking down at the village he had sworn to protect with his life. The man was Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was looking at the village with a small smile on his face. Warmth filled his heart seeing his village so peaceful. A village his teachers had given their lives to protect.

The Sandaime Hokage stroked his goatee and sigh when a man in a yellow flash appeared on his right side. That man was tall with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue shirt and pants with Konoha Jounin jacket.

"Minato, it's very good to see you." The third spoke softly not turning his gaze from the village and its people.

"Sandaime-sama, it's good to see you too. I went to your office but your secretary told me that you're here so I came. I just wanted to give you report of the mission orally."

"As you had expected, we had observed the borders of Hi no Kuni that are on North West side...their numbers are increasing. They are using earth jutsu to hide their presence in the ground, but with the help of Kakashi and his summons we were able to sense almost 500 Iwa shinobi there." Minato finished his report with a frown. The situation around the ninja world wasn't going to better day by day. After the death of Tobirama Senju in the second war, the third Hokage was able to make an alliance with Iwagakure and Kumogakure, thus ending the war. But it had been almost more than ten years since the last war was stopped by the Hokage.

"So it seems that Iwa and Kumo are on one side. And we know that how much the third Raikage want our blood. It's just a miracle that the peace had lasted for more than a decade. Oh well..."

"What do you mean that Iwa and Kumo are allied now?" Minato questioned

"Jiraiya came back yesterday and well... Kumo is also making their camps on their border of our Northeast side. They say that they are camping here for training, but we know that they are just bluffing." The third released the smoke from his mouth and sigh.

 _'I'm too old for this shit.'_ He looked at Minato and frowned. The young man had a frown on his face that only third could see. The emotionless mask on his face telling him the things that he didn't want to know but curiosity got the better of him and questioned.

"What's bothering you Minato. If you are worried about Kushina then don't. You know Konoha had never used their Jinchuuriki in the past."

Minato sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

"It's not that sir. It's just I don't know why they are doing that. Many lives including children's will be going to be lost in the coming war. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know what it feels like. But you don't have to worry about anything for now. We still have at least two years to prepare for war. They will not underestimate us. That's why they will be preparing for worst case scenario." The Sandaime paused to collect his thoughts and the spoke.

"Let's change the topic, shall we. How is Kushina by the way? I haven't seen her in while."

Minato blue eyes widened and turned around to face his leader.

"OH shit, please excuse me, sir. I have to go it-it's an emergency." With that, the blond young man disappeared from Hokage monument. The last thing he heard was the Sandaime laugh.

 _ **Senju compound**_

Minato appeared in a flash outside of the compound and entered the house. The first thing he felt upon entering the massive killing intent directed towards him.

"Minato-kun welcome home. Do you have any excuse for being late? Rin-chan told me that you have arrived...where were you?"

"Kushi-chan I-I was with the Sandaime you know, to give the report for the mission," Minato spoke meekly. He was afraid, very afraid. Seeing Kushina with nine red tails of hair floating behind her and very sweet smile on her face...he knew there is only one way to make her calm. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her and hugged her.

"It's good to see you Kushina-chan." And just like that, her killing intent disappeared and she hugged him too.

Tsunade, who was sitting on the couch, chuckled with an amused smile on her face drawing the attention of the couple towards her. Minato turned towards Tsunade and walked towards her.

Tsunade stood up and hugged Minato.

"It's good to see you, son. I'm happy to see you in one piece." Minato nodded and looked around a frown mirroring his face.

"I heard from the third that Jiraiya-sensei is here in the village. Where is he?"

"Oh, you know him Minato. There is only one place in Konoha where you could find him."

Minato nodded and left upstairs to take shower. As he left Kushina stood up from the couch but stopped suddenly.

"Tsunade!" She cried in pain. "I-I think it-it's t-time."

Tsunade who was right beside her in an instant took hold of her body and nodded.

"Don't worry Kushina I'll be by your side. Just hold on until we reach the hospital. Minato, hurry up, come down in an instant. It's an emergency."

"Coming, coming."

Not too far away from Konoha, two figures could be seen walking in the forest that was surrounding the village walls. The figure with the Venus fly trap-like extension that emerged from their side, enveloping its head and upper body as a shell. The figurehead was of two colors, white and black. The upper half of its body was outside of the ground while the lower half was beneath the ground.

The other figure was walking beside its partner was completely black with a pair of mature Sharingan glowing in its eyes.

"So it's time to act on our plan. Do you know what you have to do clone Black Zetsu?"

The figure that was half in the ground nodded its head.

"I'll enter into the hospital room where the child would be and by copying its DNA..."

"Yes, yes...don't ruin this, you don't want Madara-sama's wrath."

The clone black Zetsu nodded. When they saw the walls of the hidden leaf village, they both descended into the ground and disappeared.

They have to do this. It will be an easy mission. When Black Zetsu told Madara about the unborn child of Senju Minato and Uzumaki Kushina he was ecstatic. A child with the Senju and Uzumaki blood would be perfect for their plans. Then Madara had asked Black Zetsu to make a clone and then Madara had transplanted his Sharingan into the original Black Zetsu so that they could succeed in their plan.

The original black Zetsu entered into Operation Theater that was covered in seals and surrounded by Anbu. Minato, Tsunade, a nurse and Kushina was outside of the door when black Zetsu appeared and activated its mangekyou Sharingan. The black Zetsu looked around muttered,

 **"Tsukuyomi,"** it whispered and the mangekyou Sharingan rotated lazily.

'Now that the unbreakable genjutsu is in motion everything is good to go.'

 **Outside of genjutsu**

"Minato, stay outside I'll call you if something happens to seal." Minato nodded and stay outside. He trusts his mother. She is a very good medic. She will take care of everything. The door of the operation room closed leaving Minato behind.

 **Inside genjutsu**

Tsunade and the medic staff soon got to work. Kushina was screaming in pain.

Ignoring her screams, Tsunade got to work and scanned her womb. Her hands glowing green and scanning her, she frowned at what she saw. Her frown turned into shock and fear.

"This is not good, this can't be."

"W-what's w-wrong?" Kushina questioned. Her vision turned blurry, her pulse and heartbeat increasing and her skin color changing.

"Minato come here in an instant. I think there is something wrong with the seal."

Minato was beside Kushina in an instant and examining the seal by himself.

"Oh God," he murmured. His expressions changed. He turned towards his mother and swallowed.

"I-its Kyuubi, its chakra had entered into the child blood stream. We both know that the Kyuubi chakra is toxic for other than Jinchuuriki. Mother what does that mean. I can't stop the chakra that is going into the child's chakra system. I can just stop the Kyuubi from escaping."

The more he talked, the more Tsunade become worried. There is no way he can die.

 _'Minato and Kushina, I'm sorry...it seems I can't do anything.'_

Tsunade looked at her son worriedly. She could see hope in his eyes. But she knew it's too late.

She shook her head. Tears fell from her eyes seeing her son like this. He ran outside and never looked back. She just stood there defeated. Never had they imagined that something like this would happen to their first child. She wiped her eyes. At least she can save Kushina.

How she will react when she will find out. She can't imagine.

After that, everything happened smoothly and a boy with blond hair fair skin and three whiskers marks on each cheek born. He was crying and wailing.

She smiled and proceeds to clean him up.

"Go and find Minato, he will be in hospital I'm sure." The Anbu nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade then woke Kushina up and when she was fully conscious. Tsunade told her everything and just like that the world crashed around her.

Kushina with trembling hands took her son in her arms and cooed and murmured soft words to her son. Who she knew will be going to die shortly. She looked up when she saw Minato arrived.

"Minato," She whispered. A whisper filled with defeat and hopelessness.

Minato sat beside her hugged their son.

"He's just like you," Kushina commented. Smiling slightly, never taking her eyes from her son's form.

"Kush-chan, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save our son."

"It's ok. We can't do anything. There was nothing we can do to save him. Tsunade had told me everything...you know I was going to name him Dan, after your husband and your father, Tsunade, Minato-kun." Tsunade nodded. She just sat there crying. Her husband who had died in the second shinobi war with her brother Nawaki, remembering them brought more tears out of her eyes.

They sat there with Dan in their arms. And after two hours later he died in Kushina's arms.

"Go to sleep my baby, go to sleep. Go to heaven innocent soul. I and your father will join you one day and for that, you have to wait."

 **Outside of genjutsu**

Black Zetsu with the Sharingan was grinning like a mad man. He can't believe that it worked. It was awesome. The thing is Madara had planted all of this in the Tsukuyomi before implanting Sharingan into Black Zetsu's eyes.

"Clone Zetsu proceed with you part of the plan." The clone Zetsu nodded and took the child from the crib. To his family he was dead.

But it was only in the genjutsu. His family was in genjutsu, infinite Tsukuyomi.

In reality, Kushina gave birth to a baby with red hair and violet eyes, pale skin and no whiskers on his cheeks, he was sleeping in his crib supposed to be dead by those who knew him for even in a short amount of time.

The clone Zetsu duplicated the child's DNA and created a clone with blonde hair and blue eyes with whiskers marks on his cheeks.

They took the red hair child from there and replaced him with the dead blonde one.

The clone black Zetsu dispelled itself after making their way outside of the village. The Black Zetsu took out a basket and a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around the child and placed him in the basket. Zetsu walked until he reached the bank of the river, he knew that if he'd put the child in the river then this river would take him in the village and he was sure as hell that someone would see the basket.

With that in mind, he placed the basket gently on the surface of the river.

"Goodbye. Young human, we'll meet soon." The black Zetsu spoke, the White Zetsu that was sleep until now woke up and heard his partner say.

"Do you think it is safe?" The White Zetsu spoke while looking at the basket that was getting further and further away from them.

"Yes, now shut up. We'll track the basket and see in whose hands that child would be going to end up."

The White Zetsu nodded its head and descended into the ground.

The water was taking the basket to its location. Slowly and steadily it was reaching its destination. The child in the basket was sleeping calmly. Unaware of the danger around him, at least the sun was giving its warmth to the child. But that warmth was shadowed by the two types of chakra that entered into the child's body.

Outside of the ninja world and outside of the whole universe in a place where there was no time and space a chakra entity by the name of Hagoromo Otsutsuki was floating in the air. Although the man had died a long time ago, it was his chakra that was still there looking after his sons-Indra and Ashura's chakra. His both sons had been fighting for centuries by reincarnating into their chosen hosts. The last reincarnations were Hashirama Senju for Ashura and Madara Uchiha for Indra. The host of Ashura died after striving for peace while introducing the hidden village system to the ninja clans. Madara was still alive but at the verge of death. Now he had taken an interest in the child who was a descendant of Senju. The child had been born with Uzumaki dominating genes.

Now seeing his younger son's chakra that was waiting for a suitable host to born so that it can attach itself to that child's chakra. Ashura's chakra that was about to attach itself to the child's chakra was disturbed by another chakra. Hagoromo knew who that chakra belongs to. But what Indra's chakra doing here; it was supposed to be attached with the Madara's chakra.

Indra and Ashura's chakra clashed with each other for dominance inside the child's chakra system.

It seems that Indra was too desperate to fight with his younger brother that he left Madara and attacked his brother's chakra host, even ignoring the blood of the Senju and Uzumaki. Ashura's chakra started defending both the child and itself from Indra's chakra attacks.

Hagoromo doesn't know how much longer they will fight inside this child. But one thing was clear by seeing the child's gray chakra. It was not accepting anyone's chakra. The child's own chakra was powerful and it was rejecting both Ashura's and Indra's chakra.

Jiraiya of the sannin was sitting on the tree branch writing his novel. He was sitting there for quite a while now. What happened to Minato and Kushina's child was truly devastating. He hadn't seen Minato and Kushina so sad and down before. And worst of all it happened because of the kyuubi's chakra that had somehow manage to enter into the child's chakra system, thus stopping his heartbeat. There were not many people who had been told about it. The relationship between Minato and Kushina was known to only a few.

To distract himself from such devastating news, Jiraiya had come near the bank of the river to write his novel in peace. Minato and Kushina will get over it by time. He was lost in his thoughts, his eyes staring at the river unfocused when he saw a basket floating on the river surface. That got his attention. He saw a blanket wrapped around something.

He disappeared and appeared on the surface of the river. When the basket came near him he bent down to pick it up when he froze. His eyes widened in amazement and surprise.

Feeling the soft flesh touching his fingers confirmed his suspicions. It was a child, a young boy with red hair who was sleeping without the care in the world.

Jiraiya picked the basket and disappeared from the sight.

Not too far away from the river Zetsu had seen everything and grinned.

"It seems you were right. Someone was there and it was none other than Jiraiya of the sannin." The white half spoke.

"Our work has been completed. Let's go."

Jiraiya appeared in front of his sensei who was sitting in his Hokage chair smoking from his pipe. Tsunade, Kushina, and Minato were sitting there too.

"Sarutobi-sensei, could you please send you Anbu for a while. It's important." The Sandaime Hokage frowned. Jiraiya had gone after hearing the news of his godson's death. Only they knew how much he was looking forward to training his godson and play with him. But alas it never happened. It had been almost three hours since he left without saying anything of where he was going.

And now seeing Jiraiya appeared in a very serious mood and requesting for a secret meeting alarmed him. So without further delay, the Sandaime Hokage ordered his guards to leave his office.

"Now Jiraiya tell me what happened. You look shocked."

Jiraiya instead of answering placed the basket that he was carrying on the table and remove the blanket from the child.

Several gasps heard by him. Everyone was looking at the child with shock and surprise. Minato and Kushina were looking at the child with fondness and small smiles.

"Jiraiya who is he?" Tsunade questioned her teammate.

"I don't know hime. I found him in this basket that was floating on the river. On investigating further, I found him sleeping." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders.

"He is so cute!" Kushina whispered while taking the child out of the basket and holding him in her arms. Due to disturbance, the child woke up from sleep and revealed his violet eyes to the world. His eyes looked around in confusion before settling on Kushina. The baby stared into Kushina's eyes for a while before smiling. Kushina leaned forward and rubbed her nose with his, getting a giggle from the young boy. Then the baby boy touched Kushina's cheek with his right hand.

"What are we going to do with him sensei?"

Sarutobi looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"Whoever put him in the river wanted the child to reach Konoha. We don't know anything about him or his parents. We can only guess or assume what had happened to his family. Maybe they were ambushed and killed and succeeded saving his life. Or maybe they put him in the river because whoever birthed the child never wanted him in the first place. Or maybe he was kidnapped and accidentally dropped into the river by the kidnapper."

The professor finished his theories with a sigh. "Well he is in our hands now; we should take care of him." Kushina's hopeful voice heard by anyone and they knew what she wanted to do with this child.

She wanted to adopt him.

"Kushina-chan I know what you want but we can't do that. You can't just adopt him. What if his parents came back for him? Would you able to give the child that you raised as your own to his real parents? I think we should place him in the orphanage; he is, after all, an orphan in a way."

Everyone nodded. The orphanage would be the best option. And it would be a temporary stay for him.

Kushina just nodded her head sadly. Accepting her leader's suggestion, looking at this child remind her of her own son who had died not too long ago, she felt Minato's arms embracing her and she accepted his warmth. Who would abandon such a beautiful baby like this? The child who doesn't even know his name, wait, what?

"His name, we have to give him a name."

"Yes, we have to give him a name if we want to place him in the orphanage," Minato replied while smiling at his wife.

"Why don't you give him a name then Kushina?" The Sandaime's suggestion caught her off guard. She was surprised, but seeing the go ahead and encouraging nods from anyone and Minato who squeezed her shoulders slightly gave her the confidence to give him a name.

Her expression turned thoughtful.

"What about Naruto...!"

"Fishcake...!" Tsunade's remark brought a giggle from her mouth.

"No Tsunade. It means maelstrom. And I think its suits him perfectly. How he was separated from his family and left alone in this world."

The Sandaime nodded. Pleased to see Kushina not taking this matter to her heart.

"Well, Naruto it is then. I think we should call it an end to our little secret meeting. And I suggest that you should keep this child's presence a secret for now."

And with that Naruto was placed into the orphanage under Sandaime's orders.

 _ **One week later**_

 _ **Konoha council room**_

Right now in the council room, the Sandaime Hokage could be seen sitting with other clan heads and his advisors. Minato and Jiraiya were standing on his right and left side respectively.

"Thank you for coming here in this meeting. I don't how much time I'll take. The first thing that I want to discuss in this meeting is the situation around our borders. It just like calm before the storm. Team Minato came back from their mission after collecting disturbing information last week. Some of you may already know but I think Kumo and Iwa are plotting something in the shadows... Minato If you please..." upon his leader's order Minato stepped forward and speak in loud and clear voice.

"Last week Team Minato consist of Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake went on a border patrolling mission on North West side of Hi Nu Kuni. Kakashi Hatake with the help of his dog summons was able to sense almost 500 Iwa shinobi gathered there. They are using camouflage and earth jutsu to hide their presence." Minato stopped speaking when Sandaime put his hand on his left forearm. The professor's eyes turned towards his student who nodded and spoke.

"It's the same situation on the North East side. The Kumo shinobi are making their camps and storing weapons, ration and what not. Not only that, my spies in the Iwa and Kumo had told me about the alliance between the two villages... they are even trying allied themselves with Mist village."

Jiraiya stepped back and folded his arm around his chest. Everyone was deep in their own thoughts. Fighting possibly three villages with only Suna on their side would be very difficult. Iwa and Kumo have numbers but they have quality.

"Before you ask anything, I have already sent 200 shinobi on both Northeast side and Northwest side. A team of trackers is already there. In the next two weeks, we would be able to finalize our defense on the borders. The shinobi from the Mist village will have to cross Sea first before reaching our lands. It will take some time that's why I haven't sent more shinobi there. Our anbu teams are making sure to secure our borders from spies and bandits. I have already sent a letter to fire daimyo requesting his forces to secure the borders parameters as well." The Sandaime Hokage finished before someone question him about the response.

"That's... very quick." Shikaku Nara commented. A Jounin level shinobi and head of Nara clan, he had two scars on the right side of his face. Dark hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. He wore a meshed shirt underneath his flat jacket, a deer skin over that and hand guards.

"Danzo..." the Sandaime barked. He appeared as the frail old man who would normally walk with a cane, black shaggy hair with right eye bandaged. He had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt with black or dark gray robes. Getting his teammate's attention, the Sandaime spoke,

"I know your Ne is still working and doing operations. I want you to eliminate all the spies from the land of fire and mostly from Konoha. Guard the village from the shadows.

I'm putting this village under red alert. Store as much weapons as you can. From now on be ready to be called for any time any day.

Fugaku, Hiashi, I want you and your clans to protect the leaf village from any threats and intruders. Fugaku you are head of Uchiha police force, that's why I'm giving you full authority to capture anyone who appears to be intruder or spy. You have the authority to check every house, shop and every sight in this village and deal with it.

The war is on our head gentlemen; I suggest we do everything in our power to defend our borders."

 _ **One year later**_ **.**

It had been six months since the third shinobi war ended. Many lives had lost in this war. Minato's own two students Obito and Rin had died. Konoha had won but with many losses.

And Minato had become famous because of his jutsu _'the Hiraishin'_ giving him a moniker 'the yellow flash'. Konoha had won the war but they had lost many shinobi in the war. They don't know what happened or what the reason that stopped the war was, but it happened and peace settled in the shinobi villages again.

 _ **Unknown location**_

A fragile old man could be seen sitting on a throne that was providing chakra to him and keeping him alive. Madara Uchiha looked towards the young Uchiha who was training in taijutsu. Almost a year ago when the third shinobi war had started, this young boy had fallen a victim just after a month. Madara saved his life and repaired his damaged right side with Hashirama's cells. The boy wanted to go back to Konoha but Madara had other plans for him. He let Obito go but instructed Zetsu to lead his teammates Rin and Kakashi into the trap where the shinobis from the Mist village were waiting for them.

Obito loved Rin and Madara used that weakness to change Obito's heart. Obito saw Kakashi kill his Rin and led to the butchery, Obito killing every Mist shinobi that was there and he awakened his mangekyou Sharingan too. Two birds with one stone. Obito saw only what Madara had wanted him to see.

Madara knew that he doesn't have much time. He had instructed Obito about what he has to do after his death. Now the peace had settled in the elemental nations, it would be easy for Obito to do as he wishes. Of course, he knew he will not disobey his orders. The elemental nations had weakened severely because of the third ninja war. Obito just has to join Nagato as Madara Uchiha. Obito will be going to attack the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in the leaf village. The current Jinchuuriki had become too powerful for Madara's liking. That will be going to change soon. The new Jinchuuriki will be young and weak, meaning they will be able to capture the Jinchuuriki very easily.

The only thing that Madara was worried about was the young Senju with Uzumaki blood in him. He doesn't know but he has a feeling that keeping him alive and away from his family would not turn the young Senju the way he wanted him to. Madara wanted someone to revive him alive using the Rinnegan. The young Senju would be perfect for sacrifice; he was just a baby, too easy to manipulate. But that child was without the Sharingan, he wouldn't be able to act as Madara Uchiha because without Sharingan there would be no Madara Uchiha.

So he left the young Senju there in Konoha. He was living in the orphanage without even knowing that his father and mother. Those parents who would see their son almost every day in the village they live in without knowing about him.

Through Madara's manipulations, Dan had died and Naruto Uzumaki had been born.

He stood up from his throne. After extracting the pipes that were given the life force to live, he walked forward getting Obito's attention. It's ironic that someone would be going to take his name after his death. But that pathetic pawn of his would never be able to achieve his power level.

He doesn't know what he would see after death. Maybe he would see Hashirama? He'd doubt that.

"Now go and proceed with the plan...you are no longer Obito but Madara Uchiha."


	2. Sacrifices

**Chapter 2**

 **Sacrifices**

* * *

The night was very beautiful. The stars twinkling and a full moon were shining on the beautiful sky. The streets of Konoha were busy with people. The shop's keepers were closing their shops. Friends were sitting in the restaurants enjoying a meal while talking. Families with their younger ones were doing shopping and outing.

In those busy streets, two figures could be seen walking down the streets. One was walking lazily, hands in his pockets. A mask covering his face while his left eye was covered with Konoha forehead protector, he has spiky silver hair orientated to his left side. Dark gray eyes, he was wearing anbu black pants with armor underneath a mesh shirt with black sandals.

The other figure who was walking with him with a shiny bowl haircut and thick eyebrows and was wearing a green jumpsuit with blue shinobi sandals, his forearms were covered with bandages, that was Kakashi's rival Might Guy.

"Come on Kakashi one more race, from here to Hokage monument and then back here. Let's show the people of Konoha how much youth we have with our beautiful flames of youth."

Kakashi sigh. Might guy was a good guy and a good shinobi but with lots of energy. Always asking for sparring and challenges from Kakashi, although Kakashi enjoys his company. After the death of his teammates, Kakashi felt lonely and guilty. If only he would have been stronger than he would have been able to protect Rin and Obito.

"Guy, give it a break already. You know that I'm tired and had just returned from the mission. Maybe some other...did you see sense that...that small amount of killing intent... _'the foul smell.'_ "

"Oh come on Kakashi there is nothing there...just one, please... Kakashi, Kakashi."

"Hmm, did you say something Guy?"

"CURSE YOU KAKASHI."

* * *

In the Uchiha clan compound, an eight-year-old boy was sitting outside of his house. He was holding a small bundle in his arms which contained his little brother. Itachi Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha clan was babysitting his brother while his mother and father had gone outside of the village.

The sudden shift in the air and a change in the environment alerted him immediately. Not only that, but his baby brother who was sleeping peacefully woke up and started crying.

"There, there Sasuke. I'll protect you no matter what. That's what big brothers are for."

 _'That feeling, what is it?'_

* * *

There was a man outside of the village standing in front of a secret place which was surrounded by Konoha anbu and security seals. Although the anbu that were there had been killed by him. After scanning the surroundings with his lone Sharingan eye he disappeared in a swirling vortex.

Inside the secret bunker, Kushina Uzumaki was lying on the table breathing heavily while her husband Minato Senju was repairing the seal. Tsunade was sitting on a chair stretching a bit. Biwako, the wife of Third Hokage and a nurse had taken the young Senju heir for cleaning.

Their heads turned towards the source where the scream had come from when they saw Biwako and nurse on the floor dead. A man dressed in black cloak wearing a red mask on his face was holding a tiny bundle in his left arm while with his right hand he was pointing a kunai towards the child.

"Minato Senju, step away from the jinchuuriki if you wish to see your child alive." The voice was hard and emotionless.

 _Minato just stood there shocked._

 _'How did he know that Kushina is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? How was he able to pass anbu and security seals that I had placed myself?'_

"O-okay, calm down..."

"I'm as calm as I should be. Look at yourself, you are sweating." With that, the masked man threw the young Senju heir outside of the bunker.

Minato saw what the masked did but he ignored him and flashed away from Kushina and was able to catch his son just in time.

The hissing sound that he heard increased his heart beat, and quick as a flash he quickly unfolded the blanket and threw it away just in time before the exploding tags detonated on it.

He heard Kushina screaming his name. He knew she needed him. But he has to take away their son from there, from danger.

Back in the bunker, Tsunade attacks the masked man as soon as Minato flashed away from ghost, the masked man turned left and slammed his right fist into Tsunade's back with massive force, sending her away from him.

"Now then..." he walked forward until he was seeing Kushina's seal that contained the Kyuubi clearly. His Sharingan eye glowed as it put the Kyuubi into a genjutsu. From there he took Kushina and swirled away.

"It's time to meet your master my pet."

Kushina was lying on the ground breathing hard. Her vision was becoming blurry. She doesn't think she would be able to live too long. That bastard had extracted the Kyuubi from her.

"Minato please...save our son." And Minato appeared in a flash.

"Kushina everything will be alright. Our son is safe. Here, eat this...it's a soldier pill."

Kushina sighed in relief and swallowed a soldier pill. Minato took Kushina and flashed away. He placed his wife beside his son, seeing Kushina hugging little Nawaki brought determination in his eyes to stop that masked man.

"Here, just stay there with our son ok. I'll take care of the rest."

Minato disappeared in a yellow flash after wearing a white clock with red flames.

* * *

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)."**

Minato was standing atop the Hokage monument when Jiraiya appeared in front of him. The Kyuubi could be seen roaring and destroying everything in its path. They have to do something to stop this destruction. Otherwise, there will be no village, there would be just ruins. How is this possible? How they were going to stop that monstrous beast. The thing Minato noticed was that the Kyuubi was destroying everything without any aim. But when its eyes landed upon him, then it stopped and focused its gaze upon Minato.

The Kyuubi fired a Biju dama straight at the Hokage monument, seeing the ball destruction coming towards him; Minato took his tri-pronged kunai and held it in front of him with his both hands. The Biju dama was stopped by an invincible barrier that swallowed it and teleported it far away from the village.

"Great timing kid," Jiraiya commented, impressed by his student work.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I know how to stop the Kyuubi and reseal it. For that, I need you, third Hokage and Kaa-san to engage in battle with the Kyuubi and make sure to push it as far away from the village as possible, and I'm going to face that masked man."

"You got it kid; make sure to kill that bastard." Seeing Jiraiya flashed away from the monument, Minato was about to enter into the sage mood when he felt that masked man sneaked upon him from behind.

He turned around his tri-pronged kunai in his left hand that passed right through the man. Seeing his attack missed Minato flashed away from the monument and stood on the nearby tree strain at the masked man.

"Ho, as fast as a flash, I must say _'yellow flash'_ is a good moniker for you Senju."

The masked man disappeared knowing that his opponent would follow him anyway. But Minato stood there and calmed himself down. He closed his eyes and gathered natural energy around him. A yellowish hew surrounded his eyes. Pinpointing his enemy's location, Minato disappeared and reappeared in front of the masked man.

"Took you long enough, for a man who is known as Yellow Flash,"

Minato stood there silent. _'That man is not ordinary, killing all anbu black ops was one thing, but passing through my security barrier was another... his ability to pass right through any attack would save him from almost all of my attacks...Kuso(Shit) how am I going to defeat him in a short time. Everyone waiting, I have to be careful and faster...one single hit, that's all I need_.

 _The man who has the power to control the nine tails, the man who passed my security measures without me noticing, the man with strange power...there is only one man who was capable of this'..._

"Are you Madara Uchiha... no, he is dead. But no matter, whoever you are will not be getting away from me alive. This village and its people are precious to me, what you have done to this village is unforgivable. I'll make your death quick as a flash."

The masked man is response pulled his hood back; he pulled a long chain from his sleeve and chuckled.

"I would not be worried about that Senju... now come, your village needs you right now." The man taunted.

Minato, in his sage mood dashed forward at high speed, he pulled his right fist back aiming for the man's head but it passed right through him. Minato found himself bounded by a chain behind the masked man. Before the masked man could do anything, Minato kawarimi-ed (Substituted) with a nearby log, _' so that's what that chain for, to bind me huh... he is not underestimating me.'_

The masked man turned around, waiting for his opponent to come towards him, and Minato turned but not without any plan.

When Minato was in front of his opponent, he tried to slash the masked man but his kunai passed through him. The masked man was able to catch Minato in his chain again but the moment the chain bounded Minato, another Minato flashed right behind the masked man, smashing Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) on his opponents back and marking him to disconnect his connection from the nine tails.

That Rasengan poured with natural chakra was enough for the man to stay on the ground motionless. But much to Minato's surprise he stood up, breathing heavily and his right arm limped.

" **Katon:** **Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)"** A large amount of fire in the form of long dragon came out of the masked man and enveloped the chain that was hidden on the ground. The fire was fast and intense. Minato looked around himself and saw the fire traveling around him in a circular direction, trapping him inside it.

"Do you really think this can stop me from escaping? I can teleport you know." Minato said.

"I don' think you can escape this easily." These words came from behind him. The figure in front of him had disappeared. The one behind him shot several water bullets towards the roaring fire around him. The fire disappeared and mist covered Minato in all directions.

"You can't escape now." The masked man exclaimed arrogantly before placing his both hands on the ground in a crouched position. The area around Minato started glowing.

"This is a special seal that I created just to trap you, Yondaime Hokage. You can feel it can't you! Your body getting heavier, your chakra getting drained. This is all thanks to this seal."

Minato, whose form was hidden because of the Mist cursed. ' _That bastard. He created Mist just to make me blind, he knows I'm a Funinjutsu master, I would have been able to recognize the sealing pattern just by looking at it, by creating mist he hide the pattern of the seal from my vision. Although using mist jutsu would have been good too.'_

' _But I'm not a Hokage level shinobi for nothing.'_

"That's a very dangerous move you pulled there. For a second I was worried. But you made a simple mistake _."_ Minato activated his sage mode and channeled as much chakra as he can in the seal beneath him. "You gave me enough time to gather natural energy for my sage mode." Minato roared and channeled more chakra into the seal. And much to the masked man's shock and Minato's satisfaction cracks appeared on the sealing pattern. The Mist cleared enough for the masked man to see Minato flashed from the trap and appeared behind him, his tri pronged kunai at his throat.

"Die!" Minato said vehemently and sliced his throat but it again passed right through his neck. The masked man disappeared from his sight in a vortex.

"Damn!"

"This not done Senju, I'll come again for the nine tails. I'll bring peace to this world; I'll turn this world into a perfect world." The masked man swirled away from Minato's sight.

 _'Peace huh... so many people died today just for peace. How ironic.'_

* * *

While Minato was dealing with the masked man, the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing on top of their summons.

"King Enma, please turn into a staff. We don't have time. We have to push the nine tails out of the village... Jiraiya summoned more battle toads so that they can distract the Kyuubi. Tsunade? Send your summons to heal the wounds of the injured ones."

Everyone nodded, without any complain and hesitation they did what their leader had asked them to do.

"Anbu! Evacuate the civilians and every ninja for this place. This fight is out of your league. Make sure to send the young generation in safety with the civilians."

"Hai, Hokage-sama,"

Jiraiya had already summoned two more toads that were distracting the nine tails. Tsunade's summons had multiplied into thousands of small slugs that were healing the injured civilians and ninjas.

A long staff rushed forward at tremendous speed and connected with the nine tails body, pushing it back instantly. The Hokage guided the staff to make sure it would remain connected with the Kyuubi.

A grim expression on his face, the screams of the villagers, children calling their mothers and fathers, the village was in chaos. The Kyuubi that was roaring and releasing its malicious chakra in the air was glaring at anything that was in its way of destruction.

The Hokage don't know how many Uchiha had been killed so far because their clan compound had almost been smashed into pieces.

 _'As a Hokage, it is my duty to protect my people, Tobirama-sensei, Hashirama-sense, I'll protect this village, your legacy with my life.'_

The Hokage was dashed forward, his staff in his hand. The Kyuubi had been pushed almost outside of the village. Jiraiya was coming behind him. Tsunade had stay behind, as a medical ninja people need her medical expertise more than anything else.

When they arrived near the Kyuubi, he saw Minato standing there with his wife.

"Kushina, what are you doing here? You should rest. We'll take care of it. You are not in shape to fight."

"I'm fine Hokage-sama. Remember, I'm an Uzumaki." Kushina was standing there in her Jounin gear. Her red tied in a long ponytail. Forming a ram seal, she concentrated her special chakra around her body.

Long golden chains erupted from Kushina's hands at tremendous speed. The chains confined the Kyuubi and forced it to stay on the ground motionless.

"Kushi-chan, good work, I have a plan to reseal the Kyuubi into my son..."

"Minato you can't be serious..." Jiraiya interrupted his student, "Are you really going to seal the Kyuubi into your son."

"It's the only way, Jiraiya-sensei. I'm sure Nawaki would be able to handle the Kyuubi's chakra. Besides I'm going to split the Kyuubi into Two-Ying and yang. I'll seal the half into me and other into my son."

Everyone nodded. It can't be helped. They don't have much time. They don't think Kushina would be able to reseal the Kyuubi into her again. Uzumaki or not, everyone has their limits. They can't ask someone else to give their child for sealing.

The Hokage listened to everything Minato had said and agreed with it. Not wasting any other moment,

"Minato, red yang formation barriers would be able to trap the Kyuubi while I seal it into you and Nawaki..."

"Wait, you're going to seal the Kyuubi, Sandaime-sama please let me do it..."

"No Minato, it's my duty to protect the village, as a Hokage I'll do anything to protect as my teachers had done before me... now hurry up, we don't have time." There was no hesitation in his voice, only determination and will to protect.

The third made a bunshin who with help of Minato, Jiraiya and Kushina was able to trap the Kyuubi into the barrier. The sandaime was standing inside the barrier with Nawaki lying on a sealing ritual that was drawn by Minato.

 **"Shiki Fujin (Sealing jutsu: Reaper Death Seal)."** The Shinigami appeared behind the Sandaime, a translucent gaunt specter with a demonic visage, large than any human with long shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude with purple skin with a long serpentine tongue. With a sword in its mouth and carrying a set of prayer beads,

The Kyuubi saw all of this with its own red slit eyes. It was motionless and couldn't do anything to prevent from sealing again into a human. It saw how the Sandaime ordered the Shinigami to cut the great Kyuubi into yin and yang, the Shinigami derived its arm into the third's soul and then to the Kyuubi's.

The third could see his soul hanging in the air. He knew that after that Jutsu, he would be dead. He had done everything in his power to make Konoha peaceful and stronger. He had fought three wars and now it's time for him to pass the will of fire to the next generation. His only regret was that he would not be able to see his grandson grew up into a fine shinobi. But it doesn't matter; sacrifices should be made to keep Konoha standing.

 _'The old leaves will fall and new ones will born on the great tree that is Konoha.'_

Through his mental command, the Shinigami sealed the yin chakra into Minato using eight trigrams seal. Then the third sealed the yang chakra into Nawaki using the same seal.

The third could feel his conscious drifting away.

"It's time for me to pass the will of fire to the next generation. I've done everything to make Konoha strong and peaceful as the way our previous leaders had wanted me to do. Minato there will be times in your life where you have to choose between what is easy or what is right. Chose what is right. It is my only advice to you. Tsunade, Jiraiya, you were my students, seeing you guys now filled my heart with pride. I'm proud of you and always was. Make sure to send Orochimaru to me. Kushina you are like a daughter to me. You sacrificed your whole life for this village, Mito would be very proud of you...seeing you guys standing there on this soil tells me that the future of Konoha is in good hands..."

The third closed his eyes when he saw everyone crying in front of him.

"And finally I'll be able to run away from paperwork for forever." Everyone chuckled at the third's last sentence.

"Minato Senju from today onward you will be the... Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

With that said the third body went limp and before it hit the ground, Minato grabbed him and placed the Sandaime's body on the ground carefully. The Shinigami disappeared and the barrier collapsed around them.

"Your orders Lord Forth," Jiraiya spoke. His voice carried the sadness that he knew too well. Minato looked around, founding Tsunade, his mother standing not far away from them crying.

"Kaa-san, please hold yourself. Konoha needs you. Everyone needs you. The village needs us. Jiraiya-sensei please takes care of Kushina-Chan and Nawaki...

Anbu, collect every clan head and elite Jounin in the council chambers." The nearby anbu nodded and vanished. Jiraiya took Nawaki in his arms before disappearing with Kushina.

* * *

One of the buildings that belong to the orphanage was standing on the ground even after the Kyuubi attack. The children were scared and crying. Many had lost their parents and loved ones. Children could be seen screaming and shouting their mother's and father's names. Pleading for them to come and take them. But alas, they were dead, and dead don't come back.

Out of all the children, there was a one-year-old child, a boy to be precise sleeping peacefully. Spiky red hair could be seen in the dimly lit room. Even with so much noise, the child was sleeping. He was a strange child. Never cried, never wailed. He would just sleep, eat and drink and then play with his small hands while giggling at the same time.

Unknown and unseen to every one, two type of chakra that belongs to Ashura and Indra which were fighting in the child's body finally came to halt when Ashura's and Indra's chakra suddenly disappeared from the child's body. The chakra of both brothers was hung in the air searching for something and when it did, it went for it.

Ashura's chakra attached itself to Senju Nawaki while Indra's chakra connected itself to Sasuke Uchiha. They would be the next reincarnation of Ashura and Indra.

A small smile appeared on the Uzumaki Naruto's face. He doesn't need someone else's chakra. He'll become his own legend. He doesn't need past legend to guide him. No, Indra and Ashura died long ago and it would be better if they stay dead. He'll be the one to stop the cycle of hatred. He doesn't need any foreigner chakra to guide him. His chakra would be enough to guide him.

Finally, after more than a year later, he was able to free himself from their chakra. But his chakra has changed. The fight that took place for a year had changed his chakra. His chakra had become powerful but had been tainted. The small amount of Indra's and Ashura's chakra could be seen attached to Uzumaki Naruto's chakra. Was it an accident or something else? No one could answer this question. But the damage had already done, the change that had come in the Uzumaki's chakra would result in something unexpected.

But it had also proven that the boy will become a legend by working hard. He will make the impossible possible. The boy will be like a sun and a moon, warm and cold at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

The villagers could be seen repairing their homes. Many had lost their lives civilians and shinobi included. It had cost the Third's life to seal the Kyuubi into the son of the Yondaime Hokage. The combined funeral of the fallen ones had taken place not too long ago. They still can't believe that something like this would happen to their beloved village. The monster that had destroyed half of their village had been sealed but had left wounds behind. The physical could be healed in a short amount of time but what about mental wounds, the horror, the roar, the screams, that foul chakra had left mental wounds that will take years to heal.

Only the shinobi population knew that the Sandaime had sealed the Kyuubi into Nawaki Senju, the son of Lord Forth. The civilians don't know this, according to them; the Sandaime Hokage had killed the Kyuubi before dying. At least there was something to celebrate about. The birth of the Senju heir had been celebrated also. The villagers were demanding to see their beloved prince and Senju heir.

The Yondaime Hokage had done everything to make the populace calm and give them aid in the form of food, shelter, and medics. It'll take time and patience to rebuild the village to its former glory.

Minato was sitting in his office doing paperwork when an anbu appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, the clan heads and council members are waiting for you in the council chambers."

The Hokage nodded and stood up before stretching,

"An unexpected meeting huh, inform them I'll there shortly." The anbu nodded and vanished.

After fifteen minutes later, Minato arrived at the council chambers. He arrived late because he knew that the council members take their time to arrive in the chambers.

"Now that Hokage-sama is here I wish to inform a new found problem. As everyone here knows the Kyuubi had been sealed into the son of our Hokage. The third Hokage had lost his life in sealing the Kyuubi, but the damage has already been done..." The man who spoke looked like a medic ninja from his attire. He was in his late forties. He had everyone's attention glued to him because he was the one who requested the meeting in the first place.

Fumio Yakushi was one of the best of medic ninja in the leaf village. Grey hair tied in a ponytail with Konoha protector tied around his forehead with round spectacles on his eyes. He was wearing a long white cloak and underneath black pants and shirt.

Tsunade could be seen standing beside him, her hand in her green haori, and a serious expression on her face. When Fumio stopped speaking Tsunade continued where he had left,

"The civilians and shinobi that got injured during the attack were facing a serious problem. The chakra of the Kyuubi that is still in the air is becoming a major problem. People are inhaling that toxic chakra and getting sick. We all know that how malicious the Kyuubi's chakra is, and it is causing lung diseases."

Tsunade finished her report with a frown. They have to find a way to seal the chakra that could be seen in the air. It's the only way Tsunade had come up with.

"So what do you suggest we do? You are the head of medical staff Tsunade; you know what to do better than any of us. I'm sure you have an idea to deal with this problem." Danzo commented. His lone visible eye staring at her like a hawk, ignoring his glare on her Tsunade continued.

"The only way to deal with this problem is to suck the Chakra that is in the air and seal it into someone. And that someone should be a child not older than two or three years with large chakra reserves."

"Why can't we use the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi again for this purpose?" Danzo again interrupted. It was as if he was enjoying looking at her frustrated face.

"We can't use Nawaki for this purpose again. I have to open the seal to seal the chakra again into him and by doing so I'd give a chance to Kyuubi to escape."

"Why don't we seal chakra into Kushina-sama then?" Shikaku suggested.

"Kushina-Chan is still feeling weak from the extraction of the Kyuubi. I don't want to risk anything." Minato sigh. Who then, a child not older than a year and with high chakra reserves, but who would give his/her son/daughter willingly for this purpose, they will not be able to hide this from the villagers.

"We have an orphanage, I'm sure we will be able to find a suitable candidate for this purpose. What do you say Hokage-sama?" The tone that was used by Danzo was troubling. Minato knew that after the death of the third Hokage, it'd be quite troublesome to deal with the old war hawk.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be able to handle this affair without any problem Danzo." Minato's firm and steel like voice gave him a message to mind your own business.

"Fumio, I want you to select a candidate for the sealing. You have two hours."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, it will be done."

"Now on to the other matters,"

"Almost the entire Uchiha clan compound had been destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. Hokage-sama, I, Fugaku Uchiha, clan head of Uchiha clan requests the villager's aid in building the new compound for the Uchiha clan."

"I think it would be good for the Uchiha to build their compound at the end of the village. I'm sure you understand why that is Fugaku. After the sudden Kyuubi attack, the shinobi population is getting rather suspicious of you guys."

"The Uchiha control the military police force. It is our right to build our compound where it is currently now. In the Kyuubi attack, we lost half of our forces. And you would better stay where you are Danzo, if I find out that there is something you are plotting against us then I'll have your head."

"Is this a threat Fugaku?"

"Enough please; we are not here for a fight. Fugaku please calm down. I know you have lost many clansmen in the attack but you have to stay strong. Without clans this village is nothing. Without people Konoha is nothing.

And Danzo you are not my advisor, as a council member, you can only give suggestions to me nothing else. I'll be the one giving orders and finalize them. Is that clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Word spoken without any respect.

"Good. Now about Uchiha clan compound, Fugaku you can build the Uchiha clan compound near the Senju compound."

As expected Minato got surprised looks from everyone even from Danzo. Fugaku was looking at him gaping. Minato never thought that he would see stoic Uchiha like this.

"You can't be serious. Those lands belong to Senju and you are going to give it to Uchiha." Hiashi looked at the Hokage disbelievingly.

"Yes, those lands belong to Senju and as the head of Senju clan I'm giving my land to the Uchihas, to the people of this village so that they can live." Minato's calm but determined voice heard by everyone, after hearing what the head of Senju clan had said they all back down. Those lands belong to the Senju, it is their property, and the head of the clan can give them to anyone who he wishes.

 _'What are you planning Minato. What type of political game are you playing?'_

Danzo was sitting there calmly but inside he was seething. By giving the Senju lands to the Uchihas for free was one thing but the hidden plot was another. The trust the Uchiha had lost will be gained if Fugaku agreed because the villagers adored the Senju and when they will see Senju giving their lands to the Uchiha then...

"I think we should discuss our clan matters in private Senju-dono." The Uchiha clan head spoke and addressed the Hokage as such.

All plans shattered by saying such statement to the Senju clan head. Danzo had planned to move the Uchiha away from the village, in this way they will lose the trust in the villager's eyes. He had planned to force them to make a move against the leaf village and then he would suggest the Hokage to assassinate the Uchihas from the earth. Then he would collect the Sharingan eyes from the corpses for himself. But now everything he had planned had been shattered.

* * *

"So this is the child you have chosen for the sealing Fumio?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I found him in the orphanage. He is the most suitable candidate for the sealing. He has large chakra reserves and his chakra coils hadn't developed yet because of his age. He is one-year-old."

Minato was sitting in his office alone. Fugaku had left not too long ago, apparently, he wanted some funds to build the Uchiha police headquarters. Minato had instructed him to where the headquarters should be built.

Fumio had come up with a file of an orphan that he was studying now. Naruto Uzumaki.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki huh, that same child. It means no one has come for him. What a poor child. I wonder where his parents are._ '

"So he is the chosen one. Well, we should hurry then. Let's go."

The yellow flash disappeared taking the child and the medic ninja with him. They appeared on the Hokage monument. The sun was about to set. The people could be seen working to build their homes. If you look closely, you could see faint red clouds in the air. That was the malicious chakra his mother was talking about. The chakra was all around the village high in the air.

Minato placed the child on the sealing ritual. Turning around, he went through long hand seals before placing his right hand on the child's belly. The seal that was drawn around the child's crib with sealing ink moved and formed a circular pattern around the child's belly button. The Uzumaki insignia could be seen in the center.

The seal started glowing while Minato was standing there holding a ram seal. The red clouds of chakra that were in the air rushed forward and disappeared into the seal that was drawn on the child's belly. It took half an hour to complete the ritual.

The child was sleeping peacefully unaware of the dangerous chakra that had entered into his system.

"Well, it is done. Now the villagers are safe from any harm."

Another child had been sacrificed for the village's safety. Another child had been chosen to keep the leaf village safe.

Unknown to Hokage and the medic ninja, an anbu with blank mask had seen and heard everything. His mission was to find out who had been chosen for the sealing and then spread the news to the villagers.

The anbu would tell the villagers that an orphan child named Naruto Uzumaki has been chosen for the sealing of Kyuubi. The Sandaime Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi into him before his death.


	3. Alone

**Chapter 3**

 **Alone**

* * *

 _ **One week after the Kyuubi attack**_

The week that followed after the attack was very disturbing saying the least. Apparently, someone had released the news of Naruto being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and Minato knew who he had to blame. The civilians were demanding the head of the young child until Minato had shut them up by creating a law. And according to that law, they were forbidden to take any action and speak about the Kyuubi incident.

The construction had been going very smoothly, the Uchiha had started rebuilding their clan compound near the Senju compound. Fugaku was very grateful and happy about the situation. He was thankful that the Senju had stood up for them and defended them. When he had revealed this information to his clan elders they were stunned, they agreed immediately. They knew that it will not only give them more power but return their lost reputation as well. But Fugaku knew that Minato had done this to save the village. Minato knew that the world feared the Sharingan.

Fugaku had to praise Minato's intelligence and a wise political move. He was a fine leader who has the power to defeat his enemy without kunai. Fugaku knew that Danzo wanted Sharingan and he'd do everything to obtain one. But much to his surprise his leader had also known. By moving the Uchiha outside of the village and allowed them to do what they wanted to do was a very bad move and it would have allowed Danzo to slip spies in the clan.

In their last meeting as clan heads, Minato had told Fugaku about the real reason behind his move.

 **Flashback**

 _"I know you're still surprised about my suggestion Fugaku, but I'll not force you into this. Konoha needs every ninja at this time. We don't know when we'll be attacked by other nations. Now is the good opportunity for them to invade our country."_

 _Fugaku nodded, "You are right. Now the leaf village is weak and is recovering from the attack, it would be a best opportunity to attack the village."_

 _"Yes, and that is why I'm going to take every mission from our clients. We have to show the world that we are not weak and still have the man power to defend our country and raise our economy."_

 _Fugaku nodded again. They have lost ninjas but they will not be going to lose the missions that will be coming in the village but if they do it will show other villages that they lack manpower. It will show the world that they are not strong enough._

 _"Fugaku about my suggestion, what have you decided?"_

 _"Well, I discussed with my clan elders and they agreed. Those old fools love power more than anything. They knew that the Uchiha are losing the reputation inside the village so they decided to take what is being given to them. Something is better than nothing."_

 _"So, this is yes then?"_

 _"Yes, Mikoto was very happy about the decision we had taken."_

 _"Yes well, it is getting late. I think we should discuss other things tomorrow."_

 _"Minato, about Danzo..."_

 _"You don't have to worry about him Fugaku. We can't just throw him outside of the village just like that. That man has his root as a backup. I don't want to start a civil war in the village. The time will come but not now, and then I'll give him and his root a chance to surrender or die. I need some evidence against him."_

 _Fugaku nodded and both left the Hokage office together. They talked for a while about their family._

 _"Itachi is becoming a splendid shinobi. He is a genius. I'm very proud of him."_

 _"Yes, you should be he is your son after all. But Fugaku you are proud of him because of his ninja skills, but what about his social skills. I'm just saying be careful and keep an eye on his behaviour in the future. Advise him to spend some of his time with others too, like with his mother and little brother. We don't want another Orochimaru."_

 _Fugaku nodded, a concerned looked appeared on his face." I'll do it. I'll advise him."_

* * *

Minato wakes up early in the morning and took a shower and breakfast. He went to his bedroom where he knew Kushina would be to say goodbye to her. He saw her staring at their son who was sleeping, wrapped in a red baby blanket.

"Minato-kun, why are you still here?" Kushina questioned.

"I just wanted to see my son before going to my office."

"What about me? Aren't you going to say goodbye to me? It seems your love for me has vanished and now you love Nawaki more than me now. That's fine (sniff-sniff). I understand..."

Minato stood there gaping at his wife. Seeing her tears in the eyes _...'she is really crying oh man!'_

"Kushi-chan, don't cry. You are important to me you know that. I love you more than ever. But I love our son too, you know."

When Minato saw Kushina crying even harder, he knew that had said something wrong.

"Oh, Kushi-chan please don't cry...look I'll make it up to you by taking you to Ichiraku ramen stand tonight. Okay."

In an instant, he found himself being embraced by his wife.

"You are such a good husband you know that." Minato deadpanned.

"Yeah well..." he looked at his son, who looked just like him. Blonde hair, blue eyes and three whiskers marks on each cheek.

"I'll come home early tonight. Goodbye. If you want to go to Mikoto's place, then feel free to go ok."

"Okay, and don't work too hard."

* * *

"CURSE YOU SENJU, huh-huh-huh." In a dimly lit underground basement, a figure could be seen sitting on a bed with his right-side bandages.

"Obito, if you'd have been stronger and more skilled then you'd have been able to take to yellow flash down."

"Shut it Kuro Zetsu (Black Zetsu). I now know how much I've to improve. I'll not be a weakling. I'll train and become just like Madara not only in name but in power as well." Obito's fist clenched, a determined expression appeared on his face.

 _'I'll burn Konoha with everything and everyone in it. I'll avenge your death Rin.'_

"Obito the Tsuchikage and the Raikage are plotting something against Konoha. Now the hidden leaf village is weak, it is a very good chance to invade Konoha and conquer it."

"It doesn't matter what they do. They can go to hell for all I care. Zetsu were you able to find any recruits for the Akatsuki."

"We have found one. He is a rogue ninja from Takigakure, Kakuzu."

"Go and fetch him while I recover from injuries."

* * *

 _ **Root headquarters.**_

There was nothing to look at in the dimly lit underground base. Anbu with their blank masks could be seen hidden in the shadows waiting for their leader to give them orders. Those men and women were emotionless. Tools to be used for the good of Konoha, it was a necessary step to defend the great tree that was Konoha. The root ninjas were capable of doing anything without question.

Their motto, kill or be killed. No option for failures. Just winners that mattered in the root, the winners that will be capable of doing the dirty work for Konoha from shadows, to make sure to kill hidden enemies before they could threaten Konoha's safety, all in all, they were trained to live in the dark and die in the dark.

But it was all an image. An image, good scenery to show the people of Konoha that they meant no harm to Konoha, but that was not true. It was an image that was created by the leader of the root, Danzo Shimura. Danzo was furious when Tobirama Senju-Nidamie Hokage had chosen Hiruzen Sarutobi as the third Hokage. He wanted to become the Hokage but he was not chosen. Danzo found himself staring at his friends back, he knew that if he wanted to gain some power in the village he had to do something and he did. He created the foundation. A group of ninjas which will work for Konoha from shadows, Danzo became its leader. He trained many ninjas and established an influence in the village. An army under his command, he became powerful but power hungry as well.

He took an interest in the Sharingan and its unknown powers. He wanted that one. He knew his old friend Kagami Uchiha had said that he would leave the Sharingan in his son's hands before dying. He died and gave his Sharingan to his son if the information that had given to him was correct.

He could have just ordered his tools to bring Shisui Uchiha to him and demanded him to give him that Sharingan. But the environment had turned against him. Fugaku had been keeping an eye on everyone inside his compound. It would be difficult even now. He has to manipulate Sushi into joining the foundation. Then he will take his father's Sharingan from him.

Naruto Uzumaki, the pseudo-Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Sharingan will help him to control the power of the Kyuubi. He will be a great tool that can be used for his plans. As much as he wanted to take the Hokage's son, Nawaki Senju, the true Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi under his command he can't. The Hokage wouldn't allow anything bad happen to his family. And he doesn't want to rile the Hokage.

"Bring me the medical file of Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai Danzo-sama."

He will get the Sharingan and a Jinchuuriki under his thumb. With time and patience, everything will be his even the Hokage position...

* * *

Minato was sitting in his office doing paperwork. A small smile could be seen on his face. Remembering Kushina and his son brought warmth in his heart. He laughed slightly when he remembered that incident that happened in the morning. He shook his head.

"What are you smiling about, kid?"

Minato looked behind seeing Jiraiya standing in the office hands folded on his chest leaning against the wall.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you came early than I expected you to be." He turned his attention to the paperwork again.

"Well, I knew that you are relying on me for information around the elemental nations. So, I came earlier...tell me Minato why were you smiling about? Is it something to do with fan girls hmm?" The mode of the Sannin turned perverted.

"Shut it Jiraiya-sensei. Tell me everything."

"Sigh...well news reach fast. Everyone knows about the Kyuubi attack. But they don't know who the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is."

"I can sense 'but' here."

"But they know about Nawaki. Him being your child and all, Minato your son's life is in danger." Minato grimaced.

"You don't have to worry about that Jiraiya-sensei. I already have anbu watching Nawaki and Kushina. And Kushina is a capable shinobi herself. She can take care of herself and Nawaki." Minato assured himself.

Minato and Jiraiya talked and discussed village matters for a while. The atmosphere changed when the door of the office opened and Danzo walked into the room.

He stood there for a while staring at Jiraiya before taking a seat in front of Minato.

"Danzo! What a surprise, what are you here for?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed. The Sannin behind him tensed, as if he was facing an enemy.

"It seems that the Kyuubi incident is a breaking news in the Elemental Nations. I'm sure you Jiraiya has told you everything about it. We have lost many ninjas in the attack, Hokage-sama. Konoha is need of ninjas and resources. We lost many ninjas in the third shinobi world war as well. But we are recovering. Our village is need of a weapon. A weapon that will defend this land with his life..."

The more Danzo spoke the more Minato become irritated. But he kept his expression calm and listened to the old war hawk's every word.

"What is your point?"

"As you already know my root shinobi are more than capable of defending and doing work for Konoha from the shadows. It is necessary to sacrifice some leaves to defend the great tree...all I'm saying is to let me raise Uzumaki Naruto. I'll turn him into a man who will defend Konoha with his life."

"So, let me get this straight...you want me to give Uzumaki Naruto to you so that you can turn him into a puppet whose strings would be in your hands. A brainless tool to destroy me and those who possess the will of fire..."

Minato's blue eyes had turned cold. He stared into the war hawk's single eye without even flinching. The eye that was without any emotion, without any warmth, just coldness could be seen into it.

"Minato..."

"It's Hokage-sama to you. I'm your leader and you better show me some respect." Minato replied coldly.

"Yes...Hokage-sama. As I was saying if you give me Uzumaki boy then I'll train him but he will only respond to you. He will only answer to you. I'm doing this for Konoha. Not for myself."

Minato's anger died down. He can't give him that boy, no way in hell.

Danzo, on the other hand, looked pleased. It seems his mere words had stirred something into Minato but...

"I know how much you love Konoha and all but I cannot allow you to take him or any other child for that matter. I cannot allow a child to turn into a weapon without his permission. So, no..."

"As you wish Hokage-sama..." Danzo stood up from his seat and left.

"What he is up to? Minato, you have to keep a close eye on him."

"Don't worry about him. Danzo can't do anything for now. He loves Konoha in his own way. He will go to any lengths for the safety of Konoha. But if I ever find out that he has done something unforgivable to the people of Konoha then I'll deal with him."

* * *

Danzo was sitting in his office in root headquarters ready to read a file of medical record on Naruto Uzumaki. He knew that the boy was an orphan founded by Jiraiya. That means they don't have any record of his parentage. Neither Hiruzen nor Minato had tried to find anything about his parents. But Danzo was different from them. He can't ignore the signs that the boy had shown. He had seen the boy personally. Red hair, a large amount of chakra even at the age of one, strong enough to hold the kyuubi's malicious chakra, those signs screaming something, something about his parentage and where he had come from.

Danzo was a man to look into those places for information where no one would expect him too. His shrewdness had given him power. Knowing about your target before striking was his rule. If you want to manipulate someone then find something to use against them, to change their mentality with mere words. Naruto Uzumaki was in front of him in the form of a file. He would find out about his parents and when he will be around five or six years old, he would tell him about his parents and who they were. In this way, Naruto will consider him as someone to look up to for guidance. And it'd be easy to manipulate him.

But there will be a problem he would face by doing this. Meeting Naruto will not be easy. Minato will make sure of that. Maybe instead of forcing him to join root, he would give him help from the shadows. He would make him a true shinobi by giving tools and everything he needs from the shadows, without showing himself. And when the time will be right Danzo will tell him about himself and in this way Naruto will become his agent in the Konoha forces.

Yes, that plan would work if he'd play this game right. After all, playing with people's lives was the only thing he took pleasure from.

Coming out of his thoughts, Danzo opened the file and started to read it.

Name-Uzumaki Naruto.

Parents-Unknown.

Age-1 year 1 week.

And other things like blood group...etc. He closed the file and rubbed his temple. How to know the unknown?

 _'If I'm guessing right, then Naruto had been found by Jiraiya the day when Minato and Kushina's child had died. At the same day, could it be...?'_

"Fuu, do you know where Naruto Uzumaki is?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

"Good, then go and bring me his blood sample, I need it. And remember without alerting anyone."

"Hai Danzo-sama, it will be done."

* * *

Fuu after disappearing from the root headquarters appeared in the dark alley near the orphanage. The light from the moon was illuminating the orphanage building. The streets were empty, hollow. The wind was howling and trees were dancing in the dark night.

After making sure that no one was around, Fuu disappeared. He looked around to make sure no one was awake before opening the door to the room where Uzumaki Naruto was. There were many children from age one to five years old sleeping on the floor that was covered with a mattress. He looked but was unable to find his target.

He checked almost all of the rooms but there was no sign of Uzumaki Naruto. He then heard a voice of a child crying. It was coming at the end of the room. He went there and opened the door of the room. He saw a child, his target lying on the cold floor with an empty feeder at his side. Fuu went there and examined the feeder. There was no trace of milk in it. The child was crying because of hunger.

He jumped and attached himself with the ceiling when a woman who was in charge of the orphanage came; a frown could be seen on her face.

"What do you want now you little piece of shit. You, demon..." She then looked around worriedly and then slapped the poor child on his cheek. The child stopped crying. His watery eyes staring at the woman, the woman then filled the feeder with half water and half milk before tossing it into the child's mouth forcefully. The child immediately grabbed the bottle with his small hands and started drinking.

The woman left after closing the door. Fuu then placed the silencing seal on the door before taking a syringe from his pouch. He slowly and gently took a blood sample before healing the child. When the child had stopped crying, Fuu took off the silencing seal and disappeared.

* * *

Early in the morning, Fuu went to Danzo's office to give him the sample.

"Do you know why I wanted this sample for Fuu?" Danzo without listening to Fuu's answer continued while staring at the sample of blood in his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto holds the kyuubi's malicious chakra. Red hair, a high amount of chakra reserves, his parents would have been shinobi. We know that he was founded by Jiraiya in this village. With this sample, I'll be able to know the identity of his parents. At the same time go and give this file to Fumio Yakushi. Tell him if the Hokage or other ask for Uzumaki Naruto's file then give them this. His parent's names are faked in this file.

Now take this sample into our laboratory and give me the results as soon as possible."

"Hai Danzo-sama."

* * *

 _ **Kumogakure**_

"It's been a while Tsuchikage-dono." A, the Yondaime Raikage was sitting in his office with his alley, the third Tsuchikage. A was a man with dark skin and large muscular build; blonde hair combed back, a small moustache and goatee. He has a black tattoo of Fuma shuriken on his shoulders. He was wearing a white haori without a shirt underneath. He also has golden vambraces on his wrists.

"It surely has Raikage-dono." A very short man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick white eyebrows, the top of his head was bald although he has long white hair on his lower half head. He was wearing a green yellow coat with red collars. Underneath he was wearing a flat Iwagakure jacket and mesh armor.

"So, what do you think about my proposal?"

"After the Kyuubi attack, Konoha has weakened. But they are recovering very quickly under the rule of that damn yellow flash."

"But we have largest armies at our disposal Onoki-dono." A said.

"Yes, we have but yellow flash can wipe armies in mere minutes. We need someone fast enough to defeat him." The old man frowned in thought.

"You have me. I'm the only one who can defeat him in speed." A replied smugly, proud of his speed and strength.

"I understand what you're saying A-dono. But time is not right. We need to become stronger if we want to bring Konoha down. They have bloodlines the likes of sharing and Byakugan. I'm not afraid of them, I'm cautious." Onoki dismissed A's strength.

 _'Bloodlines huh...'_ A thought, his village doesn't have many bloodlines like Kiri or Konoha. They had tried to obtain the doujutsu form the leaf but failed.

"We'll strike Konoha at the right time. Until then we have to wait. I'm sure you understand. Do what you have to do but keep me and my shinobi out of your schemes." Onoki said harshly.

The meeting between the lightning shadow and earth shadow lasted for more than two hours. In which they discussed their new plans and such. Exchanging goods and weapons as well as combined training sessions will help them to strengthen the ties between their villages.

Unknown to them, Zetsu could be seen watching the meeting with a grin on his face.

* * *

Danzo never thought that he would feel shock and surprise after mastering how to control his emotions. The emotions were the shinobi's weakness. They could be taken down if they feel emotional towards something. He had never thought something like this would happen right under his nose in Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto was dead to his parents, who had done this. What were their motives behind this scheme? Who have the guts to do such thing? It seems that outside of Konoha, there were people who could infiltrate Konoha without alerting anyone and do what they wanted to do. And Uzumaki Naruto was an evidence of such thing.

Staring at the result of the blood sample that had been taken from Uzumaki Naruto was a result of his shock. He knew in Konoha, there was no one to do such thing against the heir of the Senju clan. No one knew about the relationship between Minato and Kushina at that time. Then who had done this? More questions and mysteries...

But now he knew the parentage of Uzumaki Naruto. Now he knew why he has red hair and a lot of chakra reserves. Why his body has accepted the kyuubi's malicious chakra.

Because Uzumaki Naruto was a Senju, the child of Minato and Kushina and brother of Nawaki Senju. Danzo felt giddy only thinking about the possibilities of obtaining the Mokuton in a weapon like Uzumaki Naruto. But his giddiness all vanished when he remembered the Hokage's words about that child.

It seems Minato had protected his child not even knowing about it. It's a good thing that Minato only knew about Naruto's false parentage.

What to do now? The only thing he could do now was wait and he see what the child would do in the future.

* * *

 _ **Four years later**_

 **Naruto: five years old**.

It had been four years since the Kyuubi had attacked the village. The village that had been saved by the Sandaime Hokage now stood tall and proud again. The construction of the new buildings had been taken care off. Orphans in the orphanage could be seen waiting for someone to adopt them and took them from there. Some were lucky but some were not.

Uzumaki Naruto was walking around the village wandering. His violet eyes staring at his feet, he could feel glares filled with hate and venom directed towards him. He was wearing a white shirt and green pants. A red scarf covering his neck and ears, steam could be seen coming out of his mouth. Because of the weather around him, winter was one of the worst weather for him. Without food and without clothes, it was very hard to survive in this snowy weather.

At least he has his own apartment. It wasn't much but almost a month ago, when the Yondaime Hokage had been informed of the mistreatment towards him by the orphanage woman he was furious and angry. For the first-time, he had seen the Yondaime Hokage. He was very kind to him and had asked him if can live on his own. Naruto had immediately said yes. Not even knowing that how difficult it'd be for him to live on his own.

But now he realized without money and empty stomach that how much difficult it was to live on your own. Of course he received allowance every month from the Hokage. He can't wait to become a genin. Because he would be able to earn more money by doing missions for the village.

When he had started living on his own, he noticed the first thing about the behaviour of people around him. In simple words, they hated him. He doesn't know why. The shop's keepers would just ignore him, never giving him food or they would just rob him. That's why he doesn't have money now. He can't go to Hokage and ask him to give him more money.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even know where he was going until he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going, kid,"

"S-sorry sir I..."

"You," the tone of the man changed. Naruto looked up and saw a fat man wearing civilian clothes staring at him hatefully.

"How dare you. Did you bump into me? Do you know who I'm? Demon?"

Naruto just sat there on the snowy floor.

"I-I'm sorry sir..."

 _SLAP_

Pain, it was the first thing he registered. He then massaged his left cheek where the man had slapped him. Naruto looked around looking at the civilians who were looking at him with unreadable expressions. He stood up and ran, not knowing where he was going he just ran. Tears falling from his violet eyes, his red hair covered in snow, but he didn't care. He just wanted to cry, wanted to let go all the emotions that he had buried in his heart.

It's not fair, he knew that. Why the treat him so differently. Why they hate him so much? It's not the first time he was attacked and bullied by the civilians.

But then he stopped and turned around, wiping his tears away he looked at the villagers with determination.

"One day, one day I'll become strong far stronger than anyone else. Then you'll bow to me and respect me." Naruto yelled, loud enough to be heard by anyone present around him.

"Yeah whatever monster, we'll see when you will earn our respect." Some random villager mocked. Naruto looked around and saw everyone laughing at him. He clenched his fist and went away not even looking back.

Exploring the village and finding new places was one of the hobbies he had started doing to kill his time. Sometimes he'd go to shinobi training grounds and would watch shinobi training and sparring. That was one of the things he liked to do. Watching them kicking and throwing jutsu and breathing fire and water dragons would amaze him to no end. He climbed a nearby tree and then leaped from one tree to another.

Not even being aware of a root agent following him. It was their duty to follow him where ever he goes and then reports back to Danzo. The man had never done anything to Naruto. But he was waiting for a right moment to play his next move. He knew that it's time to give Naruto something that would help him to become a shinobi.

Naruto was looking around trying to find something to eat when he saw a rabbit in the training ground not far away from him, he stopped and jumped down, landing softly on the ground. He took kunai from his pocket and held it in his right hand in a reverse grip. He waited for the rabbit to come towards him. A chance for him to get some food today. The rabbit came at him running and Naruto waited and waited without moving or making any sound. When the rabbit was near him Naruto jumped forward and grabbed the rabbit with his bare hands. The rabbit squealed, struggle and tried to escape but to no avail.

Not too far away Fuu who had sent the rabbit towards Naruto watched how he struggled with himself to kill the rabbit. It was a test. A test to see how Naruto would do in this situation, Fuu could see emotions in Naruto eyes. He was staring at the rabbit. Thinking whether to let it go or kill it and fill his stomach, Naruto's hands were trembling slightly.

Fuu looked satisfied when he saw the determination in Naruto's eyes and he saw Naruto pinned the rabbit on the ground with his left hand and with his right hand he slashed the rabbit's neck with kunai. The rabbit struggled and squealed but Naruto didn't let it go until it was motionless. Then Naruto noticed blood, red liquid on his hands, on his shirt and pants. The white snow turned red. Naruto sat there staring at the rabbit without blinking. His mind repeating one thing all over again,

 _'I killed it, I killed it.'_

The cold wind blew and took Naruto out of his thoughts. His teeth vibrating because of cold, he looked around rubbing his eyes. It doesn't matter if it was a rabbit. He had killed something. But it's not a time or place to cry or scream. He stood up and took a deep breath and with shaky hands, he picked the rabbit from the ground. He looked around; he needed water to wash. He could hear the sound of water flowing nearby so he followed that sound and then he found himself staring at the sign board.

"Training ground 44. Forest of death...what the..."

He looked around finding no one around. Without much thought, he climbed the fence and entered into the training ground. He walked around the forest and eventually found the river flowing with water.

Naruto took his shirt and pants off and wash them. After that, he washed all the blood that was on his body. He then put the wet clothes again not even bothered with the cold. Naruto then collected dry tree branches and leaves. He took two stones and rubbed together furiously for a while. A spark of fire was enough to light the pile of leaves. Naruto immediately put the dry tree branches into the pile of leaves and sigh in relief when tree branches caught on fire.

Half an hour later Naruto was sitting there barbecuing his hunt. He had already eaten some but he thought why not barbecue it and store it for the next day.

He sat there on the ground enjoying the warmth the fire was providing him. He was humming a tune to himself when he heard the sound of the dry tree branches snapping. Naruto looked around frightened.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He spoke with as much confidence as he can.

A few seconds later a man came, a shinobi to be precise. He was wearing Konoha headband around his forehead. Auburn hair and amber eyes, he was wearing a short black jacket, shinobi pant, and black gloves.

"I mean you no harm Uzumaki." Naruto looked at the Konoha shinobi with caution. The shinobi had never harmed him in the past. That's why Naruto nodded and sat down turning his eyes on the fire. The shinobi sat down in front of him staring at the fire.

"So, what are you doing here in this dangerous forest Uzumaki?"

"Picnic," Naruto replied sarcastically. He was alone, enjoying his meal when he was interrupted.

"I see... you know I saw everything that happened back in the village."

Naruto head shot up and he stared at the man.

"I knew you were hungry. I was the one who sent that rabbit your way."

Naruto eyes widened. That man in front of him helped him. No one had ever helped him before except Yondaime Hokage.

"And I heard what you said to those villagers. I know you want to become a shinobi. You were born to become shinobi. But tell me the real reason why you want to become shinobi. If you tell me then I'll help you become one."

Naruto eyes widened again. That man will help him. He will become a shinobi. He will become strong. Far stronger than any other shinobi, he looked at the man who was staring at him without any emotion. He was waiting for Naruto to speak. To give him an answer in negative or positive,

"To become stronger, I guess. I've no one in my life. I'm alone. I know I'm only five years old but I know that the villagers will never treat me kindly in my life and if I would remain weak then I'll be crushed under their feet."

"Do you know why the villagers treat you that way?"

Naruto shook his head. It was one of the questions that he had in his head. What he had done to deserve this life.

"I know." Naruto looked up again. The man was staring at the burning fire. He picked more dry woods from nearby and put them in the fire.

"You want to know very desperately why villagers treat you that way. I can tell you but I'll be breaking a law created by the Yondaime Hokage."

"Please tell me." Naruto pleaded. His watery eyes begging the man to tell him, Naruto wanted him to tell him the reason behind the behaviour of the villagers towards him, the mistreatment and abusive behaviour.

"I'm willing to, but on one condition." Fu could tell he would agree to anything just to know why everyone despise him.

' _He is still a child, a child with innocence. Just as we predicted. He is easy to manipulate. I can ask him to join root, but Danzo-sama would not approve.'_

"Anything, I'll do anything you will ask me to do."

"Well then. Four years ago,"

Fuu then told Naruto everything about the Kyuubi incident. How the Sandaime sacrificed his life and seal the Kyuubi into Nawaki Senju, son of Yondaime Hokage. How Naruto become pseudo jinchuuriki.

Through all the explanation Naruto listened without uttering any word. It was just like a new world had opened in front of his eyes. The fog that was hiding the truth had cleared and he could see clearly as day. He was chosen as a sacrifice to protect Konoha.

"Could you tell me about my parents?" The shinobi shook his head.

"It's not my place to tell...maybe one day you will find out about your parents. But you are an orphan. Now then what are you going to do Uzumaki?"

"Don't know. Am I supposed to cry or hate? I don't think I like what you have told me. But I can't do anything. I was chosen, if wouldn't then maybe there would have been someone else in my shoes now."

"Very good, you can hate them. The villagers are weak; they are civilians who need us to protect them but turn your hate into a weapon to become strong. You have potential. You have kyuubi's chakra sealed into you. Just imagine how much stronger you will become if you find a way to use it in battle." Fu said. The child will try to control the power that was inside of him. It's what Danzo-sama wanted.

Naruto nodded his head. An emotionless mask on his face would have disturbed anyone else. A child like Naruto shouldn't have a mask like this on his face.

"Now then you said earlier that you'd do anything if I tell you why the villagers hate you...the thing I want you to do is training. Train harder and become strong, strong enough to protect Konoha from any type of enemies. This is my request Uzumaki. Will you, do it?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I'll do it shinobi-san."

"You can call me Fu. But remember don't tell this to anyone. Not even Hokage because if you do then you will put my life in danger. You understand?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Now I said I'd help you become a shinobi of this village..." Fu took a scroll and book from his pocket and handed it to Naruto.

"This is a scroll. It contains a set kunai and shuriken as well as a guide on how to master these weapons. And this book is about the history of elemental nations, the history of their shinobi and their specialties etc.

We will meet after every week here. I'll not teach you anything else until you master those weapons. I want you to memorize everything that is written in these books."

Naruto nodded, a smile appeared on his face. He just wanted to rip the scroll apart and look at the weapons but he controlled the urge.

"The last thing I need you to do is meditation. It'll help you to classify your thoughts and make your mind sharper."

Naruto nodded again. He was too engrossed in examining the scroll and book to even listen to Fu.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me. Now then let's go. I'll drop you to your apartment and remember to keep your training and everything secret." Naruto nodded, he could tell Fuu was serious about keeping their meetings secret part, and besides who would ask him?

They disappeared and reappeared outside of Naruto's apartment.

"Remember Naruto what I said. Work hard. I'll come next week to see your progress." With that said Fuu disappeared.

Naruto entered into his apartment and locked it. His apartment was not much. A bedroom with attached bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen.

He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about the meeting and everything that had happened not too long ago.

 _'Now I know why everyone hates me...'_

But why someone like Fuu would tell him and risk his life in the process. Why to even to come to him and help him. Why they have to keep their meetings secret? More information more questions.

His thoughts shifted towards the villagers,

 _'The fools...'_ Naruto thought. If they want to hate him then that's fine, he'd hate them too. He knew he can't harm them. He doesn't want to earn their ire more. But he knew in this village he'd be able to find some people who would see his real self. They would trust him and acknowledge him too. Right now, he was nobody. If he wants to make his place in this world and acknowledge by people because of his power, then he has to work hard and master skills to the best of his abilities.

Yes, he will show them one day.

"Yes, I'll show them one day who I really am. A time will come when they will all fear me because of my power. A time will come when they will love me because of who I'm." Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Tears fell from his eyes. But there was nothing in his eyes. No anger, no hate.

There were just tears of determinations in his violet eyes.

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

 _ **Senju compound**_

 **Nawaki: Four years old.**

Days had turned into weeks and weeks turned into years. And Senju Nawaki grew into a child full of energy. His parents had given him everything that he had wanted. He grew up surrounded by love. Love from his parents, godparents, and friends. Of course, he have friends. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them. They love to play and hang out with other friends. Nawaki was just like his father in appearance but his attitude was different from his parents. He was a happy go lucky child. He loved attention especially his father's because his looked up to his father. His dream was to surpass his predecessors and become Hokage just like father and great grandfather.

Nawaki was a kind child. He wanted to become friends with everyone. He was like a sun, warm and full of energy. Nawaki loved to do pranks but after getting scowled by his parents he stopped.

Gardening was one of his hobbies. He loved playing and going outside with his Kaa-san. He wanted to become a shinobi. He had asked his mother and father to train him but it was rejected because of his age. Well, he knew he will start training when will turn five, after all his parents had promised him. It just a matter of time, until then he has to learn everything about his awesome great grandfather Hashirama Senju and how he build this village.

Nawaki was sitting in his little garden when his mother came.

"Nawaki-Chan, do you want to go to the Uchiha compound?"

"YES, Kaa-chan," Kushina smiled seeing her son so happy and full of energy.

They left the Senju compound after fifteen minutes. The Uchiha had moved into their new compound. It was a second home to Senju's.

"Welcome Kushina-sama." the Uchiha guard greeted with a bow and opened the gate.

"Thank you."

They walked and Kushina nodded her head in greeting to anyone who would stop and bow to her and greet her. The Uchiha truly had changed under the leadership of Minato and Fugaku. They could be seen guarding the civilians with politeness. And in return, the civilians had given them their respect and love.

"Kushina! Finally you are here. I was waiting for you for some time now."

"Sorry, Mikoto." Mikoto just rolled her eyes and hugged her best friend with a smile. She saw Sasuke and Nawaki greeting each other. Mikoto was a fair skin woman with long black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face and black eyes. She wore a simple purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it.

"Kaa-chan, I and Sasuke are going outside. We will be back before sunset."

"Ok honey. But take care of yourself and you too Sasuke-chan." They both nodded and run outside of the compound.

Sasuke and Nawaki were walking in the streets while getting greeted by the villagers. Of course, everyone knew about the Senju heir and the second son of Uchiha clan. Both clans right now are strongest in the village. It doesn't matter if the Senju were very few in number. The Hyuuga have a third position in this village. To be greeted by the villagers that way was a common thing for them.

"So Sasuke have you started learning some cool jutsu."

"Na, my brother said that I'm too young for shinobi training. He said he will teach me a jutsu when I'll turn five."

"Well that's strange; my Kaa-chan also said the same thing...so do you want to go to Shikamaru's place?"

"No, why don't we just go to park, I'm sure we'll be able to find someone."

Nawaki nodded and they both headed towards the park. On their way, they saw a child no more than five years old with red hair wearing a dirty white shirt and green shorts. He was walking with his hands in his pockets with his head held high. The villagers were staring at him with loathing and hatred. He passed Sasuke and Nawaki without even looking at them when a villager came in front of them.

"Nawaki-sama, Sasuke-sama you should stay away from that monster at any cost." Sasuke and Nawaki's eyes widened and they looked at each other. They could hear villagers whispering 'demon, monster' and other such things. They saw how people staring at his back. Then they saw one of the villagers grabbed an egg and threw it at the boy. The boy without even looking back sidestepped from the assault before walking away from there.

They both looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan..." Kushina and Mikoto heard their sons yelling and calling for them.

"Kaa-chan, there is something we want to tell you." Nawaki and Sasuke yelled again.

"Both of you stop yelling and calm down. Sasuke, tell me what happened." Mikoto said.

Sasuke told them what happened and Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other concerned when suddenly Kushina stood up.

"Kushina..."

"I want to see it myself Mikoto."

"Ok. Let's go then. Sasuke, tell us where you saw him."

Sasuke and Nawaki led their mothers to where they were not too long ago. They boy was gone and nowhere in sight. They looked around and started finding him when eventually they find him walking towards one of the training grounds.

Mikoto, Kushina, Sasuke, and Nawaki saw him training with kunai and shuriken. He was aiming kunai and shuriken at the target that was in front of him.

Nine out of ten shurikens and kunai struck dead in the centre while two were outside of the centre.

"He is good. But he still needs the practice to make his aim perfect." Mikoto commented. Impressed by the child's display of skills in kunai and shuriken throwing before standing up from the ground,

"I think we should go now," Mikoto suggested and they left.

"Who is he Kaa-chan?" Nawaki questioned, awed seeing a child around their age with such good skills with kunai and shuriken.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is an orphan..."

"But why villagers hate him?" Sasuke questioned not taking his eyes from the child.

"It's against the law we can't tell you guys. It's forbidden."

Sasuke and Nawaki both looked confused before shrugging their shoulders.

"Kaa-chan you said his name is Uzumaki Naruto. So, that means he is related to us."

"Oh, no silly, it's just a name. Jiraiya found him alone and took him to the Sandaime Hokage and I was the one who named him." Kushina said, giving a small smile to her son.

"But his hair is red." Nawaki protested.

"Nawaki it doesn't matter if he has red hair or not. There are a lot of civilians outside of this village with red hair."

"I think we should go," Mikoto suggested and they left.

* * *

Naruto was in one of the training grounds practicing his aim with kunai and shuriken when Fuu appeared in front of.

"Follow me Naruto we have something to discuss." Naruto nodded and followed Fuu without any question.

"You have improved but it's not enough. You need more practice. Do you know that not too long ago you were being watched by people?" Fuu's question caught him off guard. People watching him while he was training, why someone would watch him training?

"Judging from your facial expressions I can tell that you weren't aware of their presence." Seeing Naruto nod, Fuu continued.

"That is why from now on you will do meditation for two hours daily. You now know how to meditate I presume." Naruto nodded again.

"Through meditation, you can upgrade your senses. You will be able to sense your opponent's chakra and would be able to tell their presence."

"So umm, Fuu could you give me a jutsu to learn."

"No. You still need to improve your aim...come with me I want to show you something." Naruto without question followed Fuu before they disappeared from the training ground.

Naruto appeared in a clearing that was surrounded by trees. There were target boards on trees in a different location. Naruto was about to question Fuu why they are here when he saw a boy with black hair and black eyes around eleven years old standing in the middle of the clearing.

 _'Uchiha.'_ Naruto thought. Judging from the insignia on the back of his shirt, the boy had four kunais in each hand. He jumped high in the air and flipped before throwing each kunai at targets. He then threw two kunai in the same way to the target that was behind the boulder. One kunai hit the other one and changed its direction.

All of the kunai hit their respective targets in the centre. Even the target that was behind the boulder, Naruto stood there gaping and amazed. He had never seen something like this before.

"That's amazing." Naruto looked at the back of the boy awed.

"He is the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha elder son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha and future clan head... now you see. You said it yourself that you want to become the strongest...then master your skills in shuriken and kunai at that level. And try to surpass it." Naruto nodded his head. Understanding filled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter how much jutsu you have or how much stronger bloodline you have Naruto. All you need is weapons and skills. You can even kill a strongest by a mere shuriken." Fuu grabbed Naruto before disappearing and reappearing in the forest of death.

"Now practice until you are unconscious. I'll come next week again." Fuu took another book from his pouch and a scroll and threw it towards Naruto.

"This book is about chakra. Everything you need to know about chakra and how it interacts with bloodlines. And that scroll contains more kunai and shuriken and guide to funinjutsu. Read it and try to understand it. I'll answer your questions when I'll see you next week. Until then..."

Fuu disappeared leaving Naruto alone.


	4. The Bloody Moon

**Chapter 4**

 **The bloody moon**

* * *

A boy wearing a white shirt and green shorts could be seen running around the training ground in circles. His spiky red hair flowing in the wind, his white shirt covered in sweat. He was panting heavily. Mouth wide open saliva could be seen dropping from his mouth. The boy no older than five years old was doing his daily morning workout.

It had been a month since he had started shinobi training. With kunai and shuriken training, Naruto had started training in funinjutsu as well. If you want to become a master in said art, then you first need to perfect your writing style. That's what Fuu had said to Naruto. And so, he'd started perfecting his writing style.

To catch his lost breath, Naruto sat on the ground and panted heavily. Five laps around the training ground were nothing. When he'd first started his morning routine it was difficult for him to even complete one lap around the ground and now he could do five without any problem. He could feel the change that had come with just one month of physical training. Doing push-ups, pull-ups and other exercises would increase his physical strength and stamina in the battle.

Hunting food was one of the things that he'd do after his morning workout. It was very difficult first for him to catch an animal. But with time and patience, he'd learned to ambush them and catch them in traps. In this way, he'd increased his trapping and tactical skills. All in all, everything he'd done in the last month was worth it in the end. Now he doesn't have to worry about food and other things.

It had been more than a week since Fuu visited him. Naruto doesn't know why Fuu had stopped visiting him. Maybe he was on a mission outside of the village that's why he was unable to visit him. But if it would have been then Fuu would have told him. Naruto knew there was something Fuu was hiding from him. Why Fuu would risk his life just to tell him why the villagers hate him. It doesn't make any sense. Naruto knew he has to be cautious of Fuu. He can't trust anyone especially someone who just appeared in front of him and told him about his status and then offered to train him.

Naruto closed his eyes after setting himself into a meditative position. He inhaled and exhaled, freeing his mind from thoughts and isolating himself from the rest of the world. He looked into himself and tried to find the source of warmth inside of him. The book that Fuu had given him on chakra was very helpful and informative about chakra. According to that book, everyone has to unlock their chakra before using it. Naruto had never used chakra before, it's time he unlocks it and uses it.

It didn't take him too long to find that warm feeling inside his body. The warm feeling was around his belly. Naruto concentrated on it and tried to see it with his mind eyes. He wanted to see his chakra himself inside of him and soon enough he saw it.

A blue flame that was surrounded by silvery chakra, but there was another chakra in red color, it was intense and malicious. Naruto didn't have to be told by somebody about that chakra.

 _'So, it's kyuubi's chakra.'_ Naruto thought.

He knew that this chakra had been sealed into him. He can't access it without unlocking the seal. But he can access his original chakra. The silvery color had confused him slightly. According to that book, the color of natural chakra should be blue. Though some have a large amount of chakra then others. The more chakra you have the more difficult it'd be for you to control it.

Now seeing that silvery chakra made him paused in his concentration. With some thought, Naruto concentrated and all of the chakra except kyuubi's moved and mixed with each other. A new and large flame of chakra formed. Its color was dark blue. The heat increased and Naruto could feel sweat forming around his body. He concentrated again and tried to spread it around his body.

Soon enough the dark place lit up and pipes formed that were going in every direction. He could see his chakra running in those pipes. Naruto could feel the warmth spreading through his body, from head to toes. When the warm sensation faded away and everything returned to normal, Naruto opened his eyes.

He looked around and took a deep breath. He clenched and unclenched his fists. A smirk appeared on his face. He could feel the power his chakra contained. The sensation that he could feel was amazing. But all of a sudden, he felt tired. Like someone had drained all of his energy from his body. He could feel his stomach demanding food.

Naruto stood up and left in search of some fruits to eat.

* * *

"I can see that you're regretting taking this seat Hokage-sama," Jiraiya said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Don't say that, it was my dream to become Hokage."

"It's good to see you Minato. Any good news while I was away from the village."

"Well I can bet you know what happened a year ago," Jiraiya nodded. He sat down on the window's railing. A grim expression appeared on his face.

"So, what Kumo demanded in return?"

"I can't believe that Raikage would allow something to happen like this from his own shinobi and in return, he would demand price."

"So, what happened?"

"Honestly sensei! You don't know." Minato questioned a look of disbelief on his face.

"Minato, I don't know the whole story. That is why I'm asking you to tell me what happened."

"Well apparently, that treaty was just a cover to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress Hinata Hyuuga. Kumo was here to steal the Byakugan instead of signing the peace treaty. Hiashi was able to save Hinata from the kidnapper and killed him.

The Raikage in return demanded Hiashi's death otherwise they will attack Konoha."

"So, what did you do?" Jiraiya questioned again.

"I refused of course. He knows who is at fault."

"And what Kumo did in return?"

"Don't know but it seems that Kumo and Iwa are planning something big. I could feel dark clouds gathering outside of Konoha and fire nation."

"Not dark clouds Minato it's red clouds that are gathering."

"Jiraiya-sensei it's not a time or place for some lame jokes." Minato scowled.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious. There is something I have to tell you Minato. That is why I came back in the first place."

"What is it?" Minato could feel a bomb shell dropping in his lap.

"A new organization that is working as mercenaries around the elemental nations, all of them are S-ranked rough ninjas from Hidden villages. They were seen wearing cloaks with red clouds. No one knows what they want and what their goals are but an organization like this scream trouble."

"I see..." Minato sighed and rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming his way.

"I'm trying to find more information about them but it will take time. They are very secretive and no one knows where their hideout is." Minato nodded again.

"So, what have you decided to do against Kumo and Iwa?"

"Nothing, for now, I have increased security around our borders. The fire daimyo had agreed to give us aid financially to prepare for a possible war."

"Well, that's some good news," Jiraiya commented.

"Yeah, this will help us to prepare for war."

"So, how's Nawaki."

"He is fine. Happy go, lucky child, always asking me or Kushina-chan about training." Minato smiled fondly at the thought.

"Well, I'll see you soon. I'm going to see my godson and do some research." Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin on his face and disappeared from the Hokage office.

* * *

Minato sigh in relief when he exited his office and took a deep breath in the streets of Konoha. He nodded to everyone around him as well as walking towards his destination. It had been a month since he had last seen Naruto. That poor child, if only he would have been able to stop Danzo from revealing his status to the villagers...oh well, he can't stop everyone in the village now. He had tried in the past by creating a law but it didn't work.

Knocking and waiting for Naruto to open the door gave him some time to think about him. He knew he has to tell Naruto sooner rather than later about his condition. He couldn't even imagine what he would think about the villagers after that.

The door opened and Naruto walked outside and greeted him with a bow.

"Good evening Hokage-sama." Minato nodded and smiled slightly. He looked at Naruto who was not even meeting his eyes. His spiky red hair was a mess.

Minato nodded and ruffled his hair with affection.

"Hello, Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm good Hokage-sama. Why don't you come in?" Minato nodded and they both entered into Naruto's apartment. Minato looked around finding nothing out of place except some papers, books, and ink on the floor.

Minato sat down on the floor while Naruto did the same.

"A funinjutsu book huh," Minato said with a smile on his face.

"Where did you get it Naruto?" Minato questioned with a kind smile directed towards Naruto.

"I bought it Hokage-sama." Naruto lied while looking at the ground.

"Naruto...do you know who I am right. I'll not harm you; just tell me who gave you this book?" Minato was still smiling.

"I-I'm telling the truth Hokage-sama. I bought it from someone."

"Who's someone?" Minato questioned again with as much kindness as he can.

"A-a shinobi with a name of Fuu Hokage-sama, he gave me this book," Naruto replied. He can't lie to the person who had given him a home to live and money to spend. But the small killing intent that the Hokage was radiating right in front of him was getting on his nerves. It was like someone had clenched his heart.

"You aren't going to punish me are you Hokage-sama?" Minato looked at the child in front of him and laughed. His blue eyes twinkled as he shook his head.

 _'So Danzo, you want to play a game of hide and seek huh. Well, you better be ready because I'm serious now.'_

"No Naruto-kun I'm not going to punish you. As you might know, there are many few people in this village who sees as who you are. There are people who hates you, but there are people who want to help like that Fu guy because they want something from you in return. You are still young and weak and you could be manipulated easily and they know it."

"Why they want to use me Hokage-sama. What is so special about me?" Naruto questioned in his small and soft voice while looking at the ground. He rubbed his hands nervously as he glanced at the strongest shinobi in this village.

"You have a potential to become a great shinobi. You have a great power hidden inside of you." Minato replied. It wasn't a lie. He was telling the truth.

' _He's too young to know about him.'_

"What kind of power I have inside of me?" Naruto questioned. A curiosity to find out more about himself.

"I can't tell you right now Naruto-kun. When you will become genin then I'll tell you."

"It's about the Kyuubi, isn't it Hokage-sama." Minato's smiled disappeared. He never thought Naruto would find out so soon. Who told him? Who had gone against his orders and told Naruto about the Kyuubi incident? It seems that Danzo had already made moves on Naruto.

"Who told you Naruto?" Minato questioned kindly. It's not Naruto's fault, an innocent child who was looking for someone to help him, someone to acknowledge him.

"Fuu...he told me everything except my parents. He told me that it's not his place to tell me about my parents." Minato eyes hardened again. It seems that Fuu, a root agent had told Naruto about why people hate him and in return gained his trust. Naruto accepted everything from him and then did everything he had asked because Fu was the only human being in this village who was trying to help Naruto and make him stronger to defend himself from villagers.

"Well, I think it's time I tell you everything. There is no point in keeping secret. Five years ago, Jiraiya of the sannin found you. He took you to Sandaime Hokage. I, Kushina-chan and my mother were there too. We then decided to place you in the orphanage and when someone will come for you then we will give you to that person. Kushina-Chan gave you a name by the way. After four years, the Kyuubi attacked the village and Sandaime sealed the half of Kyuubi into me while another half into my new-born son Nawaki.

But then we found out the kyuubi's chakra that was in the air affecting the people living in this village. I had no choice but to seal that remaining chakra into a baby. You were the chosen one." Minato finished and looked at Naruto worriedly. Who was just nodded his head sadly.

"Naruto..." No answer. Minato just sat there and sighed tiredly. Maybe he shouldn't have told him. Minato had thought Naruto would be able to handle the whole truth after knowing about the Kyuubi but seeing him like this...

"So, I'm an outsider huh."

"NO Naruto you are not an outsider. Never say that again. You were chosen to sacrifice yourself to save this village. You are a hero in the eyes of shinobi of this village."

"You are not lying are you, why are you the only one who say such good things to me?" He could feel his eyes burning with tears, his throat tightened and his chest clenched. Even swallowing was hard for him.

"Why would I lie to you huh? I never led to you before, did I? You are a hero in my eyes Naruto and there are people who see you as a hero too. You just have to find them."

Naruto smiled slightly, hearing the leader of this village calling him a hero...

"I hate them Hokage-sama. Why can't they just ignore me?" Minato knew who Naruto referring to. He can't let that hate to grow more. He can't let that hate to grow into something else.

"People can change Naruto-kun. Just you wait, a day will come when they will see you as who you really are, a hero."

"I don't care. I don't care about civilians and those who hate me. If they hate, then I'll hate them too. If they will strike me then I'll strike them too." Minato shook his head, Naruto was still young and the behavior he was showing was acceptable. He stood up and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Well, it's getting late. Don't you want a treat of ramen from me? And I'll show you some people who see you as a child, a normal child." Naruto rubbed his eyes and stood up a small smile appeared on his face.

"Go and wash that ink on your hands first Naruto. I'll be waiting outside."

Naruto came outside and they headed towards the ramen stand. Upon reaching the stand they found Kushina and Nawaki sitting there talking to Teuchi the ramen guy and his daughter Ayame.

Minato and Naruto were standing there when Kushina and Nawaki came towards them.

"You are late Minato-kun." Kushina looked at Naruto who was just standing there quietly.

"Oh, hello there, cutie, aren't you going to introduce ourselves Minato-kun." Kushina crouched in front of Naruto and grinned.

"Kushina-chan you already know who this kid is and Naruto this is my wife Kushina Uzumaki and this is our son Nawaki." Kushina ruffled his hair.

Naruto looked into her eyes. The same eye color and same red hair, one of the things Naruto noticed. Kushina shocked Naruto by wrapping her arms around his body and hugged him.

' _He looked so much like me.'_ She glanced at Minato. A pleading look in her eyes.

He just stood there stiff. The warmth and tingling sensation that had traveled throughout his body and the feeling that he had felt were one of the things he experienced for the first time. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall. He doesn't know why he was crying but it was just his heart demanding him to cry and just hug her back and never let her go. He took a deep breath and tried to control his tears, he felt Kushina's arms tightening around him.

Kushina looked worriedly at Naruto who was still in her embrace. She turned her eyes towards her husband again who shook his head. Kushina could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It's impossible, impossible for a child to not have been embraced by someone. But here in her arms a child not older than five crying his heart out.

' _I'm sorry.'_ She thought and suppressed her tears.

"It's okay Naruto-chan." Kushina's soothing words worked and after a while, Naruto stopped crying.

Kushina wiped Naruto tears way with her palm and gave him a smile.

"I-I'm sorry Kushina-sama..." Naruto bowed he could feel blush on his cheeks due to embracement...

"It's okay...and no Kushina-sama, you can call Kushina-chan or something else," Kushina spoke with a smile. He looked so cute when he had called her Kushina-sama and the blush on his cheeks...so adorable.

"So, do you like ramen Naruto-kun?"

"I never had ramen before."

"Well then, it's time for us to introduce you to our favorite dish...the ramen." Naruto just looked at Kushina and Nawaki with confusion. What's so special about ramen?

After finishing their meal...

"That was...delicious," Naruto commented.

"Damn right..."

"Naruto-kun, why don't you stay with us tonight? It's getting late and I'm sure Nawaki-Chan would like to know you more."

Naruto knew that the Hokage was not giving him a choice. It was an order, not a suggestion. He just nodded his head, not trusting his throat and voice to say anything.

The Senju compound was one of the largest compounds in the village. But almost all of it was empty, because of small number of Senjus alive.

"So Naruto, you are going to join the shinobi academy in a few months. Are you excited?" Minato and Kushina were sitting on the couches with a cup of tea while Nawaki and Naruto were on the floor. Naruto was working on his writing for funinjutsu.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I can't wait to join the academy," Naruto replied not even looking at his practice sheets. Minato and Kushina looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"You really love funinjutsu don't you Naruto-kun," Kushina commented.

"Yes, there is so much we can do and develop from funinjutsu. The art is endless. You are a living example of that Hokage-sama." Minato nodded. He knew Naruto was referring to his Hiraishin technique.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, why can't I train like Naruto, he can throw kunai and shuriken at the targets with precision." Nawaki whined.

"Because Naruto is one year older than you, he is five years old and you are still four years old that's why you can't," Kushina replied. She gave a small smile to her son when she saw him pout.

"I think it's getting late and I have to wake up early in the morning." Minato and Kushina stood up after finishing their tea leaving Naruto and Nawaki in the living room alone.

"So, you like funinjutsu huh," Nawaki spoke. He was trying to start a conservation with Naruto.

"Yes."

"Would you like to become my friend Naruto?"

"And, why should I become your friend?"

"Because I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage..."

"I don't care if you are a son of Hokage or not." Naruto cut in.

"Why don't you go and bother someone else, maybe that Uchiha friend of yours."

"You mean Sasuke."

...

"Look why can't you just answer the question that I'm asking. You can ask questions too, about me." Nawaki almost yelled, frustrated.

"And why would I?"

"Because..."

"You are a Hokage's son."

"Because I am trying to become friends with you, can't you see you, idiot." Nawaki almost shouted in frustration. That kid Naruto was getting on his nerves.

"I can clearly see but I can't clearly see how you are trying to become friends with me."

"NARUTO..." Nawaki shouted. Naruto was sitting there amused. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself and extended his hand towards Nawaki.

"I am..."

"Nawaki Senju..." Naruto finished his introduction. He almost laughed when he saw the look on Nawaki's face.

Minato and Kushina were standing outside of their room. They had seen what had happened between those kids.

"It feels good to see him happy and smile," Kushina whispered.

"Yeah, you are right it feels good. At least Nawaki is his friend now." Kushina nodded her head.

The next morning Kushina and Minato woke up early in the morning and went to check up on Nawaki and Naruto. They found Naruto on the training ground doing his morning workout. That surprised them but they left without interrupting Naruto.

When breakfast was ready Naruto came and took a shower before joining the Senju family. He found Tsunade of the sannin sitting there.

"Well, well, what a surprise. Minato, you never told me you have a guest here."

"Good morning Tsunade-sama." Naruto greeted before taking his seat. Tsunade nodded and turned her eyes on Minato.

"Well, Kaa-chan when we came last night I found you sleeping so..." Tsunade nodded and started eating her breakfast.

"Naruto come to my office when you will be free okay." Naruto nodded and after finishing his breakfast he went outside.

"Such a cute boy Naruto is and polite as well and knows how to address his elders, unlike you, brat." Tsunade glared at her grandson.

"Oh, come on granny. You know you love me." Nawaki replied with a smile.

"Nawaki when you will go to Uchiha compound make sure to take Naruto with you Okay."

Nawaki nodded and left to join Naruto. Minato and Tsunade left leaving Kushina alone in the house.

"You are always welcome here Naruto-kun and don't become a stranger. If you need any help in funinjutsu you can always come to me." Naruto nodded and with a hug he and Nawaki left.

"So, that Uchiha guy, what is his name?" Naruto questioned Nawaki while walking towards the Uchiha compound.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Why do you ask?" Nawaki questioned Naruto.

"Just curious nothing else..." they entered into the Uchiha compound.

"Hey Nawaki over here, I'm here." Nawaki and Naruto stopped and turned their way towards the two comers that were standing on the training ground.

Naruto saw a boy of Nawaki's age with spiky black hair with a blue tint and black eyes. He was wearing half sleeves blue round collared shirt with white shorts.

The other guy was almost twelve years old had onyx eyes under which were long pronounced tear trough. Jet black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and his face framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. Black shirt with Uchiha symbol on its back and black anbu pants, bandages around his ankles and black shoes.

"Hi there Sasuke, Itachi..." Nawaki greeted them.

Sasuke nodded with a smile on his face while Itachi nodded his head not even taking his eyes from Naruto. Naruto stared back at the stoic face.

"Who is...oh" Sasuke's question died down on his lips when he recognized Naruto.

"Tou-chan told me to bring him here," Nawaki replied with a shrug. Naruto saw Itachi raised an eyebrow but didn't speak.

"Naruto this is..."

"Sasuke and this is Itachi." Naruto finished Nawaki's statement. Naruto turned his eyes from Itachi and looked at the Sasuke.

"Hi there, I am sure you know who I am." Sasuke nodded his head, felling awkward in the presence of a stranger.

"So Sasuke want to go to Shikamaru's place?" Nawaki said enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged and took at a glance at his brother.

"Naruto, you want to come."

"No, I'll stay here for a while," Naruto waved at their retreating forms.

"So, you were that person who was watching me training a month ago,"

"Yes."

"You were not alone?" Itachi questioned, although to Naruto it was a confirm statement which was filled with a little uncertainty.

"You are very smart Itachi-san. And your sensory skills are good too...I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Naruto doesn't want to reveal Fu to Itachi. He had already told Hokage about him. It doesn't felt right, it felt like he was betraying Fu.

Naruto sat on the grass. Feeling cool wind of summer caressing his skin and blowing his red hair, he saw Itachi nodded his head and sat in front of Naruto crossed legged.

"You are in anbu aren't you?" Itachi opened his mouth slightly to respond, his eyes slightly wide in shock.

"So, you are in anbu." Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. He didn't expect this reaction from the stoic Uchiha. He looked very smart and by his facial expression knows how to hide his true emotions. Beating around the bush wouldn't going to work against this guy.

"Who told you Naruto-san?" Itachi questioned his stoic mask again on his face. His face again took that previous look. But his eyes were sharpened and was glaring at him, judging him. Naruto was expecting to see a sharingan soon in his eyes.

"Someone told me," Naruto replied. Itachi's eye brows rose slightly. A look annoyance passed like a flash from his features.

"There are very few people who have been informed about my position as a shinobi. I don't think you have met those people in your little life. Unless." There Itachi's eyes widened slightly again.

"Do you know about the foundation?" Itachi continued. This time Naruto could feel seriousness in his question. His eyes held some mistrust for him.

"What foundation? I don't know anything about it." Itachi stared at Naruto like a hawk.

"There is an elder with a name Danzo Shimura. A long time ago he had created a secret anbu unit with the name of 'Root'. They live underground. They recruit orphan children from orphanages and turned them into weapons. They are only loyal to Danzo. The Sandaime Hokage had banned the foundation when he was alive but Danzo didn't stop. He has his own army of soldiers that could do anything for him."

The more Itachi revealed about the root the more he shocked Naruto. He can't believe that there was a man with so much power in this village. That Danzo guy screamed trouble. But why Itachi had told him about this. He could guess being in anbu give information about some village's secret but why share it with him.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Seeing Naruto shocked confirmed Itachi that Naruto was not lying before. Naruto really didn't know about the root before.

"Do you know what happened five years ago," Itachi questioned Naruto quietly, seeing Naruto nod Itachi continued.

"Then you would have seen some shinobi following you around the village..."

"Yes, I have felt some shinobi following wherever I go." Itachi nodded. Itachi raised his eye brows slightly again when Naruto replied.

' _Felt? I'll see what you become Uzumaki Naruto.'_

"That is why you must be careful Naruto-san. You are an orphan with a power sealed inside of you. Those men will come after you or would try to manipulate you into what they want you to do. Be careful." Naruto nodded again with a smile.

"Thanks for the advice Itachi-san." Itachi nodded. They sat there on the training ground silently when they were interrupted by a girl with long brown hair with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes with a mole under her right eye. She wore a long sleeve high collar purple skirt with Uchiha symbol on the back, baggy blue pants, a shuriken holster on her right leg and red armband on her left arm and long purple fingerless gloves.

"Itachi-kun, where were you, I was looking for you everywhere." Naruto raised his eyebrow when that girl used 'kun' suffix and tried not to laugh when he saw Itachi blushed slightly.

"Itachi-kun huh," Naruto snickered getting a glare from Itachi.

"If you ever told this to anyone..." Itachi activated his Sharingan and glared at Naruto.

Naruto gulped and nodded. He saw Sharingan in Itachi's eyes. Such beautiful and powerful eyes, it was the first time he had seen Sharingan. He has to read about it. He has a feeling that he will need it.

"Let's go Itachi-kun." The girl came and gripped Itachi's arm and forced him to stand up.

"Izumi don't be so forceful." Itachi almost whined and his stoic mask _almost_ slipped.

"Then hurry up. Don't you want to eat dumplings?" Itachi nodded his head and turned to Naruto.

"Oh, by the way, Naruto this is Izumi Uchiha my…my friend and Izumi this Uzumaki Naruto my..."

"Friend..." Naruto finished Itachi's statement. Itachi looked surprised for a sec before nodding his head, a small smile on his face.

Naruto and Izumi looked at each other nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow; you know where to find me," Itachi told Naruto with knowing look. Naruto nodded and they left.

* * *

Naruto after exiting the Uchiha compound walked towards the Hokage tower before going to the training ground for some training. It was the first time he had visited Hokage tower.

The Hokage was sitting in his chair doing paperwork when he entered the office. There was a man with waist length spiky white hair in a ponytail wearing green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he was wearing mesh armor that was visible at his wrists and ankles. He was wearing a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. A forehead protector with kanji for 'oil' written on it and hand guards. The man was standing near the window, his back leaning against the wall hands folded around his chest.

Naruto bowed to Hokage and greeted.

"Hokage-sama..." Naruto trailed off uncertain of what he wanted to say. The Hokage looked at him with a kind smile. A smile of leader upon his people, the white-haired man was staring at Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

"Ah Naruto, there you are." The Hokage opened a drawer of his desk and tossed a scroll towards him.

"This scroll contains your monthly allowance," Minato explained with a smile. Naruto nodded and put it into his pocket. The Hokage leaned back into his chair and looked at him worriedly.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me Naruto?" Minato questioned expectedly.

Naruto shook his head. The Hokage nodded his head and glanced at the man standing near the window.

"This is Jiraiya of the sannin." Minato introduced that man to Naruto and Naruto turned his eyes towards Jiraiya. He nodded again.

"Jiraiya-sensei knows everything that is happening in this village and around the elemental nations. He has a spy network that gives us info on other villages. He is my advisor too. So, we have decided to tell you something that not many people know." Here Minato's smile disappeared and his face turned expressionless.

"Under no circumstances, you are allowed to reveal this information to anyone. It doesn't matter who they are. Do you understand what I am saying Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head again.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto straightened.

Then the Hokage told Naruto about root, what it is and who created it. Naruto listened to Hokage's words carefully. Almost everything that Itachi had told Naruto about the root seems to be told by the Hokage.

"Why I am telling you this is because in the past Danzo had requested many times to me to give you to him so that he can shape you. To turn you into a weapon that will be used for his purposes only, that's why I'm telling you Naruto that never trust some unknown shinobi. I have already told Danzo to not force me into doing something extreme. That Fuu guy will not bother you again. I know how much you want to learn and become strong that is why..." here Minato opened another drawer and took a card from it and tossed it at Naruto.

"This is a Konoha shinobi library card. With this, you can access to everything related to Shinobi arts. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying." Minato finished with a knowing smile.

"You mean jutsu." Naruto guessed. His face lit up and a grin grew on his face when Minato nodded his head. He can't believe it; the Hokage had given him access to even Jounin level techniques. So many jutsu and techniques, oh man! He can't wait to explore the library for awesome techniques.

"Naruto, I gave you this because I think you earned it. Don't misuse it. Don't disappoint me." Minato advised and warned with a stern expression.

"I won't Hokage-sama. Thank you for everything." Minato nodded again and turned to his paperwork.

Naruto bowed and left the Hokage tower. He still can't believe that the Hokage had given him permission to access the shinobi library. He will not disappoint the Hokage. He will work hard and become strong for himself and only for himself. Not for anyone else, just for himself.

* * *

 _ **One year later**_

 _ **Naruto: Six years' old**_

It had been a year since Naruto had met Itachi, Sasuke, and Nawaki. Itachi and Naruto had become good friends. Itachi was a teacher to Naruto. In the last year, Itachi had trained Naruto upgrading his skills in shuriken and kunai. He had learned tree walking exercise that Itachi had told him to do. Early in the morning Naruto would wake up and do his morning workout that had increased throughout the year. After that, he would hunt food or eat fruits from the forest of death. Then he would go to shinobi library and search for something interesting to read. Stories of previous Hokages and wars, it had motivated Naruto to work hardtop become strong. Itachi had helped him too. He had shared his experience of third shinobi war with Naruto. Itachi even showed Naruto his memories of third shinobi war. It was truly a frightening sight. The truth about the ninja world and how ninja could kill each other just for lands and resources. Naruto had matured and his naive thinking of ninja world and how it worked shattered that day.

Fuu had come once and told him that he can't train him anymore because of certain reasons. Naruto who was suspicious of Fuu revealed Fuu's true identity to him. Naruto knew Fuu can't do anything to him. He had just left without saying anything.

Naruto had mastered all of shuriken and kunai techniques from Itachi. Now he was working on a technique. A technique to bend shuriken, he knew it's possible and with practice, he was able to bend the shuriken slightly but it was not enough. With more practice, he knew he would be able to master his new technique.

His relationship with the Senju family had improved. In his free time, he would go to Senju compound and train with Nawaki. Sometimes he would instruct Nawaki into throwing kunai and shuriken. Kushina had taught him many seals after he'd perfected his calligraphy.

All in all, he had been pretty busy in the previous year and had learned many things. He knew now was the time for elemental training and taijutsu and maybe kenjutsu too.

Itachi had even introduced him to his best friend Shisui Uchiha. That guy was amazing, even amazing than Itachi. Naruto and Shisui had become friends, mostly acquaintance. But there was a time when he could feel Shisui hiding something from him. He put that at the back of his mind. He knew Shisui wouldn't never harm him in any way.

Today he will be going for shopping. To buy his shinobi clothes and weapons and shoes and other things that he would need in the academy.

Right now, Naruto was sitting in the Senju compound waiting for Kushina to show up. He had been here since morning. Teaching Nawaki kunai and shuriken and practicing some seals. Naruto saw Nawaki entered into the house and spotted him.

"Ah, Naruto are you going somewhere with Kaa-chan?"

"Yes, I'm going for shopping." Naruto then saw Kushina came downstairs and he stood up.

"Kaa-chan I want to go too." Nawaki pouted and folded his arms on his chest in stubbornness.

"Fine, you can come with us." Naruto sigh. He knew Nawaki was here just to go with him for shopping otherwise he would have gone to Uchiha compound.

"So tomorrow will be your first day right." Naruto nodded his head. Kushina and Nawaki were walking on his left side.

"I remember the days when I was in the academy. Those days..." Kushina sigh with a small chuckle.

"So, do you know a good store for shinobi equipment?" Naruto changed the topic. He can't wait to buy his shinobi equipment. The only thing he was worried about the shopkeepers. What if they refused to give him anything? Kushina would take care of it, he knew she would.

"Yes, I know a perfect store. You don't have to worry about anything." Kushina replied and looked down at Naruto with a smile.

The boys followed Kushina into a large store. The store was huge with different weapons and shinobi clothes on display. They entered the store and found a man in his late thirties sitting behind the desk reading a book in his hand. When that man saw, them coming his way he closed the book and stood up.

"Welcome to Higurashi ninja store. What can I do for you?" The man had black hair and brown eyes. Muscular build and some scars on his hands. Judging from his clothing the man was a civilian. His eyes fell on Kushina.

"Ah Kushina-sama, I never thought I would see you after you retired yourself from ninja duties."

"Well, Higurashi-san I'm not here for myself. Apparently, this young fellow is going to join academy tomorrow so he needs your service." Kushina said and gestured towards Naruto. The man looked at Naruto before nodding his head.

"So why don't you guys look for clothes while I pack kunai and shuriken." Kushina nodded her head and led them towards clothes department. They were looking for clothes while Naruto was looking towards the swords that were on display. He turned around when Nawaki called him.

"Naruto why don't you try this jumpsuit, I'm sure it will look awesome on you?" Naruto looked at the jumpsuit with wide eyes.

"You got to be kidding me Nawaki. Orange and this...this so-called jumpsuit, no way in hell I'm going to buy this." He quickly looked away from the horrid site.

"What's going on here?" Kushina came around and when she saw Nawaki with an orange jumpsuit.

"Nawaki put that thing away from this instant," Nawaki whined and looked at his mother with a pout.

"But Kaa-chan what's wrong with this jumpsuit. It's awesome."

"Nawaki..."

"Okay, okay." Kushina then turned towards Naruto and handed him clothes.

Naruto changed and changed and he doesn't know how many time and how many outfits he tried until finally, Kushina settled on buying an outfit for him.

He bought several black half sleeves round collared shirts and gray shorts with two pairs of black ninja sandals, five sets of kunai and shuriken as well as some bandages.

When everything was packed and the bill came up, Naruto sigh in relief when he looked at the bill. He has the required money to pay for his items. He was about to give the required money to the shopkeeper when Kushina stopped him.

Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Don't worry about the money Naruto-kun. I have already taken care of it." Naruto's eyes widened. With a smile, he hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much." Kushina chuckled and hugged him back.

* * *

Another year had gone and he was still thinking how to get what he wanted. Everything had been going so smoothly until that damn brat had told everything to Yondaime. How could he? He had underestimated the child. He had thought that the brat would come to him after everything he had done for him. But Naruto never trusted Fuu. He figured out that there were people who were after him only for power that was sealed inside of him.

The Yondaime instead of punishing Naruto helped him and told him about his status as well as the foundation. The Yondaime did a very good job protecting Naruto from falling into darkness. He treated him like his own child and instructed Nawaki to take him to Uchiha compound so that he could befriend with other children too, a very smart move indeed.

Staring at the file of Uzumaki Naruto will not give him the boy. No, if he can't get the boy this way then he has to do it the other way.

He knew Shisui will be coming from his mission. He will be exhausted and low on chakra. He will be alone too. It's time to strike Shisui and get a Mangekyou Sharingan. With a wave of his hand, two dozen of his soldiers appeared in front of him kneeling.

"The Uchiha clan are becoming too much strong for my liking. Their influence in this village is bothersome. The Yondaime Hokage is also helping the Sharingan users. He doesn't know the risk and the situation he is creating in this village. That is why I have decided to take matters into my hands. Shisui Uchiha the strongest Uchiha in the Uchiha clan with the power of Mangekyou Sharingan at his disposal, he is coming back from his solo mission. I'll be taking some of my soldiers with me to take him down.

While on the other hand, you are to ambush the Uchiha clan and kill every one of them. Don't leave Sharingan eyes behind. I must have them. We'll strike tonight.

For the good of Konoha, we must eliminate the Uchiha clan."

"Hai Danzo-sama." Several voices echoed in the dark chambers.

* * *

Shisui was running towards Konoha. He was alone. The mission that Danzo had given him was not difficult. After completing his mission objectives, he stayed there for a day for some refreshment before heading for Konoha.

It was the first time Danzo had given him a solo mission. He knew that there was something suspicious about this mission so he did it very carefully. But now completing his mission and heading back to village lessened his worries slightly. But his worries increased the other second when he saw Danzo standing in front of him. He stopped in front of the elderly figure. He could sense five anbu level chakra signature surrounding him.

 _'This is not good...so Danzo had decided to make his move huh.'_ Shisui thought.

"Shisui of the teleportation, with the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan and the strongest Uchiha, do you know what I want," Danzo spoke.

"Going against a Konoha shinobi are you Danzo," Shisui said. Then he felt two anbu that were behind him rushed towards him with their sword drawn. Shisui took out his sword and blocked their attacks. Two more anbu came from his left to take him down but before they could strike him, he substituted himself with a log.

Making a distance between himself and his enemies, Shisui created a shadow clone that rushed towards the nearby anbu. Shisui turned towards Danzo and blocked a strike from him. Danzo threw a kick with his right foot which Shisui blocked with the right hand. Danzo was moving faster than Shisui had imagined. Danzo threw a punch with his left hand at Shisui's head but Shisui avoided by leaning back. The next second an anbu flashed behind Shisui's left with his sword ready to strike. Shisui turned his gaze towards the anbu and tried to block the strike with his tanto but failed to notice a punch from Danzo that came and connected with his rib cage.

He knew he can't win against all of them. So Shisui stood up and threw a smoke bomb before disappearing.

But when he appeared again a bone crushing punch connected with his jaw. Shisui looked and up and saw Danzo staring at him.

"That was a clone I'm the real deal Shisui. The Uchiha are becoming too strong in Konoha, and you who have the power of kotoamatsukami. Give me the eyes of your father as well as yours. I know you have them."

Shisui didn't speak. He formed hand seals and shouted.

 **"Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) "** Danzo flipped out of the way of the fireballs and jumped onto a tree and stared at Shisui. Two anbu appeared in front of him and tried to cut him into two but Shisui activated his Sharingan and put them into genjutsu. The two anbu weren't even aware of the genjutsu that was put on them. One of them came towards Shisui from the right and another came from left. They both buried their tanto in Shisui's body, but in reality, the anbu on the left had stabbed the anbu on the right and the anbu on the right had stabbed the anbu on the left.

Danzo was on Shisui in an instant with his left fist ready for a strike. Shisui blocked the strike and tried to put Danzo into genjutsu but failed to notice an anbu who sneaked upon him from behind. Shisui turned around the last second to stop his opponent's strike with his tanto. At that time Danzo's left hand came forward and plucked Shisui's right eye, Shisui teleported from the sight.

Danzo tried to pluck the second eye too but Shisui had disappeared from the sight. Blood was leaking from his right eye. He was furious, that damn Danzo. Another anbu came from his right side. Shisui disappeared and appeared in front of the anbu his tanto buried deep into the anbu's stomach. Three down three to go. His clone had killed two anbu before being dispelled. He knew he can't kill Danzo alone. The only option he has right now was to flee.

"Do you really think you can run away from me? Anbu! Go after him." Shisui saw no one came; there were only five anbus that had been killed, three by him and two by his clone.

Shisui smirked and disappeared. The exploding tag detonated when Danzo landed on the tree where Shisui was standing before. Shisui saw Danzo substituted with a log just in time before an explosion occurred. Danzo chased Shisui around the forest but it was too late. Shisui had already disappeared from his senses.

* * *

Back at Konoha when the sun disappeared and the moon was shining, the root anbu surrounded the Uchiha compound. They were waiting for a signal from their leader to strike.

Fugaku who was in his house with his tanto on his back stared outside of his compound, he knew the enemy were waiting for the signal. He had already sent a clone to Minato. Thank God Mikoto and Sasuke were not in the compound. They had gone to Senju compound to meet Kushina.

The door of the compound opened and he saw Itachi in front of him.

"Tou-san..."

"I know Itachi... wait for the enemy to strike." Itachi nodded. The Uchiha police force had already been informed by Itachi.

They heard the sounds of swords clashing and knew it's time to defend their compound and save Uchiha brothers.

Minato was sitting in his office when Fugaku appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, root agents are attacking the Uchiha clan." The clone dispelled itself. Minato stood up and heard the explosion. He eyes blue turned cold. His fist clenched before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

After running for an hour Shisui stopped to take a break. He could see his village's walls from the distance. He looked around and tried to sense any chakra signature nearby. It seems that Danzo had stopped following him. It was a wise move. Danzo knew he can't match Shisui in teleportation. The yellow flash can easily kill Danzo if he tried to go back to the village, so the option to go back to the village was foolish.

Shisui saw five more Ne agents coming towards him from the village. He knew what he has to do. He flashed through hand seals and shouted.

" **Katon: Housenka no jutsu** **(Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)** " Shisui had his head held upward facing the sky. The fireballs came out of his mouth and lit the sky on fire. He knew the Konoha shinobi on the village gates and walls will surely see this and would come to investigate.

He saw the Ne agents halted in their steps and looked at each other before heading towards him again.


	5. Eyes with different patterns

**Chapter 5**

 **Eyes with different patterns**

* * *

He was in his apartment. The night had covered the world outside of his apartment but his apartment was covered in light. He knew he should sleep if he wanted to go to the academy on time. But the book that he had in his hand was the reason of his awakens. The book was about the Sharingan eyes. Their properties and how it worked. It was one of the books that Naruto found in the Jounin section of the shinobi library, meaning only Jounin were allowed to read this book until Naruto came around.

The book also explained the history of the Sharingan and the co-founder of the Leaf village, Madara Uchiha. The battle that had happened at the valley of the end between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha was also explained in this book.

Naruto was enjoying it. He had a kunai gripped tightly in his left hand while his violet eyes fixed on the book that was in front of him. The excitement and the eagerness to read more about the battle were unlimited for Naruto until he flipped the page to read more and found.

 _'The End,'_ Naruto groaned. He leaned back and stretched his legs on his bed. His eyes staring at the ceiling lost in thought, his only thought was the Sharingan.

He had seen those powerful eyes in Itachi's.

' _Beautiful and deadly,'_ He thought. How he wished he'd born into the Uchiha clan. His thought drifted towards the book where it had explained how Hashirama had defeated Madara with his Mokuton. Naruto knew that Mokuton was great too. But it's not a bloodline. Only Hashirama was able to use it with his chakra.

 _'Mokuton would have been awesome too.'_ Naruto thought. But there were shinobi like the Third Hokage who became strong without any bloodline. He doesn't know why he was thinking like that. Sharingan and bloodlines and the Uchihas, he will become his own person, it doesn't matter if he has a bloodline or not. He'll work hard and develop his own jutsu, his own techniques to make himself stronger and famous.

Naruto stood up and opened his wardrobe. He took a black shirt and examined it. A small smile appeared on his face. His first gift, his first shinobi clothes, he can't wait to wear these.

Sighing he closed the wardrobe and switched off the lights. He was about to drift to sleep when he heard the explosion.

 _'BOOM...'_ He stood up panicked. His heart beating faster and faster in his chest, his eyes wide, he stood up and switched on the lights before changing himself into his old shinobi clothes. Naruto took kunai pouch and kunai holster before leaving his apartment.

Naruto could see shinobi running towards the Uchiha compound. He could see fire and smoke coming from the Uchiha district. People were screaming and children crying. He looked around hoping to find something or someone to tell him about the situation but no one came. He knew something happening in the Uchiha district because genins were evacuating civilians from the Uchiha district. He knew he can't just go there and butt in. He doesn't have a rank. So, Naruto jumped from his rooftop to rooftop and headed towards the Hokage Monument, the highest place in the village.

Naruto stood there gaping at the sight in front of him. He could see the fire and smoke rising high in the sky from the Uchiha compound. He could see the Yondaime Hokage fighting. He had never seen the Hokage using his famous technique until now.

Naruto stood there on the Hokage monument still wondering about what to do when two anbu appeared behind him. He turned around and faced them and when he saw the blank masks on their faces, he came to realize that they were Danzo's soldiers and they were here for only one reason.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come with us willingly or we'll use force." Naruto sighed.

"Do you really think I'll come with you willingly?" Naruto questioned. Kunai and shuriken were thrown his way. Naruto took a kunai in his right hand and deflected all the projectiles with ease. He looked around expecting the hidden anbu to come to him with intent to kill. But he knew they cannot kill him. They want him alive. That's one advantage he has in this situation. But they were anbu far better than him.

An anbu came in front of him with a right punch aiming for Naruto's face. Naruto ducked and tried to slice his opponent's stomach with a kunai in his right hand but the anbu stepped back.

"We don't have much time." One of the anbu declared in his emotionless voice before going through hand seals.

 **"Futon: Renkudan (Wind Style: Drilling air bullet)."** The anbu took a deep breath and inhaled air into his lungs before releasing his technique at Naruto.

Naruto wasn't expecting to be thrown into the air all of a sudden. He doesn't know any jutsu. The ball of wind hit him on his chest and pushed him backward until he was standing at the edge of the mountain.

The other anbu did hand seals in an instant before...

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball)."** A ball of fire headed his way. Naruto who was standing on the cliff stared at the fireball thinking about something to save himself from burning to crisp. He looked behind and saw only trees and nothing more. He knew there was little to no chance for him to survive from this height but he doesn't have any choice. He turned around and jumped from the cliff, the wind howling around him and piercing his skin. He closed his eyes waiting for death to come and take his life. The memories flashed in front of his eyes. He remembered the days of the orphanage and the loneliness he felt, he remembered the days of walking the streets of Konoha and people glaring at him, throwing eggs, tomatoes, and pebbles at him.

Remembering all of this filled his body with rage. What power they had to treat him like this. Naruto opened his eyes and looked upward and saw anbu coming towards him. He closed his eyes again not even flinching when he felt kunai and shuriken piercing his skin. It felt like a good thing to do. To just close your eyes and accept death, maybe he would be able to find happiness in the afterlife. No more suffering, no more hate, no more expectations and no more struggles, a new world where he will have anything and everything.

Naruto then remembered the Senju family, the smiling faces of Kushina, a woman who was like a mother to him. The Yondaime, a man, who was like a father to him and Nawaki who was like a little brother to him, Naruto then remembered the encounters and the training sessions he had with Itachi and Shisui, his friends. Would he be able to leave them here in this world to suffer, to just leave them here in this world, a world filled with hate and ambitions, a world filled with dangerous people, no, he can't, he has a power inside of him. He could use it to kill those who were trying to harm him.

Naruto then opened his eyes and took two kunai one in each hand and stabbed them in the cliff to decrease his momentum but to no avail. He stabbed his kunai with more force, trying to bury it in the cliff to decrease his momentum. By now he could see the trees and the ground despite the night surrounding the sky.

With a thud, Naruto landed on the ground and groaned in pain. He stood up on shaky legs and dogged kunai heading his way. He was breathing heavily. He could feel pain in his knees and feet.

"You don't have any choice Uzumaki. Just be a good boy and come with us. Danzo-sama is waiting for you. He will turn you into a powerful man you want to become." One of the anbu gave a suggestion and waited for Naruto to say yes.

But Naruto was not listening to anything they were saying. He gripped shuriken and extended his right arm towards the right side. He then rotated his arm fully and pulled it back without changing his stance. Than he channeled a small amount of chakra in his arm and sent the shurikens towards his targets.

' _Please make it work!'_

"See you can't even throw shuriken at us properly. Just give up and come with us." But Naruto just stood there waiting for something to happen. The shurikens that he had thrown towards the right started turning towards his target, they were moving in a circle. Naruto saw shurikens heading towards the one of the anbu from behind. As shuriken pierced his back and skull, he fell on the ground dead in an instant. The other anbu took his sword from his back.

"It seems you have some tricks up your sleeves. Prepare yourself Uzumaki. I'll not go easy on you now." With that, the anbu rushed forward at blinding speed towards Naruto who gripped a kunai in a reverse grip and waited for a right moment to stab his opponent. But Naruto had underestimated his enemy and before Naruto even strike, the anbu disappeared and appeared behind him slashing his back.

"Ah..." Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to stop the pain somehow. He could feel blood dripping on the ground. He turned around with his kunai still in his hand to defend himself but was too late. Another slash on his chest and another slash on his right shoulder. Naruto dropped to his knees, all of the training; all of his hard work was for nothing. The anbu will capture him and take him to the man who wanted him for power that was inside of him and nothing else.

 _'Power,'_ Naruto thought. Yes, the power sealed inside of him. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to connect with kyuubi's chakra. Naruto could feel anbu approaching him slowly. Naruto could feel his mind giving up. Due to the blood loss and exhaustion, he could feel his body drifting to unconsciousness. But Naruto fought back and tried to bring kyuubi's chakra out.

He opened his eyes and saw anbu approaching him with his sword drawn and aimed for his left shoulder. He couldn't move.

 _'Oh, come on...please, you are the only one who can help me in this situation.'_ The anbu was stopped and brought his sword downward aimed for Naruto's shoulder. But before it strikes...

Naruto eyes turned red and then in an instant turned purple with ripple pattern that spread over the eyeball with six tomeos split between first two ripples.

 **"Shinra Tensei (Almighty push)."**

The trees, the rocks, the sand and even the bodies of the two anbu disappeared from Naruto's sight. There was a large crater around Naruto. He doesn't know what he did, but it had worked and... Thump.

He fell to the ground unconscious. His eyes turned violent again.

* * *

Minato appeared outside of the Uchiha compound in a flash. His cold eyes turned towards the nearest root anbu who was about to kill a young girl. And in the next instant, the anbu was on the ground dead.

Everyone stopped fighting when Minato released his killing intent. His cold eyes looking towards the group of root anbus who were staring at the Hokage with emotionless masks, his killing intent was so great that the Genin fell on their knees and gripped their throats and coughed.

"Where is Danzo?" Minato's voice carried so much fury that the anbu shivered. But no one spoke, they just stood there.

Minato repeated again but was unable to get any answers and soon enough there were just blood and bodies everywhere. Minato spared none. Everyone stabbed and slashed by the Hokage. The Uchiha clan looked at the Hokage with amazement and fear. The power that the Hokage had displayed was astonishing. It was so fast that not even their special eyes were able to follow the Hokage movements properly.

The Uchiha clan compound had turned into a slaughter house. Bodies, blood, limbs, arms, and legs could be seen everywhere. The genin vomited when they saw the gruesome sight. The air and even the atmosphere had turned red.

Minato was about to make his way towards Fugaku when they felt a shockwave of chakra and earth shaking. Minato turned towards the Uchiha police units and ordered them.

"Go and investigate what was the reason behind this earthquake."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Anbu call for an emergency council meeting. Make sure to update your bingo book with Danzo Shimura kill on sight order. I want every damn Hunter Nin in this village to go after him and kill him. I want his head no matter what. Make sure to send a message to border patrol teams as well."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The anbu that were standing on the rooftop disappeared to complete their orders.

"How are you Fugaku?" Minato questioned, he could see the pain and sadness in his eyes, although Fugaku tried to hide his emotions but couldn't after seeing so many his clansmen dead. He knew that Danzo would strike sooner rather than later but he never thought that Danzo would attack Uchihas like this. But it's just like Danzo had given up trying to manipulate Minato by mere words and used to force this time to do what he thought was best.

"Many of my clansmen had lost their lives today Hokage-sama. But you do not have to worry; we Uchihas will protect Konoha even with our last breath." Minato nodded and squeezed Fugaku's shoulder.

"If you need anything then you just have to ask." Minato offered Fugaku his full support before heading towards his office, to his usual work.

Fugaku turned his eyes towards Itachi who had tears in his eyes. Blood could be seen trailing from his eyes to cheeks.

"It evolved." Fugaku guessed.

"Yes, Tou-san. I'm worried about Shisui; he should have been here by now." His eyes roaming around the night sky. Waiting for his friend to appear using his teleportation technique. He glanced at the fallen bodies of his clansmen and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about Shisui. He can take care of himself. Go to Senju compound and you're your brother and mother away from this. Tell them I'm busy."

"Hai Tou-san, I'll see tomorrow." Itachi disappeared from his father's sight.

* * *

 **"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth style: Mud wall)."**

Shisui sigh in relief when the attacks from the anbu stopped by Konoha shinobi. A mud wall had protected him from their projectiles. Shisui did not know his saviors on a personal level but they rescued him and now seeing some Konoha anbu heading this way brought more ease in his body before he fell into unconsciousness.

"This is Shisui Uchiha. Take him to the hospital, he needs medics." One of the anbu ordered and left to kill the traitors. It was at that time when they felt the earth shaken and gusts of wind passed them. They don't know what caused it but it was coming inside of the village. They just pray for the safety of those who were against that person who caused this.

"You Konoha traitors have no place in this world. Prepare to die by our own hands. Killing our own shinobi and abandoning them is the greatest sin in our village." One of the Uchiha anbu spoke with anger and hatred before lashing at root anbu like mad dogs.

The Konoha anbu killed every single root anbu and spread in the area to hunt more hidden traitors.

* * *

Minato was sitting in a seat in the council chambers. He could see everyone with their eyes downward staring at the table in front of them.

"I never thought that I would see a civil war in this village as a Hokage. It seems that I was too soft. I let Danzo do what he wished. Thought it is best for Konoha I was wrong, in the end instead of making Konoha stronger he left killing innocent men, women and even children...

But from now on I'll do what I was thinking for a long time. Itachi, come forward." Minato ordered and Itachi sunshine-ed in front of the Hokage. The Hokage turned his eyes towards Itachi who was standing beside his father.

"As everyone knows Danzo Shimura was the head of the foundation before becoming a missing Nin. The foundation has been helping Konoha for a very long time; I don't have to tell you what the foundation does. I'm not going to close this program. From now on Uchiha Itachi is the head of the foundation with Hizashi Hyuuga as its supervisor." Minato finished his statement and got surprised looks from Hiashi and Fugaku. Itachi stood there not even surprised. It was as if he had expected this to happen.

"If you have any objections then feel free to make your point. I selected Hyuuga Hizashi because he is older and more experienced than Itachi. With Byakugan Hizashi can see the whole tree while sitting with roots underground."

Minato turned his gaze from Fugaku to Itachi and Hiashi.

"Do you have any objections Itachi, Hiashi?"

"No Hokage-sama." The Hokage nodded and spoke directing his gaze towards Hiashi.

"By the way Hiashi, come to my office when you will be free tomorrow. There are things that I want to discuss with you relating your clan." The Hyuuga clan head nodded his head and just raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"I've already ordered our forces to update their bingo book. From now on Danzo Shimura is an S-ranked criminal with Capture or Kill on sight order."

As the meeting ended, Itachi left in search for his girlfriend. He came back in the Uchiha compound. His fellow clansmen were sitting outside of their houses looking heartbroken. Many had lost their loved ones, their sons, their brothers, sisters, wives, mothers, fathers...there were those who had lost everyone in their lives today.

Itachi saw Izumi sitting outside of her house crying silently. He saw her looking up at him and burst into tears. Itachi sat beside her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"Izumi..."

"Just stay like this for a while. I lost my mother Itachi-kun." Itachi squeezed her shoulder and brought her closer to him. He didn't say anything after that. How could he? It seems he was powerless to protect his clan.

* * *

 _ **Next morning**_

 _ **Senju compound**_

Minato sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly before taking a sip from a cup of coffee. Last night when he came back from the Hokage tower, he found Mikoto, Kushina, Sasuke and Nawaki sleeping. He was too tired to even eat dinner so he slept.

"Good morning Minato-kun." Minato looked up and saw his wife taking a seat in front of him. She yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes before looking at him.

"Do you know what happened last night Kushina-chan?" Minato inquired and saw how she stopped rubbing her eyes and turned her attention towards him.

"So, it was true, the Uchihas..."

"Yes, I left no one. Danzo is still missing; he would probably be out of the fire country by now." Kushina nodded her head and sigh.

"How are Mikoto and little Sasuke?" Minato questioned about the family of the Uchiha clan head.

"Emotional. Mikoto was very angry and emotional last night. I don't know how I was able to stop her from going there. And Sasuke, he never stopped crying and asking us to take him to his brother and father." Minato frowned and rubbed his head tiredly.

"Well, they can go back to their compound now. There are a lot of work that is waiting for me in the Hokage tower so...I'm going." Minato stood before turning around to face his wife.

"And Kushina-chan, they need you...stay with them." Kushina nodded her head and saw her husband left.

Minato was in the office looking after some paperwork when Uchiha Shisui appeared in front of him. Minato frowned when he saw a bandaged Shisui in front of him.

"Shisui what happened to you?" The Hokage ordered the anbu soldier to tell him about his injured state.

"Danzo did this to me Hokage-sama. When I was coming back from my mission he attacked me with his anbus. He was able to steal my right eye, the eye that possessed the power of the strongest genjutsu." Shisui explained in detail about the incident happened to him not too long ago.

Minato sigh and leaned back in his chair and stared at Shisui.

"What are you going to do now Shisui?" Minato knew what his right eye was capable of doing. No wonder Danzo was after this for so long, and now that he was able to steal that eye, He doesn't know what he would do in this situation.

"I still have my father's eyes in my possession. Although it is not an upgrade version of Sharingan it will be able to replace my right eye." Minato nodded his head again and spoke.

"Root is still working. Uchiha Itachi is the head of this organization and Hyuuga Hizashi is a supervisor. Shisui, I want you to become the head of mission department in this organization. You worked with Danzo as my spy in root before; you are my best candidate for this. You know how to handle this very well, which team will be suitable for which kind of mission and all." Shisui sat there reading the file and memorizing the new objectives of the root. The more he read the file the more he turned shocked until he turned his gaze towards his kage who had an emotionless look on his face.

"It's just like..."

"Danzo...Don't forget what root worked for in the past and why it was created in the first place Shisui." Minato replied in his firm tone as if it was his last decision.

"I won't let Konoha fall even if it costs me, my son." Minato finished with determination. Shisui just sat there looking at his leader with shock.

"You think Kushina-sama will allow Nawaki to join this program. I don't think Itachi will allow Sasuke to join this." Minato raised his eyebrow in a surprise that went unnoticed by Shisui.

' _It's not about Nawaki.'_ He sighed when his thought about _him._

"I had already talked to Kushina and she agreed but on one condition. Nawaki will retire from root when he will become Jounin level in strength and this is fine with me. Sasuke would want revenge after what Danzo had done to his clan members so this program will keep his mental level in check.

Naruto is the best candidate for this program. He will the back bone and brain of this program." Minato leaned forward and stared at Shisui with a cold gaze. Of course he doesn't have to know about who Naruto truly was.

"And you know damn well what is going on around the elemental nations Shisui. We don't have much time. The snakes are waiting for a good opportunity to strike." Shisui sighed and closed the file before nodding his head.

"To protect the great tree that is Konoha, the leader must sacrifice some leaves for its safety." Shisui stood up and saluted his Kage before responding.

"I'll do my best Hokage-sama. Ibiki Morino is a good candidate to train young recruits." Minato nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Now go and take some rest. Send Hizashi my way." The crippled shinobi nodded before disappearing.

"You think this is the only option that is available to you." Minato sighed and looked turned his chair towards his sensei, who deactivated his camouflage jutsu.

"This is the only option which will give ensure our victory Jiraiya sensei." Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. Starting a root program was not what Jiraiya wanted. But seeing the two shinobi villages against them and the half massacred Uchiha clan. The odds were against them, Jiraiya knew it. Never in history had they faced such a situation like this.

"At least allow me to take Nawaki away for a training trip. I promise Minato I'll train him. I'll make him stronger and mature."

"Jiraiya-sensei..."

"Please Minato, I'll make him a fine shinobi and he with me will gain field experience as well."

"Fine, but he will go with you when I'll allow it." Jiraiya nodded his head and grinned. That's fine with him.

"That's not a problem I'm sure that time will come soon."

* * *

 _ **Hyuuga compound**_

"You called me brother." Hiashi looked up from where he was sitting and saw his twin brother standing there waiting for his permission to come inside of his office.

"Ah, yes Hizashi come inside we have much to discuss." Hizashi came inside and closed the door before sitting in front of his brother.

"I'm sure you know what position you have in shinobi ranks. It is a very powerful position given to you by our leader. You being the supervisor of the foundation will help us to erase the hatred and the division that is in our clan.

I've appointed Hanabi as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi leaned forward slightly and stared at his brother.

"Hizashi, Hinata has potential to become a great kunoichi and a future clan head as well. Allowing her and Neji to join root program will help them to grow into what we want for our clan. They will be able to unite our clan." That's what Hiashi wanted for his clan. To become one, the Kumo incident had opened his eyes. His brother was willing to sacrifice his life for him. He knew it will take time but he will wait and even if it will cost him his daughter who looked and behave so much like his deceased wife...Hinata will be able to become a good kunoichi in the root. Just a few years and she will be ready for clan head duties.

He knew she will hate him after she will find out that he'd appointed her younger sister as an heiress. It was Hinata's right to become a clan head. But right now the way she was, weak and so _soft,_ the elders would take benefit from it.

He still has to discuss a new sealing pattern to protect the Byakugan with the Hokage. Hiashi knew a seal master like Minato will come up with a sealing that will replace the caged bird seal.

"That's a very good plan brother. The situation outside of our village is not helping either. It was a very good move by the Hokage. Sooner or later the other villages will know the Uchiha incident and they will think we are wounded enough to be killed for forever." Hizashi stood up and bowed to his clan head slightly.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage regarding my new position. I'll see you soon." Hiashi nodded and leaned back in his chair.

It was a very good plan indeed. Hinata was too soft and fragile to become a future clan head. People would take advantage of her softness; he knew she has potential to become a great Hyuuga, maybe even better than Neji. Being in root will help her to grow into a fine confident shinobi who will have guts to take decisions in difficult times.

Hiashi sighed and turned his eyes towards the sky that he could see from the window, staring at the birds flying freely in the air.

 _'A time will come when all Hyuuga birds will be free from their cages.'_

* * *

He opened his eyes and found himself in bed covered with white sheets. He closed his eyes and sigh. Remembering the events and the fight that had happened not too long ago between him and root agents.

Naruto grimaced and clenched his fist when he thought how miserable he was against them. How they were able to toy with him.

Inexperience, underpowered and unskilled...

They could have easily killed him; they could have easily kidnapped him if they wanted to take things seriously. How naïve he was to think that it'd take only cool bloodlines and jutsus to become powerful.

Skills, cunning mind, no fear and no hesitation in the battle...that's what that will help you win the duel, to take your enemy down, to take your prey down in battle.

But how he survived? How he survived? How he was still breathing without any injuries...

The door opened and familiar face of Tsunade Senju came into view.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" Tsunade questioned in a soft voice. A smile on her lips disappeared when she saw Naruto staring, lost in thought. She had always liked him. A cute and obedient boy and to think that he would face such hardships early in his life.

"Hey, what's wrong Naruto?" She asked softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing wrong Tsunade-sama." Naruto leaned back and sigh.

"When I'm going to be released?"

"Well you can go after I make sure you are completely healed...do you know what happened to you?" She glanced at him as she scanned him with her jutsu.

"I was attacked and I fought but I don't know how I survived." Tsunade nodded her head.

"Well, everything is okay. You just need a little bit rest. Don't use your chakra. Your coils are healing." Naruto nodded his head and changed his clothes. He was about to head back to his apartment when Shisui appeared in front of him.

"S-Shisui, what happened to you?" Naruto looked shocked at Shisui who was all bandaged up, but had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing just a little accident." Shisui stared at Naruto as if he was searching for something. Naruto was not meeting his gaze. He was standing as if he was expecting to be attacked. He was stiff and on edge.

 _'He is changed, that Naruto kid had disappeared.'_

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm in front of you, aren't I?" Naruto questioned while headed walking towards his apartment.

"Yes, I can tell you are fine physically but are you alright _mentally_?" Shisui elaborated. He saw him flinching slightly. He saw his right hand slightly moved towards his kunai pouch.

"What happened yesterday?" Naruto questioned instead of answering Shisui's while folding his arms in front of his chest and ignoring the glares from the villagers. He could tell the glares were not that much because of Shisui besides him.

Shisui sighed and shook his head while slapping lightly on Naruto's head. He had folded his hands in front of his chest to stop himself from doing anything rash, or attack those _creatures_ which were glaring at him.

"Lighten up Naruto. I don't want another brooder as my friend." Naruto glanced at Shisui and raised an eyebrow in question. His stoic mask cracked slightly as his lips twitched.

"Friend...?"

"Yes, I've already Itachi as a brooding friend and I don't want another brooding friend in my life." Naruto smiled slightly, a very small smile but smile nonetheless.

"I'm not brooding; I'm just thinking some things."

"Then don't think, or else your red hair will turn white."

"I don't care about my appearance Shisui. The only thing that matters to me is survival." Shisui remained silent until they reached Naruto's apartment.

"So why you came to me in the first place?"

"Hokage-sama asked me to bring you to him." Naruto entered his apartment and sat on his bed before facing Shisui.

"Why Hokage-sama needs me for?"

"There are things that he wants to know from you." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shisui who 'was looking outside of the window, he could only guess what it'd be about.

"Give me some time to freshen up."

* * *

"Naruto..." Minato greeted. The usual smile on his face appeared on his face when he saw Naruto standing in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, you called for me." Naruto bowed his head slightly.

Minato frowned and turned his questioned gaze towards Shisui who shrugged his shoulders. The change in Naruto hadn't gone unnoticed by Minato. It was as if a new Naruto had appeared in front of him. This one looked calm, serious and looked determined to do something. A look of understanding and experience of...Minato's eyes widened slightly.

"Naruto, tell me what happened to you yesterday."

"I heard the explosion when I was about to sleep. I left my apartment and headed towards the Hokage monument to see what is happening in the village when I was attached by two root agents. They wanted to kidnap me and take me to Danzo." Naruto eyes narrowed and he looked downward. His fists clenched...

"T-they were too strong for me. I did my best to defend myself from them but...seeing no other option I jumped from the cliff. I used my kunai to decrease my momentum when I was falling. They followed me. I was able to kill one of them with my new shuriken technique that I developed myself.

The second agent was able to take me down. I don't know any details how I was able to kill him or save myself from him. The last thing I can recall was the sword heading towards me." Naruto finished and looked upward towards his leader who was staring at him.

"You shouldn't have left your apartment. You would have been safe there." Minato scowled him slightly.

"They wanted to take me to Danzo. They were sent after me to kidnap me, and they knew where I live. They would have been able to breach my apartment without any difficult despite security measures." Naruto said calmly. It was as if there was someone else was speaking rather than a six year old boy.

Well he had seen Kakashi turned into a fine shinobi. He was young prodigy as well from the start. Itachi was another example as well.

"So, you don't remember what you did huh?" Minato questioned and Naruto shook his head. Naruto doesn't know what the Hokage was talking about. Minato sighed and rubbed his forehead slightly.

"Tell me Naruto, do you want to become a ninja of this village," Minato questioned and changed the subject. Seeing Naruto nod, Minato handed a file to Naruto to read...

"So, you want me to join root." He said, saying the word 'root' left a bad taste in his mouth that he was unable to keep in his mouth.

"Yes, Itachi is head of the foundation now. You are not the only one. You will see recruits from Hyuuga, Uchiha and from other clans."

Naruto nodded his head again and returned the file to Hokage.

"I don't think I have a choice in this, have I?" Seeing Minato shook his head Naruto continued.

"You want me to join root because of my jinchuuriki status. Assigning Hizashi Hyuuga was a very good move. Giving too much power to one clan will make other clan members against you. So, you assigned a Hyuuga as a supervisor for the foundation.

In this way, Itachi has to contact with a Hyuuga for some plans and what not. It will make both the clans contact with each other and..." Minato and Shisui looked at Naruto with surprise and amazement. How Naruto was able to figure out everything on his own in a short time...

"How?" Minato questioned, his mouth opened slightly.

"It's all written in this file Hokage-sama." Minato just shook his and smiled slightly. He looked at Naruto with a new light.

"So, do you accept Naruto?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I don't think I have a say in this..." Naruto trailed off. Minato nodded his head again.

"Yes, you are right again. Once the construction of a new base for the foundation is finished then I'll call you again. Now you can go." Naruto bowed his head and left.

* * *

Naruto walked towards the ninja store to buy some chakra papers after exiting the Hokage office. It seems that he will not be going to join the academy. He doesn't have to worry about his training anymore. The trainers at the foundation will take care of his training. The life of an anbu, he doesn't know what he was going to get himself into. But one thing was clear; he will not reveal his secrets to anyone, not even to Hokage.

Naruto had lied to Hokage; of course, he knew how he killed that last anbu agent yesterday. The memories were fresh in his mind.

 _'Shinra Tensei.'_ Naruto repeated words that he had said before collapsing. How he had done it. He knew his eyes were related to this phenomenon. Maybe he'd awakened some kind of eye technique. Because when he'd tried to pull kyuubi's chakra, accidentally he'd pulled that silver chakra instead.

After buying chakra papers he left towards the library. According to his old-time table that he'd created for his training, he should have mastered a clone technique by now, a technique that he will master at the end of the day.

Entering into the library, Naruto took a book explaining about clone techniques and start reading it. First Bunshin clones then elemental clones and then shadow clone? Naruto had never heard about the shadow clones. He first checked genin section, then chunin section, then Jounin section but were unable to find the shadow clone technique. A technique that was forbidden even for Jounins, his eyes drifted towards the forbidden section of the library. He had never tried to go to the forbidden section of the library but...it seems he has to use his stealth skills tonight.

 _ **Two hours later**_

 **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone jutsu)."** More than hundred Naruto's replicas appeared around the original Naruto. Naruto looked at them smirking slightly. Feeling a bit more confident he spoke, addressing his clones.

"So, what can you do for me?"

"We'll do what you will ask us to do." One of them replied.

"We can gather information from you."

"We can infiltrate bases and hideouts for you." And so on and on...Naruto listened to everything until his ears picked the most interesting thing that he heard from one of the clones. Of course he knew what the clones were capable of doing. He'd asked this question to see what they will say.

"Wait! What...training? How you can help me in my training. You guys are only a mass of chakra."

"I think you don't have enough information on us Naruto-sama." With that said two clones walked away from Naruto and disappeared into trees. A while later...

"So, that's what it means...any experience or memories the clone gain during their existence is transferred to the users once they are dispersed." The book had stated something like this, but he never thought that it could be used this way.

"Exactly...we can help you in your elemental training, chakra control training and almost everything related to chakra." Naruto nodded his head; a small smile appeared on his face.

"It seems there is a way to do years of training in just a few weeks." Naruto then took a chakra paper from his pouch and stared at it. He doesn't what his chakra nature would be like and it doesn't matter to him but it would benefit him greatly if he has more than one chakra natures.

Signing, Naruto took a deep breath before channeling his chakra into the paper and...

* * *

"Tou-san..." Sasuke shouted while he ran towards his father, seeing him for the first time after the Uchiha massacre. He jumped into his father's arms. Fugaku bends forward and picked Sasuke and hugged him. He looked at his wife who was crying while standing beside Kushina.

"Everything is alright. Don't cry Sasuke." Itachi spoke standing beside his father.

"Kaa-chan, are you okay?" His mother rushed forward and hugged him and Itachi hugged her back. Mikoto cried, feeling relieved after seeing her elder son and husband alive and alright.

"Let's go inside." Itachi separated himself from his mother before they walked towards the Uchiha compound. Kushina stood there outside of her home staring at her friend who turned back and waved.

"Make sure to look for Naruto-kun, and thanks for everything Kushina-chan." Kushina nodded her head. She waved back and so did Nawaki. She turned to Nawaki who was looking at Sasuke teary eyed.

"Why people die Kaa-chan," Nawaki questioned with a sad look on his face.

"Every living thing in this world will be going to die one day. No one knows for how long they live. Some die young and some die old. Death will come when our time in this world ends. Death will take us to the other world after our time in this world will over." Nawaki just stared outside for a while before turning to his mother.

"Then I'll do everything in my power to bring peace in this world so that the generation that will come after us can have peace." Kushina's eyes widened.

"That's very difficult to achieve. But everything is possible if you work hard and have the determination to do it." Kushina then smiled and ruffled her son's hair before speaking again.

"Then I'll do my best to train you and teach you how to become an awesome ninja who will bring peace in this world." Nawaki grinned and hugged his mother.

"You're the best Kaa-chan." Nawaki declared happily. Finally, he was going to, with his Kaa-chan.

* * *

Surprised, shocked and unexpected, even his clones staring at the paper in his hand with bewilderment. Naruto had never expected to have...

"Let's do it again. I think there was something wrong with that chakra paper." He took another chakra paper and the result was same again. Naruto took another chakra paper and channeled chakra in the paper.

Two slashed appeared, one vertical and one horizontal. Then one corner turned into ash, then another soaked, then another one wrinkled and the last one crumbled away.

"So, this means I've all five chakra natures. But how is this possible?" He asked still bewildered.

 _'Could it be?'_ Naruto thought before addressing his clones.

"I want all of you to cut a leaf in half using wind chakra. You have thousands of leaves around you. Get to work." The clone disappeared around leaving him alone. Naruto turned around and headed towards his apartment.

He closed the door and locked it before heading towards the bathroom. Naruto washed his face with cold water before staring at his reflection in the mirror. He stared into his eyes. Could it be? But how, and why? It seems there was no one knew about his eyes. Not even the Hokage. And it would be better if it stayed that way. It will be his trump card.

Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes and his violet eyes disappeared and replaced with red eyes with three tomoe in each eye.

"Sharingan!" He gasped. His red eyes widened, his heart thumped loudly in his chest, a rush of adrenaline through his body and he shivered. It seems his fantasies had turned into a reality.

"I must thank you dead root agents; because of you I was able to awaken my Sharingan." Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes and opened them again. His violet eyes stared back. Naruto doesn't know how many times he turned on and off the Sharingan.

* * *

"He is hiding something from us Hokage-sama."

"Don't you think I know Shisui?" Minato stared at Shisui before turning his gaze outside of the window.

"Naruto is hiding something from me. I know, but his intentions are not against this village. Every ninja has their secrets Shisui. Even you have your own secrets. Now you will say that Naruto is not a ninja yet, and then I must ask you...how was he able to kill two roots agents? You are his friend. You know him better than even me.

Now go and send Ibiki to me. We don't have much time left. Every second is precious to us." Shisui nodded his head and disappeared from the Hokage office.

"What are you hiding Naruto?" Minato stood up from his chair and walked towards the window, his gaze roaming around the village. How was he able to destroy so much landscape with just his chakra? He knew Naruto hadn't used kyuubi's chakra if he had then Minato or everyone even the genin would have been able to sense it.


	6. All the pieces of shogi are necessary

**Chapter 6**

 **All the pieces of shogi are necessary**

* * *

 _ **Unknown location**_

 _ **Outside of fire nation**_

Three years, it had been three years since he'd started training himself to become like Madara. He'd done the toughest training; he suffered broken bones, pain and blood loss. He locked himself for three years in his hideout. He forgot the warmth of the sunlight and the beauty of the sky and the shining rays of the moon.

The only thing he remembered was the sweat on his broken body and smell of his own blood. The katana in his hand and the memories of how to move it, the katana that he'd in his hand was a simple one. He was wearing black pants with black sandals. He was shirtless.

His Sharingan eyes blazing and spinning slowly. An army of Zetsu clones could be seen surrounding him with different kind of weapons. When they converged on him he didn't even move a muscle. He channeled wind chakra into his sword and raised it slightly. One of the Zetsu clones moved from behind and attacked him with a sword. He turned around and his katana bisected the artificial human into many pieces.

The next second, hundreds of kunais headed his way from all direction.

 **"Futon: Shinku Renpa (Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage)."**

Obito took a deep breath and exhaled several blades of wind at different angles by rapidly moving his head all around him. The wind blades struck not only the kunais that were heading towards him but also cleaved half of Zetsu's around him in half.

He took katana from his waist and blocked a strike from a Zetsu from his left. The kunai and Zetsu cleaved in half. Obito kicked another Zetsu on its jaw and sent him flying a few meters away hitting another Zetsu.

He turned around and saw an army of Zetsu running towards him with a roar.

 **"Katon: karyudan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb)."**

He exhaled fire from his mouth that spread in the air and then turned into a fury of projectiles that hit their marks and turned the Zetsu into ashes. Obito saw there are many Zetsu that are still alive so...

 **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire style: Majestic Destroyer flame)."**

Obito expelled fire from his mouth that shaped into a massive fireball, which covered a wide area around him. Another wave of projectiles headed his way with tremendous speed, seeing no other option...

 **"Susanoo (He with the ability to help by all means)."**

A ribcage of light blue color surrounded his body. It developed further and took a place of a humanoid figure. It had the characteristic tengu nose, forehead protectors like plating on its head, two locks of hair falling on either side of its face, a hole in its chin, and a vertical mark extending across its left eye. It had a katana but the most noticeable weapon was the Mangekyou-shaped shuriken that can wrap away targets on contact. Obito could be seen standing on its head.

Obito used his Susanoo to destroy every single Zetsu around him before dispelling his Susanoo. Black Zetsu appeared from the ground grinning.

"That's more like it Obito. You have become stronger, far stronger than I've ever imagined you'd become."

"I'd take this as a compliment. It's time for me to act on my plans now. Were you able to convince Danzo to do what I wanted him to do?"

"Yes, that old man was hard to convince but when I told him that Madara-sama will give him a Mangekyou Sharingan, well he bowed to me." Obito nodded his head, satisfied with the answer.

"After I get dressed, take me to him."

* * *

He waited for his agents to come with Uzumaki. He was alone; the agents that he'd brought with him had died in last battle with Shisui. He had been injured too, so he stayed behind to take some rest and to heal his injuries. They should have been here by now but it seems that they had been killed and failed to succeed in their mission.

Danzo didn't know what to do know. He'd done what he'd been asked to do. He was just now waiting for his partner to come to him and take him.

"They are dead; they are not coming." A figure with an orange swirl like mask wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it appeared in front of Danzo.

"Who are you?" Danzo stood up and stared at the masked man. He could tell that the masked man was hiding his real power. The way he'd appeared using a technique...and then Danzo saw a sharing in the masked man's eye.

"Uchiha Madara!" Danzo said with curiosity. Even the name held power. He doesn't think he will be able to say no to Madara. It was a trap, a trap to not only eliminate the Uchihas but weaken the leaf village as well. And Madara had used him as a pawn.

"Danzo Shimura, you did a good job eliminating the Uchihas. But your pawns were unable to take all of them. You even failed to capture the Jinchuuriki." He could sense disappointment in his voice. The crippled man swallowed when he felt him leaking some of his killing intent.

"I did my best; it's not my fault that the Yondaime killed all my agents. Now, where is my payment?" Danzo said with as much confidence as he could. He knew if that man was real Madara then it'd be impossible for him to win against him. But he was a shinobi during his youth. He would be able to put a good fight but to win…

"If you need your prize then you have to do another job because you were unable to do what I had asked you to do." Danzo seethed inside. Uchiha Madara or not...

"You're not planning to fight me are you Danzo." Madara mocked before appearing behind Danzo with a kunai on his throat. Danzo eyes widened. He hadn't even sensed or saw Madara move. So, that was true.

"Now do what I'd asked you to do. Otherwise..." Madara again appeared in front of Danzo who was sweating. The killing intent that Madara was releasing was tremendous, he hadn't felt anything like it before. It was like he had become putty in front of him.

"W-what I've to do?" Danzo questioned in a defeated voice. He can't go anywhere. Konoha will send Hunter Nin after him. He doesn't have his agents with him. The only option he has now is to follow Madara and do what he would ask him to do.

"Zetsu will take you to Akatsuki hideout. You will join Akatsuki, I'll come back when I'll see fit. And remember we don't know each other." Madara said before disappearing from his sight.

* * *

 _ **One week after the Uchiha Incident**_

 _ **Kumogakure**_

"I'm sure you have heard the news about the Uchiha massacre." Onoki, the third Tsuchikage raised his thick eyebrow when he heard the Yondaime's suggestion.

"Are you saying we should attack now?" Onoki questioned. He saw 'A' smiled slightly before leaning back in his chair.

"No, the time is not right like you said in our previous meeting. There is someone who is making Konoha weaker and weaker day by day." A's eyes narrowed in thought before turning to Onoki.

"First the kyuubi's incident and now the Uchiha massacre...someone is doing this and in all of this they lost their talented shinobi, first the third Hokage, then Orochimaru and now Uchihas."

"Now according to me there is only one piece in this game that is dangerous and if it was taken down..." Raikage grinned deviously.

"Konoha will be conquered." Onoki's eyes widened and realized what 'A' was talking about.

"You are talking about the yellow flash."

"Of course, Onoki..."

"But how we will be able to take him down?" Onoki questioned. It seemed impossible. The Hokage would be the last line of defense for Konoha. If they wish to take him down than they have to do it from the shadows, which would be impossible. The Hokage would be surrounded by dozens of Anbus, and he will be sitting in the middle of Konoha.

A difficult task indeed.

"He is a Hokage; he will not participate in every battle. So, what do you say? Should we strike?"

Before Onoki answered his question, another voice spoke.

"Yes, we should." Both kages jumped from their seats...

"Who are you and how you get in here? Answer me before I dropped your head from your shoulders." A yelled, he activated his lightning cloak. It seems that his guards had been killed or were unconscious, but to take every anbu around his office without alerting him or Onoki...that man was dangerous.

"Relax, relax gentlemen. I'm not here to fight with you guys, maybe some other time but not now. Sit; relax...should I sit down...I should sit down." The masked man said with a faked cheery voice before sitting on the floor cross-legged. He took off his mask and revealed his face.

"I don't have to tell you who I'm, am I Onoki?" Madara questioned. Madara looked satisfied when he saw Onoki's eyes widened and he stepped back unconsciously.

"Uchiha...Madara." Madara chuckled and nodded his head, his Sharingan eyes glaring at A, who snorted hearing Onoki's response.

"I said sit down." Madara barked and Onoki obeyed while A stood there.

"Who are you to give me orders in my own village?" Madara sighed and activated his mangekyou Sharingan and cast a genjutsu on A.

"Now sit down." A did what he was told but tried to fight back. Madara sat there on the floor.

"A strong genjutsu isn't it?" Madara chuckled when he saw how A was trying to break from his genjutsu that was stopping his movements.

"Now gentlemen, I think it is time for me to give my support or aid to crush Konoha. You want to destroy Konoha as much as I want to. So why not shake hands and crush our enemy at the same time." Madara suggested. He smirked inwardly when he saw how A had stopped struggling and started thinking with his head instead of muscle.

"Now why should we believe you?" Onoki questioned. The idea to join forces was very appealing to Onoki but Madara was a very cunning man.

"You don't want to believe me then don't. I can go and join forces with Suna and Kiri. I'm sure they will appreciate my help and support, and not only that but we will also gain so much wealth and land when we will crush Konoha, even their bloodlines as well." Madara smirked again when A's eyes filled with hunger when he heard about the bloodlines. He turned towards Onoki and saw the same reaction on his face.

The fools, humans were fools, very easy to manipulate and shape them into what you want them to become. Can't they see, that they will bring suffering to their own people? And if Konoha won in the end, well it will not happen, because he will not allow it to happen.

They don't know, but thanks to his genjutsu, he was able to put Kiri in a civil war. Suna had the weakest military power. The other remaining villages would be going to war and it will become easy for him to take them down at the right time. A war will weaken them. Then he will strike a last single blow to defeat them all.

Than he will proceed with the next phase of his plan.

* * *

A lone tear slipped from her eye when she saw Naruto standing at the bank of the river staring at his reflection. He looked calm and motionless, his violet eyes staring at the surface of the river without any emotion and lost in thought.

That was the reason for her tears, she could tell he was hurting inside, wounded and grieving but his stubborn nature didn't allow him to discuss his problems and internal conflicts with anyone. She remembered what Minato had told her about Naruto. So soon, just a six-year-old child training to go to war, to protect Konoha, to protect the place where he was hated, to protect those people who always loathed him, why he wanted to do this?

"Why?" she questioned, a whisper, a plea, she doesn't know.

He turned and stared at her, his emotionless eyes softened slightly when he looked at her.

"It's the only choice for me."

 _'It's the only way for me to discover who I'm.'_

"I don't want you to go." Kushina said stubbornly.

"You can't control my actions, and besides why are you not sending Nawaki to this program."

"Because this program is hell, please just..." She tried to say something but couldn't.

"I've given my word to Hokage." He finalized.

"Words can be changed."

"That's why we had wars. And another one is approaching as well." He turned his face towards the river again. His red hair that was reaching his neck now danced in the wind.

"I'll not forgive you." She pouted slightly at his stubborn nature. He smiled sadly and stopped when he was in front of her. He looked upward.

 _'That's what I want you to do.'_ He turned around and left Kushina standing there.

He knew now there was no turning back, he will come back either victorious or dead. The Hokage and everyone thought that he was doing it for Konoha, how wrong they thought. In the heat of battle, he was able to awaken Sharingan and in the heat of battle, he will be able to find and master his true powers. Having a doujutsu doesn't make you invincible.

He entered into his apartment and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He took off his shirt and stared at his left shoulder. An anbu insignia with red color could be seen on his left shoulder. He was not the only one, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno and many more. All of them had anbu insignia with blue color on their left shoulders but he was different.

"It's time to go." He turned his eyes towards Shisui who was standing there with a bored look on his face.

"I'll be there." Shisui disappeared without saying anything. Naruto changed into his shinobi gear, black anbu pants with black half sleeve shirt with anbu jacket on it, arm guards on his forearms and black shinobi boots.

 _ **Konoha war room**_

Everyone was sitting in their seats patiently waiting for Hokage's arrival. They were looking at the young kids wearing anbu gear standing motionless.

"The fourth ninja war has begun." The Hokage announced and murmurs started building in the room.

"This wasn't unexpected." Shikaku Nara stated calmly.

"The three villages Iwa, Kumo and Kiri are under one banner and seemed to have been preparing for war for some years now. They have formally declared war on us. Also, I've some good news as well." Everyone perked up at that, a spark of hope and anticipation.

"The rebel forces that are opposing the Mizukage in Kiri have agreed to help us, but on one condition." Some happy smiles could be seen on the faces of council members but Shikaku and Inoichi Yamanaka was looking at Hokage to say something more until Inoichi spoke.

"What do they want in return?"

"They want Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto eyes shot up and searched the Hokage's face like a hawk. He saw Minato glancing at him, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Hokage who ignored him and turned his attention to the meeting.

Naruto saw everyone looking at him.

"They want our Jinchuuriki..."

"That's not what they want And Naruto is not a Jinchuuriki. They want someone who has a potential to become strong and end the civil war. They want someone who has been trained for only one purpose from the beginning." Of course they don't need someone to tell them the purpose of the training. It was obvious.

"That's was unexpected," Shikaku commented lazily and Minato snorted.

"What have you decided?" Fugaku looked towards the Hokage with a steely gaze, a look that was saying to make a right decision.

"It's up to Naruto. If he wants to go then the rebels will help us in this war and besides with Naruto there, we will be able to gather information on our enemies in Kiri. But I warn you Naruto, if you accept this then you will help them as a Kiri shinobi until the rebels won."

Everyone turned towards Naruto with hope filled eyes. Naruto was staring at the ground lost in thought. He knew that if he accepted this then he will not be able to become a Konoha shinobi until the civil war in Kiri solved. But going to Kiri and live with them, with new people and new friends, it will be difficult first. A small grin appeared on his face when he thought about the seven swordsmen of Kiri.

"I accept." He answered and saw everyone smiling and giving him thankful nods. But Minato was looking at him with a strange expression as if he had done something wrong.

"So, this settled then, the rebels have promised me to aid with 3000 shinobi in this war and most of them are bloodline users." That did it; Minato could see the hungry and excited look that appeared on their faces.

"Hokage-sama what about Suna, are they going to join in war or not?" Minato sighed and shook his head.

"They have decided to stay neutral in this war. The Kazekage has promised me that Suna will not go against Konoha. But we know how the shinobi work; we can't trust them to stay neutral."

"Those so-called allies, we should declare war on them too." Tsume Inuzuka said angrily.

"Think rationally Tsume-San, we are already at war with three villages, we can't go to war with them too. And with what forces are you going to attack them."

"And besides after the Kyuubi and Uchiha incident..." Choza Akimichi said.

"Yes, we don't have enough men power to defeat great three villages," Shikaku said and looked towards Hokage.

"I'm sure you have already come up with something to solve this problem. We should improve and upgrade our shinobi training programs. If our enemy have numbers than we must achieve quality. We have to make them stronger and powerful in a short amount of time." Everyone was impressed by Shikaku's suggestion. They can't disagree with his logic. You just have to improve the quality of your shinobi to defeat the large numbers of enemy.

"Actually, I thought something like that." The Hokage turned towards the young children who nodded their heads and came in front of the council.

"This is my solution; I don't know if it is going to solve our problem or not but this is the only solution we have." Minato then stood up from his seat.

"Remove your masks." The young kids removed their masks and bowed to Hokage before standing straight. Minato turned towards the council members and spoke.

"This is the future of Konoha. They are the sword and shield of Konoha. The root, a new tree will emerge from these roots that will be stronger and wider."

"Under the guidance of Itachi Uchiha and Hizashi Hyuuga, these young children will become the swords and shields that we need to defeat our enemies."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

The meeting ended and Naruto exited the council rooms. The meeting had been lasted for almost three hours and now looking at the setting sun. He doesn't know if he'd made a good decision by sharing his views and ideas with the Hokage when the Hokage had told him about the rebels. It will take time and good planning. It was a better choice. Living there away from Konoha and that's what he wanted for himself. He started walking towards his training ground to get some light training when he was joined by Nawaki.

"So, what's up?" Naruto turned his eyes towards Nawaki and sighed.

"Don't you have anything to do Nawaki? Go and bother someone else."

"So, you are going to Kiri huh." He ignored his remarks.

"Who told you?"

"Tou-san told me." He replied smugly, a wide grin on his face.

Naruto wondered why the Hokage had told Nawaki about him going to Kiri. Maybe Kushina allowed Nawaki to join the Root training program.

"You don't want me to go do you?" Naruto said before stopping in front of the training ground forty-four.

"I'm going to train for some time. Do you wish to join me?" The grin that appeared on Nawaki's face was the answer to his question.

 _ **At the same time**_

It was so easy for him to infiltrate the hidden leaf village, he doesn't know how but infiltrating Konoha was much easier than he thought it would be. Maybe it was because he was wearing Konoha Jounin attire and headband.

Dai looked around with his black eyes, expecting to be attacked by Konoha shinobi just in case, due to his sensory skills, he could tell that in this forest he was alone with his two targets. The most difficult thing was to infiltrate Konoha and find the suitable place to hide and spy on his target. It wasn't easy but today was the day when he would strike and kidnap the Hokage's son.

It was a mission from Raikage to kidnap the Hokage's son and bring him to Kumo. He knew it would be easy to kidnap him because the target was only six years old and don't know how to defend himself.

He was chosen because of his skills, his skills in infiltrating and because of his speed. Taking a deep breath, he disappeared into the shadows of the forest, waiting for his target to come to him, deep into the forest.

Naruto and Nawaki when reached deep into the forest stopped and looked around.

"This is where you train?" Nawaki questioned and looked around, the small clearing surrounded by large trees with target boards on different directions.

"Yes," Naruto answered and closed his eyes for concentration.

Dai was standing there not too far away from them looking at them.

 _'So, it seems that red haired boy knows how to fight if he trains here in this forest.'_ He thought and suppressed his chakra as much as he could. They were children but he cannot underestimate them. The Raikage had put his faith in him.

"Nawaki! we should go. I think it's late." Naruto replied with a sudden urgency in his voice. He eyes roamed around the forest.

"But what about training..." Naruto sighed and blocked the projectiles that headed his way with a kunai.

"I think it's too late to go kid. Just hand over the brat and I'll let you leave without any harm." Dai released as much killing intent as he could. He was satisfied when he saw his target frightened expressions. But the red haired kid was looking at him calmly and shielding him with his body.

"Nawaki...Nawaki..." Naruto said.

"Y-yes..." Naruto looked at the frightened boy and sigh.

"Here take this kunai and stay behind me," Naruto said without taking his eyes from his opponent. Nawaki did what was told and stayed in alert with a kunai in his trembling hands.

"You are not a Konoha shinobi, are you?" Naruto questioned and gripped his kunai in a reverse grip.

"Ha, as if I want to become a shinobi of a pathetic village like Konoha, prepare yourself Konoha scum."

"Such hostility, what have I done to you Shinobi-san?" Naruto questioned in a bored tone that irritated his opponent even more.

"You are a Konoha trash that's what you have done." He said and rushed towards Naruto at tremendous speed.

The enemy had been too fast for Naruto to react and Naruto found himself in the air lifted by the man with his hands struggling to breathe.

"It was too easy to infiltrate Konoha, it seems that Konoha's security is not a much challenge to me. Maybe you would be able to give me more challenge, hmm." The man said with a grin and punched Naruto hard in his stomach then another and another.

Naruto could feel his consciousness losing him; with all his might, he gripped his kunai in his hand and slashed at the man's face. He fell on the ground coughing. Naruto saw his enemy wiping the blood from his face, a bloodthirsty look on his face.

"We lost our loved ones in the previous war, I think it will be fair if Yondaime loses his own son, I'd have loved to kill you but I don't have much time."

The man vanished and appeared in front of Nawaki who was on the ground with his back facing Naruto. Naruto stood and wiped the blood from his face before running towards his enemy. At the last second, the man turned around and slashed his kunai around Naruto's chest and then kicked him in his ribs.

A cracking sound came from his chest. More blood from his mouth and coughing. Breathing heavily, he stared at his opponent. That man was not underestimating him.

"Naruto?" Nawaki cried, he tried to stand up but his view was blocked by the enemy.

Naruto stood up on shaky legs and went through some hand seals.

 **"Futon: Shinkugyoku (Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets).** " Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled wind chakra in such a manner that they dispersed over an expansive range.

The man had his back towards Naruto and thus the attack hit him head on but he got away in time, thus not taking heavy injuries. Dai appeared behind Naruto and slammed his right foot in his back that sent Naruto flying.

"Nawaki! Run," Naruto said coughing.

"But, you..." Nawaki looked frightened.

"Just run. Don't worry about me and bring some help." Naruto yelled. Seeing Naruto standing again on his legs...

"But..."

"I said run, damn it," Naruto yelled at him frustrated. Nawaki flinched and nodded his head before turning around and started running towards the village.

"Oh, do you really think you will be able to run away from me you little shit." Dai was about to move forward when three shurikens zoomed out of nowhere and slashed his chest. He looked around and found himself surrounded by shadow clones.

"Oh really, shadow clone...I never expected a civilian like you to know such a high ranking jutsu." Everywhere he could see was clones.

 _'Such tremendous amount of chakra...'_ He thought. Then more shuriken headed towards him and he started deflecting them.

When Naruto was sure that Nawaki had gone far away he activated his Sharingan and attacked his opponent hoping to put him in a genjutsu.

And he succeeded. Dai was busy deflecting shurikens when a real Naruto appeared in front of him with his Sharingan activated.

 **"Genjutsu Sharingan."** Dai froze his eyes wide and mouth opened slightly.

Naruto sighed and deactivated his Sharingan before taking a kunai from his pouch. And the next second he buried his kunai into the man's chest.

"Puff..." The clone disappeared and Naruto felt a kunai at his throat, the feeling of cold metal on his skin, the feeling of dread, the feeling of losing his life and most of all the feeling of what would happen to Nawaki now.

"'I'm a Jounin for a reason you damn Uchiha." His voice carried pride and finality as if he was saying that he cannot do anything against him.

 _Slash_

Naruto fell on the cold ground; blood covered his whole neck and shirt. He could feel his consciousness losing him. He saw through his half-closed eyes, his opponent running towards the direction where Nawaki had disappeared.

 _'Nawaki...'_ Naruto thought. Memories of him being with Nawaki flashed through his mind.

 _'I want to become my own person. I don't like when people address me as Yondaime's son. I want to become strong, stronger than my father. Will you help me with that Naruto?'_ The first time Nawaki had asked him to help him in his training. The first time he told him how he felt living in his father's shadow.

 _'I'm sorry I was unable to make you stronger Nawaki.'_ He closed his eyes to drive himself to sleep for forever when he felt red chakra appeared around his body.

The sound of hissing and the feeling of his wound closing and healing, his eyes opened again and he stood up. He heard Nawaki screaming and started running towards that direction. He doesn't care how the Kyuubi's chakra appeared around his body and healed his wounds without him doing anything. He knew he hadn't pulled the Kyuubi's chakra form his body.

So why it suddenly appeared and healed his wounds? He never liked that chakra. To use that creatures chakra was against his pride. He wanted to win every battle with his own strength.

Nawaki was running towards the village as fast as he can to get some help when he was attacked by that same man.

"Where are you going, kid? Come with me I'll give you a candy." He said with a faked smile.

Nawaki scoffed. "Cut the crap already. I know you want to kidnap me; I'll not go with you." Dai hummed and disappeared before punching Nawaki's face.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm stronger than you, I can easily kill you." He said before kicking him in his stomach. Dai then started beating Nawaki. Punching, kicking and slashing with kunai.

The more Dai tortured him the more he felt satisfied. He then stabbed Nawaki in his arm and Nawaki screamed.

"I'm sorry, kid but I don't think you are going to live to see another day. And before you die I thought it would be better to tell you that your friend out there is already dead. I killed him. Why don't you go to him in the outer world and meet him?" He said before stabbing Nawaki in his stomach.

Nawaki cried in pain, covered in blood from head to toe, the only thing that registered in his mind was of killing Naruto.

 _'He killed Naruto, he killed Naruto, he killed Naruto.'_ Shock but most importantly he felt anger, that man has killed his friend.

It took time but Naruto found Nawaki on the floor bloodied and being tortured by that man. The look that Nawaki had in his eyes frightened Naruto, it was empty, like a dead person. Naruto was about to help Nawaki when he saw him moved and Nawaki screamed. The scream was not because of pain, it was filled with anger and hatred.

And then Naruto saw large long roots appeared from the ground and ripped the man that was torturing Nawaki into pieces. The roots soaked in blood fell on the ground motionless.

Naruto turned his eyes away from the scene. He shuddered. Blood, intestines, legs, head, and chest ripped in half. Nawaki stayed on the ground motionless but alive.

The most important thing that registered into his mind was how Nawaki had used roots to kill that man.

"Mokuton!" He whispered in awe and amazement. He can't believe that finally after so many years someone from Senju had been able to activate the Shodaime Hokage's bloodline.

* * *

Naruto woke up and found himself in the hospital bed. He looked towards his left and saw Nawaki sleeping there covered in bandages. Remembering about the events that had happened in the forest of death, he turned his gaze towards Nawaki and stared at his form.

The images of Nawaki awakening Mokuton was still fresh in his mind. The scene of him fighting with that unknown shinobi appeared in his mind. It seems he'd improved. But to think he was still beaten so easily was a proof that he needed to get stronger, he needed more training.

The door of the hospital room opened and Naruto drifted out of his thoughts. He saw Kushina standing there with a worried gaze. When her eyes landed on him and saw him looking at her she sighed in relief and headed towards him. She sat there, on his right side without saying anything.

"He will be okay," Naruto assured her about her son.

"I'm not worried about him. I know he will be okay." Kushina replied and took his hand in hers hesitantly. Her grip on his hand tightened when he didn't pull back.

"Why you lied to me before?" She questioned in a very soft voice. Naruto turned towards her and saw her misty eyes.

"Why you care about me so much?" Naruto questioned, there was only curiosity in his voice.

"Answer me Naruto?" She said sternly.

"I never knew. I still have to talk to Hokage-sama about it." He said referring to him going to Kiri.

"Do you really want to go there?" He knew she wanted him to stay here with her and learn funinjutsu every day with her. But there were other things that he would be able to learn if he went there. Maybe it was selfish of him to left her but…

"It's the only option I've?" He asked her questionable. As if he was asking her to give him some suggestions or show her other options. Seeing no response from her...

"Why you don't want me to go there. First, you were against me joining root and now you don't want me to go to Mizu no Kuni. Why?" He questioned again raising his voice slightly.

"I don't think I've answer to this question. I just want you to stay with me." She wiped her eyes with her right hand and turned her gaze towards the window.

Naruto looked at her, her eyes filled with tears, tears just for him. But to think that there was someone who wanted him to stay with him...he closed his eyes and suppressed his tears. The love and the care he felt whenever he was with Kushina.

He'd grown so much closer to her. And it hurt, to see her like that.

"I never knew about my mother or my father, and I don't think I'll be able to find something or anything about them. The time I've spent here in this village was hard, was filled with hardships and loneliness..." Naruto turned his eyes towards her, tears could be seen in his eyes. His throat tightened and words just came out of his mouth without any restriction.

"You were like a mother to me that I never had and Hokage-sama was like a father to me that I never had, and I'll always see you as my mother and Hokage-sama as my father," Naruto said it and found himself embraced by a crying Kushina. He hugged her back still lying on the bed.

"I see, you are awake." Kushina and Naruto turned towards the door and saw Minato standing with a smile on his face. He walked forward and stood behind Kushina and squeezed her shoulders.

"You are not even on a battlefield and you are ending up in a hospital after every fight." Minato joked.

"That's because I'm weak."

"You are alive and healthy is proof that you are not weak. Of course, there are many things that you need to do to make yourself stronger but you are doing well." Minato scowled and praised him at the same time.

"Do you know what happened to Nawaki?" Naruto questioned and wiped his tears away.

"Well, the man that attacked you and Nawaki was from Kumo. He was after Nawaki isn't he?" Minato questioned.

"Yes, he was." Naruto nodded and sat on his bed.

"But do you know what happened to Nawaki?" Naruto questioned again.

"Don't tell them Naruto. I'll tell them myself." Everyone turned towards Nawaki who was looking at their direction.

"Nawaki! thank God you are okay." Minato and Kushina rushed towards Nawaki and Naruto stayed in his bed.

"It's about time." The door opened again and Tsunade entered the room.

"How are you feeling you brats?" She questioned with her hands on her hips and looked towards Naruto who nodded his head.

"I'm fine Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Nawaki what happened to you. What are you not telling us?" Minato questioned worriedly.

"I can't explain here. It would be best to show you guys what I can do." Nawaki stood up from his bed.

"Where do you think, you are going brat?" Tsunade questioned and pushed Nawaki into bed.

"Oh, come on baa-chan I'm fine to let me go." He whined loudly.

"Not before the examination." She said and examined Nawaki and then Naruto before they exited the hospital with Tsunade.

They were walking in the training ground, and for almost half an hour they were following Nawaki who hadn't decided to stop yet.

"I don't know what you want to show us. But whatever it is Nawaki just show us already." Tsunade whined.

"I know what he wants to show you guys." Naruto said.

"Naruto, don't you dare. I want them to guess." Nawaki glared at him.

"SHOW US ALREADY," Tsunade yelled frustrated.

"Fine, fine geez..." Nawaki stopped and closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. Everyone waiting for him to show something amazing and it was amazing.

They were standing in the forest surrounding the Senju compound when Nawaki crouched and placed his hands on the grassy ground.

Small tendrils of wood come out of the ground. Nawaki looked at his mother, father and grandmother grinning. His grinned widely when he saw the shocked expression on their faces.

"Mokuton..." the three exclaimed without taking their eyes from the roots.

"A-amazing..."

"Do it again," Minato instructed still not sure about his son awakening Mokuton. Nawaki did and did many times.

"I never thought I'll see my grandfather's Mokuton again in my life," Tsunade whispered and looked at Nawaki with awe and amazement.

"That's just amazing. My son can grow trees." Kushina said happily and hugged Nawaki with all her might.

"K-Kaa-chan can't breathe..."

"You are not going to force him into joining root, do you?" Naruto questioned in a quiet tone to Minato who nodded his head.

"I think that makes you a good candidate for root."

"No way am I'm allowing my son to join this program," Kushina said sternly.

"Hokage-sama let him go with Jiraiya-sama on a training trip," Naruto suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Kushina and Tsunade nodded their heads.

"Okay. Fine, fine, he can go with Jiraiya on a training trip but not until he knows how to control his ability." And which means he would join root to control his ability. Of course the ladies don't need to know.

"Nawaki! I'd recommend to not tell this to anyone not even to Sasuke," Minato said.

"Don't worry Tou-san I'll not tell anyone." Of course his childish part wanted to show to Sasuke and rub it on his face. But he can't disobey his father's and leader's orders.

* * *

"You knew about it, didn't you?" Naruto said to Shisui. They were on the training ground with Itachi standing not too far away from them.

"I knew but Hokage-sama had forbidden me to tell you about it."

"How is your new job going by the way Itachi?" Naruto changed the subject. Itachi turned his onyx eyes towards him and nodded slightly.

"Nawaki will be joining the root in the future." Itachi raised an eyebrow at this.

"But I thought that Kushina-sama was against the idea."

"Oh, yes she is but you will see. He will join root." Itachi doesn't know how Naruto could be so sure about it. To convince Kushina was almost impossible.

"So, you are going to Mizu no Kuni, what are you expecting?" Shisui said with a smile.

"What should I expect?" Naruto said to Shisui.

"I don't even know when I'm going and who will be escorting me," Naruto said.

"I don't know why Hokage-sama is you allowing you to go there. You are weak Naruto and the most dangerous place in our world is Mizu no Kuni, with civil war and shinobi like seven swordsmen. I heard that they don't like Konoha shinobi because the father of Mito Guy defeated all of them in a single fight." Naruto ignored everything Itachi had said except Mito Guy.

"But most of them are dead..." Shisui argued with Itachi.

"That man with thick eyebrows and green jumpsuit." Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes, he is the strongest and fastest taijutsu master in Konoha, Hokage-sama is the fastest man in our village but Mito Guy is the second fastest man in our village."

"But how..."

"He uses weights to increase his speed that's how." Itachi cut him in. Seeing Naruto's confused expression on his face Shisui decided to elaborate further.

"Some shinobi use different methods to increase their speed. There are two methods that are most common in our world. One is through seals and another one is through weights. By applying gravity seal on your body, you will be able to increase your speed through training, that's the most effective method but it is quite dangerous for those who don't know anything about seals. The other method is using weights. By applying physical weights on your body, you will be able to increase your speed through training." Shisui finished his little lecture and turned to Itachi.

"By the way Itachi I think we should use weights for young roots to increase their speed."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing but first we need to build their stamina endurance. We should go now; I've some work to do." They waved at Naruto and disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Mikoto was in the kitchen when Sasuke rushed into the house and disappeared into the bathroom. She shook her head and returned to her work. Then she heard Sasuke screaming excitedly.

"Sasuke-chan is everything alright?" She questioned loudly.

"Yes, Kaa-chan yes." He replied. After a while, he came from the bathroom and said.

"Kaa-chan I've something to show you." Mikoto turned towards her youngest son who was looking at her with a small grin on his face.

Mikoto turned around with a plate in her hand.

"Okay. What do you want to show me?" She questioned with a small smile on her face.

"Just see," Sasuke said and closed his eyes and after a while, he opened them getting a gasp from his mother. Mikoto just stared at her son's eyes and in a shock, the plate in her hand fell to the ground shattering into pieces.

"How were you able to?" She questioned with a shocked look on her face. She crouched and looked into his eyes. Mikoto grabbed Sasuke in a hug.

"Congregations Sasuke-chan, you were able to awaken Sharingan at the age of six. That's amazing." Sasuke grinned and hugged his mother back. Happy to receive praises from his mother.

"Have you told your father and big brother about it?"

"No Kaa-chan you are the only one who knows. I wanted to show you first." Mikoto smiled and kissed his forehead.

"So sweet. How were you able to awaken it?" She said hesitantly.

"I don't know. I was training with kunai and shuriken when my vision suddenly becomes more precise and clear. When I went to the bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror and saw Sharingan in my eyes." Sasuke said with an excited look on his face.

' _It must have awakened when he saw the dead bodies of his clansmen.'_

Mikoto chuckled and returned to her work.

"Okay. You should get ready, we are going to Senju compound." Sasuke nodded his head and disappeared from his mother's view.

* * *

"Itachi told me about what happened yesterday. I thought when they will be released from the hospital then I'll visit them." Kushina just nodded her head and stared at her son who was practicing kunai and shuriken with Sasuke.

"I'm very worried about him Mikoto. Sasuke also has joined root as well...are you okay with it?"

"I'm fine about it I guess," Mikoto said and turned her gaze towards the blue sky and sighed.

"He will be with Itachi and I'm sure Itachi will take care of him. Our world is dangerous Kushina and I think letting our children grow up as soon as it is possible is the only way to protect them from harm." Kushina hummed and rubbed her hands together nervously.

"You are more worried about Naruto than even you own son," Mikoto said while looking at her friend as if she was asking her to tell her what she was hiding from her.

"I don't want him to go there."

"Where is he going?"

"I thought you knew?"

"What are you talking about Kushina?" Now Mikoto looked completely lost.

"The rebels in the mist village have signed a treaty with the Hokage. They will help us in the coming war. Something is better than nothing and Minato agreed to it. But they had one condition."

"And that is..."

"They wanted Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of this village to help them in their civil war." Mikoto just sat there listening to her friend.

"It was either Nawaki or Naruto. According to them, Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of this village which is not correct. Nawaki and Minato are the Jinchuurikis of this village."

"But why then Minato agreed to their condition. Why he agreed to send Naruto there?"

"It was either Naruto or Nawaki and he picked Naruto because Naruto is stronger and smarter than Nawaki and has potential to become a spy." Mikoto eyes widened and she stared at her friend.

"Mist village will be ours in no time."

"Minato..." Mikoto whispered.

"Naruto will become a shinobi of mist village. He will live with them, fight with them, bled with them and eat with them and will form bonds with them...and one day he will conquer Mist village with them."

"Minato is very smart if he was able to..."

"It wasn't Minato who come up with that scheme..." Mikoto gasped.

"You mean to tell me that it was Naruto who..." She saw Kushina nodded her head grimly.

"I'm worried about his mentality Mikoto. At the age of seven, he was able to come up with that scheme just imagine what he will do when he will become a leader."

"And do you really think he needs to become a leader to do what he wanted to do," Mikoto said raising an eyebrow.

Kushina shook her head and sighed.

"You are right, I guess. I don't know what future holds for us but we should get ourselves in shape Mikoto. I think it's time to become active shinobi again."

"You know what, that's not a bad idea." Mikoto grinned. Kushina stood up from her seat and cracked her knuckles.

"Let's go wild." She yelled and rushed towards her oldest friend.


	7. Moving the pieces of shogi

**Chapter 7**

 **Moving the pieces of shogi.**

* * *

It was another beautiful morning in the atmosphere of Konoha and Naruto was heading towards his apartment after an intense training session with his clones. The elemental training with his clones had gone according to his plans. Today will be his last day in Konoha. He doesn't know for how long he will be going to stay in his new home.

Relax was a bad word to describe his situation while he could be seen walking outside of the training ground. Elemental training was hard and Naruto was expecting it to be easy as he was using clones for training but he was wrong. The experience and memories of the clones were sometimes too much for his mind. Dispelling all of them at the same time was a bad thing to do and Naruto did just that not too long ago.

Pulling his long red strands of hair behind his ear and rubbing his forehead to ease a headache. Naruto came to halt when he saw a kid surrounded by some bullies. It was not the first time he saw that girl bullied and taunted by other kids. The girl had never defended herself even after getting bullied so many times. Maybe she had lost hope or she just didn't care.

Naruto stood there at the side looking at her strangely as if he was deciding to help her or not.

"You came again here huh. Haven't we told you to not to come here? This is our territory." One of the kids spoke and kicked her. The girl just sat there covering her face with her arms.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Another kid yelled and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head upward, forcing her to look at them.

Then Naruto saw her face. Green eyes filled with tears, a large forehead covered with strands of pink hair. Naruto stared into her eyes and she stared at him with a sad expression. Naruto doesn't know what moved him from there, maybe it was the look she was giving him. A look filled with sadness and acceptance, that she had accepted this behavior long ago.

Naruto moved without taking his eyes from her and she just stared at him, and just as she was about to be punched by the kid with light blonde hair...Naruto stopped that punch and grabbed his arm and twisted around.

"What do you think you are doing kid?" Naruto addressed the kid and looked down at him with cold eyes. He smashed the boy's arm on his face and pushed him backward. He radiated some killing intent and addressed the three boys in front of him.

"You should better leave. If I ever saw you hurting her again..." Naruto disappeared and the next second, the three of them were on the ground moaning in pain.

"Get out of here." The strong voice of Naruto brought them upward and they left without even looking back. Naruto turned around and sat down in front of the girl.

She stared back at him strangely without blinking.

"You should thank me for saving you from those bullies." She frowned and blinked twice before responding.

"I never asked you to save me."

"Well, I saw you getting bullied by them and thought that you might need help."

"As you see every day me getting bullied by them...why you saved me? Why you never came before? Why now?"

Naruto shook his head and looked around before looking at her again.

"I don't know why. What is your name?"

"Sakura..." The girl responded.

"Sakura...I'm Naruto. You have beautiful hair." He commented. Naruto just wanted to see how she would react if he'd comment on her hair.

"And have a large forehead." She replied while shielding her face from his view.

"I don't think you have a large forehead. I think you look pretty." Naruto said and managed to smile when he saw her looking at him with surprise. Although the smile was different and forceful it was smiling nonetheless.

"Sakura, I just want to know why you never defended yourself when you were being bullied," Naruto questioned kindly.

"And how I had defended myself? They bullied me because I was weak and they know it...even in the orphanage children taunt me and bully me because I'd no power."

"You are not alone Sakura. You are not weak, you are strong. You are here still talking and sharing your experience with me is the proof that you are not weak. You have friends; you just have to look at the right direction to find them. Don't accept defeat so soon. If you do, then people will crush you with their feats and bury you in the ground...Do you understand what am I saying Sakura?" Naruto said and took her hand in his and stood up.

She stood up and wiped her tears away from her eyes with her other hand and looked at Naruto.

"I'm an orphan too but I'd worked hard and gained power and friends. I'll ask you to do the same." She nodded her head and looked at Naruto with determination.

"If you need anything then you can tell me. I'll help you. Okay." She nodded again and hugged him.

"Thank you, Naruto, Nii-chan." Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair and saw her running towards the village.

When she disappeared from view Nawaki and Sasuke dropped from the tree in front of him.

"You know, I never thought you'd help someone."

"He is not that bad Sasuke," Nawaki responded while looking at Naruto who had turned around heading towards his apartment.

"Naruto, I know whatever you do you do because of some purpose. Why you saved that girl? What is so special about her?" Naruto glanced at Nawaki who was walking at his right side.

"Nawaki, Sasuke you know that I'll be going and don't know when I'll come...will you do something for me in my absence?" Sasuke and Nawaki looked at each other surprised. They had never expected Naruto to say something like this. Help, he had never asked someone to help him in anything ever in his life. But why now though, was it because he will be going to another village or...

"Naruto is everything alright?" Sasuke questioned cautiously.

"Everything is alright. Just do what I'd asked you to do." Naruto said before disappearing from view.

"When did he learned the sunshine?"

"I don't know Sasuke. Let's go."

* * *

The next day Naruto entered the Hokage's office wearing black shinobi pants and dark blue full sleeve shirt with a brown jacket on top of it with black shinobi boots.

"Ah Naruto..." Minato greeted Naruto with a smile.

"Hokage-sama..." Naruto bowed before standing straight in front of his kage.

"So, are you prepared for your journey?" Minato questioned by leaning forward and looking at Naruto with the same smile.

"Yes of course."

"When am I going to leave?"

"As expected from you...you are as blunt as ever Naruto." Naruto just looked at Hokage with an indifferent expression.

Sighing Minato leaned back in his chair and spoke with a different tone.

"Well as you might already know you are going to Mist for a purpose, an objective, a mission whatever you like to say it. You are the best candidate for this Naruto. They asked for you. We are going to face two allied villages in the coming war; I don't want Mist to join in this war. The Mizukage will surely take the side of our enemies and it will be bad very bad for Konoha.

The objective of this mission is to stop the current Mizukage before he joins our enemies in the coming war. Do you understand what am I saying Naruto?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"At least we will be safe from their side." Naruto nodded his head and opened the file in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, do you really think I'll be able to succeed in this type of mission?" It was his first mission after all.

"Yes, Naruto as I told you before you are the best candidate for this mission."

"But I'm not strong enough for this." He

"Then get strong. Remember you are the only one who can do this. You have time." Naruto nodded his head again and closed the file before putting it into storage seal.

"Now you can go. I'll send anbu..." Naruto understood and stood up before leaving the office.

* * *

"Kukukukuku, you know I was expecting you to come to me crawling early my dear old friend."

"But I'm here in front of you alive and well. Such a disappointment isn't it Orochimaru?"

"Kukukukuku..."

"And before you say something else...the snakes are the ones who crawl not humans."

"Hmm, and snakes are the ones who strikes in a way human can't."

"Is that a threat Orochimaru?" The lone eye of the crippled man narrowed and looked at the man sitting in front of him on a throne surrounded by darkness.

"If you think this is a threat then think otherwise." He replied in his carefree manner.

"The Akatsuki, they are looking for you." Danzo was disappointed when Orochimaru remained passive.

"And I'd heard that you had joined them...are you here to arrest me, old man." Orochimaru mocked and grinned when he saw how the man in front of him gritted his teeth.

"You know what I want and in return, I'll give you the blood sample of Uchiha Sasuke."

"The price is too low..."

"What about the information on Uzumaki Naruto?" Orochimaru narrowed him slightly before straightening. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't an interesting subject for Orochimaru to say the least. But Danzo looked interested in said name. It was as if that name had got a great deal of attention from Danzo.

"What do you know about him Danzo?" Now he'd his interest. Danzo didn't wanted to reveal this information to anyone but it seems he don't have any choice.

"Very much Orochimaru, operate me and I'll give information about him. You will be shocked."

"Very well Danzo I'll look forward to this information." He ridiculed.

* * *

Naruto was in the apartment and had just finished a letter for certain someone when an anbu appeared outside of his apartment and knocked. Getting up and looking around for the last time he exited his home and left with an anbu. When he appeared, he saw everyone he knew there standing looking at him with sad smiles on their faces.

Surprised! Yes, he was. He had never expected this to happen. Kushina, the Uchiha family, and even the Hokage were standing there with his wife to say goodbye to him.

"I cannot stop you, can I?" Kushina said while dropping on one knee and looking at Naruto with a small smile.

"No, you can't," Naruto replied and embraced her strongly. He will miss her dearly. He will do anything for her, the love she'd shown him in the short amount of time, he will never forget the moments that he spent with her.

"Take care of yourself," Kushina whispered in his ear and kissed him on his cheek.

"I will." He blushed slightly and then turned towards the Uchiha family and shook their hands while Mikoto hugged him.

He then turned towards the Hokage bowed. Minato stepped forward and placed both of his hand on Naruto's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Make Konoha proud. This is the only way to conquer it." Naruto nodded his head and turned towards Nawaki and Sasuke.

"I don't know when I'll see you guys again but whenever I see you I don't want to see you guys so weak." They both nodded their heads.

"Don't worry about us Naruto. You'll not be able to beat me when we will meet again." Nawaki grinned.

Naruto took out a letter out of his jacket and handed it to Sasuke.

"You know where you'll find her. Give it to her. I've already talked to Hokage-sama about her. She will join you guys. Take care of her. She will become great one day." Sasuke understood and pocketed the letter.

"So, this is goodbye then," Naruto said while looking at everyone with a tiny smile. Two anbu flashed beside him.

"Goodbye Naruto and take care." Everyone said their good buys and saw him disappearing into the forest.

Everyone turned and started walking towards the village to their own business. Nawaki and Sasuke were walking towards the training ground where they knew they will find Sakura. When they reached there they saw her sitting under the same tree.

"Hey, your name is Sakura, right?" The girl looked at them and then nodded her head before standing up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Senju Nawaki and this is Uchiha brooding Sasuke." She giggled slightly while Nawaki ducked a punch from Sasuke.

"We are friends of Naruto. He had left the village not too long ago. He asked us to give you this." Sasuke handed her the letter and looked into her green eyes with curiosity.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, I-it's nothing, it's just your eyes."

"Ahem..." Nawaki cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Naruto told us that you wanted to become a kunoichi." Sakura frowned. She had never told Naruto about this. He had left the village without even telling her. She felt alone again now that she knew that he will not be coming back soon. But why would Naruto tell about her to his friends and how come he knew that she wanted to become a kunoichi.

"I don't think I told Naruto that I want to become a kunoichi." She lied. Sasuke and Nawaki looked at each other and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Typical Naruto...it's nothing really. It's something you would expect from him."

"So, what are you waiting for, open the letter." Sakura nodded her head. She opened the letter.

 _Sakura_

 _When you will read this letter, I'll be long gone from this village. You will find out why I left this village one day. It was important and I was the only one suited for this job. I don't know when I'll come back. Consider it a long-term mission._

 _When I helped you at that day I don't know why I helped you...but there was something that I felt extraordinary in you. You want to become a kunoichi. And I'll help you become one. But to do this you have to do what I'll tell you._

 _Sasuke and Nawaki are my friends. They will be your friends as well. Ask Nawaki to take you to Hokage-sama in his free time. Don't worry about anything, if you like it then accept it but if you don't then reject it._

 _I lived in an apartment. It's not much but it will be enough for you. Sasuke and Nawaki will take you there. It is secured with security seals (Don't tell this to anyone). Everything is there. You just have to look for it._

 _There is another letter addressed to them. Give it to them._

 _Take care of yourself._

 _Your big brother,_

 _Naruto..._

Sakura pocketed the letter and took a deep breath to control her tears. She will cry but not in front of these two. Wiping her eyes slightly she gave the next page of the letter to them.

When Nawaki and Sasuke finished, they looked at each other and then at Sakura.

"Come with us," Sasuke said before they led her to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

"He is coming to Mei-sama."

"Hmm..." A tall slender woman in her thirties with long auburn hair and green eyes wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees sitting in a chair behind a desk sipping tea looked up from her tea cup with a confused expression.

"Who is coming?" She questioned while looking at the man standing in front of her. A middle-aged man with blue hair, his left eye was blue while his right was covered by an eye patch under which he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyuuga he defeated. He wore a talisman in each ear with kanji for a humble form of 'to hear' written on them twice on each side. He also wore the standard striped, gray suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He answered. The woman in front of him stopped drinking tea and placed the cup on the desk without making any noise.

"When he will reach here?" She questioned.

"Tomorrow morning."

"He will be alone right?"

"The Hokage had given me information about this. Yes, the anbu that are escorting him will leave him on the border of the Mist. He will have to come here by himself."

"He will come either by boat or through mountains. But I think he will choose boat because the mountain area is under Kumo's watch. If he is smart, then he will choose boat...take some anbu and proceed with the plan."

"Hai Mei-sama." The man in front of her bowed before exiting the tent.

 _'Welcome Uzumaki Naruto.'_ A sly smile graced her lips.

* * *

"What news do you have for me Kabuto?" Orochimaru questioned in his snake like voice while looking at his right-hand man and the most dangerous spy in the elemental nations.

"Orochimaru-sama, I just came from Konoha. It is becoming difficult to infiltrate Konoha day by day. But the news that I had got from there is strange and thinkable." Orochimaru waited for Kabuto to tell him about this thinkable news with patience. This was a habit of Kabuto every time he will do this. Beating around the bush was in his bones.

"Uzumaki Naruto had left Konoha yesterday with two anbus. They are heading towards Mist."

A sly smile graced Orochimaru's face, his yellow eyes staring at Kabuto making him uncomfortable.

"Tell me Kabuto were you able to get into Danzo's office in root bases?"

"Yes, I found a blank file there and nothing else."

"Where is this file?" Kabuto handed the file to the snake sannin who opened it and examined it.

"Well, well, well, Danzo. I think you have to give me something else as a payment." Orochimaru stood up from his throne and motioned Kabuto to come with him.

"All we need is a blood sample of Danzo to open this file. And ironically Danzo is here. It will be very amusing to see his face when I'll show him this." A sickly laugh filled the dark underground halls that sent shivers down Kabuto's spine.

They arrived into another room where Danzo was lying on the stretcher unconscious. Orochimaru took a blood vial from the cabinet and poured the blood on the seal that was on the file. Soon enough the blood disappeared as well as the seal on it and words appeared. Orochimaru opened the file and started reading it.

"I can't believe it." He whispered. Orochimaru was known as a calm and collective shinobi in every situation. But reading this file and what it contained was shocked him so much that he was looking at Kabuto with his mouth open, gaping.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you alright?" Kabuto concerned and fearful voice reached his ears.

"K-Kabuto...I can't believe it." He repeated the sentence and shook his head as if he was confirming that he was not hallucinating.

"Read this," Orochimaru said when he was in his throne room and planning about what to do next.

"This..." Kabuto's reaction was not unpredictable.

"I'll have to confirm this information about Naruto Uzumaki and Danzo was the only one who can give me this information. He is the only one who knows about his true lineage...you will bring him here when he will wake up." Kabuto nodded his head before disappearing.

 _'Uzumaki Naruto, do you know who you really are?'_

* * *

Nawaki, Sasuke, and Sakura appeared outside of Naruto's apartment. The door was locked and the key was in the lock. They opened the door and went inside. It was the first time Nawaki and Sasuke would be going to see their friend's apartment. Naruto was very secretive and despite being friends with them he had never invited them into his apartment.

Everything was clean and was in its place. The book shelve was filled with books related to chakra and human body and such. There was a table with four chairs in the kitchen. All in all, the apartment was filled with everything that was necessary.

"Well it's not much but it is better than most apartments," Nawaki said while looking around.

"Oh, come on Nawaki, stop comparing your compound with this tiny apartment." Sakura stood there looking at them and observing their behavior with each other.

 _'I'll not fail your big brother._ ' She thought determination filling her eyes.

"Well, Sakura what you think about this, huh, I mean you are the one who will be going to live in here." Sasuke turned towards here with a questioning gaze.

She nodded her head and spoke in her innocent voice." Yes, it is good very good. I don't know why Naruto would do something like this for me. But nevertheless, I'm grateful for everything he'd done for me." Nawaki smiled at Sakura. In his eyes, Naruto was a noble person who looked after those who cannot look after themselves, a boy with a kind heart with serious expression who would do anything for his loved ones.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was looking at Sakura as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. He knew that Naruto had never mentioned Sakura in their meetings before and now all of a sudden, he was looking after her and giving her his place to live. Why Sakura though? There were other orphans too, if he wanted to he could have chosen someone better than Sakura.

In Sasuke's eyes, Naruto was a person who does everything with a purpose. He does everything with a plan, a plan that involved people around him. He knew that there was a motive hidden behind all of this. All he has to do was to find out about it.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was a kind person to those who would show kindness to him. But there was another Naruto hidden behind that kind Naruto, his inner self. A Naruto that no one knows about and this Naruto will be dangerous when it would come out. How much dangerous? Only time would tell.

* * *

They had been running nonstop ever since they had left the village. The anbu in dog mask thought it would be better to take some rest before resuming.

"I think it would be better to take some rest." He said before jumping from the tree branch and landing on the ground.

"Cat, why don't you go and bring some water? While I go and search for some food and Naruto why don't you collect some woods for fire?" Everyone nodded and disappeared to complete their tasks. Naruto was the first to arrive with dry woods. The fire was in front of him burning. The sun had fallen taking all of its warmth and light with it.

"So, tell us about yourself Naruto-san," Cat spoke. Naruto looked up staring at the woman in front of him. She had long purple hair and warm brown eyes and a shade of red lipstick.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto eyes focused on hers. He doesn't know for how long he was staring at her but he had been caught staring.

"You anbu know more about me than anyone else I think," Naruto answered her first question. She frowned and shook her head.

"What I mean is that what are your likes, your dislikes, and your goals." Dog who was drinking water stopped and turned his attention towards Naruto.

"I think you also want to know as well?" Naruto said while looking at dog masked anbu who nodded his head.

"My likes are training, ramen and searching for new jutsus. My dislikes are...I don't think I have any dislikes in particular." Naruto lied with the straight face.

"And what are your goals in life?" Dog questioned.

"I never thought about it but the only think that I want in my life is to become stronger and win every battle in my life."

"Tell about yourself," Naruto said looking at cat. He just wanted to take the conversation away from him. He doesn't wanted to reveal information that he wanted to keep from them.

"Well, I like watching moon, swords, and kenjutsu. I dislike traitors. My goal is to become a best master in kenjutsu art." She finished in one breath.

"That's pretty boring except watching the moon." Naruto said innocently and prepared himself for a rant that never came. She just smiled at him.

 _'Strange woman...'_

Unknown to them, there were several pairs of eyes that were watching them not too far away.

* * *

They news of Naruto leaving Konoha spread like a wildfire and at the end of the day the entire Konoha populace knew that Naruto had been taken away. There were rumors flying around about Naruto. Some were saying that he had run away from the village, some were saying that the Hokage had kicked him out of the village because he was trying to steal classified information for Kumo.

Really it was ridiculous; of course, these rumors were only in the civilian populace. The shinobi knew better and some were even parsing Naruto, in their eyes, Naruto had given up everything just to obey Hokage's orders and in shinobi's eyes, the only thing that mattered was to obey their leader's orders and complete their mission successfully.

Minato was in his office drinking tea with Fugaku sitting in front of him, they were talking about this and that, just relaxing after completing their day's work. Their eyes turned towards the window when they saw fireworks lighting the sky. First Minato thought that they had been attacked but when he looked closely he saw people standing at the top of the Hokage monument shouting and jumping and releasing fireworks into the sky.

"What the hell!" Minato looked towards Fugaku who was looking outside.

"Anbu, go and find out why the hell they are doing this."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Fugaku, did something happen this day that we are forgetting about?" Minato turned his blue eyes towards the Uchiha who shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Hmm strange, then why they are celebrating?"

"Maybe they are celebrating someone's birthday?" Fugaku suggested.

"That could be possible. Knowing civilians, they do some strange things anyway."

The anbu came and bowed before speaking.

"Hokage-sama, I asked one of the civilians about this and he said and I quote, 'Today the demon brat left this village. Finally, the village is free from his curse and now people will live freely and happily.'" Minato stood there gaping. He can't believe their audacity.

"Fugaku I can't believe this." Minato shook his head, his staring at the anbu making him uncomfortable.

"I'm telling the truth Hokage-sama." Minato turned his gaze towards Fugaku who was looking at him to say something or order something.

"Take some anbu with you and stop them. I don't want this madness to continue. Warn them and order them to not to do anything like this again and if they do then they will be thrown into jail."

"That's the work of the police force. They will take care of it, you don't have to go." Fugaku said to the anbu who nodded and looked towards the Hokage who nodded his head as well.

"I'll take care of it." He said stood up and left.

Sighing, Minato dropped in his seat with a thud and rubbed his temple. _'Another headache coming my way, Naruto what would you have done if you had seen this with your own eyes, I'm disappointed really.'_ His eyes filled with sadness were looking towards the Hokage monument.

* * *

The next day Sakura woke up in her new home. She stretched, drank water, changed into her training outfit and disappeared from the apartment.

She looked around her eyes waiting for Naruto to show up and say something to her. But she knew that he will not come back, for how long she doesn't know. She closed her eyes and suppressed the memories that she had shared with him in this place.

Her brother in all but blood, the one who had given her everything and anything that she had asked him, Naruto was everything to her and will be until...

It had been a year or more than a year since she met him outside of this training ground. She was crying her clothes were dirty and torn from many places. She was hungry and weak. She saw Naruto first time; she saw a boy in front of her with cold attitude but with kind heart. It was her first thought when he helped her and had given her food. She started coming here every day to thank him for food but there was another reason why she had started coming here every day.

She wanted to become his friend.

At first, Naruto tried to push her away saying that she should become friends with someone else. He doesn't need her and such. But she knew better, she had seen people around the village looking at him and their behavior towards him.

But the thing that amazed her the most was his prowess. She had seen him training with so many clones of his. Of course, she hadn't known anything about the shinobi world at that time. Her parents had died during the Kyuubi attack leaving her orphan, they were civilians.

Sakura had asked Naruto to train her. She wanted to become strong to protect herself. Naruto had denied her again. But Sakura was stubborn, giving up wasn't an option. But eventually, Naruto had agreed. She was delighted and happy for the first time in her life. Finally, there was someone in her life who will be going to help her to become strong.

During her training, she saw another Naruto, a ruthless Naruto. She thought that training would be easy and she would enjoy it but it was everything but easy. Naruto had made her life hell at that time. She doesn't how many times he'd broken her ribs and other bones in her body only for him to heal them. But in the end, it was worth it. Naruto had concentrated on her chakra and taijutsu. As a civilian, she was born with very low chakra, that's why it was easy for her to control it but difficult to increase it. Now she had low chunin level chakra and her taijutsu needed some work.

Naruto had taught her basic of shinobi arts. It was up to her to build a foundation now.

Here in the forest of death, Naruto had trained her until it was time for him to leave this village. Everything they had done was a secret. Outside of this ground, they didn't even know each other.

It was all an act. Getting bullied and meeting with Naruto for the first time yesterday in the park. Naruto had asked her to do it and she had done it flawlessly. She doesn't know why Naruto had asked her to do it maybe it was because he wanted to reveal their friendship to Sasuke and Nawaki. He had asked her to keep an eye on them. She knew what he meant by that...

For the next couple of hours, Sakura trained until she was out of breath and couldn't stand anymore. She had to go back to her apartment quickly. Nawaki and Sasuke will be coming to fetch her.

* * *

They had not expected this to happen. They had just crossed the fire nation when they were attacked by masked shinobis who were wearing a headband resembling a musical note. Where had they come from and from which village they belong to? Kakashi had no answer to these questions. But he knew that they belonged to a smaller village. But why attack Konoha? Maybe they have an alliance with their enemies.

"Don't worry about anything Naruto just focus, we will protect you."

"Well I'm delighted to hear that but I think I'll help you guys defeating these bad guys," Naruto said innocently and fell into a stance with his kunai in a reverse grip. The dog masked anbu (Kakashi) was standing in front of him and the cat masked anbu (Yugao) was standing behind him, covering his back.

They had just crossed the fire nation and entered into the land of sea when they were attacked by these shinobi who were five in number.

"Give us a boy and we will let you leave alive." One of them, the leader of the group spoke and stepped forward. All of them wearing Jounin uniforms and headbands around their forehead, their face covered with black cloth.

Kakashi snorted and responded. "As if we will let you take the boy away...Who are you and why are you after the boy?"

"Do you really think we will answer your question, you Konoha scum?" The leader rushed forward and attacked Kakashi, while the other four disappeared, attacking Naruto and Yugao in process.

Naruto turned towards left and block the kunai strike with his own.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto hissed.

"It's simple really kid, we want your blood to give it to our master." The man jumped backward and threw bunch of kunais at Naruto and rushed at him. Naruto deflected all the kunais before shifting left thus avoiding punch aimed for his face. Naruto seeing an opportunity aimed his left leg for the masked man's mid-section. The shinobi jumped backward avoiding Naruto's kick barely.

"I must say I never thought you would be this skilled in shinobi arts." The man rushed at Naruto again but this time faster than before. When he was near he jumped in the air and aimed his right leg at Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed the shinobi's right foot with his right hand before turning left and then threw a left punch at the shinobi's midsection, at the same time Naruto released his right foot.

"You are predictable," Naruto commented. He knew there were others too as well waiting for an opportunity to kill him. Kakashi and Yugao were fighting two shinobi at the same time.

Without giving a second thought and giving a chance for his enemy to get up again, Naruto went through some hand seals before.

 **"Futon: Kamikaze (wind style: Divine Wind)."** Naruto released several guts of winds that formed several tornados. At the same time, a clone of Naruto released a fireball towards the opponent. The wind and fire combined and formed a large tornado of fire that headed towards the shinobi at great speed.

Seeing a large tornado of fire heading towards his way, he stand up while still massaging his stomach where Naruto's punch had connected and jumped backward to avoid the fire tornado but he was not fast enough. While he was able to protect himself from fire but he got several burns on his skins. His clothes tattered and burned from several places.

"I'll kill you, you damn brat." He yelled in outrage while hissing in pain.

 **"Sound release: sound palm."** He yelled and directed his palm towards Naruto. It connected with Naruto's body and powerful sound wave released. The shinobi looked pleased because he knew that this attack was strong enough to break ribs. He waited for his target to fell on the ground coughing blood but it didn't happen. Instead, the Naruto in front of him 'puffed'.

 _'A clone...'_ He thought. Then he felt a cold kunai on his neck.

"It's over," Naruto whispered in a cold voice before slashing his opponent's neck. Then man fell on the ground blood pouring from his neck.

"What you want from me?" Naruto questioned the shinobi while looking at him in his eyes. The scene didn't disturbed him in the slightest. His cold violet eyes stared at the man with indifference. The man was wearing a Jounin uniform but his strength was of chunin level. No wonder he was able to beat him easily.

"Screw you." He coughed blood.

 **"Katon: Kibaku Enjin (Fire Style: Exploding Flame Formation)."** The shinobi whispered. The stream of exploding tags headed towards Naruto with great speed. Naruto jumped backward but was not fast enough to avoid all the tags. Some of them burst to cause Naruto to drop on the ground with a thud. He could see several burns on his feet and around his ankles.

 _'My Sharingan was able to see that attack coming but my body was not fast enough to respond.'_ Naruto winced.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" Kakashi shouted from where he was fighting.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

* * *

Kakashi knew that he has to deal with his opponents quickly. He glanced at Naruto who was fighting a single opponent. He doesn't have to worry about Yugao because he knew that she would be fine.

"As much as I love to fight with you guys and play I don't think I'd be able to. I've to finish this quickly."

"As if you can finish us quickly you Konoha shit." The leader yelled before attacking Kakashi blindly. When he was near Kakashi, he flipped his headband upward revealing his Sharingan and trapping his opponent in a genjutsu. At the same time, a clone of Kakashi threw several kunais towards the leader. It took Kakashi two minutes to kill his one opponent.

 **"Onton: Onpa (Sound Release: sound wave)."** Kakashi turned towards his second opponent who released an invincible sound attack towards him. He jumped back but his clone remained standing there. Kakashi eyes widened slightly when saw that not only his clone but everything in the jutsus path crushed.

 _'Impressive technique...'_ He sunshined from the Jutsu's path, Kakashi threw several kunais towards his opponent but it deflected back because of the sound waves.

Then he heard the explosion and saw Naruto blown away and dropped on the ground with a thud.

"I must do this quickly." Kakashi went through hand signs before...

 **"Chidori (One thousand birds)."** After finishing his second opponent Kakashi headed towards Naruto who was on the ground, his feet and ankles burned from the exploding tags. Kakashi seeing Naruto alright turned towards Yugao who was fighting her second opponent.

"Cat, leave that one alive."

"Hai, senpai..."

Kakashi when tried to investigate the last enemy he took a kunai and stabbed himself in his gut, ending his own life.

"What the hell." Naruto shockingly looked at Kakashi who shrugged.

"I suppose he was afraid of torture."

"Well, by the way, good job Naruto. You fought well."

"Yeah Naruto-kun you were very good, who taught you to fight?" Yugao questioned.

"I taught myself, who else." Naruto shrugged. Yugao patched Naruto's wounds.

"Well, I think we are not far away from the sea. We should go now."

* * *

Sakura took a shower before cooking her breakfast. She was about to sit down and eat when she felt Nawaki and Sasuke approaching.

"Coming..." She said when she heard the knocking.

"Hi, Sakura..." Sakura opened the door turned around and headed towards the kitchen. Surprisingly it was Sasuke who greeted her first.

"Having a breakfast, I see," Nawaki said before taking seat in the kitchen.

"Is there any problem?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Nawaki.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Sasuke questioned before Nawaki said something stupid to a girl who was having a breakfast.

"Well, I don't have anything to do besides going to library."

"Well, I was wondering if you could come to my place. You know today Sasuke's parents will be coming to us. I thought it will be good to introduce you to mine as well as Sasuke's parents. What do you think?" Nawaki said when he felt that neither Sasuke nor Sakura was in a mood for jokes.

"Well, okay its fine with me. It would be an honor to meet your parents." Sasuke and Nawaki grinned at each other before standing up.

"Well, we'll pick you up after three hours from now." Sasuke stood up and dragged Nawaki out.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're going for a sparring match as well as some training." Sakura nodded her head.

"Make sure to shut the door." She shouted.

"I can't believe it. She didn't even ask us to have a breakfast with us." Nawaki whined. That breakfast looked delicious. His stomach protested as well.

"What were you trying to eat, her or her breakfast." Sasuke said annoyingly.

"Shut it Sasuke you git," Nawaki yelled before pushing Sasuke away. An annoyed expression on his face, while Sasuke smirked haughtily at him.

"Dobe!"


	8. Declaring the war

**Chapter 8**

 **Declaring the war**

* * *

Pen on the paper left a dark path behind it. A woman in the tent sitting behind the desk with a pen in her hand was writing on a paper with her head bowed soon stopped and dropped the pen on the table and leaned back. She sighed and stretched and rubbed her itching hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She groaned and stared at the stack of paper in front of her. Mei was a strong woman who loved to fight for her people. With boil and lava release bloodlines at her disposal, she had vowed to fight for her people and protect them against people like Yagura. A man she hated the most.

She'd have been on a battlefield with her people fighting to protect the Mist country from Yagura's region if she hadn't been chosen for this job. But someone else would have ended in this position if she had refused to take this job-the leader of the rebel army.

Being a leader was a very hard job. Dealing with paperwork was one thing but sending your own people to their deaths was another, emotions that she had learned to suppress.

Her thoughts turned towards the boy that will be coming here to aid her with the current battle going on. Someone would think what a boy no older than eight years old would do to win a war. But she knew better, she knew the potential Naruto had and the prowess he will show when he'll grow up.

Six months ago, she'd visited the hidden leaf and saw him in the streets of the village. A boy with red hair walking with his hands in his pockets and looking straight ahead with a mask of indifference. Mei doesn't know why the Yondaime Hokage had shown that side of Konoha to her. Seeing Naruto glared by people around him and how he was related to the Kyuubi incident. She wasn't surprised to see people's reaction to his presence after learning that.

Mei knew that Yondaime would gain something from this, sending Naruto here was a dangerous move. A Jinchuuriki of their village leaving and staying here. There was something that was missing in the picture. She liked Minato, a person with good motives and goals. A person who was doing everything in his power to protect what's precious to him and to bring peace in the shinobi world.

But in the shinobi world, you can't trust anyone, not even your heart. For a kage village should be his/her first priority. Minato had given her two choices, either to leave Konoha without any help or accept Naruto into their ranks. A person, a Jinchuuriki of their village. But why would Minato give Naruto to Kiri? Of course, he'd go back to Konoha after the war. But why would they just abandon Naruto, their Jinchuuriki?

It's because Minato hated Naruto? No, she doesn't think he hated Naruto. Then why? Sooner rather than later she will find out why.

"Come on Mie-sama, you can't complain like this. Our people need a strong leader. Back in our day's women were stronger and fight beside their husband." Mei grimaced as all the thoughts in her mind shattered before an evil smile spread on her red lips. She stood up and went to Ao who was standing in front of the desk. The only words that registered in her mind were woman, strong and husband.

"Shut up Ao or I'll kill you." She said in a sweet voice before exiting her office.

* * *

"So, this is where you will leave me?" Naruto said in an indifferent tone. Both Kakashi and Yugao turned towards him and nodded.

"Yes, from here onwards you're on your own. This is where we will say goodbyes." Kakashi eye smiled. He was no longer wearing his dog anbu mask.

"You're saying as if you will not see me again Inu." Naruto raised his eyebrow, his hands folded across his chest. He shook his head and turned towards Yugao.

"I believe a time will come when I'll know your real name cat." Naruto said.

"You're a strong woman, in a body and in mind. Hope to see you the best sword master in Konoha when we meet again." Yugao just stood there surprised by his comments. She saw him opening his mouth to speak something but he stopped and turned his eyes towards the boat waiting for him.

Yugao bent down to his eye level and ruffled his spiky red hair and smirked.

"You're still young Naruto-kun, you are stronger but when we meet again I want you to become stronger as well. Then we will spar." She said simply before standing up. She could see the acceptance of challenge in his eyes.

"Hey Inu would you mind teaching me your Chidori someday." Naruto turned his attention towards the one-eyed guy when he was in the boat. Naruto saw Kakashi turned around and tilted his head to the side as if thinking.

"Someday, maybe."

"Would you allow me to use Chidori if you come to know that I know how to perform it?" Kakashi turned his head to the other side and studied Naruto with his eye. Shrugging his shoulders, he nodded his head.

"Sure, why not. If you come to know how to perform Chidori then I'll allow you to use it. But so, you know, I'm the only one so far who knows how to perform it." Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto and narrowed his eyes at him when he saw him smiling faintly.

 _'What are you up to?'_ Kakashi and Yugao stood there for a while before turned around and left.

"He is a strange kid. Don't you think Kakashi-sempai?" Kakashi glanced at Yugao before turning his attention towards the book in his hands.

"Yes, strange and mysterious. But there is something that is now bothering me. The thing he said to me about Chidori. How he will learn it unless I taught it to him." Kakashi frowned. There was something that he'd missed about Naruto. He knew that Naruto was far stronger than he let on. Minato-sensei had told him that not to underestimate him. But why would he ask for permission to use Chidori? He doesn't know how to use it or does he know? He will have to look into his file back in Konoha. Maybe he would find something about the mysterious redhead.

For now, let's just concentrate on his precious. Kakashi blushed under his masked and giggled. Yugao on his side sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Back in Konoha Sakura exited her apartment just in time to see Nawaki and Sasuke coming towards her. She tied her pink hair in a ponytail before greeting them.

"You guys didn't have to act as my bodyguards, I can take care of myself you know and besides I don't have many enemies in Konoha," Sakura said to them with a straight face before leaving them behind.

"Who does she think she is? We? Her bodyguards?" Nawaki looked at Sakura's back with annoyance.

"She thinks herself as a strong Kunoichi in training," Sasuke replied.

"You're being a prat again Sasuke," Nawaki shouted.

"Yeah whatever and don't shout Nawaki. I can hear you clearly." Nawaki growled and swing his fist at Sasuke who ducked and smirked at him.

"Are you guys coming or should I drag you to your house." Sakura looked at them with a stern expression.

"Hey who do you think you are huh? We can do whatever we want." Nawaki looked at her annoyed.

"Should I've to remind you guys that I'm Naruto's friend?" Sakura smiled thinly at them before turning around and entering into the Senju compound. Sakura looked around and then turned to bodyguards.

"Well, aren't you going to lead me to your house Nawaki?" She raised an eyebrow when Nawaki glared before huffing.

"Well, well what we've here." Kushina looked at three children that came into the compound bickering. The kids stopped arguing and turned towards the red-haired woman.

"Kaa-chan, this is Sakura." Kushina turned towards the pink haired girl and who had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello Kushina-sama, it's so nice to finally meet you. Naruto often talked about you." Sakura bowed slightly before looking at the woman who had a sad smile on her face.

"So, you are Naruto's friends huh. What did he tell you about me?" She turned and motioned them to follow her.

"That you're a very kind and strong woman with beautiful red hair," Sakura said with a fond smile.

"Did he really?" She said surprised as she unconsciously touched her long red hair. A fond smile on her face as she thought about Naruto. It's been two days since he'd left and she was missing him already.

"I miss him too. He is the only friend that I had but now he is gone." Sakura shrugged as she sat on the couch in the living room.

"You don't have to think like that Sakura. We're your friends." Nawaki smiled at Sakura as he sat down beside his mother who ruffled his hair.

"Yes, he is right. You can come here any time Sakura-chan. You don't have to feel so lonely." Sakura shook her head.

"It's not that. The attachment that I'd with Naruto never be replaced with anyone else. He understood me like no one else did. And I don't think someone will ever be able to understand me like him."

"If you give us a chance to become your friends then we will understand you as well," Sasuke replied. Kushina was about to say something when her husband entered the house.

"Hey kids, Kushina-chan. How we're feeling today?" Minato turned towards the girl that he hadn't seen before.

"Hokage-sama. I'm Sakura, Naruto's friend. He might have told you about me." Minato looked at Sakura confused before nodding his head. He took a seat beside Kushina and turned his attention to Sakura.

"Oh yes. Now I remember. He told me about you before he left. He told me that you're capable of it. That's what you're here for, right?" Sakura nodded and Minato continued. "I just want to know if you will be able to handle the stress and the expectations that the forces have for that program." Minato looked at Sakura with calculating eyes.

"I won't let you down." The answer was simple but had the emotions and the feelings that Minato wanted in every candidate for Operation **Midnight**.

His eyes turned towards the other kids. Nawaki and Sasuke were looking at him and Sakura with expectant eyes. As if they were saying that she should tell them about this program. The eyes that were filled with curiosity continued to observe the conservation.

"And did he tell you about that program as well?" It was a statement rather than a question. Minato was certain Naruto had told her about the program.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Again, the answer was simple but there was no emotion in it. The Hokage wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a fearsome kunoichi in the future. Everything was there in her to become one. It was like a large block of stone, just they have to remove some small stones here and there and carve it with tools, and then it will be ready to defend Konoha.

"Tou-san, what is operation **Midnight**?" Minato looked at his son, his eyes glanced towards Sasuke before turning to Nawaki. He could tell they have lots of questions in their minds. Even Kushina looked curious.

"It's a program for young kids who wants to become a ninja." Minato gave them a fatherly smile before glancing at Kushina who was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Can we join it? I'm sure Sakura would need us there." Sasuke suggested. His eyes glanced towards Sakura who scoffed. Minato gulped and looked at Kushina who stood and smiled at him.

"Minato-kun, can we talk in private?"

"Yeah sure." Minato stood up nervously and left the living room with his wife.

"What are you doing? Haven't I told you that our son will not be going to join that program?" Kushina glared at her husband as he squirmed under her gaze.

"You know very much how things will be going to turn out Kushina-chan. Please try to understand. Just think what Nawaki will feel when Naruto comes back stronger and powerful, what do you think Nawaki will do?" He reasoned. She cared for their son as much as him. She should understand his feelings.

"I'm worried about him Minato. I know one day they will be going to face the world outside of this village. You sent Naruto there. And you know what he will be facing and turning into. I don't want my other son to face that horrible world so soon." She said stubbornly as she glared at her husband who was looking at her surprised.

"Another Son?" He questioned.

"Yes." She said quietly as she stared into space, "Naruto is like a son to me. He has everything that I wanted in my child. I love Nawaki and all but you know what Minato-kun? He is the second person who said that I've beautiful hair." She turned her eyes towards her husband with a fond smile.

"Well, I should have seen that coming. But Kushina-chan I'll not send them to missions, not so soon. After they will complete their training then they will do missions and it will not be until they turn twelve. And besides, the training will not be like what you're expecting it to be." Minato grabbed her hand and gave a soft squeeze.

"Oh, come on don't be so persistent now."

"Fine." She sighed defeated.

* * *

Naruto took out the black cloak and put it on as the rain started pouring around him. He made his way towards the port. It was not far away from him but after traveling and fighting those bad guys, he felt hungry. He looked around the market that was filled with people not too long ago. The rain cleared the path for him. He saw a ramen stand and went there. There were some people sitting there already eating hot steaming ramen.

"Ah, what type of ramen you want stranger?" The man behind the corner smiled at Naruto. Although he couldn't see the face so he doesn't know whether the smile returned or not.

"Vegetable ramen." The man nodded his head. Naruto took his seat and turned his eyes outside of the shop. The rain was pouring, the lightning was flashing and the clouds were thundering. He saw how people were running like chickens to avoid rain, how some were walking without the care in the world. His eyes turned towards the two man who was following a woman. Naruto could feel the eyes of a man who was sitting far away in a corner. He could feel his chakra; he was suppressing his chakra signature. But the red eyes hidden behind his cloak hood told him the different story.

Naruto nose twisted as it felt the delicious aroma that entered into his senses. The sight looked delicious as well. He broke the chopsticks and tuck in. After paying for the food, Naruto left.

"You need help, sir?" Naruto took off his hood and revealed his face to the old man who was trying to lift a heavy box from the ground. His smile was small filled with politeness.

"It will be very noble of you to do that young one." The old man said, his wrinkled face twisted into a grateful smile. Naruto helped the old man as he questioned.

"So, where you're heading to?" He said.

"Mist."

"Is it safe to go there?" Naruto looked around, his eyes searching for the man who was watching him in the ramen stand. He tried to sense the chakra signature but couldn't.

"Well, I don't think it's safe to go there unless you're very familiar with the guards that stationed there. I've been in this business for thirty years now and the guards are very familiar to me very well so it's not a problem for me to go there. They have tightened the security after the war broke out." The old man finished with a grunt as he lifted another box.

"Yeah, you're right. The war had taken so much from us. I lived not too far away from the Mist village with my parents. We were ambushed by some thugs. They killed them. I ran and was able to save my life." Naruto sighed dramatically as he wiped the fake tear from his eye.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to your parents, young one. Don't you have anywhere to go?" The old man looked at Naruto up and down with keen eyes, his eyes filled with sympathy. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have anywhere to go. I could find some work in the Mist village if I were able to go there but I don't know if someone will take me there without money." He sighed.

"Oh, that's no problem young man. I've my own boat. You can come with me if you want. I'll take you there." Naruto smiled in gratitude.

"That would be great."

Naruto was sitting in the boat looking at the sea. It was huge with waves thrashing.

"How much time it will take for us to go there?" Naruto said without opening his eyes.

"It depends on the weather and sea. During normal conditions, it takes two hours to reach there. Now that the rain had stopped, just pray the sun comes out." The old man took out a smoking pipe and lit it. The rest of the journey went smoothly without any interruptions. As soon as they reached the shore Naruto turned towards the old man.

"Do you think you will be able to get me into the village?" The old man looked at Naruto with the same keen eyes. Naruto could see the old man looking at him more cautiously.

"Who're you really?" That's it, he didn't want to use it on such a kind old man, but he doesn't have a choice. Beating around the bush was not his thing.

"Genjutsu Sharingan." Naruto's red eyes connected with the old man.

"You will take me to the Mist village and help me to pass the guards. You will not tell anything about me to anyone." The old man's eyes turned glazed as he nodded his head like a puppet.

"Now move," Naruto said in a strong voice. He deactivated his Sharingan and suppressed his chakra. They left the sea and entered into a forest. The forest that was filled and hidden behind the mist. A chill run down his spine as he was surrounded by the mist. The only thing he could hear was the footsteps of himself and the old man who was walking beside him. There footsteps moving through the grass. Naruto could feel eyes watching him, he could feel the blades and the kunais, ready to be thrown at him. The killing intent and the intensity of the chakra was growing minute by minute.

He knew that he has to suppress his ninja abilities if he wanted to succeed. But it's damn annoying and irritating to act like a civilian. Then he saw the gate of the village. There were several guards stationed there. They were all watching them like a hawk. There were five anbu level shinobis that were watching them from the shadows.

"Halt! State your business." Naruto stopped as he dropped the cart that was filled with goods. Three guards came towards them. One of them started looking through goods. The other two stood in front of them. Their eyes looking at them suspiciously.

"Who're you kid?" The shinobi who scanned his body for any weapons questioned.

"He is with me." The old man said.

"What's your name?"

"Menma," Naruto said meekly.

"Menma? What a funny name!" The shinobi wrote down the info on the notepad before heading towards the gate.

"All clear!" The shinobi who was searching through the goods shouted. They walked and walked until the gate was out of sight. Naruto disappeared, leaving the old man to his own devices.

He created dozens of clones and sent them all around the village after finding a good place to do it. Now that he'd succeeded in his first objective, he should now plan for the second one. Doing what he'd come here for, it wouldn't be easy for him but he doesn't have any choice. It will take a time to establish his base and roots in this place but he'd do it.

Naruto gave a smile to a shinobi who walked passed him.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

"So, what do you think Danzo? Should I tell the Hokage or not?" Orochimaru's tongue came out his mouth like a snake. He smiled when he saw how Danzo was staring at the file that was in his hands.

"Where did you get this?"

"Now, now. Do you really think I'll not look into the things that you left back in Konoha? I'm sure you know why I did this." Orochimaru gave the file to Kabuto and stared into Danzo's eyes.

"Do what you want to do Orochimaru. But I know that you will not give this important info to Hokage. I know you better than that."

"Correct you are." Orochimaru stood up from his seat and unfolded the bandages around Danzo's arm.

"I'll give this info to Naruto himself in person and at the right time. I'll manipulate him into thinking that his parents had abandoned him. He'll listen to me, I'm sure of it. And I don't have to tell you that how much potential he has with the Senju blood running through his veins." Danzo shook his head and remained quiet. It was so like Orochimaru, a man thinking about everyone like a test subject. Right now, Orochimaru has told him his new goal. It was like he knew that Danzo will not be able to do anything with this information but what if Danzo himself went to Naruto and told him the truth.

It could only happen if he would be able to find him before Orochimaru. And there was a little to no chance that Naruto would listen to him or even believe in the truth. He doesn't have any evidence to prove his parentage to him. The only evidence that he'd was now in Orochimaru's hands.

Orochimaru could send his shinobi after Naruto. He was a spy and he have the resources to find him. He can't anything, he felt powerless.


	9. The Battle of Kiri

**Chapter 9**

 **The Battle of Kiri**

* * *

 _ **Four years later.**_

"It's time for us to give him the green signal."

"Are you sure he will be ready by now." The man with blue eyes stared at the figure standing in front of him. There was a table between them with the map of elemental nations lying on it. There was a lantern hanging just above their heads which was providing enough light to see each other clearly. The blue-eyed man stared at the map with a frown. His eyes staring at the village hidden in Mist.

"Terumi Mei is becoming desperate Minato. Their resources are thin and they don't have much manpower. They have been fighting for more than four years now."

"I know what you are saying but I'm worried about him. I know he has been a spy for the rebel and us ever since he'd left this village. He is ready but…"

"It's the only option we have. We must conquer this now Minato." The commander of the Konoha forces stabbed his kunai at the point which was showing Mist village.

"Do you really believe that he will be able to kill Yagura? The man who can fully transform into his Biju without losing control." The plea that Minato was showing was irritating the commander now. In the last four years, Minato had done a very good job by defeating Kumo and Iwa in every battle. He'd never seen Minato so desperate and doubtful before.

"Shikaku? If something happens to Naruto then Kushina will not forgive me, ever." Shikaku sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Women are troublesome I know that but Minato this is war people die in this." He reasoned as he continued. "Naruto understood it too. That's why he took this job. Have faith in him." Minato turned his eyes towards the map again. His eyes tracking the route, from Water Country to Wind country.

"I still can't believe that you're suggesting this. This is madness Shikaku." Minato looked at the commander disbelievingly. He shook his head from side to side as he thought about the plan Shikaku had presented.

"In the last letter, Naruto had said that he'd suspicions. Let's just assume that his suspicions turned correct. Then what will you do? You will lose Kiri Minato. This is a golden opportunity to ambush that bastard and take him down."

"Sacrifices is what we need right now. You have two choices. You can either send Naruto to kill Yagura before he agrees with Raikage's and Tsuchikage's plan. If you choose this, then you will save many precious lives.

Or you wait and let the things unfold. Let our enemy plan and send what they would have planned towards us. But in this case, we'll lose many shinobi." Shikaku leaned in and started in his leader's eyes.

"Chose Hokage!" His voice was filled with coldness. Minato closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What to do? Send Naruto after Yagura or not? The boy who had sacrificed everything for this village. The boy who had been risking his life every day ever since he'd left this village. Would he be able to digest his death? Minato shook his head. He can't think like this. He should trust Naruto. Naruto had never failed a mission that was assigned to him.

Shikaku was right. If Naruto might die in this mission, then he will not die alone. He will take Yagura with him as well. Minato was sure of it. Years had passed since he'd seen Naruto face to face. He doesn't want to see his dead body now. He wanted to see him alive. He wanted to see him grow and conquer the world.

"Proceed with the operation." Minato opened his eyes and stared at Shikaku with hardened eyes. The hesitation and the fear of losing Naruto had been replaced with determination and stubbornness. A will of fire could be seen burning in the eyes of the fire shadow.

Shikaku nodded his head as he saluted his leader before placing another file in front of Minato.

"Itachi and Shisui were able to track down the bases of Orochimaru in Otogakure. The Intel from Jiraiya-sama was correct. They have been using that base for experiments and for other operations. They were responsible for the attack on Naruto, Kakashi, and Yugao. They were responsible for it." Shikaku opened the files and stared at the photos that were taken by Itachi and Shisui.

"So, those shinobis were from Otogakure. Were they able to find out if they are allied to our enemies in any way?" Minato flipped through the pages. His eyes drinking every word that was written on them.

"No. But they were able to find out about Orochimaru's right-hand man. His name is Kabuto Yakushi." Shikaku grimaced when Minato cursed under his breath.

"The son of…"

"Yes." Shikaku nodded his head.

"Anything else that can't be discussed in front of the whole council?"

"Well, there is an issue that comes up during Root training." Minato closed the file and waited for Shikaku to speak. Not even a single complaint has been reported to him ever since the program has been started.

"It's about Nawaki and Sasuke." Minato blinked his eyes and nodded his head, motioned for Shikaku to continue.

"They have been inseparable ever since they come to know each other. You know as well as I do that how much they are alike and how much they are different from each other." Shikaku paused and collected his thoughts before speaking.

"Sasuke is a genius and a prodigy, just like his brother. He won every match that he fought against Nawaki. Losing to a best friend gave Nawaki the determination and the boost that he needed to work harder and surpass his best friend.

And now Nawaki always win the match." Shikaku took a seat and relaxed in it before signing. His eyes traveled towards the lantern as he stared at it.

"I don't know but I've my suspicions. He is changing Minato. Losing to Nawaki every time is making him bitter. He doesn't want to admit that but he considers Nawaki as not only his best friend but a rival as well. He'd started training more vigorously. He'd stopped spending time with Sakura and Nawaki, his two best friends. Nawaki is obvious to everything but I think Sakura knows it and trying to change him by forcing him to go with him wherever he goes and drags him to lunches and dinners." Shikaku trailed off as he stared at the wall behind Minato. There was complete silence in the room until Minato spoke.

"The curse of the Uchiha?" Minato muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke and Itachi are brothers and Sasuke love his brother but they both are very different."

"Itachi will always prefer family over everything but Sasuke will prefer power over everything."

"That's a very bold statement Shikaku. Are you certain of it?"

"The attitude that Sasuke is showing? With this attitude, he might be turning into another Orochimaru."

Minato sighed and rubbed his temple. "The rivalry of Nawaki and Sasuke might turn into…it'd would be like Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara again." Shikaku shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't think someone with the power like Hashirama-sama and Madara will come again."

"This war will turn something else for Konoha if Sasuke and Nawaki turned against each other."

"And what about Naruto?" Shikaku looked confused, the silence was the answer that Minato needed.

"Do you really think Naruto will allow Konoha to suffer by the hands of Nawaki or Sasuke?"

"Minato its very naïve to place so much trust in him. It would be foolish to think that Naruto will help Konoha if Nawaki or Sasuke…"

"Shikaku, Shikaku." Minato shook his head and smiled thinly. There was something that flashed through his eyes, an emotion that Shikaku had never seen before in Minato's eyes.

"I'm the only one who knows Naruto the most. Let me tell you something about him…Naruto sees this world as a board of shogi. He considers himself as a king and us as pawns. The future generation like Nawaki, Sasuke and Sakura are knights." Shikaku eyes widened slightly as understood the hidden meaning behind Minato's example.

"He already has influence in this village. That's why he moved to Kiri. And now it's almost time for him to move to the next stage. Naruto is a shinobi who doesn't need sword and jutsu to win battles of heart. His sweet tongue is his only weapon, and it is working flawlessly. Kushina loves him like a son. Mikoto likes him as well. Itachi and Shisui are his best friends and they will do anything for him. Kakashi is like a good comrade to him. Yugao is like a sister to him. Now Sasuke, Nawaki, and Sakura they are his best friends. Aren't you seeing the pattern? He is making his own army. A small army filled with skilled and prodigious Shinobi and Kunoichi." Minato finished. The surprise, the pride and the admiration towards Naruto was obvious.

"And you also like him." Minato nodded his head.

"I can't wait to see what he'll do next." Minato laughed slightly as he saw still shocked Shikaku blanched in his seat.

* * *

Yugito Nee was in the presence of the Raikage for another mission again. It was always like this now, mission after mission. It's not because of war. It was always like this even before the war. Mission after mission. She knew the Raikage doesn't like her as much as he like the other Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee, the Raikage's brother.

Yugito had worked hard to earn the spot that she had now in Kumo. Though the people of Kumo still looked at her with hate and contempt. They had been always like this. Killer Bee, the hero of Kumo had told her that a time will come when they will look at you with respect and love. A time, when it will come, she doesn't know. Looking into the future, it looked as blank as the paper that was resting on the Raikage's table.

She could complain to Raikage. Jinchuuriki or not, even they need rest. Even they have emotions. Even they have feelings. But the Raikage doesn't know that or he doesn't care about her feelings.

"I've received some intel. Apparently, Onoki has acquired the service of Akatsuki again. He wanted to use that group to attack the base that is situated on the Kannabi Bridge." The Raikage paused as he took a parchment and locked his eyes on it.

"Why aren't he using Iwa forces to destroy the base?"

"I don't know and I'm not interested to know about it as well." The Raikage paused and looked at Yugito. His eyes looking at her, scanning her, judging her.

"Mercenaries are only after money. Once we deal with Konoha then we'll deal with them as well…what I fear is…Onoki using them against us after dealing with Konoha." Well, it doesn't matter. If Onoki has some cards to reveal than he has his cards to reveal as well. Onoki maybe old but he was still the crafty old man who loves to play a game of hide and seek.

"What is my mission?"

"You will go there with C and observe the Akatsuki deal with the Konoha base. You will not interfere unless the Akatsuki members die and fail in the mission. After the mission, go to Mizu no Kuni. There you will meet Killer Bee. At the same time, I'll be with Mizukage in a meeting. You, Bee and I will return to Kumo after that."

A simple mission but with a lot of risks. She looked at the assignment with a frown. Nevertheless, she, as a Kumo Jounin will be able to complete it just fine. Not that she'd any other choice. She'd not be the only Jinchuuriki in the times of war who'd be sitting around enjoying the rays of the sun. A normal life, for a Jinchuuriki? She doesn't think it's possible, especially in this time of war.

She just wanted to live her life like a normal person. A person loved by others.

Lost in thought as she arrived where she thought she'd find C. She saw him sitting with friends and others enjoying the rare moments together. Blinking several times and swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke.

"C?" He turned around and his smile faltered slightly. He excused himself from the company of his friends and headed towards her.

"It's time already?" He questioned as he looked at the setting sun. "You looked tired." He saw her exhaustion clearly as day.

"I know but I don't have any choice." She replied without any emotion.

"Let's go." They both sunshined away.

* * *

 _ **A week earlier**_

It was an odd feeling the Raikage felt as he stared at the old Tsuchikage who was coming towards him with his eyes locked on his form. A secret meeting with him, they had used letters before to communicate. To see him in front of him in the times of war when the village was in need of its leader. The recent actions had made Konoha weaker but it had also made things difficult for them. In the times of war, you have to do everything no matter what to make sure your soldiers and your country comes first in the battlefields.

"What's so special about this meeting Onoki?" The Raikage grunted with annoyance as he folded his arms across his massive chest, his eyes glaring at the tiny Kage standing in front of him.

"Madara." The simple word was enough to ring bells in his ears.

"What does he want now?" Raikage was on guard now. Obviously, Madara was the one, the reasons behind the war that was going on right now, everything and every news related to Madara guy, in a simple word, troublesome.

"I'm sure you're not talking about me." The Kage's heads turned around and their eyes locked on the figure that was standing on the tree branch looking down at them.

"Now, I understand this meeting is supposed to be a secret but you can't keep these little meetings secrets from me in which you discuss me, now can you?" Madara disappeared as reappeared beside them.

"I understand that you guys have a lot to discuss and that's why I'll not take much time. Time is precious these days, with the war and all." Madara said nonchalantly as he was talking about the weather.

"What? No response? Cat got your tongue?" Madara's single eye stared at them behind the orange mask with a swirl pattern.

"I've been encountering a problem in Kiri. Someone is leaking information to the rebellions. They have won many battles because of this, and if this continued then they will gain control of the whole Kiri. I don't want that." Madara paused as he looked at them sternly.

"I want you to find out who is behind this."

"But how are we going to find him? I mean, you were unable to find out the spy in the village and…"

"Are you questioning my abilities, old man?" Madara's Sharingan rotated lazily as he stared at the Tsuchikage. Without expecting any answer from the kage he continued.

"I have got a plan for this." Madara turned his attention to the Raikage who nodded his head after listening to the plan.

"Now I know why you fear him Onoki." The Raikage stared at the spot where Madara was standing not too long ago.

"We can't do anything against it. Why is he not using Akatsuki members to eliminate him? I don't know."

Raikage snorted and shook his head. "Isn't it obvious old man? He doesn't want to risk them in the fight. Yagura is a Kage and a Jinchuuriki. He knows Yagura can kill the Akatsuki members. So, instead of sending them, he asked me to send my Jinchuuriki, a Jinchuuriki against Jinchuuriki. But the question is, why is he saving the Akatsuki for?" The small Kage shook his head as he thought hard about what his fellow kage has said. His wrinkled face twisted into a snarl as he clenched his fists.

"That shit. Who does he think he is?" Tsuchikage growled under his breath.

"Madara Uchiha." The Raikage said amused. "And don't forget he was the co-founder of Konoha."

* * *

 _ **At the same time in Konoha**_

 _ **Root headquarters**_

Nawaki planted his right foot on the ground on Sasuke's right-hand side; his right foot raised high aiming for Sasuke's temple. Sasuke who was in the crouching position turned right still in the same position and tried to block the kick with both of his hands. The kick connected and the force behind him dragged him back.

Nawaki stepped back and waited for Sasuke to stand up and face him again. Sasuke, with his head, bowed remained in the same position for a moment before standing up and turning around facing Nawaki again, his best friend.

Senju Nawaki, his childhood friend and the only guy he considered his rival. There were many other ninjas in training like Neji and Lee who would love to have a training spar with him but he only fought with Nawaki unless their sensei would ask him to fight another guy.

Sasuke stared at the grinning face of his friend.

 _'He is strong, even stronger than me. I'm willing to admit that but he is still a goofball.'_ Sasuke thought as Nawaki opened his mouth to speak.

"What's so funny?"

"When we were younger, you were stronger than me. You always beat me in our spars. But now, things have changed. I worked hard and become stronger than you Sasuke. You always said to me that a genius will always win against a hard worker but what now? I know I'm not a genius like you or Neji but I'm a hardworking person, and the result is in front of you." Nawaki grinned as he rushed towards him to end the match. He ignored the seething look that Sasuke shot at him but he was unable to hide that look from Sakura who was watching their sparring session.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and ducked the punch that aimed for his face. His fist connected with Nawaki's stomach who stumbled back. Sasuke straightened and jumped in the air and rolled, his right foot connected on Nawaki's left cheek.

"What now?" Sasuke said, satisfied as he stared at his best friend who was on the ground with a small smirk on his face. Nawaki stood up with a bruise on his cheek, blood dripping from it.

"So, you're taking things seriously now." Nawaki wiped the blood from his face and rushed towards Sasuke again.

It was the small field in which they were sparring. A small forest in which stood 500 people in different rows. They were wearing all the same uniform on their bodies. They were none other than the 2nd trainee corps of **"Midnight"** forces of Konoha, a secret root branch that was created just for war.

They were all children, all around the age of eleven to thirteen. They were all wearing black pants and red shirts. A dark brown jacket was on their chest. A black piece of cloth was tied around their foreheads with a glaring Konoha symbol carved on it.

There was pin drop silence, not a single trainee was speaking except Nawaki and Sasuke. The eyes of everyone was staring at them as they fought.

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball)."** Sasuke released the fireball towards Nawaki with his Sharingan eyes glaring at him.

 **"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Wall)."** Nawaki released water from his mouth, a tall wall of water formed and absorbed the fireball. The mist erupted around them. Sasuke took out a kunai and deflect the incoming projectiles with it. His eyes trying to find Nawaki in the mist. He jumped just in time to avoid large roots that erupted from the ground where he was standing.

"You can't hide in the mist forever Nawaki," Sasuke said, his eyes scanning everything around him.

"I'm not hiding." Sasuke turned around sharply, his kunai aimed for Nawaki's neck.

 _"Clang."_ Their kunais clashed as they stared at each other, then they jumped backward, they threw kunai at each other before taking out their katanas. Sasuke rushed forward and slashed Nawaki with his sword. Nawaki sidestepped the attack and moved his left foot to kick Sasuke in his stomach. Sasuke pushed chakra into his left palm and blurred his hand towards the incoming foot and grabbed it. Nawaki tried to pull back but couldn't.

Sasuke gripped his sword that was in his right hand and aimed for Nawaki's left arm, the sword connected.

"A clone." Sasuke looked around to find the real Nawaki.

 **"Katon: Karyudan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb)."** Sasuke released missiles of fire all around him. The training ground lit with fire as the mist disappeared around them. Sasuke saw Nawaki standing calmly with a concentrated look on his face.

"Like I said before, I'm not a weakling anymore." Nawaki said with determined look before rushing towards Sasuke again. He channeled the wind chakra in his blade and aimed for Sasuke's head. Sasuke channeled his lightning chakra into his sword and blocked the strike with his own.

"Lightning element is weaker than the wind," Nawaki smirked as he pushed more chakra into his blade. The lightning chakra around the sword begun to disappear, Nawaki looked at Sasuke and saw him smirking at him.

"Too arrogant, are we?" Sasuke shocked Nawaki when he released his sword and rushed forward. Sasuke hugged Nawaki.

"The real shock will come now," Sasuke whispered in Nawaki's ear before he activated his jutsu.

 **"Raiton: Hiriaishin (Lightning Style: Electric-needle spark)."** After coming in contact with his opponent, he raised his arm into the air and generated a powerful bolt of electricity that traveled through his body and transferred it to his opponent. Sasuke was expecting Nawaki to scream but he growled when the Nawaki in front of him revealed to be a clone.

"Damn you Nawaki. Stop sneaking around."

 **"Doton: Tobi Tsubute (Earth Style: Flying stones)."** Sasuke wasn't fast enough to block all the stones that headed towards him with greater speed. He tried to sunshined away but got hit in the process. Sasuke grunted in pain and looked at Nawaki who was grinning at him. He scowled and stood.

"Alright, that's enough." Their eyes turned towards the guy who was standing with the Hokage. Their sensei, Baku was looking at the students that were trained by him.

"The second batch of the **Midnight**." His dark black eyes observing each and everything with a critical gaze.

 _'Too young to be on a battlefield.'_ His observations came to a halt. Those so-called children were the best soldiers that Konoha had to offer, of course, they still need experience and they still need to know the feeling of killing and smell blood in the heat of battle.

He, himself had been through two wars. He'd fought beside Sandaime Hokage. That's why Minato had assigned him to this assignment, the sensei, the teacher, whatever they would like to call him.

Sending them in a war was crucial but they had done something more crucial than that. The war supposed to do that. It had to be done. They were shinobi and it was supposed to be done. It was the reality of the world in which they lived anyway.

Baku stopped when his eyes landed on the brown-haired boy who was looking nervous, his eyes looking everywhere as if he was expecting to be attacked. Then Baku stepped in front of a girl and glared at her. The kid saluted the officer.

 _'A Hyuuga.'_

"Who are you?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, sir." Baku blinked stoically as he saw how she was trying to sound brave.

"What are you here for?" Baku barked, his voice carried the authority and coldness that was needed to set the children like her in a mindset.

"To fight for Konoha, to kill all the enemies of Konoha." Hinata swallowed as Baku snorted disapprovingly. He grabbed her by her collar and lifted her off the ground so he could look into her eyes.

"The only one who is going to die is you Hyuuga." He threw her straight on the ground.

 _'You're as crafty as Hiruzen was Minato. You told the council lies. If they would see these children going to war and what they would go through, they will have your head.'_ Baku's eyes landed on Minato who was looking at him knowingly as if he'd an idea what he was thinking about.

"The time has come…" Minato began as he stepped in front of the trainees and paced back and forth in front of them. His hands folded behind his back, "for you to make your place in this world. The time has come to show who you truly are. The time has come to defend your clan, your family and most of all your village.

Young soldiers, today I'm standing in front of you not as your kage, but as a soldier who will do anything to defend and protect the nation that is Konoha." Minato stopped and faced them with determination blazing like a fire tornado in his eyes.

"The enemy is getting stronger day by day. The only thing that is standing between them and our nation is YOU."

"Come and join me and show them what we really are." Minato's calm voice heard by all as everyone roared.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"Our lives are going to change from tomorrow," Sakura said as she picked the cooked piece of meat with chopsticks. "I still can't believe that we're all ninja now." She smiled excitedly, "I can't wait to go outside of this village."

"I'm not sure if you should be excited or not, we still don't know what we're going to face." Nawaki said.

"It's so naïve of you thinks like that Sakura, Nawaki. Life of a Ninja is not a bed of roses." Sasuke said calmly, his eyes glancing towards Sakura to see her reaction.

"You think I'm stupid. You think Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade Senju is stupid." Sakura glared at him while Nawaki ignored Sasuke, he swallowed the retort that he was going to give to Sasuke.

"And that's what I'm saying exactly. Feeling high and mighty because you're Senju's apprentice." Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she clenched the chops sticks tightly before she smiled thinly.

"You know what Sasuke-chan, you are feeling jealous. You would think an Uchiha like you…"

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at Sakura as she waved her chopsticks in front of his face with a grin.

"Oh, now what Sasuke-chan."

"Don't call me that." Sasuke glared intensified.

"Don't call you what." Sakura grinned and placed the barbecued piece of meat in her mouth.

"You know what." Sasuke almost shouted annoyingly.

"What do you mean by that," Sasuke growled, he was about to lunged towards Sakura when Nawaki placed his right hand on his left arm. Sasuke looked at Nawaki who was shaking his head.

"Really?" He looked at Sakura and rolled his eyes. "Guys please, I'm too tired to listen to your bickering. We have got a mission tomorrow remember." Nawaki glared at Sakura when she was about to say something to Sasuke. Sakura pouted and turned her attention towards her meal.

"I'm going; I don't feel hungry anymore." Sasuke stood up abruptly, placed his money on the table before leaving them alone. Nawaki and Sakura looked at him with confusion before shrugging their shoulders.

"What's up with him?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke for the last time before turning her green eyes towards Nawaki.

"You shouldn't have said that Sakura. You know he is sensitive and he don't like it when you call him like that." Nawaki frowned. Sasuke's cold attitude towards him and Sakura, spending time alone, training hard as ever. It was like there was someone who was influencing him from the shadows.

"Maybe he is going through the typical Uchiha fever," Sakura suggested with an innocent look.

"Be that as it may, it's so irritating to see him brooding like that."

"Al least we're not going through the Uchiha fever." Sakura and Nawaki laughed.

* * *

 _ **Hokage Office**_

"The first mission as **Midnight** soldiers." The Hokage looked towards the young soldiers that were standing in front of him. Sasuke Uchiha, Nawaki Senju, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga. All of them were wearing black pants and dark brown chunin jackets with black shirts underneath and black boots. They were wearing a dark blue piece of cloth around their foreheads as a Konoha protector.

"You all have special abilities, that's why you were chosen in operation **Midnight**. This is your first mission and I know you are all waiting for this moment for quite some time now."

"You bet old man, I can't wait to go outside and show them…" Nawaki shouted with the largest grin on his face.

"Nawaki, don't give me a reason to kick you out of this program." Minato looked at his son sternly who gulped and looked at everyone with a sheepish expression.

"You mission is to get into the Mizu no Kuni. Someone will contact you once you will reach there. But before you go there, I want you to go to Sunagakure, meet the Kazekage and give him this scroll. Whatever he will give you take it to Mizu. The person who will meet you there will know what to do…understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." The soldiers responded. The soldiers left the Hokage's office in a sunshine, Minato turned his chair towards the window and spoke.

"I hope he knows what to do now? Now that we've given him the signal." Jiraiya of the sannin appeared from the window and leaned his back against the wall, he folded his arms across his chest and nodded his head.

"You shouldn't have chosen an inexperienced team Minato. You have experienced and powerful shinobi in Midnight. They are young as well."

"Because they are the only ones who knew Naruto more than anyone. Sakura, Nawaki, and Sasuke were his friends, sort off. While Hinata and Neji will become his friends when they will meet him. I've no doubt about that. I know they don't have much experience in the field but I think it's the best mission for them to start their career." Minato paused, waited for his sensei to argue but he remained silent.

"Were you able to collect information about Akatsuki?"

* * *

 _ **At the same time**_

 _ **Kiri**_

A young boy in his pre-teens was standing on the part of the village that had seen better days. The smoke was rising from buildings, trees were torn apart, and he could see flies, eagles, crows chewing on the human flesh that was dead. He could smell the burning of coal, the smell of rotten flesh and feel the heat on his body. All in all, it was not a good sight.

The port the town had where ships would normally be bustling in and out were non-existent with their port destroyed. He remembered the day when a Konoha messenger eagle came with the signal.

He was sitting outside of the bustling crowd and village, outside of the prying eyes when the eagle threw the scroll to him. Naruto re-read the scroll and burned it with a quick Katon jutsu before disappearing and reappearing in his small apartment. He changed his clothes, black anbu pants with red full sleeve shirt with black boots. He wrapped a red cloth around his forehead with Konoha Insignia on it.

Almost prepared, he placed several seals around his apartment before disappearing from the sight. Naruto walked swiftly towards Kiri gates, hiding in the shadows before appearing in front of the guards standing there. His Sharingan eyes activated and it took only a glance for him to place all of them into a genjutsu.

Naruto came to a halt when he sensed an army of shinobi hiding not too far away from him. Naruto sent a fireball towards the sky, a signal, after a while he saw a water ball. He nodded his head and started walking towards the assembled army. His form was covered in a black cloak. He stopped when he saw two shinobi, one wearing glasses with a sword in hand and another one with a patch covering his eye staring at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself.

"Let him come in Ao." A female voice spoke. The shinobi hesitant before leading him towards the tent. He entered the tent and saw a woman with auburn hair sitting in a chair. Naruto could feel several shinobi hiding in the tent, ready to strike. The two shinobi stood behind him.

Naruto revealed his face and saw Mei eyes slightly widened before she smiled slyly.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Mei guessed.

"Mei-sama." Naruto bowed before standing up straight. "Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

"How are things in the village, my little spy," Mei said sweetly as she stood up and waved her hand towards the two shinobi who escorted him here to get out of here.

"They are unprepared; our attack will be unpredictable. I'm hoping to launch an attack as soon as I can. The more we wait the more time we will give them to get themselves into action."

"They don't know you're here do they?"

"Yes, they don't know. But I don't think it will last for forever." Naruto took out a scroll from his storage seal in his wrist and opened it before placing it on the table.

"Mei-sama, if you don't mind, would you please call your commanders to come here. I wish to instruct them." Mei nodded her head. Naruto stood there waiting for everyone to come and relax in their seats before responding.

"There are three gates. North, south, and east. There is a hidden entrance on the west side, underground, that will lead us to the heart of the village, but it is highly guarded.

On every gate, you will see, sense anbu teams high on alert with one sensory ninja in them. The West area is the most difficult one. There are shinobis, Jounin level guarding this place and I believe the Mizukage will be here because of its high security." Naruto paused here and waited for someone to ask a question. When no one did he resumed.

"Be careful though, this place is covered in traps. So I suggest you should send a team who can take down every obstacle in no time. Now the other reason this place is highly guarded is that of prison."

"How would we know that it's a prison? I mean there will be lots of buildings there, in this area."

"You don't have to look for it. You have to hear it; you will hear screams. The building will be dirty as well." Everyone grimaced. The tent went deathly silent. Everyone glanced at each other hesitantly. But the most shocking thing was how the child had said it with the straight face. It was as if he was used to it.

Many commanders in Mei's army doubted Naruto's abilities when they saw him for the first time. But seeing how he has planned everything and how mature he looked, it seemed to them that living in such a harsh place for years had turned him into what he was now. It's not the age that mature a person, its experience one gain in its life that tell their maturity. Age doesn't matter in their world.

For the next hour, Naruto instructed them and answered their questions. It was late in the night, almost half an hour before they would launch an attack on the village. He was sitting outside of the tent seeing the stars in the sky. People all around them were talking and joking, but he could feel the nervousness in their voice, fear, and anxiety. They were all eating and drinking.

He sensed someone approaching him and heard the rustling of clothes when that someone sat down beside him.

"How old are you." Naruto glanced at the rebel leader before thinking how to answer that question.

"Why? Do you want me to ask you out on a date?" Naruto could feel Mei smiling at his comments.

"You're too young for me kid." She mocked before he heard her whispering. "If you would have been a couple of years older." He heard Mei sighed.

"I'm twelve," Naruto answered.

"You've done what many grown shinobi were unable to do." She commented, praised him.

"The battle is not over yet Mei-sama. You can praise all you want after we will win the battle." Mei chuckled bitterly.

"Do you really think we will win this battle? You know deep down in your heart how difficult it would be for us to win this war."

"You're their leader, just imagine what they will do if they find out what you are thinking now. Now that you're only one step away from achieving your goal, you shouldn't give up."

"A win that I have a very thin chance to see it. I don't think I'll be able to celebrate our win, if we win that is."

"You fear death, that's not surprising because even the death angel fears death. If you don't want to fight for yourself then don't. At least fight for those who are standing behind you, fight for future generation." Naruto stood up from the ground and looked at Mei.

"I fight only for myself but I'll fight for those who want me to help them in their battles." Mei was about to say something when someone approached them.

"Your orders Naruto-sama?" Naruto came out of reverie when he saw shinobi standing in front of him. He turned his eyes towards Mei who was watching the exchange.

"Go to your leader, she will instruct you what to do," Naruto said without breaking eye contact with Mei. She stood up and gave a thankful nod to Naruto.

"I work alone. If you send your men to me then they will only produce distraction for me. I won't be able to fight properly." Naruto saw Ao opened his mouth to speak or retort. He knew that man doesn't trust him much.

"Okay. What will you do?" Mei accepted his reasoning.

"I'll take the west area. I'll first rescue the prisoner than blow up the empty the building. This will be a signal for you to send your first unit behind me." Mei nodded her head again and turned towards her commanders.

"Now then, I'm going." Naruto nodded towards Mei then towards Chojuro before heading towards Kiri village. Naruto appeared at the gates of Kiri and released the guards that were under his genjutsu before disappearing. He walked around the village and nodded towards every shinobi who walked passed him. His senses on high alert as he walked around the village like it's a normal day.

Naruto appeared in front of the highly restricted area. There were fences covered with lightning chakra around the area. It's the west wing, there he could hear screams coming from the building, and there was a hospital and the largest building, the Mizukage's quarters.

He suppressed his chakra and activated his invincibility seal. He activated his Sharingan eyes and scan the area. He saw several traps lying around the area. Shinobi were walking on the walls that were twelve feet tall.

Naruto took several exploding tags from his seal and placed them around the entrance. He was about to place another seal on the fence when…

"Hey." Naruto turned his head sharply towards the voice, his heart thumping in his chest, he shivered but sighed in relief when he saw two men holding a stretcher making their way towards him. Naruto stood up and stepped in the shadows.

"Open the gate." One of them shouted and Naruto's eyes widened when a man materialized out of thin air on the other side of the fence.

"Camouflage!" Naruto cursed under his breath. "That man is dangerous. Thank God he didn't sense me." He saw the man stood up, a cigarette in his mouth as he placed his hand on the fence. The gate opened whilst Naruto activated his invincible seal. When the last man was about to enter the gate, Naruto jumped in. He landed swiftly and silently not too far away from the guard who became invincible again after closing the gate.

Naruto remained in his crouched position, thinking how to take that guard down without making any noise.

"Hey," Naruto whispered. He saw no movement for a while until the man revealed himself with kunai in his hand and looking around.

"Show yourself." Naruto took out a senbon from his seal, channeled wind chakra in it, and aimed it. The man fell on the ground with a thud. The senbon was so fast that it passed right through his neck. Naruto took out a scroll, sealed the corps and then placed the seal on the fence. The seal glowed and sucked the lighting chakra from the fence. When it was done, Naruto started deactivating the traps all around the area without making any noise.

After half an hour, he was ready to rescue prisoners. Naruto entered the building, closed the door and locked it. He took out his katana and started killing every shinobi that crossed his path. He followed the screams until he entered into a large hall with small cells all around it. There were three shinobi patrolling the hall. Naruto tossed the kunai lased with wind chakra at the closest guard whilst disappearing and appearing in front of the guard who was at the end of the hall. With one swift strike, the guard was down. He turned around and saw the last guard looking at him with wide eyes before turning around and running towards the exit. Naruto tossed the kunai at the last guard, the kunai struck him in his skull. He fell on the ground dead without making any noise.

Naruto created several shadow clones who destroyed the cell gates.

"Everyone don't panic. I'm here to rescue you. We don't have much time." Naruto's clones started sealing people into scrolls.

"Who are you?"

"There is no time for introductions…"

"We can help. I'm Zabuza Momochi." Naruto stopped what he was doing and turned towards the man. He was standing with a girl around his age. Their clothes were dirty but they were in good condition to fight.

"And this girl?" Naruto glanced at the girl who was staring at him with an emotionless face.

"She is my apprentice, she can fight. I assure you." Naruto nodded his head and took out two swords from his storage seal and gave it to them.

"Here take these soldiers pills as well."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to blow this building into pieces. This is a signal for them to attack the village."

"Who?"

"Mei Terumi." Naruto glanced at the shocked face of Zabuza before sealing all the scrolls into his storage seal.

"Come on, we don't have time. We only have ten seconds." Naruto yelled as he threw exploding tags everywhere.

After exiting the building Naruto came to a halt when he saw a shinobi standing in front of him. The shinobi was about to scream to alert his fellow shinobi when Naruto saw two needles made of ice struck him in his throat. He turned around and stared at the girl.

"Nice aim." He acknowledged her before leaving the area through the way he came.

"Well, here goes nothing." Naruto made a Ram seal.

"Kai." He yelled and there was a boom. And at the same time, Naruto saw the first rays of sun shining behind the clouds.

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto came out of his reverie when someone called his name, he turned around and saw Zabuza waving his hand in front of his face.

"That was one hell of a boom." Naruto nodded his head again. He could feel Mei chakra approaching them.

"Damn, you took the hospital down too."

"I don't care about that. My mission was to rescue prisoners and take down soldiers as much as I could and I did. But I think I still have some energy left to face Yagura." He muttered the last part under his breath before turning towards them.

"Anyway, if you wish to go back then you can. I'm sure the rebels have already taken down the east side. You can go there." Naruto said before he ducked to avoid the kunais that headed his way. Naruto turned around and saw his sensei standing there with blood stain clothes.

"I never thought I'd see you in this form Menma." Naruto frown deepened, "I went to your apartment to inform you that the village is under attack but I found your apartment empty, I found nothing except traps."

"My name is not Menma sensei."

"I'm not surprised. You were a spy, from the start. It's my duty as a Kiri shinobi to end you." The man took another kunai in his hand.

"You go Naruto. Leave him to me." Naruto looked at Zabuza who before glancing at the girl.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Haku and I'll be able to deal with him."

"I'd love to fight with you, sensei but I have got a bigger fish to fry." With that said Naruto disappeared from the sight.

"Enemy forces are approaching, prepare your kunais." Naruto was standing on the large building from where he could see Mei shouting orders to her soldiers. He looked around, Yagura was nowhere, and only Kiri soldiers were fighting. The West had been captured as well as the east and north. This means he was standing on the south side, the shinobi academy area.

"ON MY COUNT…1…2…3…FIRE."

* * *

It happened too fast. Five hours ago everything was fine, the night was calm and time was passing like every night until they heard the boom. The night and the dark sky lit with fire on the west side, the most difficult side to penetrate and the most guarded place in the village. The explosion was so great that the whole village felt earth trembling, they saw cracks appearing on their buildings, windows shattered, and it was the sign, they knew that the village was under attack.

Kerai was one of the Jounin and Academy teachers for many years. He was in his apartment when he heard the explosion. He quickly got up and exited his apartment and headed towards his favorite student's apartment. He saw how the village was on fire, how shinobi were fighting with each other. The west side had been crumbled almost. It was chaos, the screams. He knew the rebels had attacked the village. But the most astonishing thing was that how they'd done it, so silently and quickly. It was almost like an inside job.

He came out of his thoughts when he reached his destination.

"Menma." He yelled, hoping for him to open the door. He shouted his name again but got no response. Kerai stepped in front of the door and banged the door. Then he saw seals glowing all around the apartment.

 **Boom**

The apartment exploded and felt several pieces of wood and glass penetrating his skin. But he was still in a good shape to fight. Kerai headed towards the west side and when he approached he saw Menma standing there with Zabuza and girl around Menma's age.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." And then he knew it was Menma who was a spy, who leaked information to the rebels.

' _Uzumaki? I should have known.'_

* * *

"Who would have thought that you would be the one behind this, we were looking for you, for how many years? Four?" Naruto glared at Yagura who was standing between corpses of Kiri shinobi.

"And who would have thought Mei Terumi would be able to destroy Kiri and its forces so easily." Yagura mused. His eyes glanced at Mei who had her fist clenched tightly.

"You killed my mother, you killed my father and you killed thousands of innocent people YAGURA." Mei spat venomously. Lava dripping on the ground from her hands.

"They were all monsters," Mei growled and tried to attack Yagura, but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"And are you not? You, who killed thousands of innocent people, people who begged for mercy, are you not a monster?"

"I don't care what you say Uzumaki. It's time I kill you for good. You have been a thrown at my side for four years, spying and giving information to the rebels. But rest assured, I'll kill every Konoha shinobi after I'm done with you and the rebels." Naruto stepped in front of Mei.

"You're injured and out of chakra. You are in no way fighting a Jinchuuriki. I'm a pseudo-Jinchuuriki, at least I have a chance fighting him. Go." Mei took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Be careful. I want you in one piece handsome." Naruto smiled at her and nodded. He heard Mei barking orders to her soldiers.

"A pity that you're not what I presumed you to be Menma."

"I don't think you felt pity, a man who killed innocents, and a man who take joy in killing people." Naruto's emotionless tone was colder than the wind blowing around them.

"Joy? I take no joy in killing humans, boy. I kill only those who are tainted so that I can preserve the pure blood of humans."

"You? Who have Biju sealed in him taking about blood purity?" Naruto mocked.

* * *

"Everyone stay on alert and do not engage in their fight. I repeat, do not engage in their fight. They are Jinchuurikis." Mei yelled loudly to the assembled army around her. The village was under their control and so does the prisoner that Naruto had rescued. They had lost many shinobi but they have freedom. Just one obstacle in their way…

"Do you really think the kid would be able to hold his own against Yagura." Mei glanced at Zabuza before locking her eyes at Naruto's form.

"If he was able to survive for four years as a spy in this village then I believe he will be able to survive this battle as well." Zabuza raised an eyebrow at that.

"Survive? You don't believe that he will win?"

"He fight for survival, not for win." Mei said simply and glanced at the Zabuza's slightly surprised face.

* * *

In the far vast sea, two people were standing facing each other. One was just a twelve-year-old boy and other was a man, a Mizukage, one of the strongest ninja amongst the hidden villages.

Naruto casually stared at the short child unbelievably, though there was no emotion on his features. It was still hard to believe that this was the Yondaime Mizukage, the 'tyrant'.

Everyone is a tyrant in their own way, always trying to impose their ideas on others. Some would do anything to establish their tyranny. And Yagura was one of them. He killed so many innocent people that Naruto thought was this man a man or not? Maybe a monster in the form of human.

But what about him? He, who killed hundreds…Naruto shook his head and stared at his opponent's appearance. Despite looking like a child he was a grown male, with messy light-grey hair, pink pupil-less eyes and stitched like scar running from under his left eye. A gray sleeveless shirt with Kiri forehead protector. Short sleeve meshes armor over which he was wearing a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He was also wearing a pair of brown boots. He carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the end.

"We all make mistakes and that determines how we will be remembered by our people." Naruto looked at the Mizukage surprised.

"Is this the answer of killing innocent people of your own village? Is this the answer for justifying your actions?"

"You don't get it, do you? You're a child. Just give up, you can't defeat me."

"You look confident. Because of this child, your forces are down and your village is in this state." Naruto's answer brought a scowled on his face.

"Enough chit chat." Yagura pulled his staff from his back. A large wave of water erupted from his side and rushed towards Naruto.

 **"Suiton: Hahonryu (Water Style: Rapid Crasher)."** A large wave of another water erupted from Naruto's side and clashed with Yagura's.

' _I've to play this game very calmly. He is the Jinchuuriki of the sanbi, which means his strongest element would be water…maybe even stronger than mine.'_ The water fell on the ground, soaking the earth as it disappeared underneath.

"So you have a water element as well." While Yagura was busy trying to rile Naruto, Naruto was busy taking his gravity seals out.

' _If I've to play this seriously then I need speed at my disposal. He is a long range fighter, judging from his staff. Which means I should use Taijutsu…genjutsu is out of the question.'_ Naruto thought grimly, as he felt the heavy weight on his body disappeared. He stretched slightly before disappearing in pure speed.

Naruto appeared in front of Yagura, his fist aimed for his mouth. His eyes locked on Yagura's surprised ones as he stopped the attack with his staff barely. Naruto rolled around, his right foot aimed for Yagura's head. The Mizukage jumped backward and pointed his staff at Naruto.

"Impressive speed you've got their young one." Naruto sensed chakra building in Yagura's body. He took a deep breath before releasing hundreds of bullets of water at Naruto.

 **"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Earth Wall)."** Naruto placed his hands on the ground, a large wall erupted that stopped the incoming bullets, though some passed and hit him on his chest. Naruto grimaced. He felt earth rumbling slightly before his earth wall shattered and a fist covered in Biju's chakra connected with his face. The force behind the punch was so great that it pushed Naruto several feet's backward.

"First blood," Yagura smirked when he saw Naruto spat blood.

"You're taking me seriously now?"

"Your speed is impressive. I've never seen someone move so fast without using any technique and besides you are a Jinchuuriki as well." Naruto wiped the blood from his lips, his heart thumping in his chest. His blood boiling as he felt smile appearing on his face. He hadn't felt so much excited before.

 **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)."** A large tidal wave formed by Yagura and from it another water dragon emerged from the bottom giving it the shape of a Tsunami monster that has the head of the dragon, and it quickly rushed towards Naruto. And Naruto was ready for that. He formed a single seal and puffed his chest.

 **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation)."** Naruto took a deep breath and released the largest flame that Yagura or anyone who were watching the fight had seen.

"Amazing." It was the only word that Mei uttered when she saw the flames. They were so hot that even she could feel the heat.

Yagura wasn't expecting something like this. The flames roared and engulfed water dragon before rushed towards the surprised Yagura whilst Naruto released the seal and disappeared and appeared behind Yagura with his sword drawn.

 _ **Slash.**_

Naruto saw a deep cut appeared behind Yagura's back. He disappeared as flames engulfed Yagura. Naruto waited for the flames to die down. There was a large crater where the water dragon and flames had clashed. Yagura was in a three tails Jinchuuriki form. He disappeared and Naruto crossed his arms just in time for Yagura's fist to come in contact with it. Naruto slided back as Yagura tried to push more power in the punch. From the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Yagura's left fist coming for his head. He jumped back slightly and found Yagura behind him.

 _'His speed has increased as well. Would I be able to avoid that punch?'_ Naruto turned his head backward and ducked, avoiding Yagura's punch. But Yagura's knee connected with his back and forced him to stand up. Yagura grabbed Naruto's left hand with his left and smashed his right foot on Naruto's back. Another same attack but this time aimed for his head, Naruto took a crouch position whilst he grabbed Yagura's right foot.

Yagura tried to jerk his foot away but Naruto's grip was strong.

"You release my arm and I'll release your foot." Naruto glanced at Yagura who stopped before releasing Naruto's left arm.

"Big mistake," Naruto said before grabbing Yagura's leg with both of his hands and smashing him on the ground. A big crater formed due to the force of the impact. Naruto grabbed his right wrist with his right hand and gathered chakra. There was a sound of chirping birds.

 **"Chidori!"** He exclaimed and tried to connect his hand on Yagura's chest. But the transformed Jinchuuriki was fast and escaped.

"How many elements does he know?" Haku questioned in a voice full of amazement and wonder, a question that was on everyone's minds.

"Only wind is left." Some shinobi replied.

"You're a remarkable shinobi Uzumaki Naruto." Yagura's deep voice growled. "But you won't be able to stand against this attack." Naruto ignored Yagura's rant and took out his sword, coated it with wind chakra before rushing towards the Mizukage. He was about to reach Yagura when he opened his mouth and fired Biju dama at him. Naruto instead of sidestepping the attack rushed towards it. His left arm transformed, it grew bigger and wider, red chakra appeared around it. Naruto's claw-like hand connected with Biju dama, and it was a mistake. The Biju dama exploded.

Yagura fired another Biju dama at Naruto when he saw a bleeding Naruto in a crouched position. Yagura fired another, then another and then it was Yagura chasing Naruto while firing Biju dama.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed as he saw Yagura firing another Bijudama. He formed a seal, two shadow clones formed and sunshined away.

Naruto's two clones appeared behind Yagura before going through hand seals.

 **"Katon: Gorykua no jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame jutsu)."**

 **"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)."**

The fire and wind technique mixed and it formed a large twelve feet tall dragon head that roared and headed towards Yagura who was chasing Naruto.

When Naruto felt heat, he knew they had succeeded. He waited for a couple of seconds before disappearing from the attack range. Naruto saw the dragon engulfed Jinchuuriki form of Yagura as he tried to catch his breath. His left arm bleeding, he could pain in his chest because of cracked rib. He concentrated on the Biju's chakra inside in his body and soon enough he felt his injuries healing.

The jutsu connected with the ground, the earth trembled slightly. Everyone waited for the smoke and debris to die down so that they could see the result of Naruto's jutsu.

An enormous amount of KI erupted from Yagura as the smoke and debris settled down. But what brought more fear in hearts was the large ball of Bijudama in Yagura's or Sanbi Jinchuuriki's mouth. The ball was enormous.

"Naruto! Get out of here." Mei and everyone who were watching shouted but they were standing far away from the battleground. "Oh God! We should do something." Mei looked around desperately and tried to think something to stop that attack. She was about run towards Naruto when Zabuza grabbed her arm.

"Are you mental Mei-sama? That attack will kill you. I'm sure Naruto will come up with something. You can't go there." Mei just stood there watching as the Bijudama headed towards Naruto.

Naruto was standing there gaping. His Sharingan eyes rotating slowly as he registered the shock. It was coming his way, it was fast, enormous. How will he be going to defend himself from that?

The Sharingan in his eyes started spinning, a glazed look appeared on his face for a second before his tongue uttered a technique and his chakra did everything on its own.

 **"Susanoo."** A light-blue colored ribcage appeared around his body, it grew into a skeleton in a second before tendrils of muscles appeared around it and a fifteen feet humanoid shape came into existence.

 **"BOOM."**

A large explosion as Biju dama connected with Susanoo. The earth trembled and the wind howled. The debris and smoke covered the whole battlefield. Nothing could be seen because of smoke. The wind traveled and hit the audience. Everyone grabbed one another as the force of the wind tried to knock them backward. The near buildings collapsed. Yagura's Biju's form disappeared as he fell on his knees panting heavily. There was silence, complete silence as they waited for the smoke to settle down, as they waited to see Naruto's presences. As they hope to see Naruto alive.

The smoke started to disappear and when it settled down they saw Naruto standing there unharmed.

Yagura's eyes widened when he saw Naruto unharmed. "I-impossible," Yagura whispered, awed. It was his strongest attack that took everything from him. And still, he was unable to kill his enemy. Yagura stood up and schooled his features. He'd seen that humanoid figure. And he knew it was some sort of shield that protected him from his attack.

' _So, this is the power of Susanoo._ ' Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists. His eyes wide in awe at the display that he'd seen. It was huge and amazing.

' _I've to try it again when I'll be free. See what it can do.'_

Naruto took out his sword and dashed towards Yagura who was waiting for him with his staff. Naruto brought his sword down to cut Yagura in two pieces but his staff blocked his strike. Naruto Pumped his wind chakra in his leg and connected it with Yagura's staff. He could see the stress on Yagura's face because of the last attack.

Naruto himself was almost out of chakra. He pumped chakra into his legs, increasing his speed before he rushed towards Yagura and delivered a severe kick that broke two of his ribs. Another punch sent Yagura sailing a few meters away.

Naruto, giving no time for Yagura to recover took a deep breath and sent air bullets towards his way. Yagura flipped back and dodged as much as he could but several bullets were able to hit him in legs. While Naruto was firing bullets at Yagura, his clone was preparing the special attack that he'd developed during four years of training.

Naruto's clone, who was hiding in the battlefield took out several chakra storage seals and restored his chakra to his full capacity. He then clapped his hands together as if he was praying and closed his eyes. After a while, the clone started opening his hands slowly. There was a small white ball made of wind chakra with a bluish tint, humming and vibrating. The clone then pushed the ball upward in the air. It went up and up until it disappeared behind the clouds. There the ball started spinning and sucking the wind around it until it turned into a large ball that covered the whole battlefield.

The clone dispelled itself and Naruto closed his eyes in exhaustion. He stopped his bullet attack and sighed.

"This is my final attack Yagura. I hope I'll see you dead after this attack. Good by Yondaime Mizukage." Naruto brought his hand upward, his palm facing the sky. He pushed the last bit of his chakra into the air, it connected with the ball and Naruto then brought his hand down. The ball started moving towards the earth and Naruto saw it coming towards them. Yagura also saw it coming and sighed. His tired eyes landed on Naruto.

"It seems this is my end. I don't have the chakra to defend myself." Here Yagura paused and Naruto saw him struggling with himself, Naruto eyes narrowed.

"I did what I did because I was forced to do it." Naruto eyes narrowed further as Yagura spoke again.

"Look for the masked man." This was the final words that Naruto heard from Yondaime Mizukage. Naruto disappeared from the battlefield and he saw his jutsu enveloped Yagura who have his eyes closed.

There was large boom much like the Bijudama but Naruto ignored it and started walking towards the crowd. He saw people running towards him, he saw them shouting and celebrating their win. Naruto fell on his knees, his eyelids heavy as fought the chakra and body exhaustion.

While they were celebrating the victory and gathered around Naruto, another figure appeared behind Yagura in orange spiral mask on his face.

"Was that enough?" Yagura said.

"Yes!"

"Release me now, please." His voice was filled with plea, he was begging. His eyes filled with tears.

"You still have some uses." The masked man said before placing his hand on Yagura and taking him with him.

"Naruto." He felt someone catch him before he hit the ground. The last thing he saw was the face of that same girl he rescued earlier.

"Haku?"

"Sleep well hero of Kiri." Naruto closed his eyes, engulfing the blanket of sleep, a small smile on his lips.

Everyone left and no one even bothered to look for the fallen Kage's body.


	10. A calm before storm

**Chapter 10**

 **A calm before storm**

* * *

 _ **One day after the battle…**_

"Hokage-sama." A chunin burst into his office with a scroll in his hand.

"Chunin? What is the meaning of this?" Minato's stern eyes landed on the boy who bowed his head.

"F-forgive me Hokage-sama, a message from Kiri that you were waiting for." The chunin placed the scroll on the desk.

"You can go," Minato said without taking his eyes from the scroll. The feeling of dread entering his heart. His heartbeat quickened as he picked the scroll. With his shaky hands, Minato started opening the scroll. Many thoughts entering into his mind. He had an idea what the message would be about. What if Naruto…No, he can't think like that. He wouldn't fail.

"Open it already." Minato jumped from his seat when someone barked from behind. He turned around and saw Jiraiya standing there looking at him with a frown. "What? Have you seen a ghost?"

"Don't give me a heart attack Jiraiya sensei." Minato sighed and tried to calm his thumping heart. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and snatched the scroll from Minato's hand before opening it. Jiraiya read the message and looked at Minato and shook his head with a somber look on his face.

Minato's eyes widened. No, it can't be, Naruto wouldn't…

"He did it kid." Jiraiya's face broke into a grin as he showed the message to Minato.

"Oh thank God." Minato smiled. A proud smile appeared on his face. He dropped in his seat and turned towards his teacher.

"At least we got good news from somewhere." Minato's smile disappeared.

"The squad that you sent towards the newly constructed Kannabi Bridge…no one survived…everyone died by the Iwa shinobi." Minato placed his hand under his chin as he tried to control his anger.

"To think that a whole squad wasn't enough…" Jiraiya sighed. His eyes turned towards the village. The sun was shining in the sky. "Think rationally Minato. What's done, done. Don't repeat the same mistake again. Don't send another squad of Jounin there. We need to send someone else."

"Were you able to find anything about the Akatsuki?"

"Nothing. I'll be going tomorrow. A contact of mine from Amegakure have some information on this organization. I'll send you the info as soon as possible." Minato nodded his head and handed the scroll to Jiraiya.

"Be careful Jiraiya-sensei, we don't know what you will be against. It's an unknown territory."

"Don't worry about it kid. I can take care of myself." Jiraiya casually.

"A message from Kazekage. He wants the assistance of a seal master. You know why." Jiraiya shook his head and burned the scroll with the Katon jutsu.

"I wouldn't be able to assist him in this matter. I think Naruto will do it without a problem. He was at an intermediate level when he was here and I'm sure he'd be on an advanced level now." Jiraiya jumped from the window and landed on the rooftop.

"I knew you'd say that." Minato glanced at Jiraiya before throwing another scroll towards him.

"It would be a good opportunity for him to meet with the Kazekage kids." Minato nodded his head and wrote a quick message on a scroll.

"Send this scroll to Kiri." Jiraiya caught the scroll and sunshined away.

"I hope you guys are ready for this," Minato muttered under his breath.

* * *

Naruto woke up and groaned when his eyes hit with the sun rays.

"Where the hell this light is coming from?" He groaned again.

"From the sun, don't you know?" He heard the familiar voice.

"Thanks for sharing oh so forbidden knowledge with me," Naruto replied sarcastically as he leaned back in his bed. Looking around, he comes to know he was in a hospital. He turned towards Zabuza and sighed.

"Congratulations kid, for being still alive." Naruto just nodded his head without making eye contact with Zabuza. He examined his right hand, closed his eyes and concentrated on his body. He sighed in relief when he felt no pain.

"You fought well. I thank you for saving my country. You have my eternal gratitude."

"I did what I was ordered to do. You don't have to thank me." Naruto glanced at Zabuza from the corner of his eye. He really was feeling uncomfortable by hearing praises from a stranger, especially like Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist.

"How you ended up as his prisoner anyway?" Naruto questioned. It would be great if Zabuza wouldn't talk about his winning against Yagura. He doesn't want to talk about that guy right now.

"That's a long story. Maybe another time. I'll go inform Mei-sama that you are in the living world now." With that said, Zabuza exited his room leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto changed into his clothes and exited the tent he was sleeping in. There were people working and going on their ways but when they noticed his presence they stopped and stared at him. Then much to his shock, they all smiled at him.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Are you alright?"

"Thank you for saving our lives." And so on and on. He just stood there slightly surprised by their behavior. He wasn't accustomed to this kind of behavior from the crowd. The praises and admiration, the gratitude. Everything that he desired when he was in Konoha was in front of him. At that time, he wanted people to notice him, to admire him and smile at him. But now, after so many years of hard work he was able to gain what he desired the most…but he still felt empty.

 _'What I need?'_ Naruto questioned to himself. He sighed and gave them a small smile before walking away from them. A forced smile, a smile which was empty. His thoughts changing every second.

Naruto was sitting on top of the hill looking towards the villagers who were busy in rebuilding their village. He felt at ease, he could feel freedom in the air. He could feel himself relaxing after so long. Now that the loyalists had been defeated, his job as a spy has been finished. His shoulders relaxed as if a burden had been lifted from them.

 _'So much destruction.'_ He looked around the ruins of the buildings. He could still smell the heat of the battle. Naruto's thoughts traveled back in time, the four years that he'd spent in this village as a spy. He'd succeeded, he'd won. But he wasn't feeling any happiness. He doesn't know how to describe this feeling. For the past four years, his life was in danger for every second. What he'd do now? What had he accomplished after killing so many shinobi?

Peace?

He'd never thought about peace before. Could it be? Everything that he'd done was because he wanted to achieve peace, no. He'd done it because he wanted to become strong. A voice in his mind whispered. He did it because he wanted to run away from Konoha.

Naruto saw a group of children playing football. They were laughing, their eyes were filled with happiness, the energy that he'd never seen before in their eyes. He saw elders doing work, they looked tired, but their faces were covered with smiles. They were talking and laughing, free in their own world.

Maybe everything that he'd endured in the last four years was because of this, was because he wanted to see this. He'd doubt it. His intentions were different. Naruto averted his eyes from people and stared at the sky. The birds were flying and going for hunting.

Speaking of birds…Naruto came out of thoughts when he felt Mei sat down on his left side. His eyes never left the birds.

 _'I'll have to contact him soon.'_ Naruto thought.

"How are you feeling?" The concern was obvious in her voice. Of course she looked fine.

"Fine."

"I searched for you everywhere in the village." Naruto didn't respond, he hadn't asked her to search for him everywhere in the village. He snorted and shook his head slightly.

 _'It would be great to have it in my arsenal. They will come in handy. I hope you'd find their location soon Kira.'_

"You were great." Naruto remained silent, lost in his thought.

 _'What's taking you so long Kira?'_

"NARUTO." Naruto cringed and rubbed his left ear. "I'm talking to you, you deaf."

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." Naruto glanced at Mei who was looking at him with concern until her face split into a grin.

"Oh, so you were lost in thought? Were you thinking about someone? A girl maybe? Was it me? You were thinking about me, don't you Naruto?" Mei leaned towards Naruto. She wrapped her hands around him, closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't leave you." She whispered and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder when she felt something odd.

She opened her eyes to look at Naruto when she saw herself hugging a log.

"Huh?" Mei looked surprised and dumbfounded. She looked around until her eyes landed on Naruto who was walking away from her with his hands in his pocket. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

 _'He substituted with this stupid log?'_

"NARUTO! YOU JERK." Mei stood up with a murderous look on her face and rushed towards Naruto with lava covering her hands. When she was about to grab him with her hands, he disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"My mission here has been completed, please let me go." Mei turned around to face Naruto. She was looking at him with the same irritating expression until her eyes connected with his. She saw him looking at her with an empty expression. Those violet eyes were empty. She had seen that same look before. When she had seen him for the first time. She doesn't know why but she had felt uncomfortable at that time and now looking at it now, it was like he was judging her worth, it was like he was asking her to dare to disagree with him.

Lava disappeared from her hands. She broke eye contact and took out a scroll from her pouch. The playfulness in her tone gone, it was replaced by a professional tune. Her eyes only making connection with for a few seconds.

How could she look at him direct in his eyes, the look that he'd in his eyes, it was frightening, cold and dark. Yet she felt comfortable around him. Maybe because he saved their lives by killing Yagura.

"It's not like you're my shinobi or anything. You're a Konoha shinobi now. You can go anywhere but…" Mei threw the scroll towards Naruto.

"A message from Hokage." Naruto opened the scroll and read the message before burning it.

"Some shinobi from Konoha will be coming. I'm ordered to wait for them." Naruto saw Mei's expressions brightened slightly.

"So this means you're not going anywhere right?" She asked in a hopeful voice. She saw him giving her a glare.

"That's right, but I'll have to go tomorrow somewhere." Mei clapped her hands excitedly before grabbing Naruto's hand. Defeater of Yagura or not he was still that same Uzumaki Naruto who had given her the courage to win the battle.

"Then let's go."

"Where are we going Mei-sama? You're a kage now, shouldn't you be in your office working."

"Oh come on, it's just a little break. I'm feeling hungry and I know you're hungry too and stop calling me that, only Mei is fine." Mei squeezed Naruto's hand and glared at him.

"Ouch, careful woman, it's my hand, a hand of an injured man." Mei scoffed and gave another squeezed. She could see his attitude changing, that colder look had disappeared from his eyes.

"It's a woman's touch Naruto-kun, if you don't want it THEN STOP COMPLAINING AND FOLLOW ME."

"Alright, alright. No need to shout, I can hear you clearly." Naruto sighed.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" She sent a glare from his left side.

"Jeez, I wonder what got you so riled up. We're in a village now, among your people, at least show some Kage level manners to them." Naruto smirked slightly when he saw Mei murderous expression.

"Don't give me a reason to kill you Naruto-kun." Her playful smile and her lone eye looked at him upside down. Naruto was about to reply when they arrived at the newly constructed restaurant.

"Welcome Mei-sama, Naruto-sama." Naruto's eyes twitched when Mei burst out laughing.

"Yes, welcome Naruto-sama." She grinned at him before dragging him towards their table. The food arrived and Naruto started eating. At least that Naruto hadn't disappeared. It was still in there somewhere.

"Where you will be going tomorrow." Naruto stopped eating and looked at her in the eyes. There was something that he was unable to comprehend. She was staring at her meal. She glanced at him. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her eyes watered.

"Mei?" His voice was barely audible. Her expressions were soft but at the same time, they were filled with sadness and longing.

"I don't want you to go." She wiped her eyes slightly before she resumed her meal.

"Is that all? Don't worry, I'll leave my shadow clone here." Mei chuckled at Naruto's joke before shaking her head.

"Just forget it." Naruto remained silent and ate his meal. It was delicious.

They were walking in the village streets together side by side.

"They look so happy, I've never seen them so happy before and it's all thanks to you Naruto-kun."

"Please Mei, don't embarrass me. I was not the only one who fought in that war." He replied with kindness, although he was blushing slightly.

"Thank you for everything Naruto-sama and you too Mei-sama." Naruto nodded his head towards the old woman and walked past her. The young ones, the elders, and even the children were thanking him as he was walking in the streets of Kiri.

"Kiri will always remember your name. Your name will be on everyone's lips; your name will be in the textbooks." Naruto sighed and looked at Mei with a frown.

"What's up with you anyway? Stop saying those lame things. I did what I thought was best, that's all Mei." Naruto frown deepened as he stared up ahead.

"Don't forget that the war is still going on. Konoha is in danger, everyday many Konoha shinobi are dying, and that's why I've to go. I've to save them." Naruto turned towards Mei who smiled at him sadly.

"I understand. That's why I won't stop you." Mei came closer and glared at him, "And if you ever forget about me…" She showed her lava covered fist to him.

Naruto smiled and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gave a light squeeze.

"Don't worry. You're my friend and I don't abandon my friends." She smiled and hugged him. She had seen many sides of Naruto in the short time they had been together. She knew his different kind of personalities but the soft and kind hearted side that he'd shown her now, she liked that side of Naruto the most.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Naruto was standing at the village entrance gate. He was wearing black pants with light blue half sleeve shirt. A black cloak that was covering his form with black sandals.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Naruto glanced at Haku who was standing with her master.

"When will you come back?" She asked. It was like she wanted to say something but the presence of Zabuza was making her difficult to say it.

"In three days. If the Konoha shinobi arrived before me then told them to wait for me." Zabuza nodded his head. Naruto glanced at them the last time before disappearing from their sight.

"Are you sure he will be fine, Zabuza-sama." Haku was concerned. The war was going on and every part of elemental nations were filled with ninjas and enemies. It was not wise for Naruto to go alone. But they can't stop him, because he was not a Kiri shinobi.

"He is strong Haku. He can take care of himself." Zabuza stared at the Mist outside of the gate where Naruto had disappeared and narrowed his eyes.

 _'What are you hiding Naruto?'_ He was concerned about him as well. It not like he doesn't trust Naruto, it was just unsettling for him to see him to go away from the village as soon as he was recovered.

It was early in the morning when Naruto had left the village. He could see the sun shining on the sky as he traveled towards his destination. His eyes filled with worry as he jumped from one branch to another.

The message that he'd received from the Hokage was really disturbing. Thank God Mei hadn't opened the scroll. But why the Hokage want him to go to Suna? What Kazekage want from him? So lost was he in his thoughts that he barely dodged the kunai.

"Always be on guard when you're traveling alone." Naruto sighed in relief when he heard the familiar voice and landed on the ground.

"What are you doing here? I told you I'll come to Kiri myself." Naruto stared at the man with the light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I thought it'd be best to meet you here, alone. Kira." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him when the older man bowed slightly.

"I'm honored to meet the hero of Kiri."

"Cut the crap already, don't give me a mocking bow. What happened at the Kannabi Bridge? Is she okay?" Naruto's voice was calm and calculated but it was filled with worry and dread.

"Don't worry, Kushina-sama was sent to another mission at the last moment. She is fine." The man demeanor changed as a starter walking deep in the forest. Naruto followed him.

"The question is how the whole squad of Jounin killed in this mission. In the third ninja war, that bridge was destroyed by team Minato but Iwa and Kumo build it again and we were unable to stop them. The Hokage sent the whole squad of Jounin to destroy not only the bridge but their post as well that is located there." Kira took out a pack of cigarette and offered one to Naruto who shook his head. He shrugged his shoulder and light the cigarette.

"You need a hobby kid, a habit to lighten the load from your brain." He chuckled before continued.

"Anyway, I don't know if they were helped by someone but the thing is not even a single Jounin was able to escape. That post is one of the enemy's strongest post, that's why the Hokage has assigned you to destroy that post as well and that bridge by whatever means necessary." The man glanced at the boy with calculating eyes.

 _'That mission won't be easy. The question is, are you ready to see the deaths of your comrades? Because in this mission, someone will surely die. This mission is to test your resolve Naruto.'_

"Who will be accompanying me on this mission?"

"The zero squad." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Zero squad?"

"Astonishing isn't it? I was surprised too when I heard from Jiraiya-sama." The zero squad was also known as the strongest squad in Midnight, the members of that squad were those who have been through a war or hold rank S under their belt.

"That's why you won't be leading this mission. Someone from the zero squads will lead this mission. That being said, there are some missions that the Hokage has assigned you.

Your first mission is to go to Suna. The Kazekage knows you will be coming; he will tell you what to do. The second mission is in the Wind country, it is an easy mission, a low B-rank." Naruto listened attentively before sighed.

"The second squad will be with me in these missions I presume?"

"Yes of course."

"But why the easy missions? Why the Hokage is not sending me in the front lines?" Naruto shared his thoughts with the blonde spy. Kira could feel frustration in Naruto's voice, although he hadn't shown in his body language.

"Be patient Naruto. The second squad needs experience, your squad needs experience, and you know what I mean." Naruto understood and nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess you're right." He couldn't help it. The Hokage has assigned him the second squad, it's his duty to lead his soldiers, it was his duty to make sure they gain experience and become powerful.

"Were you able to find out their village?"

"Of course. Don't underestimate my skills. I'm a spy and a good one." Kira threw the remains of the cigarette on the ground before releasing the smoke from his nostrils, he turned to Naruto and waved his hand lazily. His eyes narrowed in thought as he spoke.

"Always be on alert Naruto, from what I heard there are some people that are after you. When the news get out about you defeating Yagura, they will surely come for your head." A warning, that's the only thing that can give him.

"I know. You don't have to worry about that." Kira sighed when he heard his response.

"Where are you going? You are not going there are you?"

"Of course, I don't think I'll have free time in the future for this. And besides, summons comes in handy. Thanks for this Kira. I owe you one. I've been waiting for this for so long." Naruto's grip around the scroll tightened.

"Consider it a present from me for your victory." The older man winked at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes before disappearing from his sight.

"Well, at least he knows how to remove his presence." Kira chuckled slightly before he disappeared into nothingness.

For the next five hours, Naruto traveled at top speed towards the border of the water country, towards the seashore to be precise. When he was outside of the water country he took some rest before started running on the water. He could see a small island not too far away from the seashore.

About two years ago, when Naruto graduated from the Mist Academy and became a genin, they took a simple escort mission. In that mission, they were attacked by bandits and pirates. Naruto was ordered to eliminate the pirates and their ship. Because he was the only one in his team aside from his sensei who knew how to walk on water. So he took out the pirates and their ship when his eyes landed on the small island. He inquired about that island to his sensei who shrugged it off saying that there's nothing important about that island.

"This should do it. I don't think anyone will be able to sense my chakra here. This place is perfect for my training." Naruto jumped from the water surface and landed on his island. It was covered with grass, shrubs, and bamboo trees. The atmosphere was colder. The ground was covered with thick mud. The sound of crickets was everywhere.

Naruto started walking deeper into the island until he stopped in front of the wooden door. He bit his thumb to draw blood before writing his name on the door. The door glowed as seals appeared on it and with a click it opened.

The torches switched on as he started walking until he reached a large room. There was a person sitting in a chair with his legs on the table sleeping.

"It seems my time is over, Boss." The person turned his head towards Naruto.

"It's not like you're going to die. You are me. You are my clone." Naruto took off his cloak and sat in the chair. He placed the scroll on the table.

"It's time I dispel you. You've done well looking after this place and making this hideout." Naruto praised his clone.

"It's weird you know, seeing you praising your clone." Naruto chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Man, I feel tired and hungry. Could you please go and fetch some food for me from the kitchen?" The clone huffed before standing up left.

After finding out about the island, Naruto came up with the idea. He created a blood clone and instructed him what to do. Unlike the shadow clones, blood clones have the strength and power to put up a good fight. They have the ability to replenish their chakra because they possessed blood circulatory system.

The clone came here and made this island secure by placing barrier seals around it. By using Doton jutsu, the clone was able to build a decent hideout. In the past two years, the blood clone of Naruto stocked everything that a shinobi need in their lives in this hideout.

A training area, a hospital, a kitchen, several rooms with attached bathrooms, a room completely filled with weapons and much more. It took two years to complete it but in the end, it was worth it.

Naruto came out of his thoughts when he smelled food. He looked down and saw the whole round table was filled with several kinds of dishes.

"Now that's what I call a meal." He rubbed his hands excitedly before he tucked in.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

"Boss, Boss? BOSS…?" Naruto groggily opened his eyes and yawned.

"What's up? What do you want?" Naruto buried his face in his pillow and waved his hand.

"Boss? You said you want to train and do something about summons." The clone said in his confused voice.

"I'm not going to sleep. Just go and prepare breakfast." Naruto yawned again and looked at his clone sleepily.

"Well, as you wish."

 _ **Two hours later**_

"No holding back. You have as much strength as me. I want to see how much I've improved." Naruto ordered his clone.

"You got it, boss. Don't expect me to go easy on you." The clone and Naruto shoot from the ground towards each other. Their right forearms collided with each other with a bang. They grinned at each other before flipping back several times.

Naruto appeared at his clone's right side and sent a punch towards his face. The clone stepped back avoiding the punch whilst he sent his own towards Naruto's stomach. Naruto blocked the punch with his left hand and sent his right kick towards his clone's left side. The clone's right hand was still in the grasp of Naruto's left hand, to avoid the kick, he jumped in the air and forced all of the weight at his right hand. Naruto released the clone's right hand. The clone flipped in the air and aimed his right foot towards the back of Naruto's head.

The clone was expecting his foot to be connected with Naruto's head but at the last second Naruto turned around sharply and grabbed his clone's right foot. He smashed his clone on the ground.

"Hehe, do you really think I wouldn't be able to keep up with your speed huh?" Naruto rushed forward faster than before when he saw his clone stood up from the ground and shouted. "Do not take me lightly my clone." Naruto grinned when he saw his clone waiting for him to come closer. When Naruto came closer, he disappeared and reappeared behind his clone and sent his right fist towards his clone's back.

The clone instead of turning around to block his fist, bend forward and placed his hands on the ground whilst he sent both of his foots towards Naruto who was standing behind him. Naruto, just in time was able to bring forward both of his arms in X position to block both of the kicks, but the power behind the kicks pushed Naruto several meters back.

The clone turned around when he saw Naruto sliding backward and went through hand seals.

 **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer flame)."** The clone released the intense flames of fire that headed towards Naruto at great speed.

 _'He won't be able to avoid that flames, the only option he has is to counter them with opposite element.'_ And Naruto's clone was right when he heard Naruto shouted.

 **"Suiton: Daikaisuidan (Water Style: great water mass)."** The clone's eyes widened when one large water ball formed out of thin air and collided with the flames.

"I-impossible. He took water from thin air." The clone said in astonishing voice. He had to admit, his boss has gotten stronger than he was two years ago. The fire died down and Mist erupted that covered the whole area around them.

There was complete silence except for the sound of hiss that was coming from the mist. The clone took out a kunai, masked his chakra and sharpened his senses.

Several shurikens headed his way from behind. He turned around with his Sharingan activated and blocked the shurikens with his kunai that produced sound.

 _'Shit. I should have avoided them. Now he knows where I'm.'_ Then the kunais with explosives notes came. The clone jumped high in the air and escaped from the mist to avoid explosive notes. He looked up and saw Naruto standing there with a smirk on his face. Naruto smashed his right foot on his clone's head, sending him on the ground.

The clone was lying in a small crater with his face in the dirt.

"You know; I don't like seeing myself eating dirt in a fight. Get up." Naruto smirked when his clone glared at him and stood up panting heavily.

"You have gotten stronger, boss."

"Of course I've become stronger than last time we fought two years ago. But it's still not enough." Naruto's smiled dropped, a frown appeared on his face as he remembered his battle with Yagura.

"I need to become stronger if I've to survive in this world." Naruto glanced at his clone. His red hair covering his right eye as he stared at him with the left one.

"I'm not going to dispel you. It's thanks to you and my shadow clones that I was able to become this strong. You're my clone and you know me better than anyone else, you know my techniques and fighting style. I don't think I'll find a better fighting partner than you." The clone smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"But you created me two years ago…"

"I know what you mean." Naruto interrupted his clone, "That's why I'll update you." Naruto walked forward to his clone. He took out a kunai and sliced his palm. The clone did the same thing. They both shook their hands whilst Naruto sent his chakra to his clone.

The process took almost ten minutes. It took almost all of Naruto's chakra. As Naruto stepped backward, seals started glowing all over the clone's body before disappearing. The same clone was standing there but this time he was exactly like the Naruto who was standing not too far away from him with the same strength.

"Now I believe it's time for me to sign the contract." Naruto took out the scroll that Kira had given him yesterday and opened it. A large black scroll dropped on the ground.

"It seems you will be their first summoner, Boss." Naruto's clone was standing behind him rubbing his aching head.

"Yes, I thought Kira would their first summoner because he was the one who got the scroll from them." Naruto wrote his name with his blood.

He went through the hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning jutsu)."** The puff of smoke cleared and Naruto saw three feet large completely white eagle with golden hair around its neck. It has blue eyes and a black beak. It stared at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Who summoned me?" It spoke with a stern voice as its eyes looked back and forth between Naruto and his clone.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the one who summoned you."

"From where you got our summoning scroll child?" Naruto gulped slightly as he saw electricity surged around the eagle's body.

"From Kira. He is my friend." The eagle's eyes narrowed further as it stepped forward towards Naruto. Naruto stood there with a nervous smile on his face. The mysterious Eagle's stared at Naruto with a hardened gaze. It looked and looked until its eyes blinked several times. The eagle looked at Naruto up and down before extending its right feather and spoke.

"You signed our summoning contract, this means you want to become our summoner, for that to happen, I need to test your blood."

"What?"

"Just give me a drop of your blood, foolish child." The eagle barked as it clicked its sharp beak. Naruto gulped before biting his thumb and extended it towards the eagle. The eagle took Naruto's thumb in its mouth and sucked his blood.

"Hmm…" it swallowed and blinked its eyes several times. The eagle flipped its feathers and screeched as if it was laughing.

"Not bad, not bad at all." The eagle's eyes met with Naruto's as it nodded its head.

"My name is Shiro Furasshu Washi. I'm the daughter of the eagle clan head, Kuro Kishi Washi. For your final and last part of your test Uzumaki Naruto, you must meet my father, the clan head of the eagle clan. If he permits, then you will be allowed to be our first summoner." Naruto stayed silent for a while before he nodded his head.

"What should I do?"

"Place your hand on my back. I'll take us to the world of eagles, also known as **Su no Hoshoku.** " Naruto did what he was told. They both disappeared from the human world.

* * *

 _ **Su no Hoshoku**_

Naruto and Shiro appeared in a large widespread forest with large and wide trees covering the whole area. He looked around and found himself staring at the largest trees that he'd ever seen in his lives.

"They are so tall; I can't even see their top." Naruto was amazed.

"Of course, the smallest tree in our world is five hundred meters tall." Naruto looked at Shiro as if she was kidding. He looked up and saw eagles everywhere flying on the blue sky.

"Let's go. Father will be waiting for us." She started walking towards the clearing. Naruto saw small eagles staring at him as he passed them by. There were houses made of wood around him. There were large buildings with different shapes as well, all made of wood. There was large mountain up ahead with a large castle made of stones.

"You see that large castle on the top of the mountain, this is where the higher ups, as well as strongest fighters in our clan, lives. This is where we're going." Shiro flipped her wings and took a flight.

"And who are they?" Naruto pointed towards the small eagles with different shades of colors and patterns.

"They are civilians, workers, and their children." Naruto nodded his head and tried his best not glare at any of them. They were all staring at him. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. It was like he'd been brought back in Konoha.

"Ignore them. They have never seen a human in their lives." Naruto understood the meaning behind Shiro's words and nodded his head.

They stopped when they were out of the town. There were stairs carved in the mountain which were leading towards the castle.

"You want me to climb all those stairs? You got to be kidding me." Shiro looked at Naruto with an odd look.

"Of course. They are only five thousand stairs, not much. You can climb them easily." Naruto looked at as if she was crazy.

"You're going to climb them as well aren't you?" Shiro's face palmed and shook her white head.

"You're an idiot. I'm a bird, I can fly. I don't need to climb stairs. But if you want me to…" Shiro flipped her wings and took off from the ground and landed on Naruto's head.

"See? In this way when you climb the stairs I'll climb them too." Naruto gave her a side glare. She gave him an eye smile before biting his ear.

"OUCH…"

"Don't 'Ouch' me and get going." Naruto huffed before he started climbing the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Unknown location**_

"The Yondaime Mizukage has been defeated by Uzumaki Naruto, a twelve-year-old shinobi from Konoha." The leader of Akatsuki Pein spoke.

"A twelve-year-old?" The hologram figure of Kakuzu said, doubt in his voice.

"Yes, it is confirmed by Zetsu himself."

"It seems the Mizukage was all talk, after all, defeated by a child." Kisame chuckled.

"Do not underestimate him Kisame Hoshigaki. It would be your downfall if you did. That child possesses the power to control all five elements with great control. He is a master in kenjutsu and funinjutsu. Zetsu here has been able to record the whole battle between them…Zetsu play the video." The Rinnegan wielder turned his eyes towards Zetsu.

The video played and everyone watched the battle between the two foes.

 _'Astonishing! To think that you'd be able to progress this quickly. Naruto-kun, you will become a threat to my plans in the future if I allowed you to live any longer.'_ Danzo Shimura's eyes landed on the Rinnegan and his eyes twitched.

"I don't get it, how the hell this kid survived Biju dama. No one can, hun." Deidara's question was answered by Zetsu.

"The kid is a Kyuubi's pseudo Jinchuuriki. By using its power, he was able to save himself from the blast. Although he still got several injuries in the blast."

"Wow! This kid is strong. I don't think your art will work on that kid Deidara-senpai." Tobi's childish voice echoed in the dark cave.

"Shut up. My art is a blast. I'll tear him apart with my art, hun."

"Your art is nothing but explosives. Art is something that can capture the beauty and preserve it for eternity. You're hopeless." Sasori said.

"That's my line."

"Enough," Pein spoke before Sasori.

"No one is going after him. Concentrate on our current objectives. Locate all the Jinchuurikis and raise funds for the Akatsuki. We still have three more years before we move forward. Everyone dismissed."

* * *

Naruto and Shiro entered into the castle. It was the tallest and the widest thing that Naruto had ever seen. There was an eagle standing outside of the castle entrance. When his eyes landed on Shiro, he opened the door and bowed.

Naruto saw Kuro Kishi Washi was sitting on his throne. He was the tallest Eagle that he'd ever seen. He was as tall as a Biju. His yellow eyes stared at him as he entered the large room. There were several other eagles standing on both right and left side. The floor was covered with red carpet. There were torches all around the room, illuminating everything and every corner. Two eagles were standing behind Kuro Kishi Washi as bodyguards.

Just like in the town, everyone was staring at him. There was an aura of power that he never felt before. It was amazing. It was cold yet warm at the same time. It was dark yet light at the same time.

Shiro took off from his head and went to her father and sat in his lap.

"Welcome Uzumaki Naruto. I've been waiting for you to show up ever since Kira told me about you."

"You were expecting me?" Naruto bowed before standing straight. His eyes glanced left and right where the strongest Eagles were standing, the warriors of the eagle clan.

"Yes of course. There are only three eyes superior to ours." Naruto eyes wavered. Could it be? Was he saying that he knows about his eyes? He remained silent. Better stay silent than giving him any kind of information.

"What are you talking about?" The leader of the clan head laughed, amused by Naruto's answer. His yellow beak slightly parted as he stared at him with amused eyes. His daughter looked at him with the same expression, like she was looking at a two-year-old child and was amused by his antics. He could hear snickering from his left and right. Naruto turned his eyes towards them and looked at them with emotionless eyes.

"The ability of our eyes are strongest in this world, in our world. It's because of the atmosphere. I can see your whole past just by looking into your eyes young Naruto. I can see who you really are. This is my ability. This is the power of my eyes." The leader of the Eagle clan paused and took a deep breath. He moved his body and moved his head closer towards Naruto. His voice was deep and filled with understanding.

"I understand why you want to keep this a secret. But for how long? Sooner or later someone will find out or you will be forced to reveal it."

"So, this means that you accept me as your first summoner?" Naruto didn't answer the questioned because there was no need to. He knew sooner or later it'd happen.

The giant eagle smiled and nodded his head. Shiro flew from her father's lap and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto smiled when he was at eye level.

"I'll be your partner because you summoned me first."

"I knew it. I'm glad a beautiful eagle like you is my partner."

"I'm flattered. Keep up the good work and I might fall in love with you." Shiro smirked when she Naruto blushed slightly. "I'll meet you when you will summon me again. You've to go now." Naruto nodded his head and turned toward Kuro and bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you for allowing me to be the first summoner of your clan Washi-sama. I'll do my best to be a good summoner." Naruto disappeared from the world of Eagles, Su no Hoshoku.

* * *

"So?" Naruto glanced at his clone before heading towards their hideout.

"All went well. I never thought the Eagles would be this strong. According to my estimation, they are even stronger than the toad and snake clan." Naruto sat in the chair and sighed.

"Would I be able to summon them or not?" Naruto looked at his clone thoughtfully before shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't know? Maybe you can? After all, you are my clone. But I don't think you will face circumstances in which you would be forced to use them to save you." Naruto stretched his legs before yawing.

"Wake me up after you will prepare our dinner. I've to go back to Kiri as soon as I can." Naruto stood up and went to his bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Back in Kiri**_

"I don't know what he is up to. Why did he want to leave Kiri for three days?" Ao said to Godaime Mizukage suspiciously. He'd never completely trusted that kid. It doesn't matter if he'd saved their village or not. Ao clenched his fists when the memories of the battle between him and Yagura came back in his mind.

"You're just being paranoid Ao. I completely trust Naruto-kun. He will never betray us." Chojuro looked nervously between Ao and Mei.

"Mizukage-sama is right Ao. N-Naruto-kun is not like that. I'm sure he just wanted to take a break from all of this and rest for a while. Or maybe he was sent to a mission by Hokage-sama." Chojuro adjusted his glasses and gulped when Ao glared at him.

"Exactly! For a mission. What kind of mission? What is he planning? He should have acquired permission from Mei-sama before going to this so called mission." He was almost shouting as his eyes met with Mei as if he was sure that she would agree with him in this matter.

Ao swallowed when he saw Mei's calm expression. She was looking at him with a sternly.

"Ao, I'll not hear anything against Naruto-kun. He saved our country. You don't like him for your personal reasons. I'm ashamed of you." Mei's final remarks were cut deep down in his heart. He looked down and nodded his head. He bowed before exiting the newly constructed Mizukage building.

Memories of his past swirled in his mind as he started walking in the streets of his village. When he'd vowed to kill Yagura with his own hands. He'd have succeeded if it wouldn't have been for that brat. He stole his revenge.

"I can't believe that you're acting like an insolent child Ao." Ao stopped and glanced at the rooftop of the building and saw Zabuza standing there with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Zabuza? What do you know? You wanted to kill Yagura as much as I wanted to." Zabuza raised his hand to stop Ao from speaking further. He landed in front of him and started walking. Ao trailing behind him.

"What happened, happened. We can't change anything now. Tell me Ao! Would you have been able to kill Yagura on your own?" When Ao remained silent he continued.

"I don't think even I'd have been able to kill him. I wanted revenge but I was not obsessed with revenge as much you were. You should thank Naruto for what he'd done. You should thank Naruto for risking his life." Zabuza glanced at Ao who was walking without any expression on his face.

"To people of Kiri, Naruto is their hero. You know very well what they will do to you if they find out that you hate their hero." Having said that Zabuza disappeared from Ao's sight. He needed to get in shape. He knew Mei will be sending him on missions soon.

 _ **Not too far away from Mist village…**_

A group of Konoha's Midnight anbu division could be seen heading towards the Mist village. All of them were eleven and twelve years old. They were wearing black uniforms with anbu masks on their faces. The one with the long brown hair was leading the group. He had his white eyes focused in front of him, his name, Neji Hyuuga. On his left was a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes, Sasuke Uchiha. On Neji's right side was a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, Nawaki Senju. In the middle of Nawaki and Sasuke was a girl with pink hair and green eyes, Sakura Haruno. Hinata Hyuuga, a girl with long blue hair and white eyes was stationed behind Sakura.

They have been traveling for two days without taking any break. Everyone looked tired and exhausted. Although no one was complaining. Everyone was waiting for Kiri's gate to show up so that they could sigh in relief. It's their first time, it's their first mission. They lack experience, because of that everyone was on high alert.

Neji Hyuuga was one of the strongest Hyuuga in the Hyuuga clan. His eyes were trained to catch even the slightest movement. So far his eyes hadn't detected any enemy in their way. He dropped his guard slightly when their group reached near the outskirts of Kiri. And it was a mistake, from the corner of his eye he saw two shadows heading towards Kiri, their movements were fast. Neji looked at Sasuke who nodded his head and stopped. Everyone took cover and hide their presences in thick bushes. They masked their chakra. Soon enough they saw two figures landed on the trees where they were standing before.

"What is it, cat?" A male voice questioned.

"I swear I saw someone here." A female voice answered.

"Oh come on, it's nothing to worry about. You're a bit too paranoid ever since we left Kumo for this mission." The female remained silent. Neji looked at Sakura Haruno and gave her orders in anbu signals.

"At least the Akatsuki was able to destroy the Konoha base with ease. Now I wonder where Killer B is."

"C! Shut up, I heard some rustling." The girl stared at the spot as if she was expecting to be attacked by someone hidden behind the bushes. She turned around, glanced back again suspiciously before leaving.

"Phew! That was close." Nawaki sighed.

"We let our guard down for a second and look what happened," Sakura said. She turned her irritation towards Nawaki.

"And what were you thinking? Can't you just stay still for an even a minute? She was looking at the spot where you were hiding."

"I can't help it. You know I can't mask my chakra fully for more than a minute." Nawaki glared at her heatedly.

"Slug you know very well why Toad can't hide his presence for too long," Neji spoke, ending the argument before turning to Nawaki.

"Although if you practice it more often, it will become easy for you." He then turned to Hinata.

"Would you like to share anything with us?" The blue haired girl nodded her head.

"They both are Jounin level ninjas from Kumo. The girl might be a Jinchuuriki, I'm sure you had noticed blue chakra in her chakra network. It was just like Toad's." Neji glanced at Toad (Nawaki).

"Yes, that's correct. But what they are doing here near Kiri?"

"I'm sure Snake (Sasuke) will find something about them," Sakura assured them as she looked at the spot where he was hiding.

"Don't worry about him Slug (Sakura), he will be fine." Toad replied as he patted her back. Sakura nodded her head before they resumed their journey towards Kiri.

* * *

 _ **Back in Kiri**_

"Naruto-sama? You came back!" The guards at the gate looked at him with awed expression.

"Hello, guards. Are the shinobis from Konoha have arrived?" The guards shook their heads.

"No Naruto-sama. They haven't arrived yet." Naruto nodded his head before heading towards Mei's office. He opened the door and found Mei sitting behind the desk doing paperwork.

"Mizukage-sama?" Mei looked at Naruto before motioning him to sit.

"You came back early." She said without looking away from paperwork.

"Yes. I want you to come with me." Naruto said.

"I'm busy Naruto…"

"We have company. When I was coming here I sensed powerful chakra signatures heading towards the village. I asked guards if the shinobi from Konoha have arrived and they said no. That means whoever they are…" Naruto trailed off. Mei stood up from her seat and sighed.

"Our village has weakened because of the war. The last thing we want is an invasion." She muttered under breath before signaling to anbus.

"Tightened the security around the borders. Inform Jounin and chunin level ninjas to gather at the village gate." She glanced at Naruto before exiting the office.

"You don't have to ask Mei. I'll help you to defend our village." Mei smiled at him with gratitude. She squeezed Naruto's hands before sprinting towards the village gates.

 _ **With Kumo shinobis…**_

"Killer B?" C called out to him when he saw the hero of Kumo sitting under the tree. The Raikage was standing there looking towards their direction.

"Change in plans. We have been informed that the Yondaime Mizukage has been killed. This means our mission is a failure. We were too late." The Raikage punched the tree with frustration before turning around. His face twitching as he snarled.

"That damn yellow flash! Always one step ahead of me." He turned to C whose eyes were staring at Raikage with shock.

"The Konoha base has been annihilated. The Akatsuki did a wonderful job."

"Raikage-sama! Why not we attack Kiri on our own. I mean we have you, Killer B and Yugito." A looked at C as if he was crazy.

"Do not underestimate our enemy C. We cannot afford to attack them now and besides; we can't leave Kumo alone for too long."

"Brother is right! We can't fight! We need to go home! Can't leave Kumo alone for too long!" Killer B gave peace sign to his fellow Jinchuuriki who nodded her head emotionlessly. Yugito stared at the back of Raikage as they left.

As expected, he hadn't even acknowledged him. Several emotions passed through her face as a lone tear slipped from her eye and lost to the wind of Kiri.

 _ **At the village gates…**_

"They are leaving. Mei-sama? Should we send some trackers after them?"

"There is no need to send them," Naruto spoke, his eyes were staring at the mist that was covering the whole forest.

"Mei-sama?" Ao spoke again, ignoring Naruto's answer.

Mei looked at Ao with annoyance. "Ao, your heard Naruto's kun. There is no need to send them. It'd be suicidal to send them after them." Well, Mei has a good reason but it was different from Naruto's reasons. He can't just let them go without finding out who had dared to come this close to Kiri.

Mei ordered chunins and Jounins to go back to their work when they saw several figures coming towards the village gates. They appeared from the mist.

"Don't worry about them. They are Konoha shinobi." Naruto assured Mei when he saw her taking a defensive stance as everyone around her took out kunais and prepared themselves for an attack. The Konoha shinobi showed their identities to the guards before heading towards Mei.

"Mizukage-sama." The boy who was no older than twelve stepped forward and bowed in greeting before standing straight. Mei saw four other young children were standing behind him. She could see how tense and exhausted they look. But as they spoke to introduce themselves, there was no emotion in their voices.

She saw a girl with pink hair was staring at Naruto. A boy with blonde hair was looking back and forth between her and Naruto. She greeted all of them as they followed her to their office.

"Welcome to Kirigakure. The Hokage has informed me that I should expect a team of Konoha shinobi. But he didn't mention the reason. Now that you're here, you might tell me what brought you here." Naruto looked at Mei with an annoyed expression. She knew very well about their purpose.

Mei glanced at Naruto and tried to hide her smile when she saw him glaring at her.

"The Hokage has assigned a mission to my team. Since Uzumaki Naruto is a member of our team, we were ordered to come here to take him with us on our mission." Neji stepped forward and handed the scroll to Mizukage.

"Well, it seems that the Hokage want his precious Naruto-kun back." Mei's smile widened when she saw Naruto face palmed and sighed.

"Konoha is our alley. They helped us to gain our freedom. As a Konoha shinobi, you are allowed to stay for as long as you want. I'm sure you guys need rest after a long journey."

"You bet." Mei chuckled when she heard a boy with blonde hair muttered under his breath.

"A chunin will escort you to your accommodation."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama for your hospitality." The brown haired anbu bowed before looking towards Naruto.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you there." He nodded as they left the office.

"That pink haired girl, what is she to you?" Naruto looked at Mei with a frown on his face.

"A friend, nothing else."

"Oh really? She was staring at you the whole time." Naruto stood up from his seat and sighed.

"Mei, you can't tease me like that. She is just a friend."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mei smiled cheekily at Naruto.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered before dogging the scroll.

Sakura was lost in her own world as she ate her meal. She hadn't expected Naruto to change so much.

 _'He is completely different now.'_ His looks, his personality…everything. It's like he'd transformed. But the thing that surprised the most was how Naruto reacted to their presences. She saw him looking at her when they arrived, he'd nodded his head, acknowledged her presence. But other than that nothing else. She had expected him to come to her and hug her and tell her how much he'd missed her.

She came out of her thoughts when she saw Sasuke and Neji coming towards her.

"You came early?" She looked concerned. Sasuke was about to answer when another voice spoke from behind them.

"Well, it was to be expected from an Uchiha. Everything went well I hope." Naruto was standing behind Neji and Sasuke with a tiny smile on his face as he looked at Sasuke's and Neji's surprised faces. They had been trained to sense chakra signatures, and Sasuke and Neji were considered to be the best at sensing and locating their enemies.

And to think Naruto was able to sneak upon them both at the same time without even letting them know, Sakura looked at Naruto with amazement.

 _'How did he?'_ Sasuke stared at Naruto's back as he walked into the room and settled his eyes on Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to give your big brother a hug." Sakura looked at Naruto with her mouth open, a confused expression on her face as she stared at Naruto until her eyes blinked when his words registered in her brain.

"Big brother." She jumped from her seat hugged him tightly. Her face covered with the biggest grin, her eyes closed as she buried her face in his chest. She felt his strong arms encircling her as she felt the familiar sense of warmth and protection.

She parted enough to take a look at his face, he was smiling at her. His long red hair covering his forehead, his violet eyes filled with warmth.

"I missed you." She felt her eyes watered when she heard his words.

"You don't know how much I missed you." She choked, she tried her best to stop her sob and closed her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere." He patted her back separating himself from her. He then turned to Nawaki who was grinning with watery eyes while rubbing his head.

"I'm not going to hug you," Nawaki said grinning. Naruto slapped Nawaki behind his back.

"It's good to see you too Nawaki."

"Hey? What was that for?" Nawaki yelled while pointing his finger at Naruto. Naruto didn't reply and turned to Sasuke.

"You have gotten stronger Naruto." The Uchiha stared at Naruto. Their eyes met and looked at each other as if they were judging each other's strength.

"So have you and Nawaki." Sasuke glanced at Nawaki, a frown mirroring his features before his face turned serious.

"I see." He replied. He leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga." Neji stepped forward and shook Naruto's hand. His eyes turned to Hinata who was looking everywhere but him. She looked nervous, she was trying to act as confident as she could. Naruto frowned, her behavior would be a problem in the battlefield. He looked at Sakura who nodded her head with understanding in her eyes.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Finally, her eyes met with Naruto's, a small blush covering her cheeks. Naruto chuckled and shook Hinata's hand. She tried to separate her hand from his but Naruto gripped it tightly, forcing her to look at her in the eyes. Her blush increased.

"Adorable." He muttered.

"Naruto!" Sakura's annoyed voice reached his ears, he looked back and saw her looking at him irritably. He turned around and sat on one of the available chairs before looking at Neji.

"So, everything went well? You haven't faced any problems coming here do you?"

"We saw two Kumo shinobi coming towards Kiri. They were able to sense our presence." Neji began and everyone told their part of stories until it was Sasuke's turn.

"My specialties lie in assassination and stealth. I followed those two, they met with Raikage and Killer B." Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you sure the other with the Raikage was Killer B."

"I'm positive. They were talking and mentioned each other's names. That killer B guy was talking in raps. There was a girl with blonde hair, her name was Yugito. She stayed silent, didn't say anything. They were talking about the Akatsuki members who were ordered to destroy a Konoha's base." Naruto listened to Sasuke attentively.

"This is not good," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Nawaki said curiously. Sakura was looking worried.

"Killer B is the second most powerful shinobi of Kumo. He is a Jinchuuriki, just like you Nawaki. He is a Jinchuuriki of Hachibi." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Nawaki placed his hand on his stomach, a worry echoed on his face.

"He is the strongest Jinchuuriki. The question is, what the Raikage, Killer B, and those other two shinobi were doing so close to Kiri. Even I felt their presence. The information that Sasuke have given us, it seems they were here to meet with the Mizukage. But this current Mizukage is allied with Konoha, with their enemy."

* * *

 _ **In the land of Sound**_

It had been two years since they were assigned for this mission. Their mission objectives were to locate Orochimaru's bases in the land of Sound formerly known as the Land of Rice Fields. In two years they had come to know many things related to Orochimaru. They had encountered his subordinates and his soldiers-shinobi with cursed seals.

Orochimaru, as they had predicted had always been one step ahead of them. He was a snake alright and knew how to run away from his enemies. Kabuto had been another matter altogether. He was not arrogant like Orochimaru and he knew not to underestimate Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha.

"He is not even here," Shisui said to Itachi as they searched the third hideout.

"It was Orochimaru's hideout no doubt about it. Those abnormal humans that we killed were evidence that he'd done experiments here." Itachi tried to open the door of the last remaining room but found it locked with seals.

"Just destroy it," Shisui suggested from behind. With two Doton jutsu, they destroyed the door as well as surrounding walls. They went inside, Itachi's and Shisui'ss Sharingan glowing in the darkness as they looked around the room for any traps.

"As I predicted, no traps in this room. He thought no one would be able to come this close to this room. He is too arrogant." Shisui said as he started going through the documents that were scattered in the room.

"Having confidence in your abilities is a good thing but having overconfidence in your abilities will lead you to become arrogant, and this arrogance will be your downfall one day." Itachi's eyes roamed around the room as it captured documents about different bloodlines and jutsus. He was about to give up when his eyes landed on a black scroll that was labeled as Uzumaki.

Curious, he picked the scroll and looked at the name closely. "Uzumaki…Naruto?"

"Hmm? What about him?" Shisui questioned without looking away from the scroll he was reading.

"Why Orochimaru have the scroll on Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Open it and you will find out why?" Shisui said before turning around sharply towards Itachi. "Wait, what?" He abandoned everything and snatched scroll from Itachi's hand. He saw with his own eyes the name of his friend.

Shisui looked at Itachi who nodded his head. A sense of dread filling their heart. Shisui's hand trembled slightly as he unlocked the scroll. With one glance at Itachi, he opened it.

Their worlds turned upside down when they read the first words written in the scroll.

 _'THE PARENTAGE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO.'_


	11. When a snake strikes

**Chapter 11**

 **When a snake strikes**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on top of the hill staring at the starry sky. Just a couple of hours remaining, he will leave this village. He had to admit that he'd started liking this village and its people. The village was sleeping as his eyes stared at the lights that were scattered all around the village. He took out a kunai and stared at his reflection. Sharingan appeared in his eyes, he could see it reflecting on the kunai's surface.

It was still a mystery to him, the Sharingan. He'd tried to gather information about it from his contracts in the past four years without letting them know about it. Information about his parents. Jiraiya was the one who found him in a basket that was floating in the river.

Why would someone abandon him without any reason? Or maybe there was a reason. But if there was a reason than why someone hadn't come to Konoha to meet him, to take him away from Konoha to their village, to their home.

A gust of wind pushed his red hair in front of his eyes as he closed his eyes instinctively.

"You should cut your hair. It will be in your way during battle." Naruto deactivated his Sharingan and opened his eyes and looked at Sakura who was looking down at the village. "Can't sleep?" She looked at him with concern evident in her eyes.

"I was meditating." He looked at her up and down. A small smile appeared at the corner of his lips. Memories of little Sakura appeared in his mind. "You've grown." He extolled. His eyes filled with amusement when he saw her blushing slightly, she turned her head away.

"Shut up." Naruto chuckled and grabbed her hand before forcing her to sit down beside him.

"You've gotten stronger as well. I think you are more than capable of taking care of yourself!" She rested her head on his left shoulder as she stared at the village.

"You've transformed. Everything about you, have changed." Sakura said. He could feel pride as well as sadness in her voice. "It was my wish to see you grow into a powerful shinobi." Naruto remained silent for a while before spoke.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" His voice was barely audible.

"It's a good thing." She answered in a heartbeat.

"How is Sasuke?" She sighed and that's all Naruto needed to know.

"Fine, I guess. He doesn't like us much. Nawaki has gotten stronger, even stronger than Sasuke but he is still the same loudmouth idiot he was four years ago. Sasuke and Nawaki are rivals of sorts, always trying to best each other in everything. Some things don't change I guess."

"His personality will not change. He is passionate, hardworking and selfless brat." Sakura looked at Naruto before placing her head in his lap. He looked down at her and saw her worried look. Something bothering him, she could tell that much.

"You can tell me everything, big brother." Naruto knew that very much.

"Sakura there are many things that you don't know about me. Not even Hokage knows. Maybe I'll tell you one day?" She smiled and didn't say anything further. She knew her place; she knew him better than anyone else. She had always respected his decisions. They stayed like that for a while. She'd missed moments like this in the past. She can't share moments like these with anyone except Naruto.

"I'm going to get prepared for our journey, you should take some sleep." Sakura gave a small smile before leaving Naruto there alone. He could hear her footsteps diminishing.

"I know you're here. You can come out now Haku." He heard rustling before Naruto saw Haku emerged behind the trees. Her kind smile was present on her stoic face.

"Naruto-san!"

"I thought we're friends." His voice was calm and steady. He was looking up ahead. Haku came towards him and sat down where Sakura was sitting before.

"Friend is a very new word to me." She said. Her soft beautiful voice was cold and emotionless. Naruto was taken aback by her change in voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto tried to understand her. His voice carried the request to say more, to elaborate more. His voice was filled with confusion. He looked at her as she brought her knees to her chest and placed her chin on it. Her eye staring down at the village.

She sighed. A sigh that was filled with the past. It was like she had poured all of her past memories in this breath.

"You have great friends; you all look like a family." She commented a small sad smile tugged at the corner of her lips before it disappeared.

"Yes. It was a blessing. I know how it feels to not have someone to talk to, not have someone to say good things to you." His voice had gotten lower as he spoke. The wind howled as it agrees with Naruto.

"What do you mean?" She repeated his spoken sentence with confusion. How could someone like Naruto have a past like that?

"A year after my birth, I was chosen for the container of Kyuubi's chakra. Someone leaked the news to the civilians for their own propaganda. The Hokage was unable to control the behavior of the civilian populace. They did everything in their power to terminate me. The assassination was one of the problems that I faced as I grew up in that village." Naruto paused to collect his thoughts. There was no emotion on his face. It was like he was talking about the weather. He continued without seeing Haku's expression.

"All I wanted was to solve those problems and I did the only thing that I thought would help me to solve them, I trained. I buried myself in training, and facing so many difficulties at such a young age surely makes you stronger and smarter. I was forced to grow up quickly. I was unable to see the light of childhood, I was unable to experience the innocent smile of a young child.

The Hokage noticed the change in me and helped me. Maybe because he wanted me to grow up quickly. I was grateful for everything that he gave me. He introduced me to his son and his son introduced me to his friend Sasuke." Naruto smiled slightly. Remembering the memories of his past. He didn't look at Haku. Maybe he was embraced by it. He wanted to talk to someone about his past. His friends wouldn't be able to understand him. They hadn't seen the pain; they hadn't gone through what he'd gone through. Experience at a young age caused him to see the world differently than others. Then he was ordered to leave the village to live in an enemy territory for information.

It wasn't easy to live like a completely different person, with a different personality and at the same time leaking information to the alleys.

"I understand." He looked sharply at her, surprised by her confession. He saw her looking at him with her eyes closed with a small pained smile on her face. She turned her face away from her and looked at small buildings beneath them.

"I still remember the days when I've my father and mother with me. We were a happy family. My mother was a shinobi from a Yuki clan. She was able to escape when the bloodline purge started. She married with a civilian man. My father didn't know that she is a shinobi with a kekkei Genkai. I don't know how my father come to know about my mother's abilities but when he did, he killed her." Naruto's eyes widened.

"And I saw my father killing my mother. To avenge my mother, I killed my own father with my awakened ice release." Naruto stared at Haku in horror. No words came out of his opened mouth as he stared at her.

"I ran away from my home and left the Mist village. I had nothing with me. No food, no clothes to wear in the snowy season. I slept on streets and search for foods in trashes until Zabuza-sama came. I don't know why he picked me and trained me to become his weapon. A mere tool to be used for his purposes. Zabuza-sama wanted to kill Yagura and become Mizukage himself. We did many missions together and sent money to Mei-sama to be used against the loyalists.

One day we were ambushed by Yagura's anbus and taken to Kiri as prisoners until you came and rescued us from that prison." She turned her face slowly towards Naruto and smiled.

"That's why I said, 'friend' is a very new word to me." Naruto stared at her as she stared back at him. Their eyes connected and unspoken words left through their eyes.

"Only those who have seen the same pain in the past could understand each other," Naruto said and looked at Haku with understanding before giving her a big smile.

* * *

"Don't be strangers. Come visits us whenever you can." Mei smiled at the group of Konoha shinobi. Ao, Chojuro, Zabuza, Haku and many others were there to say goodbyes.

"Thank you for everything, Mizukage-sama." Everyone thanked them as they turned around to leave the village. Haku stepped in front of Naruto and extended her hand.

"Protect your precious people Naruto-kun, only then you will become strong, very strong." Naruto shook her hand. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at her.

"Then this means I've to protect you too, after all, you're one of my precious people." Her eyes widened at his declaration. Naruto felt her hand trembled slightly. He was worried for a second before he saw her smile. She comes forward and enveloped him in a hug.

"And by the way, I'm not a girl. I'm a boy." She, wait, she? He whispered in his ear.

"And all this time I was thinking that you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." Haku chuckled and stepped back.

"No. I'm a boy." He said and chuckled when he saw them looking at him upside down.

"Are you serious Haku-san?" Sakura was looking at Haku with shocked eyes. Haku turned to her and nodded his head.

"I won't come back for a while. Take care of yourself." Naruto shook Mei's hand before waving towards the villagers. He glanced at Mei who was looking at him sadly. He turned to his friends and left without looking back.

When they were far away from the village, Naruto spoke.

"I don't know what Kazekage wants with us but stay on alert. Now that we are out of the village, we will be easy pickings."

"It will be easy. You just have to mask your chakra to hide your presence from the enemies." Nawaki said.

"Like you can mask your chakra." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Masking your chakra will not be enough. It is better to be safe than sorry." Neji said.

"I still can't believe that Haku is a boy!" Sakura muttered loud enough to be heard.

"It's shocking but it's what he told us. So we have to accept it." Naruto glanced at Sakura who had a small blush on her cheeks. He cleared his throat to gain Sakura's attention.

"Focus." She glared at him heatedly, her blush fading.

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

 _ **Sunagakure**_

An auburn haired man with dark eyes and stern face was sitting in his Kage office doing his duties. He was wearing a loose-fitting kimono with white collar and signature hat with kanji for wind on it. Rasa-the Yondaime Kazekage was a man who cared deeply for his village and family. Being a leader of the village forced him to make difficult choices, like turning his youngest into a Jinchuuriki.

The death of his wife and then the wind daimyo cutting their village's budget in half had forced him to increase the quality of their shinobi. As such, he'd ordered Chiyo-the sealing master of Suna, to seal Shukaku into his son.

As Gaara grew older and his ability begun to manifest, Rasa started to view Gaara as a failed experiment that threatened the inhabitants of Suna. Due to Gaara's unstable nature, Suna's low budget and with the council declaring that Gaara was useless, he was forced to assassinate Gaara. But every time Gaara survived.

He knew he need help from someone, and Konoha was the only option. So he traveled to Konoha a month ago to meet with the Hokage.

 _"I understand your position Kazekage-dono. But as you can see, we're already at war with two allied villages. I don't think I'd be able to help you much." As a leader of a village, he could understand what position the yellow flash was in. it's still generous for him to offer help, not much but help nonetheless. He knew Senju Minato was known for his cunning and speed. He wouldn't be agreeing to help him if he wouldn't be gaining anything from it._

 _"What are your conditions?" Beating around the bush was not his style._

 _"The wind daimyo had decreased your budget without any reasoning, especially in war times. To put it bluntly, he is a throne in your village's progress." Minato doesn't have to say other words out loud. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes at Minato. His mind going through every scenario._

 _"Of course Konoha can offer help to take this throne out."_

 _"And what are your other conditions." He said calmly to the yellow flash._

 _"The new daimyo that you will select should be beneficial to both Konoha and Suna." Minato paused to judge the Kazekage's reaction before continuing._

 _"And the last condition is to change the seal of your Jinchuuriki." Rasa looked sharply at Minato._

 _"What do you mean by that?" He said heatedly._

 _"I'm a seal master Kazekage-dono. Your son's seal is not strong enough to suppress Shukaku. Because of this, Shukaku is influencing your son's mind."_

Rasa came out of his thoughts when a guard appeared in his office.

"A team from Konoha have arrived at the village's entrance."

"Send them in."

The second squad was walking towards the village hidden in the sand. It was their first time seeing this village. As they had expected from a village with the name hidden in the sand. It was surrounded by a desert which also acted as a natural defense during invasions. The village itself was situated in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock, with the passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The buildings inside seem to be made of clay which would help to keep the buildings cool.

The largest building was in the center of the village. Obviously, it was the Kazekage's residence and office. They followed the chunin inside the building and entered into the Kazekage's office with permission. The leader of sand was sitting behind the desk doing his paperwork. Naruto sensed five anbus hidden around the office.

They were good at hiding their presence but they were not good enough to hide their presence from a spy like Naruto.

With their masks on, Naruto stepped forward and bowed slightly before placing the scroll on the Kazekage's desk. Neji was wearing a white mask with red eagle designed on it. Sasuke had the similar mask with red snake designed on it. Nawaki had the mask with red toad designed on it. Hinata had the similar mask with red sparrow designed on it. Sakura had the mask with red slug designed on it. Naruto's mask was different. His anbu mask resembled an actual human face, with both a nose and mouth carved into it. It also had eyes that were close but it still allowed Naruto to see from it. It was red in color. A small white crow was designed on its left cheek. This mask was known as Menma in Midnight.

"Remove your masks," Rasa ordered. He knew they were related to the secrete anbu division of the Konoha. But he also knew they were allowed to remove their masks if they wish to. He wanted to see if they will do what he has asked them to do. He just wanted to test their resolve and intellect.

Neji frowned behind his mask from Naruto's right and so did Sasuke from Naruto's left. Nawaki was about to say something who was standing behind Naruto with Hinata and Sakura when Naruto stopped with his hand raised.

"With all due respect Kazekage-sama, we cannot do that. We are Konoha anbu and it's our duty to keep our identity secret." The young anbu behind him nodded their heads. The Kazekage looked at them with a thoughtful expression before he spoke. He knew the anbus will never reveal their identity no matter what if they doesn't want to. He wanted to confirm them as he released his killing intent on them.

They stood there even with the massive amount of killing intent forced upon them. They were like status.

"You aren't by any chance are Midnight anbus, are you?" The Kazekage wanted to confirm their identity. Of course, he'd his suspicions, thus asked the question. The Kazekage got no response from the soldiers standing behind their leader. But the leader with red hair and a human face mask on his face responded.

"Yes, we're." The Kazekage closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. His expressions betraying nothing. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Konoha's Midnight anbus have grown famous in a very short amount of time throughout the elemental nations. A squad that is known to erase its enemy's existence in the middle of the night, a squad known for its ruthlessness and monstrosity." The Sand Shadow paused to perceive the reactions of the young soldiers standing in front of him.

They were still, of course with their masks on he couldn't see the reaction on their faces. They looked young but their actions screamed their mentality far beyond their age. He was impressed. Whoever had trained them, had done a very excellent job. Rasa waved his hand and there was a slight shift in the air. His lips twitched when he saw the soldiers standing in front of him tensed slightly except the one with the red hair. It seems they lack experience.

Naruto felt the presence of anbus in the Kazekage's office disappeared. Seeing his opening he spoke.

"Now that the anbus are not here." His mask disappeared into nothingness, revealing his violet eyes and strands of red hair covering his forehead. Naruto saw the Kazekage's eyes widened slightly before it took its usual look.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The sand shadow spoke as if he was confirming his suspicions. "I'm surprised that you revealed your identity to me. But I'm not surprised that you're one of the leaders of Midnight. It seems I've nothing to worry about." Rasa told them about the mission. He told them about the meeting between him and the Hokage.

"I understand. I think I'll take care of our first objective first. Since it's easier. For our second objective, we need time to think everything through."

"I understand that as well. Take as much time as you want. You will stay in my house, the Kazekage's residence. We will discuss further details next time."

* * *

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara? There are some people that I'd like you to meet with." Rasa spoke his voice as stern as ever. Everyone saw a girl with blonde hair around Naruto's age followed by the second eldest child of the Kazekage, Kankuro. That kid greatly resembled his father. And lastly, the youngest child came into view, a fair skin boy with green eyes and short red hair. He had black rings around his eyes. Kanji for love was carved on the left side of his forehead.

Naruto stepped in front of Gaara and took off his mask. His violet eyes stared hard at the child. He was looking at him with the emotionless gaze. Gaara stared at Naruto the same way.

"What's your name?" Naruto questioned. His voice was soft and caring.

"Gaara." He replied in a dead voice. Naruto noticed that his siblings looking at Gaara fearfully.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiled, his eyes met with Rasa's again. An unasked request or order? Rasa was unable to comprehend. He nodded his head though before leaving them alone in the room. He looked at his teammates and nodded his head. They took off their masks. The sand siblings looked at the new faces with surprises on their faces.

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto turned to him and extended his hand for a shake. The sand Jinchuuriki looked at Naruto with a surprise before shaking it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what do you want?" His voice was dead. Naruto could feel killing intent spreading around the room.

"I know who you really are, Gaara." Naruto said, "You're not the only one in this world. There are eight others like you." Gaara's eyes widened before it settled into the usual blank stare.

"I don't care about others. I care only for myself. I fight only for myself." He was dead serious. Sand swirled around him, daring him to make a move. "Don't come near me Uzumaki or I'll erase your existence for mother's sake." He threatened, turned around and left. The other two sand siblings stayed behind looking fearful.

"Well, I don't think it will be going to be easy. Nawaki, I appreciate your concern but you must not reveal your powers." Naruto said to Nawaki without looking back at him.

"Who are you guys?" Temari questioned Naruto.

"We are Konoha special anbus. We're here for a mission."

"But what do you want with Gaara?" Kankuro questioned curiously.

"Gaara is an unstable Jinchuuriki as you already know. Naruto is here to make him stable by changing his seal." Sasuke answered for Naruto.

"You guys go and tell him what we're here for. We'll watch from the shadows of your brother's movements. It is compulsory for him to agree to this idea and work with us." Neji spoke again when he found Naruto concentrating.

"Would you be able to do it?" Temari looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I'd. I'm a seal master after all." He was not as good as Minato or Jiraiya or even Kushina. The Hokage had given him instructions on how to perform this seal which was in the scroll that was given to him by Neji. He was given a required seal from the Hokage. He just have to put it on Gaara. It'd be a piece of cake.

"Then I'll help you guys." Determined Temari looked at the Konoha anbus. Kankuro nodded his head beside his sister.

"What you can tell me about him?" Naruto inquired.

"It's always like this. I've never seen our father paying any attention to him. After breakfast he'd leave home. We had tried to talk to him many times but every time he'd threaten us and ask us to stay away from us." Temari wiped her eyes. She cared deeply for her younger brother. She can't feel how much lonely he feels. She can't see him in pain. She wanted to help him but only If he allowed her to come closer to him.

"I'm worried about him. I want to help him but I don't know what I should do. He doesn't want to interact with us."

"Please don't cry Temari-san. We will solve his problem. We will do anything to help him no matter what." Nawaki gave her a determined gaze with a smile on his face. Naruto looked at Sakura with a knowing look on his face.

"How can you be so sure?" Temari said, staring at the blonde haired kid. He looked younger than her but stronger than her.

"Because I never give up." He gave her a smile, it was like he was sure that he'd win.

* * *

 _ **Later at night**_

Gaara was sitting on top of the building looking at the shining moon when he saw someone coming towards him. He saw that boy from earlier with blonde hair came and sat on his right side.

"Do you wish to die? No one dares to sit beside me as you're sitting now without my permission."

"You're not that mad," Nawaki chuckled. "I'm not a shinobi from your village. You won't cause an international incident by killing me." Nawaki glanced at the boy.

"I'll do anything to prove my existence to this world." Gaara's eyes glared at Nawaki. Nawaki's smile disappeared as he turned to Gaara.

"Existence, huh!" Nawaki chuckled bitterly.

"Life will always be unfair to you no matter what. I know you had a shitty childhood. Your sister told me about it. But you're not the only one. He was a demon in the villager's eyes. I'd seen with my own eyes him getting beaten by villagers." Memories of Naruto in the streets of Konoha appeared in Nawaki's mind. He looked at Gaara who was paying him his full attention. A look of glare was gone; it was replaced with curiosity.

"Seeing you how you are treated in this village reminds me of him. He wanted people to notice him, to give him attention. He wanted to prove his existence to the villagers as well, just like you. You had your siblings and family with you Gaara and you still have. But he…he was all alone from the start." Nawaki's voice trembled slightly, his voice thick with emotion.

"He never gives up, he worked hard until he became an anbu at the age of eight and sent to a long term mission. After four years, he completed his mission and proved his existence to the world by becoming a hero." Nawaki's voice was filled with admiration. His eyes was filled with pride.

"Who is he? What was his mission?" Nawaki looked at Gaara with surprise. He'd stopped paying attention to him as he started talking about Naruto. He didn't thought that Gaara would listen to what he has to say. The guy had an indifferent look on his face, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes wanted to search for answers, wanted to see that person who proved his existence to the world. His eyes wanted to see that person who knew a way to get people's acknowledgment.

"If you wish to know about his mission than ask him yourself. I'm sure you have seen him not too long ago." Having said that Nawaki disappeared. The seeds have been planted and it's just a matter of time before he agrees to cooperate with them.

* * *

"How did it go?" Sasuke was the first to fire a question when Nawaki appeared in their quarters.

"Relax man, I'll tell you everything, just relax."

"How can I relax Nawaki? You were sent to add some sense in that mental kid's mind, a boy whose mentality is in question." Nawaki growled at Sasuke when he saw him smirking.

"Nawaki-kun! Please don't get mad, after all, Sasuke-kun was just trying to prove his point by saying such words." Sasuke and Neji pursed their lips, an amused glint in their eyes. Sakura giggled with Hinata when she saw Nawaki's confused look. But Naruto burst out laughing.

"That was a good one, Hinata." Naruto grinned at Nawaki who was scowling.

"What happened there anyway?" Naruto turned serious. Everyone turned their attention to Nawaki who cleared his throat as if he was going to give a speech to get votes to become a president.

"He will come around, I'm sure of it. I told him everything that I thought would be necessary to convince him to cooperate with us."

"We don't have time Naruto. What if he takes too much time?" Sasuke said. Neji agreed with him, their mission was to change the sealing of that kid, not his attitude. They have important mission ahead. That mission was like a chore to them. But they could see Naruto had taken some interest in the Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

"There is a way. We attack him, knock him out and I change his sealing formula, but that's not what I want Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he stared outside. He can't blame them, they can't see what he can, and they can't imagine what he has imagined for that kid.

"What do you mean? If it's so simple, then why can't you just go with it?" Hinata spoke. Everyone agreed with her. The Kazekage would not do anything if they used force to accomplice the result that he wanted from them. The wind shadow would agree with them wholeheartedly.

"After I change his sealing formula, his control on sand will become stronger. Suna is our alley but we can't say if it will be our ally in the future. What if Suna attacked Konoha and used their now more powerful Jinchuuriki in the invasion." Everyone realized what he was thinking about. Understanding dawned on their faces as they nodded their heads slowly.

"Such insight…no wonder you were able to conquer Kiri." Sasuke said, amazed by his thoughtfulness. Naruto didn't respond to his comments, he continued.

"We can't lose Suna as our ally in this time of war, that's why Hokage-sama agreed to take this mission. That's why we have to make sure that they wouldn't betray us. And it is only possible by changing the heart of their most powerful weapon." Naruto stopped and glanced at everyone before settling his eyes on Nawaki. He spoke,

"Jinchuurikis are very powerful beings, but they have weaknesses as well. Friendship, acceptance, love. If you show them this kind of things, then they will do anything for you. That's why I sent Nawaki, who is a Jinchuuriki as well, to become friends with him. To show him what he feels and all." Everyone was staring at Naruto with amazement.

"So this was all plan from the start. I thought you cared about him that's why you are helping him. But…to think, that you're using his weakness to make him your friend, to make him obey you. You are a Jinchuuriki as well Naruto, you should know how it feels when someone betrays us." Nawaki shouted. His face burning with anger as he clutched his fists. His eyes glaring at Naruto with betrayal.

Sakura was looking at Naruto nervously. Neji and Sasuke were looking at Naruto with an emotionless expression. Hinata was looking at Nawaki worriedly.

Naruto had his back turned towards them. His body was like a statue, not moving an inch. He listened to everything that Nawaki had said without saying anything.

"Nawaki." His voice was calm, deadly calm. He glanced behind and looked at him. "I've sacrificed everything, even my own body for the safety of Konoha, a place where your family and your loved ones lives." He turned his head towards the window and stared at the twinkling stars.

"And I never said I'm going to use him and betray him. I would do anything for any Jinchuuriki until they betray me in any way."

* * *

 _ **One week later.**_

A week has passed since they arrived in Suna. They had made great progress on their first mission. They had tried to spend as much time as they could with Gaara and his siblings. Gaara has opened up slightly with his siblings. He'd started training with them and eating meals with them. Nawaki became good friends with Gaara.

His sister thanked them every time she saw them. The Kazekage had softened up a bit with his youngest. Of course it took time for him to show some affection to his youngest.

Their other mission was going smoothly. They would discuss their strategies in the night. They had started gathering data about their target. The Kazekage was impressed by their progress. Everything was going according to plan. In just two to three days they will be going to their next mission.

"I hope he said yes?" Naruto turned around just in time to see Nawaki materialized in front of him.

"Yes, he was reluctant first. Maybe he was worried about Shukaku being released in the village during the sealing process."

"It is a possibility; I mean if the seal interrupted by an intruder," Sakura said.

"The Kazekage has assured me that it won't happen." Naruto replied to Sakura's comment, "While I'll be busy in the sealing process, I want Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura to go to the Wind's capital. Try to gather as much detail as you can."

"What about us?" Nawaki said.

"You guys will be preparing for our next mission. It won't take more than five hours to complete the transfer. If everything went smoothly, we will leave Suna next morning for our second mission." Everyone nodded their heads and disappeared from his sight, while Nawaki remained behind.

"Why you didn't send Hinata with them. She knows medical ninjutsu as well!"

"Hinata is a very kind girl with a very soft and fragile heart. Training in Midnight squad was not enough to make her heart stronger. I'll make sure it won't remain the same when she retires from Midnight."

"If you ever try to hurt her in any way…!" Naruto turned around and looked at Nawaki with a bored expression on his face. His head tilted to the side.

"If I ever try to hurt her in any way? Then what Nawaki? What would you do?" Nawaki hesitated slightly before said firmly.

"Then I'll not forgive you." Naruto's expression didn't change a bit.

"I don't care either way. I'm a leader of this team. I'll do what I think is best for my team."

"But I don't want to see my friend hurting my other friend!"

"If you don't want to see it, then don't. Now go ahead, I'm sure Hinata will need your help." Nawaki frowned and turned around when Naruto spoke again.

"I'm surprised you consider me as one of your friends, I wonder if you'd still consider me as your friend when I'm done with her."

"Bastard." Nawaki muttered some all the curses he knew under his breath and exited the room.

* * *

 _ **Konoha Academy**_

"Man! It's finally today. We're going to become genin today." Kiba Inuzuka shouted as he entered the classroom.

"Stop shouting, you dog." Kiba's eyes twitched when he heard Ino Yamanaka yelled.

"And who is shouting now? Bitch!" He demanded.

"Man! What a drag! Be quiet for a while, someone is trying to sleep here." On the second desk, Shikamaru Nara said lazily as he rested his head on the desk.

"Kiba, you are a problem child. I don't want to end up as your teammate. Why is that? Because our personalities are very different." Shino Aburame said while he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm not concerned about team pairing. I know I'm going to end up with Ino and Shikamaru, right Shikamaru?" Akimichi Choji said as Nara looked lazily at his fat, chips eating friend and frowned. His ears twitched and he buried his face in his arms when he heard Ino shouting.

"Like hell, I am going to end up with two…" She fumed.

"Alright, that's enough." Iruka Umino stated as he entered the classroom. The class went quiet, he looked around and saw children finding seats and sighed.

"The test will be theoretical and practical. It is necessary to pass both to become a genin. The theoretical test will be going to start in ten minutes."

 **Three hours later**

"Congratulations to those who passed the test. You're officially genin now. The journey won't be easy, the real life of a ninja begun now. Work hard and never give up and always protect what is precious to you." Iruka started his farewell speech.

"Now, on to the teams…team 9: Kiba Inuzuka, TenTen, Rock Lee. Your Jounin Sensei will be Might Guy." Kiba looked confused.

"Iruka-sensei? Where are my teammates?"

"You will meet your teammates in the academy training ground."

"Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Achimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Ino groaned.

"And that leaves Shino. Shino, Hokage-sama is waiting for you in his office. He will assign you to a team." Shino stood up from his seat and left without a word. Everyone looked confused but didn't questioned. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in thought.

 _'So you accepted their invitation Shino. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.'_ Of course, he knew about Midnight anbus. He himself had received an invitation. It was his choice to accept it or decline it. His father had told him it would be everything but easy. The Midnight soldiers were famous for their ruthlessness and cruelty, never forgiving their enemy. A group of ninjas capable of doing every mission no matter what.

 _'But you will not be alone there.'_ Nawaki Senju and Sasuke Uchiha, his childhood friends. They wanted to attend academy with him but when the time came they never showed up. That makes sense now, seeing Shino leaving without telling them anything.

Secrecy, a weapon well known to Midnight anbus. They cannot reveal anything related to their work to anyone except the higher ups. His father had told him how a young Midnight soldier was able to spy on loyalist in Kiri for four years and was able to send the information to the rebels. How he was able to singlehandedly kill Yagura-the Yondaime Mizukage.

Shikamaru was impressed. He had never thought that they would be this good. Or maybe that young anbu was an exception like he was a chosen one. He asked his father to tell him more about that soldier. The only thing that his father had told him was his anbu name, Menma.

* * *

"You finally made your mind?" Naruto didn't turn towards the newcomer. He didn't need to; he'd sensed his presence before he appeared behind him.

"How you're so strong?" Gaara inquired. He remained silent, watching Naruto's back. He doesn't want to answer the question thrown at him. His presence here was enough answer for shinobi standing in front of him.

"Do you wish to become strong?" Naruto asked. Gaara wanted to say yes. Of course, everyone in their world wants to become strong. It's a desire for a shinobi to become strong, for what? That's a different matter altogether. Some want to become strong to protect something or someone. Some desire power for revenge and some want power for destruction.

One would question what way a shinobi should choose to gain power? A question Naruto was still struggling with himself.

"Why does it feel like you know everything about me?" Gaara questioned again. This time Naruto sensed emotions in his voice. The betrayal, the loneliness, the hatred and so much more. Gaara was like him in many aspects. It was like two brothers who have been through the same pain.

"Because I understand your pain Gaara." Naruto glanced at Gaara whose eyes were wide after hearing his answer. "Jinchuurikis are like brother and sisters in this world. They have been through the same pain." Naruto turned around and met Gaara's eyes. "But our understanding of pain is different. You want to satisfy your mother by killing as much living beings as you can. By doing this you believe you will be able to prove your existence. This believe shows how much lonely you are."

"My understanding of pain is different. I wanted to prove my existence by becoming strong, stronger than anyone." Naruto extended his hand towards Gaara. His face betraying nothing as his eyes locked with his.

"You can only become strong if you have something precious to protect. Come with me, I'll heal your pain and make you stronger. I promise." Gaara stood there motionless for just a moment before extended his hand towards Naruto.

"Help me." Tears rolled down his cheeks as his hand met Naruto's. There was no emotion on his face. It was plain blank.

* * *

As night settled, Naruto and Gaara were escorted to a room which was perfect for sealing. There was nothing in that room except candles to lit the room. It was large and spacious.

"Thank you for escorting us here. I suggest you should leave us here now. I don't want any interruptions." The sand ninjas nodded and left them alone. Naruto closed the door and placed a silencing seal.

Gaara said nothing as he followed Naruto in the center of the room. Naruto started placing candles on the floor in a circle. Gaara could only watch in silence as he saw his fellow red head get to work.

"Take off your clothes Gaara," Naruto said and Gaara blinked several times before doing what he was asked to do.

"This will take hours. You just have to sit in the center of the circle until I finish the transfer." Gaara nodded his head again, not too sure what to say as he sat there quietly.

Naruto channeled his chakra into his right index finger and started writing the formula from Gaara's back.

"The seal that you have will be going to get converted into a new stronger seal." He continued as he made a circle on his back. "What am I doing is preparing a circle that will connect with the circle on the ground." After writing the formula on Gaara's back, he headed towards his arms and then towards his legs through the ribcage.

Naruto formed a swirl like a pattern on the floor and started connecting all the formulas to it that were coming from Gaara's body.

"Your seal is weak, that's why it was unable to seal Shikaku in you fully. The new powerful seal will dominate your previous weak seal and destroy it after sealing Shikaku in itself."

"A lot of seals have their parts hidden within other kanji. When the seal activates they shorten and fold into each other. That's why I need this much space to write every kanji that is in this sealing formula before activating it. If I run out of space, I may use walls to draw these kanjis. But in the end, all these kanjis or seals will be going to recede into a swirl design around your stomach." Having said that Naruto turned his full attention to his work.

It took him three hours to finish the seal before he turned to Gaara. "The process will be very painful Gaara and please do not move." Gaara nodded his head and prepared himself as Naruto placed his right palm on his stomach.

"1."

"2."

"Thank you Naruto-san." Naruto glanced at Gaara surprised. "I know it was your mission to change my seal but thank you for doing it. Thank you for putting so much effort into it and making me realize what truly matters in this world. You're the first one who helped me in my life. You could have used force but you didn't and for a whole week you tried to make me realize what true existence is."

"You have a great heart Gaara. I don't have a family like you have. Make sure to protect them with your life. That's all I want from you." Naruto smiled at Gaara who nodded weakly. He gave a determined nod to Naruto and smiled.

"And 3." Naruto went through hand signs and channeled chakra into his palm, **"Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)."** He activated the seal as the kanji around him glowed before started going towards Gaara's stomach and formed a swirl like a pattern.

The circle on Gaara's back glowed and moved from his back and merged with the eight trigrams seal on his stomach. Naruto stood there helpless as he saw Gaara screaming in agony. It would be painful he knew it and there was no other way. You have to sacrifice something if you want to gain something after all.

Finally, the seals stopped glowing and Gaara's screams lowered. He glanced at Naruto through his heavy-lidded eyes before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Well, it looks like this tired him out," Naruto said and sighed in relief that everything went according to plan.

"So you can use funinjutsu as well now." Naruto eyes widened and froze for some moments as he heard a voice. It was calm like wind and smooth like silk. He turned around slowly. A man emerged from the shadows and walked a few steps towards him.

His face was hidden in the shadows as he couldn't see his face. Gaara's body was lying behind him. "You have grown into a fine shinobi Naruto-kun." The wind shifted in the room and the shadows disappeared from his face.

"Orochimaru of the sannin!" Naruto stated warningly. No wonder he was able to sneak up on him so easily.

"What are you doing here in Suna?" Naruto questioned. His senses on high alert as he looked at Orochimaru critically.

"I've been waiting for years to meet you. I'm not interested in that boy." He said and gave Naruto a clue what he was after. Naruto sighed in relief when he heard that. But he couldn't trust his enemy. But…

"What do you want from me?" Orochimaru stepped further. A purple aura appearing around him, and as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"Some time to chat." He said as a small grin appeared on his pale face. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark. He took another step towards Naruto. His steps were slow and delicate. His eyes never leaving Naruto's. He took another step towards him and Naruto saw it getting blurry. His eyes widened as he shouted.

"Move one step further and I'll kill you," Naruto stated warningly and activated Chidori. Birds chirped and lightning illuminated the room slightly and he was able to see Orochimaru fully. He was wearing plain gray garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He was also wearing a black polo neck under it.

"It doesn't matter if you're one of the sannin, I'll sacrifice my life to kill you if I've to," Orochimaru smirked and then his body shook with laughter.

"It's been awhile since I've seen that jutsu. But how you can perform it without Sharingan? Kakashi could only perform it with his Sharingan." Naruto remained quiet. It's better to remain quiet when you face someone like that man in front of him. Maybe it was a mistake to show Chidori to him? He saw Orochimaru's smiled widened and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Your parents will be very proud of you Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said and continued when he saw Naruto's shocked look. "Don't worry though, they are fine and waiting for you to come. If you wish to meet them…" He turned around and started walking back in the same style from where he came from.

"Also, you said that you could kill me?" Orochimaru released his full killing intent. Naruto's body froze as his eye grew with fear. He saw himself getting killed by him.

"Try! That is if you can." The final words were echoed in the room and Orochimaru disappeared. His Chidori vanished. His body still shaking from the massive killing intent.

"Sacrifice myself to kill him? What was I saying?" He muttered to himself unbelievingly.

' _I'm not strong enough.'_ He thought bitterly.

* * *

"The parentage of Uzumaki Naruto?" Shisui said out loud and looked at Itachi with questioning eyes.

"Open it further Shisui. If Orochimaru is interested in Naruto's parents, then it will be valuable." Shisui agreed with Itachi and opened the scroll further.

"What the hell?" Shisui exclaimed as they stared at the blank scroll.

"Wait! There is something written at the end." Itachi's Sharingan caught the letters as he stopped Shisui from throwing the scroll. They looked at the end of the scroll and saw the worst name written on it.

"Danzo Shimura."


	12. Our Resolve

**Chapter 12**

 **Our Resolve**

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

Amegakure was a small industrial village. This land had been a battleground for three great ninja villages for wars. People of this village suffered terribly from the previous wars. The small village and its inhabitants had isolated themselves from the rest of the world so that they could live in peace and save their village from war effects.

Hanzō of the Salamander was one of the greatest leaders who had done everything to protect this land. He was known for his prowess in ninja arts and feared so much that enemies had been known to flee at the very sight of him.

There were many horrible things that he'd done for the sake of Ame, and one of them was eliminating the Akatsuki. Hanzō, with the help of Danzo Shimura, had been able to kill the Akatsuki leader. They were becoming way too powerful for his liking and as a threat he'd killed them.

But by doing this, a new threat greater than before appeared.

A man with the name of Pein with his angel, Konan. They killed Hanzō and everyone who was related to him. They took control of Ame and ruled over it. Keeping everything under their tight grasps. Having tight security and being isolated from rest of the world, no one knew what's going on in this area.

People of this village had never seen this Pein, a self-proclaimed god. People believed it and obeyed his every command. His angel was assigned to give his messages to the people.

It's rain constantly in Ame and its surrounding area. It was like the sky was always crying and washing the innocent blood that had been spilled in this land. The only thing that Ame's citizens could conclusively say about Pein was that he'd stop the perpetual rain every Sunday and whenever he had to leave the village.

 _'I'll stop this rain.'_ He remembered, his friend saying these words to him. But he was unable to achieve this dream and killed by Hanzō and Danzo. But he got power to stop the rain, he got power to bring peace in this land.

The tallest tower in Ame was also Pein's base of operation. It had four humanoid faces at each side and was connected to two smaller towers. The tongue of the face that Pein sat on, looking out over the city has Rinnegan-like eye patterns and was depicted with a pipe and has piercings, with its tongue stuck out. Somewhere inside was a chamber hidden behind a solid wall where the Six Paths of Pain's bodies were stored when not in use. At the base of the tower, members of Pain's forces deliver bodies. Its height allows Nagato to transmit chakra signals to the Paths regardless of their position in the city.

"Nagato?" He opened his eyes and looked at his friend and the last connection to his childhood. Nagato always liked Konan. Without her, he knew he was nothing. She'd turned into a beautiful and strong woman. Nagato had promised himself after Yahiko was killed that he'd protect Konan no matter what. He'd do anything to bring peace to her, to bring the world without any suffering and pain for her.

Nagato had pale white skin with straight red hair, a sign of his Uzumaki heritage. When he was very young, his eyes were covered by his hair, preventing his Rinnegan from being visible. When he started training to be a ninja he parted his hair so that only his right eye was covered. After he performed Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique his hair turns white as a side-effect of the jutsu, and it remained white. Linking with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path left a number of black receivers embedded in his back and caused his body to become very emaciated, limiting his mobility. For this reason, he spent most of his time in a mechanical walker from which he could control the Six Paths of Pain. He likewise did not personally wear any of the typical Akatsuki clothing, having his Paths wear it instead.

"Konan? What is it?" She was standing in front of him with a stoic face. Her Akatsuki cloak covering her body.

"Orochimaru was spotted in Suna. Someone from Konoha has changed the one-tailed Jinchuuriki's seal. They are planning to assassinate Wind Daimyo." Nagato remained silent, going through the information that he'd received. Konan waited silently for his answer.

"Does Madara knows?"

"No, I don't think so." She said.

"I'll use Magic Lantern Body Technique to contact with Danzo and Juzo. They are the closest to Suna."

"What are you planning to do?" She inquired.

"We both hate Danzo. You will see what I've planned." Having said that Nagato activated his technique and appeared in a dark cave with an illusionary body. And soon enough, the remaining Akatsuki members started appearing in the cave.

These virtual images looked like the member they represented, the only difference being that they were standing up with their hands in a seal. The images were also transparent, except for the eyes.

"We've received information about one-tailed Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki's seal has been modified. The Kazekage is planning to kill Wind Daimyo with the help of Konoha shinobi. Danzo and Juzo." Pein turned his eyes towards them and ordered.

"You are to eliminate the threat after they succeed in their mission. I'm sure Ichibi Jinchuuriki will accompany them in this mission. Make sure to capture him alive."

"Hai, Leader-sama." The virtual images disappeared from the cave.

* * *

And somewhere in the desert Danzo and Juzo opened their eyes. Danzo had an indifferent look on his face, his mind running through every memory related to Uzumaki Naruto. What should he do now? They will be going to meet after so many years. He doesn't have his anbus with him this time. All of his anbus had been killed by hunter Nins. It was all Minato's fault, to make him so vulnerable.

Still, he does have his precious Sharingans with him, and Mokuton as well. Will it be enough to kill Uzumaki Naruto? Someone other than him would underestimate Uzumaki because of his age. But he will not, after all, he was able to kill Yondaime Mizukage.

' _I'll tell you who you really are Uzumaki Naruto before I kill you.'_

"Those Konoha shinobis, do you know anything about their abilities? Danzo." Juzo questioned. "We have to make some plans before we strike." He said.

Juzo was internationally known for his inhumane brutality. He was shown to be a laid-back individual who was loyal to Akatsuki, obeying Pain's orders without question. He preferred to approach his missions as professionally as possible, creating formations in order to better synchronize with his partner. He was one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist and wielder of Kubikiribōchō, known to survive Might Duy Eight Gate Formation after the third ninja war.

Juzo was a slender and tall shinobi about the same height as the sword he wielded. He had no eyebrows, creases under his eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek. He also had a red shaped marking covering his jaw.

"Don't underestimate them, despite being fairly young they are strong. That's all I can tell." He said honestly. But he doesn't think Juzo will survive if he ended up as Uzumaki Naruto's opponent.

' _I'll be able to defeat him with the use of Izanagi.'_ Thanks to Orochimaru, he can use Izanagi several times and with Mokuton at his disposal, Naruto wouldn't stand a chance against him. He'd seen the fight between Yagura and him, he knew Naruto could only use five elements and Biju's chakra.

Danzo's thoughts turned to Orochimaru. He hadn't seen that man after their last meeting. He wondered what he'd do with the information that he'd given him about Konoha's defense mechanism. Orochimaru wouldn't invade Konoha, he doesn't have an army for the invasion. But he can't be certain, doing his experiments and sneaking around the elemental nations, maybe he was planning something big and waiting for a right moment to strike.

Orochimaru has always been arrogant, since the beginning but he was a smart individual who was one of the candidates for the Yondaime Hokage's position. He knew how to make people change their hearts, he knew how to make people follow him.

' _Konoha, Hokage.'_ A bitter taste appeared in his mouth. He wanted to become a Hokage. Instead of Minato, he should have been the one elected for this position. He can't go back in time now, he had been manipulated and trapped by Madara. He can't go back to Konoha; he can't go back to his Root bases.

After all, everyone and everything will be waiting, not for him but for his blood.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the training ground relaxing and watching Hinata practicing Hyuuga's Taijutsu style. He could see her struggling with the katas. Her form was surrounded with uncertainty and shyness. It was like she doesn't think she would be able to do it. She doesn't have the confidence that he'd seen in Sakura back then.

Sakura was confident, all she needed was someone to guide her in the right direction, and he was the one who guided her until he left the village. Then he requested Tsunade-sama to take her under her wing, at the same time she was accepted in Midnight.

Hinata on the other hand never had someone to give her confidence and a push she needed to become just like Sakura or maybe even greater than Sakura. With the help of Byakugan and a nearly perfect chakra control, she could even surpass Tsunade in the medical field.

Hiashi had never shown kindness to Hinata, a person with a soft and fragile heart. He'd tried to make her stronger and stoic like the typical Hyuuga by going against her natural nature, her kind nature.

The result? Hinata turned into a shy weak minded girl. Not only that, it even suppressed her potential to become great.

Naruto stood up with a grunt _. 'What a drag!'_ Well, it would be beneficial for Konoha in the end.

"Hinata?" He called her. Her movements stopped immediately as she turned towards him with a confused expression. Her lips parted as her white eyes tried to adjust to his appearance.

Naruto bit his lower lip. _'So damn cute!'_ He thought and brought his face closer to hers. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she averted her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun! Why are you looking at me like that? But more importantly, what are you doing here?" She said, almost whispered.

Naruto sighed and placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are very cute!" He said with a smirk. She blushed brightly as she tried to turn her head the other way, but Naruto forced her to look at him.

"And you have very beautiful eyes." He said and this time she shuddered slightly.

"But…" Naruto's tone turned cold as his smile disappeared from his face. "You're weak." He pierced her stomach with a kunai. Her eyes widened as her pale white jacket turned red. She felt pain as her eyes turned misty.

"N-Naruto…kun? W-why?" She gasped. Naruto stepped aside and saw her dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. Hinata tried to use medical jutsu to heal but found out that she couldn't use chakra. She could feel chakra in her body but she couldn't access it, it was like someone had…

Her eyes widened further as she stared at Naruto with a betrayed expression. He'd sealed her chakra. But when? She can't believe it, she never thought someone like Naruto would betray her, her leader, her own comrade.

"Like I said before, you're weak and someone like you don't belong to Midnight." Naruto's cold voice and eyes stared at her stoically.

"Just because I'm weak," Hinata muttered, her head lowered as she stared at blood soaked grass. "You won't get away with this. Sasuke, Neji, Nawaki and Sakura…t-they will…"

"They will what? Don't worry Hinata, I'm going to kill them just like I'll kill you." Hinata looked at Naruto with horror stricken face. She coughed blood and gasped.

"You will not! The Naruto I know, he will never do this, and the hero of Kiri would never betray his friends." She yelled and stood up on her shaky legs. Through her half parted eyes and a pained expression on her face, she glared at him.

"I already have," Naruto said with a smirk as he turned his head towards left and motioned Hinata to look at that direction. Hinata turned her head left and saw a clone of Naruto coming towards them with Sakura. Her eyes widened.

"Sakura?" Hinata looked at Sakura, her hands were tightened in front of her with ninja wire. Her mouth was blocked with a piece of cloth. She was struggling as Naruto's clone was dragging her towards them. Her eyes were filled with tears and fear. She was looking at Hinata desperately.

What in the world happening to her? Why all of a sudden? Why Naruto turned into like this? Why, why, why…?

"Naruto! Please don't do this, why are you doing this? Please stop!" She tried to stop back her tears but unable to. "Please! I beg you."

"Sacrifices should be made, for the sake of Konoha, for the safety of Konoha. You guys are weak. You will be a hindrance. This will be a good riddance."

"Please don't do this! Sasuke, Nawaki, and Neji will defeat you. They will stop you!" Naruto shook his head and took out a scroll from his storage seal. His eyes lingering on Hinata as he opened the scroll.

"Ahhhh…" Hinata screamed when she saw Sasuke's head stared at her from the ground. His wide lifeless eyes stared at nothing in particular.

"They are all dead." Hinata looked at Sakura who was crying, she could hear her muffled voice filled with hopelessness. She was shaking her head and struggling with her confine.

"It's time to end this, first I'll kill Sakura in front of you and then I'll kill you next." Naruto's clone took out a kunai and placed under Sakura's chin who was on her knees. The real Naruto looked at Hinata with an indifferent look on his face.

"What are you going to do now Hinata? Won't you stop me from killing your friend? My clone is only waiting for my order before he slits her throat." Hinata was just standing there staring at the ground. Her body shaking, her fists clenched. It couldn't be real, it can't be. Everyone, Sasuke, Neji and Nawaki, a boy she liked. Naruto had killed them, all of them and now he will be going to Sakura and her too.

 _'I never give up, no matter what.'_ Her eyes widened when a grinning face of Nawaki appeared in her mind, his determination and his hard work. He was her shadow, he was her hope, a light that always showed her path, a way to move forward no matter what. In every circumstance, he gave her determination to never listen to anything that her father or her clan says about her.

 _'Nawaki-kun, you were my light, you gave me the determination to do anything, and you were my source of confidence. Now that you're gone, it feels like I've returned to what I truly was years ago.'_ Hinata gritted her teeth as she stared at Naruto with hatred. A look of pure fury appeared on her face.

 _'Don't worry everyone! I'll join you soon but not before avenging your deaths.'_ Hinata attacked Naruto head-on, not caring about anything. She doesn't care about her injuries; she doesn't care about her chakra. She won't stop until she'd kill that monster or die trying to kill him.

"YOU MONSTER!" Hinata yelled and sent a punch towards Naruto's face. Naruto's eyes widened. Those words, it has been awhile since he heard those words. For a moment anger covered Naruto's features but he soon schooled them and tilted his head to the side to avoid Hinata's punch. Hinata sent another punch towards Naruto's stomach whilst Naruto grabbed her right hand with his left and slapped her with his right. A kick to her chest dragged her away from him. Naruto started walking towards her, an emotionless look on his face. Hinata stood up again and panting heavily.

"No matter what happens, I won't stop until I kill you!"

"You can't kill me in that state and with this pathetic resolve." Naruto taunted.

"At least I have resolve unlike you, you monster." Hinata took a deep breath and charged again with all her might.

 _'I won't give up! I won't give up. If I succeeded killing him now, then I'll become powerful and stronger so that I can protect what you wanted to protect. This is my promise to you Nawaki-kun and to everyone. I just wish that I'd have told you what I truly feel about you Nawaki-kun.'_ When Hinata was in front of Naruto she gathered what the small amount of chakra she could in her body and activated her Byakugan. Naruto wasn't expecting this as his eyes widened when he saw her Byakugan. Her index and middle finger struck Naruto's, heart. Hinata felt satisfied when she saw Naruto's heart exploded in his chest. Naruto tried to grab Hinata but she jumped back and fell on her knees. She saw Naruto coughed a large amount of blood before his face hit the dirt, dead. A small bloody smile appeared on her face as her vision started to turn into darkness.

 _'I won. I avenged their deaths.'_ Hinata fell unconscious and everything turned into a reality.

"Truly a remarkable Byakugan!" Naruto stared at Hinata with awe as he canceled his Nightmare genjutsu.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through Hinata-chan, but it was necessary." Naruto picked Hinata bridal style and smiled at her.

"Sleep well, Byakugan princess!" He left the training ground. Unknown to him Uchiha Sasuke was watching the whole time.

"Hun!" Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and disappeared.

* * *

"I want to talk to you." Naruto looked up from his cup of ramen towards Sasuke. He had a frown on his face. It was late in the night as they were sitting in a ramen stand to enjoy their cup of ramen when Sasuke appeared.

Neji and Sakura looked at Naruto with a confused expression on their faces. Nawaki wasn't paying attention as he was gulping noodles at inhuman speed.

"Let me finish my meal." Sasuke nodded his head and left the bar. He waited outside for Naruto to come. Sasuke sighed and stared at the moon.

 _'Itachi.'_ He clenched his fists as he thought about his brother. _'I will, one day…'_

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thoughts, though he doesn't know that. Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked at Naruto with his Sharingan activated.

"What did you do to Hinata?" Hinata was still unconscious, Sakura was taking care of her. Of course, no one knew what happened to her, well except Sasuke.

"You were watching us?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't play games with me Naruto. My espionage skills are better than anyone in our team, even better than yours." Naruto looked at Sasuke and rolled his eyes.

"Everyone has a weakness, every jutsu has a weakness." Sasuke gritted his teeth when he heard those words.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously.

"The genjutsu that you used on Hinata, it was not an ordinary jutsu. And you used your eyes to cast a genjutsu on her. Only one doujutsu is capable of that." Sasuke said. He saw the indifference look on Naruto's face.

"Answer me damn it." Sasuke almost shouted when he saw Naruto's bored look.

"What are you saying? I can cast genjutsu, I can cast a genjutsu without any hand signs."

"Bullshit!"

"What is bullshit?"

"What are you saying is, bullshit! You know what? I'm done with your secrecy, we are your teammates and yet you haven't shown anything to us. You do not trust us. I'm going to change my squad after this mission. I do not want to work under a leader who keeps everything away from me." Sasuke yelled and disappeared from Naruto's sight.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled, he pocketed his hands. "Well, it'd be a good riddance." He said and turned around and saw Neji and Sakura standing there with their eyes narrowed at him.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"It was necessary for her survival; it will make her stronger." He said.

"Or it will break her forever." Naruto cringed when Sakura glared at him.

"I'm a little bit concerned about Hinata's health but I know she will be alright. I'm concerned about the things that Sasuke said though. And I've noticed it as well, we don't know anything about you. Why is that? We are your teammates and we suppose to trust each other." Neji said critically.

"You said that you will tell everything at the right time when this right time is going to come or is it not going to come?" Sakura said forcefully.

"It's not as simple as you guys think, I myself don't know anything about myself." It wasn't a lie, he doesn't know where he came from, who he was and why does he have a sharingan.

"But maybe we should be able to help you? Come on Naruto, tell us, what you are hiding from us." Sakura pressed on, forcing Naruto to tell them. She really wanted to know about it. What Sasuke has said, she hadn't liked it when he had refused to tell her earlier but not now, Neji, Sasuke and she glanced at Nawaki who had a cup of ramen in his hands and noodles in his mouth, they will support her and they will force Naruto to tell her.

"What you did to Hinata was necessary for the next mission, you said it yourself, and I think I understand but don't you think it is necessary as well to tell us about your abilities? It will be good for the mission, to know what your comrades can do and capable of." Nawaki said as he gulped the rest of his noodles with one go and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Naruto looked at all of them and saw their stubbornness, they will not be going to leave him easily from this situation.

"Fine! I'll tell you when Hinata wakes up." They agreed.

Sasuke was lying on his bed when he saw everyone appeared in their apartment, even Naruto. He glared at Naruto and turned his head towards the other side.

"Oh come on, he's agreed to tell us," Nawaki said to Sasuke cheerfully.

"Like I care about him."

"That's such harsh words Sasuke, he's our teammate."

"And we're his teammates as well," Sasuke yelled and glared at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him calmly, although he felt guilty for keeping everything from them, "I have my reasons."

"Yeah right." Sasuke scoffed and buried his face in his pillow.

"Nawaki, leave him be," Neji said, Nawaki stopped and at that moment Hinata stirred.

"Hinata!" Sakura rushed towards her and examined her with medical jutsu.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto leaned in to make eye contact with her. Hinata looked confusedly at Naruto before her eyes widened and…

 _Slap_.

"How dare you. How could you?" Hinata hiccupped, her eyes shed tears as Sakura hugged her tightly and comforted her.

"I think it was the right thing to do." Sakura glared at Naruto and motioned him to shut up.

"You've screwed up big time mate, I don't think she will be going to forgive you anytime soon," Nawaki whispered and patted Naruto's back and gave him a sympathetic look. "But it was very idiotic."

"S-Sakura-chan, N-Naruto…" Hinata hugged Sakura tightly and shuddered as she remembered his genjutsu.

"He…he used genjutsu on me…"

"You don't have to tell us anything now Hinata. Take rest." Nawaki pushed Hinata back covered her with a blanket.

"I-I s-saw h-his r-red e-eyes." Sasuke's eyes widened as if something had confirmed and he turned abruptly towards Naruto who was already looking at him.

"As I told you when she wakes up then." Naruto shut him up.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Naruto! I'm very ashamed of you. I knew you would do something like this. She was always like this but she never failed a mission. We thought she'd become confident by going to missions and seeing the harsh reality of the world bit by bit. But you…" Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"She is not like you. No one will be like you. You have been experiencing these things from the start. I was able to hold your mental tortures but she wouldn't be able to. Please don't do this again." Sakura looked pleadingly at Naruto and waited for him to say something, to say yes.

She knew how cruel Naruto could be in his training, mentally and physically. It's no surprise to her that she had become one of the best medics in Midnight in such a short time. But she had paid a very hefty price. She had gone through nightmares every night for several months after being exposed to Naruto's genjutsu.

"Okay!" Naruto said with conviction and nodded his head with determination, for what? She doesn't know. "I'll let you take care of her training." Sakura nodded her head and smiled in relief.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

"I hope we're not too late." The Kazekage said to Naruto as they entered the chamber. There were seats at the both sides of the table for everyone to sit. The sand shadow was sitting in the front seat with some Jounin sitting around the table.

"No, it's alright. It was very difficult for them as well." Naruto said as he motioned towards Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Yes. Someone has informed them. It would be slightly difficult."

"If he knows about our plan then he will hire mercenaries for his protection. I don't think he will go to another ninja village for help because of war." Neji said as Naruto motioned him to tell what they had gathered in their scouting mission.

"His palace is highly protected with guards; they can be taken out easily. We detected some traps around the area. But we were unable to detect someone with high chakra reserves." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure he will get help from someone, maybe he will hire rouge ninjas." One of the sand Jounin said.

"Or maybe he will contact a mercenary organization," Sakura suggested. Her eyes glanced at Hinata who was sitting beside Nawaki. She can't see her expressions because of the anbu masks.

' _I hope you are ready for this, Hinata.'_

"So what is your plan Menma-san," Kazekage said and Naruto looked at him with surprise.

"Are you sure about this. I mean shouldn't you be planning for this mission."

"I trust your abilities, and I know you will succeed in this mission. Besides, you will be leading this mission." Naruto nodded his head and stood up from his seat for the briefing.

"This is an assassination mission. And this mission is ranked S. Our target is the Wind Daimyo." Naruto attacked the pic of wind Daimyo to the notice board. He then attached a map of wind Daimyo's palace. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats. Their blood pumping and their adrenaline rushing in their bodies. Everyone was paying full attention to the briefing.

Sasuke, Neji, and Nawaki looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Sakura rolled her eyes under her masks. Typical boys.

"It will take us one day to reach our target location. According to our scout's reports, this place is guarded with almost two hundred samurais."

"How many shinobi are you going to take for this mission?" Baki questioned. He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He was wearing the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket.

"Only my team."

"You think you would be able to succeed in this mission with only one team." He sounded unbelievable.

"Baki-san, as I told before, this is an assassination mission. We go in, kill him and go out. We will not use lethal force unless we have to, is that clear?" Naruto said the last part to his teammates.

"Hai." Baki looked at all of them with unbelievable eyes.

"This mission will turn into a suicide mission if you will take only one squad with you." He said.

"Baki," The Kazekage said, "They know what they are doing, and I know you are concerned about the success of the mission, but I've complete faith in them." Baki looked at his leader and nodded his head. If the Kazekage has approved of it, then he will trust his leader's judgment.

The double doors of the chamber opened and Gaara entered. He looked at everyone until his eyes landed on Menma.

"I'm going with you guys on this mission." He said clearly.

"No, you are not," Naruto said before Kazekage even has the chance to speak.

"Menma listen, I know you are concerned about my well-being but I'm fine." To prove his statement Gaara released his sand that attacked Menma with unbelievable speeds, it was faster than he imagined it to be. Menma was not ready for this surprise attack, but he was able to dodge it barely.

"Like I said, you are not going." Menma motioned towards the attack that even had surprised Gaara. Gaara stood there without saying anything as Naruto resumed his briefing.

"In this mission make sure to hide your identities. We can't let our enemies know our identities in any way. Is that understood?"

"Hai." Naruto turned to Gaara and addressed him.

"You can only fight with your sand. It would reveal your identity to the enemies and they will come after you, even to Suna. Because this is Wind Daimyo that we are talking about." Gaara nodded his head and accepted his reasoning.

"Anything else that you want to add, Kazekage-sama?"

"No, I don't think so." The meeting ended and Gaara looked at his father, expecting him to say something but he walked passed him without giving him a glance.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"Kabuto? You are here. I hope you did what I asked you to do."

"Yes of course." Kabuto adjusted his glasses and looked at the snake sannin, "they will go after Danzo after discovering about it, I'm sure of it."

"Itachi and Shisui are Naruto's friends. They will leave Otogakure and search for Danzo, and at the same time, Naruto will go after Wind Daimyo. I'm sure Danzo is waiting for a good opportunity to strike as well. He is hiding near the Daimyo's castle." Orochimaru's voice was sickly sweet as he licked his lips with his long tongue.

"I wasn't able to see Naruto-kun's battle with Yagura but now I can."

"Are you sure our plan will work? I mean, you're evolving Akatsuki in this and they are already after you." Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with his yellow piercing eyes for a moment.

"Do you think I'm a fool? The Akatsuki want Jinchuurikis more than me. I'll stay in the shadows for a while. I've many things to do before I strike." Orochimaru stood up from where he was sitting.

"Now let's go Kabuto. We are going to Uzushiogakure."

"Uzushiogakure? For what?" Kabuto questioned as he followed Orochimaru.

"To perfect Nidaime Hokage's technique." Kabuto's eyes widened.

"But what about meeting with Kazekage?"

"The time is not right. We will wait for Naruto-kun to get back to Konoha." Orochimaru smirked slightly as a grin appeared on his pale face. ' _Soon, I'll show the world what I can do. Even the Akatsuki will fear me. Just wait for me Sasuke-kun, I'll give you the power that you desire.'_

"Danzo Shimura!" Itachi and Shisui looked at each other in thought as they exited the hideout.

"It's not possible. Danzo can't be." Shisui shook his head as tried to make a connection between Naruto and Danzo.

"I know. Danzo wanted Naruto-kun for root when he was in Konoha but Hokage-sama refused. If Naruto is Danzo's child, then he would have been able to take custody of Naruto easily at that time." Shisui nodded his head. It makes sense. Danzo would have taken Naruto in his care when he was young. And if Naruto was Danzo's child then why Danzo revealed his Jinchuuriki's status to the public?

"What if Danzo know who his parents are?" Shisui looked at Itachi for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Now I get it! Danzo is the only one who knows about Naruto's parents. Orochimaru was somehow able to find out that only Danzo knows about Naruto's parentage but he was unable to track Danzo."

"This means if we want to know about Naruto's parentage than we should first find out where Danzo is," Itachi said as Shisui grinned.

"Yes! That's it. Let's go Itachi. We've to contact Jiraiya-sama.

* * *

"How are you feeling now Hinata?"

"I'm fine Naruto-san." Naruto sighed and sat in front of her. She turned her face away from him.

"Please leave, I don't want to talk to you." Her voice was seriously calm. She was doing her best not to yell at Naruto for what he did to her earlier.

"I'm sorry!"

"I said LEAVE." Naruto stood up with a grunt and exited the room. Sakura was standing there with her hands folded in front of her.

"It will take time I think. Gather everyone in the training ground. It's time I tell you guys." Sakura nodded her head as Naruto left her without giving her a glance. He was feeling guilty for his actions. She can't blame him; he had never worked as a leader in the past. He wants best for his teammates. But he doesn't care about other's feelings and their emotions, what they want and how would they feel about his actions.

Of course, Hinata would have been very happy if Naruto had offered her to help her in a more decent way. But the actions that he took to help her, it was productive but idiotic as well.

Sakura gathered everyone and even Hinata who was reluctant first and arrived at the training ground. He was sitting in the meditative position. His face was calm and motionless, it was like they were staring at the face of a dead man. His red hair danced in the wind as he took a deep breath before opening his eyes. He stood up and looked at everyone and even Hinata who averted his eyes.

Without making any hand signs he created a shadow clone.

"This mission will be going to be very dangerous. In this mission, you will see a glimpse of a true shinobi war. I advise you guys not to hesitate for even a moment because if you do it might cost you your life or your teammate's life. Teamwork is very important for this mission.

I've created two teams for this mission. Hinata, Nawaki, and Sasuke, you are Team A. Neji, Sakura and me, we're team B. If you guys are against the pairing than feel free to make suggestions." Naruto paused as they nodded their heads for him to continue.

"Team B will take care of our target while Team A will cover our backs. You will eliminate everyone who will raise a weapon against us. Put your faith in your brain, no in your heart." Naruto took out a scroll and threw at Neji.

"Your mask's name is Eagle. It is for a reason. This summoning contract belonged to your father before he died in Oto." Neji's eyes widened as he stared at the scroll.

"B-but I didn't know about that!"

"He never used it in his life, why? We will never know. I'm their summoner as well." Neji looked at Naruto before nodded his head and stared at the scroll, as if not sure what to do.

"Sign it later. You don't have to give any tests. I've already taken care of it." Neji nodded his head. Naruto took a deep breath as if he was going to reveal a big secret.

"You guys wanted to know about my abilities?" They all nodded eagerly as if they were waiting for this moment for a while. Naruto shook his head as a small smirk appeared on his stoic face. His eyes closed as he spoke.

"I'll spar with my clone to show how much stronger I'm. But there are things that I want to tell you before this. There are many things that I don't know about myself. I'll not lie to you guys; I don't even know who my parents are. And no, I'm not an Uchiha!" Having said that Naruto opened his eyes slowly and revealed his Sharingan.

Everyone gasped. Even Hinata was staring at him with shock. "You are an Uchiha!" Sasuke growled.

"Like I said before Sasuke. I do not know about my parentage. I'm orphan."

"But how do you have a Sharingan?" Sakura said. Neji was standing there patiently waiting for Naruto's answers. He was surprised but he knew Naruto will answer their questions truthfully. There was no need for him to shout and show impatiens.

Sasuke was the worst. Maybe he was jealous or maybe he was frustrated. Hinata doesn't know what to say. She felt out of place all of a sudden and wanted to run away from this commotion. Nawaki was looking at Naruto with shock, gaping as he stared at Naruto.

"Holy…"

"Remember the Uchiha incident. Danzo's Root anbu were not only attacking the Uchiha clan but they attacked me as well. During the fight, I awakened my Sharingan. I never told anyone, I've only told you guys about this. I'd prefer it if it'd stay that way." Naruto then turned to his clone and motioned him to attack him.

Everyone forget what they wanted to ask as they saw the fight begin.

* * *

 _ **Konoha**_

"Let me introduce you to your teammates. This is Sai and this is Konohamaru Sarutobi. They will be your teammates with your Jounin Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai."

"But Hokage-sama? I thought…"

"I know Shino but your father denied." Shino adjusted his glasses and nodded his head.

"I understand."

"It's nice to meet you bug boy." Sai faked smiled at Shino and turned to Konohamaru, "and to you as well, monkey." Konohamaru's ears twitched as tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Who do you think you are calling monkey, you pale freak." Sai faked smiled again and responded.

"You?" Minato sweat dropped. _'I'm sorry Kurenai-chan, I hope you will be able to handle them easily.'_ Minato sweat dropped again when Shino used his bugs to stop Konohamaru from attacking Sai.

"AHHHHH!" He yelled when he saw bugs on his body.

"Bugs, bugs, bugs...!"


	13. Who to Blame?

**Chapter 13**

 **Who to Blame?**

* * *

"It's the yellow flash! Run! Run away with your lives." The screams erupted like an explosion. Blood spilled and the air howled dangerously when the chakra of the yellow flash hit them head-on. Those who were familiar with his special kunais just watched helplessly as they and their comrades were slaughtered in front of their eyes.

The ground shook and they saw bodies covered the whole battlefield in every second of their remaining lives. The green grass turned red in front of their eyes in mere minutes. It was a very horrible sight, screams were the music of the atmosphere and the red was the carpet of the earth. Spectators were the dead bodies of those who raised their killing instruments against the strongest musician in the field, the Yondaime Hokage, Yellow flash. His music instruments scattered all around the filed glaring at them and announcing their deaths.

Some were not strong enough to face their deaths by the hands of this deadly and handsome musician who stood tall with his head held high and ran away screaming for forgiveness. He left none alive and gave them the taste of this musical instrument which was a three-pronged kunai.

"No matter where you go my music will reach your ears and my instruments will taste your filthy blood!" The Yondaime's cold blue eyes that were surrounded by red tint stared at them. The Konoha shinobi who were standing behind their leader shivered when they saw the scene and heard the cold voice of their leader.

Senju Minato killed everyone, his instruments disappeared from the battlefield as if they were never there in the first place.

One Kumo shinobi was hiding behind bushes trembling with sweat covering his body. His eyes widened and his heart stopped for a second when the Yondaime's eyes connected with him.

"Go! I spared you. Tell your Raikage to stop this madness, otherwise, he will see this massacre in his own village." Having said that the Hokage left the pathetic low life and walked away from the battlefield. His form covered with blood. It was as if he'd come from the slaughterhouse after a long session of butchering.

"Minato!" The commander of the Konoha forces, Shikaku Nara spoke.

"I've had enough of their nonsense Shikaku. They will stop this madness or I'll slaughter them all." Shikaku knew that the Hokage was referring to the current situation which was going on in the elemental nations.

"They dared to put their filthy foot on the land where I rule!" Minato was angry, how in the hell were they able to quickly enter the land of fire? But it doesn't matter now. The threat had been eliminated, for now.

* * *

The night settled as the Midnight anbu moved to eliminate their target. The guards hadn't moved from their position for a while now.

"They know we are here." Sasuke was quick to notice the reaction of the guards. "What should we do?" He looked at Naruto who was on his right side.

"Sasuke, Nawaki, and Hinata. You guys will stay here for now. We will go and attack them. I want them to believe that only three shinobi are attacking them. Their focus will be on us. Meanwhile, I want you guys to keep your eyes open for potential enemies." They all nodded their heads. Sasuke wanted to join the fight but he can't disagree with Naruto.

Naruto, Sakura, and Neji moved and disappeared from the sight. They, using the cover of trees and bushes as well as the cover of the night moved as much closer to the palace as they could.

"I'll go first and attack them. Meanwhile, I want you guys to sneak into the castle unnoticed when their attention will be on me. Neji you will take Sakura to the target. Sakura, you will finish the target with your medical jutsu." Naruto gave them the instructions without taking his eyes from the enemies. He was standing behind the tree while Sakura and Neji were crouched in front of him on his left behind the bushes.

"M-me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes towards her. He could see the hesitation in her eyes. Neji was looking up ahead as if he doesn't have any problems in following Naruto's orders.

"Is there a problem?"

Sakura averted her eyes and shook her head. "No! I'll do it." She really didn't want to do it, but to refuse Naruto? _Naruto!_ It's impossible for her to say no to him. It'd be her first time to kill someone with her own hands.

Naruto disappeared and appeared in the middle of the road which was leading towards the Palace. Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Nawaki, they all saw him walking towards the destination slowly and calmly. The guards were quick to react to his presence. They tensed and readied their weapons before some of them rushed towards him.

"Halt! This is a restricted area. Turn around and get out of here." But Naruto didn't listen to their words, he just walked without saying anything. "We said get out of here _boy!_ Otherwise, we will use force." Naruto stopped and looked at the man who'd threatened him. The man was a samurai. He'd his sword drawn, gripped tightly in his right hand. He could see many other samurai standing behind him ready to attack him if they have to.

"You! Force me?" Naruto snorted loudly and raised his head enough to connect his eyes with him. _Sharingan_ glared as it rotated lazily. "Know your place, weakling," Naruto muttered as he appeared behind the man. Naruto's back was towards the fallen body. His eyes observing the other obstacles who rushed towards him with their weapons drawn, a raged look on their faces.

"Too slow!" He muttered. He clapped both of his hands forming a tiger seal before muttering.

" **Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Style: Dragon's Flame)."** A very long fire dragon came out of Naruto's mouth before rushing towards the targets. The dragon exploded and fire expanded and covered all the samurais in front of him.

There were screams of pain and agony. His comrades could only watch as they saw the result of his technique. Naruto didn't do anything to those who were screaming and crying for help. Their skins on fire. He resumed walking.

Sakura could only watch with wide eyes, the cruelty that Naruto had shown. She just sat there frozen until Neji nudged her.

"We've something to do." She nodded her head weakly and swallowed thickly before disappearing. Nawaki, Hinata, and Sasuke followed Naruto but they kept their presence hidden as they were ordered to do. They could only see as Neji and Sakura went after the target while Naruto fought with the samurais. They were putting little to no resistance.

Naruto was standing outside the palace, he was killing every samurai who was coming out of the palace to end him. His eyes were taking everything around him but his senses were tracking Neji and Sakura.

"Hurry up you two. I don't want to waste more time here." He muttered under his breath as he dodged another slash by sliding left and then stabbing in the stomach with his kunai.

 _ **With Sakura and Neji**_

When they saw that Naruto had the attention of the guards they took this chance and entered the palace. They stick to the shadows, their mission was to kill the target, and taking care of samurais was Naruto's task.

"The Daimyo is leaving the palace. We need to hurry." Neji had his Byakugan activated as he traced the target who was escaping.

"We're not that far, I think." Sakura could sense the target but she couldn't see it. They sped up again and crashed into the Daimyo's room. They breached the door and quickly blocked the blades which were about to cut them in half.

"You're not going further!" The samurais declared as their swords engulfed in blue chakra.

"Sakura!"

"Hai!" She disappeared from their view. At the same time, Neji threw several kunais at them before rushing towards them and closed their chakra points within seconds. He saw Sakura appeared in front of the Daimyo who was about to jump from the window when she appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Her eyes hardened behind her masks as a senbon covered with poison appeared between her fingers.

"P-please!" His voice was fearful, his eyes were filled with tears.

"Do you know that how much Suna has suffered by your actions? _Your_ people suffered. It's time for you to suffer." The senbon was in his heart before he could even blink. The dead body fell to the ground with a thump.

"Hurry up! Cover my front. I'll carry the body." Neji placed the body on his back before looking at Sakura who was standing there motionless.

"Sakura?" Neji looked concerned behind his mask. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook when she didn't respond.

"Sakura!" She looked at him and he saw her watering eyes.

"I-I'm fine." But she was not, he could tell clearly. She was feeling the aftermath of killing someone for the first time. "We need to hurry. We've to get out of here." As if on cue, a large ball of fire lit the dark sky. She quickly came out her senses and dashed in front of Neji who followed her behind.

' _It's for the best Sakura. We are all with you.'_

* * *

"Well, it seems that they have finished their little mission, eh Danzo." The wielder of the Kubikiribōchō spoke.

"Like I said before, do not underestimate them." Danzo's old but emotionless voice sounded as he started walking towards the enemy.

"Yeah, yeah. They should have noticed our presence by now. Oh well, we should take advantage of this opportunity."

"Leave the red-haired kid to me." His Akatsuki comrade didn't respond and prepared his attack.

* * *

"I never thought that it would be this easy," Nawaki exclaimed as he, Sasuke and Hinata appeared from their hiding spot. Naruto had his back towards them as he saw Neji and Sakura appeared in front of him.

Neji placed the body on the ground in front of Naruto. Neji looked at Naruto who was watching Sakura. She still had her eyes on the dead body.

Naruto took out a katana and slashed, separating the head from the body. He picked the head and stored it in a storage scroll before with a quick Katon jutsu lit the body, turning it into ashes.

"Let's…"

" **Suiton: Hatō (Water Style: Surging Sea)."** Before Naruto could even finish his sentence a large wave of water at tremendous speed smashed into them.

"I never thought that it would be this easy to ambush you guys either, ne, Konoha shinobi." Naruto and Neji were the first one to recover from the shock before they took defensive stances. Two guys were standing in front of them wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Who the hell are they?" Nawaki exclaimed harshly. Sakura and Hinata were standing not too far away from him shocked by the killing intent they were radiating.

"You guys don't need to hide your identities. After all we know who you are. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Nawaki, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata." The old one spoke calmly. His eyes lingering on Naruto the longest.

"Danzo Shimura!" Sasuke's expressions turned furious as he stared at the old man who was responsible for the deaths of so many Uchihas.

"Sasuke!" Naruto warned harshly. Sasuke knew what Naruto was saying. He glared at Naruto who was not even looking at him.

"You don't know me? Well, I should introduce myself, I don't want to be offensive after all." Juzo placed his huge sword on his shoulder. "Juzo Biwa! A member of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, nice to meet you." He grinned manically.

"This is not good, not good at all. It doesn't matter if we've numbers at our side. They are S-rank shinobi." Neji quickly analyzed the situation.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto demanded. They were at odds. He doesn't think that they would be able to take them down. He may be strong but Danzo was a shinobi who was a rival of Sandaime Hokage. A man who has the power equal to a kage before he turned traitorous.

' _What to do?'_ He cursed inwardly as he saw Danzo taking off his Akatsuki cloak.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Today you will die by my hands." The man declared confidently as he removed bandages around his right arm. The other Akatsuki member stepped aside.

' _So Danzo wants to fight me alone."_

"Naruto?" Sakura voiced filled with concern when she saw Naruto stepped in front of them, facing Danzo alone.

"We'll help you." Nawaki stepped beside Naruto, his fists clenched, a grim smile on his face.

"I don't think so!" Juzo appeared in front of Naruto and Nawaki with his sword raised.

"I also don't think so." Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and Nawaki and blocked the sword with his own. The force behind the swing was so great that he felt vibration traveling through his body. His knees bent and ground cracked.

"You won't be able to take him alone Sasuke. You guys take care of him while I and Nawaki take care of Danzo." Naruto didn't wait for anyone's response, he disappeared with a kunai in his hand and appeared behind Danzo. He was ready to thrust kunai in his back when Danzo disappeared and appeared behind Nawaki with his kunai already in motion.

"Nawaki!" Hinata yelled when she saw a deep cut in his left arm.

"Worry about yourself, little girl!" Juzo thrust his sword towards Hinata. Hinata barely dodged the strike and jumped backward.

"Don't worry about me. Concentrate on your battle Hinata." Nawaki shouted while he glared at Danzo.

' _He is fast!'_ Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes at him. He glanced at Juzo who was surrounded by Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Hinata.

' _It seems I've to pour everything that I've in order to finish him.'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes further when he saw Danzo took bandages from his right hand. His arm extended as he opened his palm.

"Nawaki! Stay behind me." Naruto warned as Nawaki quickly stepped behind him. Sharingan eyes glowed in the dark. Sasuke was quick to notice it as his eyes narrowed.

"How did you get those eyes on your right arm?"

"It's a long story. I don't want to bore you with it." Danzo stated calmly.

"An explanation will make me angry anyway. Naruto! I'll leave him to you. Avenge the Uchihas." He turned his attention to Juzo before he dashed towards him.

 _ **With Danzo, Naruto, and Nawaki**_

"There is one thing that I want to ask you before I kill you Danzo. Those Sharingan eyes and the Uchiha massacre are related to each other, is it not?" Naruto waited for Danzo to answer his question but he didn't and went through some hand signs before rushing towards him.

Naruto blocked his right punch with his left palm and counted the number of Sharingan in Danzo's arm.

' _Those Sharingan eyes have some purpose. I don't know what but I must be careful.'_ Seeing his punch blocked, he quickly pulled kunai from his sleeve and slashed it across Naruto's chest. Naruto blocked it with his own kunai as it produced sparks. Naruto sent his right leg towards his left side which was blocked easily by Danzo whilst he inhaled.

" **Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu (Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu),"** Nawaki shouted when he saw Danzo who was about to shoot wind bullets at Naruto. He was familiar with the attack. It was a requirement for a Midnight anbu to learn all five elements, or learn some jutsu from each element.

The ground beneath them moved, making Danzo unstable as his wind bullets missed his target.

"Nice one Nawaki!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed towards Danzo with amazing speed. He pulled his katana from his storage seal and aimed it at Danzo's heart. Danzo quickly recovered his footing and leaned back in crouched position to avoid the strike. When Naruto was on top of him, Danzo channeled chakra in his right foot which connected with Naruto's stomach.

The force of the attack was so much that it sent Naruto flying backward. Blood dripping from his mouth.

' _That was one hell of a kick.'_ He grimaced as pain shot from his stomach. Danzo stood up and turned towards Nawaki before sending several kunais. Nawaki started deflecting kunais with his katana.

"You've many openings!" Danzo exclaimed as he appeared behind him at a proper distance. Several blades of wind shot towards Nawaki who had his eyes wide at the tremendous speed behind the attack.

"Nawaki!" Naruto yelled as he jumped high in the air. He was too late as he saw wind blades were about to tear him apart.

" **Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu)."** Wood pillars erupted from left and right and connected in the center. The wind blades were so sharp that they destroyed the wood dome before disappearing.

"Mokuton! I'll not say that I'm not surprised, I never thought that someone from the Senju clan would be able to use Mokuton." Naruto landed beside Nawaki who was glaring at Danzo. He knew Nawaki had kept his Mokuton abilities as a trump card. Now everyone will know.

"Nawaki!" Naruto sounded almost concerned.

"Don't worry about me Naruto." He panted slightly. ' _Mokuton is powerful as hell but it takes amazing chakra control to use it. A chakra control that I don't have. I don't have much chakra left. I didn't want to use it, but Tou-san just gave me_ that _for times like this.'_

" _ **I can lend you a hand, human."**_

" _Shut up! I don't need your help. I won't let you take control of my body."_ The voice didn't respond.

"I don't know how you were able to defeat Yondaime Mizukage, Uzumaki Naruto. You are nothing special."

' _Is he trying to make me angry?'_

"Then let me show you the Uzumaki Naruto who killed the Yondaime Mizukage." Nawaki blinked and looked at Naruto confusedly when he saw Naruto clapped his hands together, his feet extended, and his back slightly bent.

"Nawaki!" Naruto ordered.

"Understood!" He quickly took katana from his sleeve and dashed towards Danzo. Danzo blocked the incoming strike with a kunai.

' _His speed and strength have increased.'_ Danzo observed _._ Nawaki took his left hand from the sword before sending punch towards Danzo who quickly flipped back to avoid it. But he was unable to track the movements of a clone of Nawaki who appeared behind Danzo. He turned around and dashed towards the clone to finish it quickly. It was a big mistake.

" **Bunshin Daibakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion)."** The clone exploded with a large bomb. He grinned, satisfied when he saw injured Danzo jumped out from the smoke. His left arm was missing as the bandages which were covering his right eye burned as well, revealing a closed eye.

His grin faded when he saw Danzo disappeared.

"I underestimated you Senju Nawaki. I never thought that you'd use this type of clone." A completely healed Danzo was standing there with a calm look on his face.

"But that wasn't enough to kill me. You won't be able to catch me off guard again." He rushed towards Nawaki who was still in shock at seeing a completely healed Danzo. He appeared in front of him and grabbed him by his neck before lifting him in the air with his right hand.

Danzo was about to take katana from Nawaki's hand when a kunai laced with lightning chakra barely missed his face. He turned his head right and saw Naruto standing there.

"You missed!" He accused. But quickly cursed when his right hand completely separated itself from his body.

"I don't think so. You won't be able to use your right arm again, Danzo." Naruto said confidently.

"Oh really?" Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a completely healed Danzo appeared again behind Nawaki. Black markings appeared around him, his body movements stopped, it was as if he was paralyzed.

 _Slash_

Naruto moved but it was too late as Danzo took Nawaki's katana from him and slashed his chest. Blood escaped from a long and deep cut as Nawaki stood there screaming.

"DANZO!" Naruto quickly covered the distance in one step and kicked Danzo in the chest. The force of the kick sent Danzo flying in the air before he hit the tree, hard.

"I-it seems that you were able to take off your gravity seals, N-Naruto." He coughed blood. Nawaki looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Nawaki…!"

"Concentrate on your enemy Naruto! Find out how he is healing his injuries." Naruto nodded his head and created a shadow clone who started removing the seal from Nawaki's body. Naruto moved and went to Danzo who was standing up on his shaky legs.

"How did you increased your speed and strength?" Danzo coughed and blood splashed out of his mouth.

"That's none of your concern," Naruto stated. His eyes stared at him until he focused on his right arm.

' _How could this be? It's not a genjutsu. I'm sure of it. But how is he healing his injuries? How was he able to get his right arm back?'_ Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw two Sharingan eyes closed.

"I still don't understand Uzumaki Naruto. How could you fight for those who are keeping even your parentage a secret?"

 _ **Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Sakura vs Juzo**_

"Come on little kids, show me how to play ninja," Juzo stated arrogantly as he released a massive amount of killing intent on them. Hinata whimpered as her knees wavered. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and disappeared along with Neji. They both appeared on Juzo's right and left the side, their feet's impacted with the large sword which was in horizontal position. Juzo was pushed back. Sasuke quickly appeared behind him and threw kunais at him.

"These little things won't work on me." He turned around and swiped his sword horizontally. All the kunais deflected. Sakura seeing opening instantly rushed towards his left side which was unguarded and aimed her right punch at his face.

The man raised his left hand and blocked the punch. "That'd hurt, you little bitch!" He stated before gripping her hand firmly and tried to cut her in half with his sword.

" **Katon: Gōenka (Fire Style: Flame Flower)."** Sasuke jumped in the air and shot three giant bullets of fire on Juzo.

" **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Giant Waterfall)."** A large water wall formed in front of Juzo who went through the hand seals after releasing Sakura. The fireballs disappeared but the water wall remained behind.

' _Damn! It took more chakra than I anticipated to use Suiton jutsu. I hate desert!'_

Sasuke cursed when he saw the water wall turned into a vortex and attacked him. He quickly sent a Fuma shuriken which easily passed through the vortex appeared in front of a surprised Juzo. Juzo quickly jumped in the air, putting his weight on his sword as he folded his legs.

"Nice one Sasuke." The giant Fuma shuriken transformed into Neji who rotated in the air.

" **Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation)."** A giant dome of chakra surrounded Neji. He was satisfied when Juzo screamed as he flew back in the air. Hinata was already waiting for him. Her gentle fist stance ready as she quickly started closing his chakra points, but before she could even finish her attack, Juzo's body dissolved into a puddle of water.

"A Mizu Bunshin!" Hinata wasn't fast enough to dodge the strike of the Kubikiribōchō.

"Ahhh…!" She screamed pain shot from her back as she felt her jacket torn apart from behind, soaked with blood.

"You guys don't stand a chance," Juzo muttered darkly.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu)."** Everything went dark, even the Byakugan wasn't able to see through the Mist laced with chakra.

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)."** Hinata quickly blew the Mist away with her Futon jutsu. Juzo was nowhere in their sight. She breathed heavily as she tried to heal her injuries. Her chakra capacity quickly depleting.

Sasuke with little difficult saw him throwing his sword at Neji who had his back turned to the attack.

"Neji!" Sasuke quickly warned before disappearing and appearing behind Juzo and tossed several kunais at him. Juzo quickly jumped from the tree branch, he was in midair when he saw Neji rushing towards him who had dodged his sword attack.

" **Jūkenhō Ichigekishin (Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow)."** A member of the Hyuuga clan could hit their opponents with their chakra and sent them away.

Juzo quickly launched into the air again, this time towards Sakura, who was waiting with her chakra laced fists.

"Shannaro!" Juzo grimaced when her fist connected with his chest.

' _Damn!'_ He was sent away again flying. Blood splashed from his mouth as he quickly disappeared and appeared where his sword was.

"You are very good at playing shinobi." He took a deep breath before disappearing from their sight. The next thing they knew was Sakura screaming as she sent away flying by Juzo's kick.

"I think that was a good payback don't you think, you little bitch." He turned around when he saw Neji rushing towards him. Juzo held his sword horizontally and blocked Neji's strikes which were aimed to close his chakra points.

He sensed Sasuke rushing towards him from behind. Sasuke was about to punch him from behind when Juzo kicked Neji in the chest and moved his sword at amazing speed. The force behind was so great that it sent Sasuke flying who hit the tree stump.

"Like I said before, you guys can't win." He stated. "Stand up, so that I can beat you again." He laughed.

 _ **Not too far away**_

"What do you think Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto Yakushi adjusted his glasses as he observed a fight between Danzo and Naruto with his master.

"The kid is still hiding his true strength. It is as if something or someone is stopping him from using his full power." Orochimaru's snake-like eyes narrowed further as he analyzed Naruto. The kid was fighting with gravity seals on but now even after removing those seals, his speed and strength had increased but not much.

His interest in Naruto was disappearing. It was impossible for someone to have all five chakra natures at such a young age. But other than that, the kid hasn't shown anything interesting yet aside from gravity seals. He was a pseudo-Jinchuuriki, not even a complete Jinchuuriki. He was born in Senju clan but did not possess Mokuton.

"What about his brother?" Yes, his brother who Orochimaru thought was nothing special had done the impossible. He'd awakened Mokuton. Of course, the kid still needed experience and training to fully master the art of wood.

"He is nothing special. He can barely control Mokuton. Let's go, I want to give a little gift to Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru disappeared and appeared where Sasuke was fighting. He was interested in Sasuke the most. He was the brother of Itachi Uchiha, a man whose potential was greater than his own but he can't control him, no, Itachi was too clever and smart for his liking. But Sasuke was not. He was a perfect host for him.

Just a few more years and he would be unstoppable. His grin widened when he saw Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

" **It seems that Orochimaru has also joined the party."** Black Zetsu who was half in the tree stump said.

"I don't think he is in possession of it. Do you really think that he is in possession of it?" White Zetsu glanced at his dark half. He was referring to the Uzumaki kid who was looking at Danzo with shocked eyes after what he'd revealed to him.

 _His parentage._

" **We saw with our own eyes** _ **his**_ **chakra entering into his body all those years ago when he was just a baby. Maybe it is** _ **his**_ **doing. Maybe** _ **he**_ **is blocking his chakra pathway to use** _ **it.**_ **"** Black Zetsu reasoned.

"But we also saw _their_ chakra leaving his body as well." The white protested, referring to the incident all those years ago with the Uzumaki kid.

The Black half looked thoughtful, **"Maybe you're right! He will never do something like** _ **that.**_ **He has never done something like** _ **that**_ **in the past after all. I just wanted to use this kid as a backup plan but oh well!"**

"I think we should just stick to our original plan, Madara will be revived soon."

" **Yeah, you're right! Let's go and warn Danzo and Juzo. Those Konoha shinobi are coming this way. We can't lose Akatsuki members."** The plant-like creature stated as it disappeared. Of course, those Konoha shinobi were still far away from them.

* * *

"Now! It's time I finish you guys." Juzo turned to Sasuke who was on his knees winded. Everyone was on the ground exhausted after another round of beating from Juzo. The man was truly a monster, he was stronger and faster with Kage level chakra.

"I don't think I'll allow you to kill what is mine," Orochimaru stated as he materialized in between Sasuke and Juzo. Sasuke looked confused at the man who has his back turned to him. The man looked amazingly strong, just feeling his chakra level was enough to confirm his power level.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke felt his breath left his body when he heard his name. His eyes wide and he felt fear gripped his heart when he felt his killing intent. His other comrades were not doing any better.

' _First Akatsuki and now this!'_ It seems that they had the worst bad luck. The man was one of the worst enemies for them, stronger and one of the three famous Sannin. After seeing Kabuto Yakushi appeared behind Sakura and paralyzed her, Sasuke didn't know what to do.

"I'd suggest that you guys stay where you are, after all, you won't be able to beat even _me."_ The four-eyed creep adjusted his glasses and smirked at Neji arrogantly. They can't do anything now. Naruto and Nawaki had gone far away from them in their fight with Danzo.

Neji glanced at Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated.

"What do you want Orochimaru? If you think that I'll allow you to kill my prey, then you're fairly mistaken. Stand aside!" Juzo ordered with an annoyed looked on his.

"My! How impatient you're." Juzo quickly turned around when he felt Orochimaru behind him but it was too late. A large snake was already around his body, choking the breath out of him while hissing at him. Its fangs disappeared into his shoulder and he quickly felt poison entering his body.

"O-Orochimaru! Y-you b-bastard!" Juzo glared, the man looked amusedly at him with his yellow eyes.

"You are nothing compared to my strength." The snake sannin stated arrogantly. Juzo coughed blood.

"Y-you…OROCHIMARU…!" He tried to move his body with all the strength he could muster...

 _Slash_

Juzo's head hit the ground with one strike from Orochimaru's Kisangani sword.

"Now that that's out of the way!" Orochimaru turned his attention to Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"My, my. What a wonderful expression!" His smirked widened as Sasuke's glare intensified.

' _What is he doing here? His sole attention is on Sasuke. What business do you have with Sasuke, Orochimaru?" Neji looked at Kabuto who was standing behind him, ready to strike._

" _Sakura is unconscious. Hinata-sama can't fight in her condition, I don't think I can do anything against someone like him."_ Neji's eyes widened when an idea came into his mind.

' _We don't have any choice.'_ His eyes sharpened as he waited for a perfect opportunity to cast _that_ jutsu.

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto was quick to question the old man. "What do you know about my parents?" Naruto almost shouted. The subject of his parentage was sensitive to him. Nawaki looked at him with concern.

' _Naruto,_ _don't lose your cool.'_ He could only hope. Danzo was trying to catch him off guard. He'd never seen Naruto looked so frustrated in his life. But what if Danzo was lying to him? But Danzo was one of the village's elders before he left. And he was the leader of the root. Maybe he did know about Naruto's parentage.

"Ask the Hokage yourself, I'm sure he'll tell you." Naruto had his eyes wide. His expression darkened when words registered in his mind.

Nawaki didn't know what was happing with his other friends. A B-Rank mission turned S-Rank. Worst luck ever. He has to do something before Danzo could take advantage of Naruto's current situation.

' _ **You don't have any choice but to use my chakra.'**_

' _Why are you trying to help me so much? You'd never helped me, before.'_

' _ **It's because of that red-haired kid.'**_ Nawaki's eyes widened slightly. Because of Naruto?

' _What do you mean?'_ He got no response. ' _Fine then, help me.'_ Nawaki stated as he felt Kyuubi's malicious chakra entered his system. The paralyzed seals vanished which were already weakened, his wounds healed. His whiskers marks darkened, his teeth sharpened and his eyes turned red with slits.

"Here I come Danzo." Nawaki almost disappeared from Danzo's senses as he appeared in front of him, his right foot connected with his chest as he blown away.

"Nawaki!" Naruto looked warily at Nawaki whose form was covered with Kyuubi's chakra.

"Don't worry I'm in control Naruto." Naruto sighed in relief and looked where Danzo had gone.

"Naruto! Can't you use your Sharingan to do something?" Nawaki suggested. Maybe Naruto would be able to cast some trick or powerful jutsu to finish Danzo. He saw Naruto frowned.

"I don't know why but I can't use my Sharingan. And my control on my elements is weak as well."

"What do you mean? You were using it when we attacked the castle." He referred to the Sharingan. It was as if Naruto was not fighting with his full strength.

"Yes but it automatically deactivated when Danzo appeared. I've tried to activate it countless times, but it won't activate."

Nawaki frowned, a thoughtful look appeared on his face as he stared.

"Using Kyuubi's chakra now? Nothing will change. I just have to bind you again." Danzo appeared again and went through hand seals and shouted.

" **Mokuton…!"**

" **That will be enough Danzo! Konoha shinobi are almost here."** Danzo's eyes widened slightly when he saw Zetsu emerged from the ground in front of him. "There is no need to go all out against mere children." The white half detailed as the plant figure emerged from the surface.

Nawaki and Naruto had never seen something like that. Danzo's attack stopped as he looked frustrated.

" **It's** _ **his**_ **orders."** Black Zetsu glanced at him with finality.

" **You're an interesting kid Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure we'll meet soon."**

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto stated warily behind Neji.

"I know!" The snake sannin disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke. His body extended and turned into a large and wide snake. Its head looked like Orochimaru who hurried towards Sasuke. Kabuto's eyes narrowed further when he saw a figure about to interfere with Orochimaru's attack.

He disappeared and blocked his katana attack with his chakra scalpel. "Shisui Uchiha!" Kabuto smirked when Shisui jumped back and again tried to attack Orochimaru, but it was too late.

"Ahhhhh…!" Sasuke screamed with all his might while still on his knees as Orochimaru took out his fangs from his neck. A three tomoe, similar to the Sharingan appeared on Sasuke's skin to the left side of his neck.

"Sasuke!" Neji rushed towards Sasuke who fell unconscious. Kabuto allowed him to go as he and Orochimaru stared at Shisui with their arrogant smirks.

' _This is not good. I need to save them first.'_

"Don't worry Shisui-chan, I'm not in the mood to fight today. My work here is done. See you soon." Shisui glared at Orochimaru as Kabuto quickly went through summoning jutsu.

"They reversed summoned themselves." Shisui's Sharingan eyes scan the battlefield for enemies before he turned to Neji.

"Is he alright?" He stared at Sasuke's cursed seal.

' _So that's what you meant Orochimaru. I'm sorry Sasuke, I was too late.'_ He quickly composed himself and helped them.

* * *

"Do you really think that I'll allow you to go Danzo?" Danzo cursed himself again when he saw Itachi Uchiha appeared in front of Nawaki and Naruto. His emotionless and Sharingan eyes stared at him. It was if they were telling him to drop on his knees and show respect to his superior.

"Itachi!" Danzo almost whined. "Maybe another time." Danzo quickly tried to run away but found his path blocked by Itachi.

 _Slash_

Danzo's right arm fell to the ground as he disappeared and appeared far away from Itachi. Itachi didn't look surprised. In fact, he turned around and faced Danzo again. His eyes quickly changed shape as it turned into sharpened spiraling curves. His right eye closed and blood leaked from it as Itachi spoke.

" **Amaterasu (Heavenly illumination),"** Danzo screamed in pain as his formed lit with black flames. But after a moment he disappeared again, this time appearing beside Zetsu.

"Take us away." Itachi was about to use black flames again when both of them sucked in the ground instantly. Itachi stood there for a while before turning to Naruto and Nawaki.

"It has been a while Naruto." Naruto's lips curved into a smile at seeing his friend after more than four years.

"It really has." Naruto sighed as he sat on the ground, exhausted. Itachi stood there as Nawaki also dropped like a rock.

"You guys looked exhausted." Itachi indicated.

"Of course we are. It's not easy to face S-rank shinobi on your first mission you know." Nawaki shouted.

"But you have the energy to shout." Itachi's eyes held amusement.

"Naruto! Use your summons. We've to get out of here quickly." Naruto nodded his head and summoned

Two large Eagles.

"We need to take others as well." They were flying high in the air. Nawaki was looking down as he tried to find his friends. "I hope they are alright."

"Don't worry, Shisui is with them,"

"And Neji has summons as well." And sure enough, they saw two more Eagles that were heading towards them.

"Itachi!" Itachi narrowed his eyes when he saw Sasuke's unconscious body. Sakura was healing Hinata's injuries.

"What happened to him?" Itachi's concerned voice reached through the howling wind.

"Orochimaru's cursed seal." Shisui was frowning.

"What? Orochimaru? And what about cursed seal." Nawaki yelled. His eyes frantic as he looked at Sasuke who was looking sick. His body was covered with sweat. He was only breathing, his wounds have been healed. Itachi and Shisui decided to stay silent. It's better to let Hokage-sama handle this matter.

They still have other things to worry about. Like about Naruto's parentage. They don't know anything about his parentage but they know that this somehow involved Hokage-sama.

' _Just wait for a little longer Sasuke!'_ Shisui and Itachi knew what the seal does to its victims. Anko had been the first victim of that seal.

"Can't you do anything about that seal?" Nawaki looked at Naruto. He'd changed Gaara's seal, surely it would be a piece of cake for him to remove that seal from Sasuke, right?

"That seal is very complicated, only the true master of the said art will be able to do something against it." The answer wasn't unexpected. Naruto had seen that seal, the seal that resembled the Sharingan.

' _That Snake freak and his obsession with Sharingan.'_

Sakura whined slightly when she felt pain in her neck.

"You alright?" Sakura smiled reassuringly at Hinata.

"It appears that everyone needs medical attention, we must hurry. We've to go to Konoha then. We don't have time to go to Suna. Moreover, we have to remove the seal quickly before it dominates completely." Shisui nodded his head.

"Only Hokage-sama or Kushina-sama will be able to remove it. We must hurry." The Eagles turned their direction towards Konoha. Naruto just sat there not sure what to say.

He was finally going to Konoha, after so many years he was finally going to see his birthplace. Speaking of _birth._

His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists when he remembered Danzo's words.

' _You knew and you never told me? Why?'_ He felt betrayed. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the back. His leader, the man he looked up to, the man who gave him everything.

' _He might have a good reason.'_

His quiet and dark mood wasn't gone unnoticed by Shisui and Itachi. They didn't speak about that matter though.

"What happened to Juzo?" Naruto looked up at Neji and Sakura with the same question in mind as Nawaki asked.

"He was killed by Orochimaru. I've his head stored in the scroll, you guys will be going to end up with a large bounty," Shisui smiled at their grinning faces. He glanced at Naruto who sitting as if he didn't care. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"Were you sent by Hokage-sama to assist us?" Naruto glanced at Itachi from the corner of his eye as he asked the question. "We still have to give the Daimyo's head to Kazekage." Itachi shook his head as he answered.

"No! We were in Oto no Kuni destroying Orochimaru bases as we tried to find that traitor. It was our mission to eliminate him ASAP."

"Why as soon as possible?" Nawaki interrupted.

"We don't know. We were searching his hideout when we found some important info. We quickly went to Jiraiya-sama who was near Amegakure at that time. The info was related to Danzo, and Jiraiya-sama was the only one who knew his whereabouts." Itachi paused and spoke.

"After getting a lead from him we quickly headed towards Suna. And you guys know the rest."

"It seems that he'd joined the Akatsuki," Sakura said.

"Itachi! That jutsu he was using…did you know anything about that?" Naruto asked as Nawaki also turned his attention towards him. Shisui and Itachi looked at each other as Itachi replied.

"I know what it is Naruto. But I can't tell. It's one of our clan's secret techniques." Naruto decided to remain quiet for the rest of the journey.

His attention turning to his _own_ Sharingan, his own tool which refused to help him. ' _I know I was channeling chakra into my eyes. Could it be?'_ Naruto again channeled his chakra into his eyes and he felt Sharingan activated. He quickly deactivated it again.

' _I still have it. But why was I unable to access it. It never happened before. What is going on?'_ It'd never happened before. His control over his element was frail as well. He'd never felt so distressed and fragile in his fights before. It was like his own powers turned against him.

He gritted his teeth, ' _I can't even trust my own powers. Was it Danzo's doing? But if it was Danzo's doing then nothing happened to Nawaki and besides, my Sharingan is working now.'_ No, it was something else, it was as if something was holding his power back, it was as if someone was controlling his powers, _his own_ powers.

 _His_ strength that he gained by sacrificing blood, sweat, and pain. Naruto unconsciously clenched his fists.

' _I'm weak. I'm pathetic.'_ He was proud of his powers, he was proud of his control over his elements. But what now? It was as if someone _stronger_ than _him_ had shown his place. Tears appeared in his eyes as he felt despair, agony. He wanted to scream and cry for being so weak. It felt horrible, knowing that you've power but you can't use it, that you have strength but you can't access it _completely._

"Why?" He muttered, his voice was slow and barely audible to his own ears.

" _ **Why do you want to fight? Why do you want to win?"**_ A voice echoed in his mind, in his soul. It was filled with wisdom and power. Naruto felt peace entering his being by just hearing that voice. His heart which was in turmoil, his heart which was resembling a raging tornado and an uncontrolled wave of water, begun to calm down.

"Who are you?" He asked out loud. He looked around to see his friend's reaction but got none. It was as if they hadn't heard him.

" _ **You don't have to speak out loud young Naruto, after all, I'm part of you, for now."**_

' _Who are you? What do you want? What do you mean by that? Answer me?"_

" _ **You've lots of questions, well it's not surprising. Everything will be revealed in due time. Just relax and be patient."**_ His voice was calm and filled with kindness but filled with strictness, filled with finality. Naruto knew he wasn't going get anything from him because it was a male from the voice of it, and old one at that.

' _At least tell me your name.'_ Naruto pleaded.

' _ **Hagoromo Otsutsuki.'**_

* * *

 **A lot of questions have been raised about this story and my grammar mistakes, most of them about Naruto's parentage. The story hasn't finished yet, everything will be revealed in time and I don't plan to abandon it.**

 **The other thing is about my grammar. Writing this story is the reason to correct my grammatical mistakes. I don't have anyone to help me, I don't have any beta as well and also, English is my third language. I'm doing my best but I can't make it flawless. I've already gone through revision, that's why it took so long to update.**

 **I'd would suggest you guys read this story from the first chapter again.**

 **And if someone still has a problem with my** _ **mistakes**_ **then they are welcome to abandon this story. Please hurry up, the offer is still open.**


	14. At the very end

**Chapter 14**

 **At the very end**

* * *

"What did you say?" There was a loud bang with the shreds of wood flying everywhere in the room, thanks to Yondaime Raikage's fist. He was happy few minutes ago, that his forces were able to break into the Fire Nation and caused massive damaged to his number one enemy, Konoha.

He and his commanders were enjoying the victory with the glass of wine in their hands when a chunin burst into his office without his permission with a panicked look on his face. His victory and glee vanished when the message reached his ears. His commanders were not doing any better. They were standing still like statues. A look of horror on their faces as they stared at each other unbelievably.

"It's true Raikage-sama. Only one survived, and he is in critical condition." The chunin swallowed nervously when Raikage raised his killing intent. He was saved when the door opened again and Killer Bee entered the room.

"Yo bro!" There was no cheering in his voice. His face was unreadable.

"Bee? Is it true?"

"I'm afraid. I had already talked to the one who survived. He is on his deathbed."

"Who did this?" One of the commanders questioned. They were quick to collect themselves.

"The yellow flash." The chunin hesitated.

"Damn that yellow flash. We need to do something about it." Killer Bee shook his head in disapproval.

"Do you even know how much we've lost in this war? We can't win, unless we take out the Hokage." Ae glared at his brother.

"Bee! You know nothing."

"I know! How many lives are going to be sacrificed to win this war? Can't you see the suffering of our people? You are too stubborn to accept your defeat, and because of your stubbornness people are suffering…" A punch connected with his jaw, sending him out of the office leaving a crumbled wall behind.

"Don't you dare tell me what I should do and should not do!" Ae yelled, his eyes filled with fury.

"Please calm down Raikage-sama. I think we should discuss this matter with a calm head. What Bee-san is suggesting is not a bad idea." One of the commanders had the audacity to tell the Raikage to calm down.

"Speak for yourself, I'm totally calm." They sweatdropped.

"Are you saying that we should admit defeat? After sacrificing so many lives and resources, are you saying that we should just quit." An old man with a goatee and shaved head stated firmly. He was one of the elders and the advisors of the Raikage. The man in question shook his head in disapproval.

"Not at all. What I'm saying is…let's just say we should take a break so to speak from this _war._ We don't have any other choice. If we take a break for five years, we would be able to strengthen our military with _advanced_ weapons." The commander had a sickly grin on his face when he emphasized the word 'advance'. The others looked thoughtful, even Bee who was massaging his jaw.

"Do you think five years would be enough to recover what we lost in this past four years?" The advisor said.

"And besides this advanced weapons are still in a developing phase. We are not sure how much time our scientists need to make them ready for our battle." The Raikage stated.

"This time the scientists from the Yuki village will be helping us, and we all know how much capable they are in this field." The other commanders nodded their heads automatically. They started whispering to each other.

"Not a bad idea." The Anbu commander of Kumo stated whilst he got the attention of everyone. "Just like a game." He continued, "We will not admit our defeat in this war, because if we did then Konoha will be able to demand anything from us because they will be victorious. We just need to withdraw from the battlefield to collect our men and weapons before resuming the game. And with the clan restoration act in place we'll be able to double our shinobi forces."

"Exactly!" The commander in question nodded his head as he looked at everyone to see their reactions. He was not disappointed.

"Not a bad idea Jiro." The Raikage praised. He was pleased, finally there was a hope to win against Konoha. He would win, no matter what. He would do what his father was unable to do. Now he knew what he had to do to make his village stronger than before.

Jiro was one of the strongest Jounin when he was an active shinobi. After his retirement he was given a post in the scientific research field which was related to chakra and advance weaponry. He was appointed as the commander of the said field and those who work in the field, shinobi included.

"But what about the economy? We can't ignore this factor." He looked at his brother. Yes, they still have Jinchuurikis who were completely in control with their tailed beasts.

"What are you going to tell Iwa Raikage-sama? The Tsuchikage will not like this one bit." Raikage looked thoughtful for a moment as he rubbed his head. He would not like one bit, that crafty old man. It seems that they still have some problems. He does not want to make Tsuchikage to turn his forces at his door step.

"I've plans for this as well." The sickly grin was again on his face as he begun to reveal his plans to boost their village's economy. Jiro was one crafty fellow as well. Ae knew he was not going to like the idea which he will be going to purpose for these problems.

"What strategy do you have young man?" His advisor said with an amused look on his face, as if it was all an entertainment for him.

* * *

"I can sit here all day long you know. Why can't you let me go outside to get some fresh air?" The young man who suggested the idea for himself was standing in front of a throne which was occupied by a man with a pair of Sharingan in his eyes. He had his eyes closed with his cheek resting on his right palm and seemed to be resting.

"You should keep an eye on Zetsu when he goes outside. I don't think you should trust him." The Sharingan appeared in his eyes which glowed in the darkness. "Such scary eyes." He commented.

"You don't have to concern yourself with my safety. They are all trivial matters to you. After all you are nothing but a puppet." The young man standing in front of him stiffened and the emotions on his face disappeared. "Am I understood?"

"Hai!" He responded in a robotic voice. "You've proven your worth in your last battle. With your help I was able to gather very important data on him." He adjusted his position in his seat before he spoke.

"Why don't you just kill me?" He sounded hollow. Tears were leaking from his eyes but there was no emotion in them. "Please! Have mercy on me." Obito looked at the man who was begging death from him with an indifferent look on his face.

Such trivial emotions, they were nothing but a hindrance. He could careless of what the man who was standing in front of him think of him. Yes, he was heartless, yes he was a monster. He turned into a monster the night when he saw his Rin died in front of Kakashi and him.

These feeling were nothing but an obstacle in his grand plan for a perfect world. A world where Rin will be alive and happy. A world where there will be no pain and suffering and war and death. Everything will be perfect. A cycle of hatred will be destroyed by this perfect world. An eternal piece will be achieved.

"My sensei's son is in the possession of the Sharingan." He muttered with hatred in his voice. His thoughts drifting to another matter. Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who was quickly becoming his number one enemy without even trying.

' _And to think that it was Zetsu who made Naruto's life miserable.'_ Obito frowned. He was there when Naruto was fighting with his puppet, Yagura. He was surprised when he used Sharingan in the battle. He knew Naruto wasn't an Uchiha. He wanted to know his parentage, where he came from and why he was using Uzumaki name.

And to think that Zetsu kept all of this from him. He kept it a secret, for what purpose he doesn't know. But he knew that Zetsu had an ulterior motive in all of this, he was the will of Madara. Maybe he was doing this for Madara, maybe Madara had asked Zetsu to do this for him.

But why Madara would allow Zetsu to give Naruto a Sharingan and then fake his death? More importantly, how does he know that it was Zetsu who gave him the Sharingan? He knew he can't question Zetsu.

One possibility led to another as he approached Danzo and forced him to tell him everything about this mysterious fellow. After all he was the only one who knew about Naruto the most. Both of them were from the same village and Danzo himself was interested in him.

' _Son of Minato Senju and Uzumaki Kushina. You are my worst enemy Uzumaki Naruto. You saved Kiri's people form their suffering. Those_ people _who killed my Rin.'_ Unconsciously he released killing intent as he clutched his fists.

"I'll kill every one of them. Uzumaki Naruto, save them if you can from my wrath." He said as he looked at Yagura and decided what to do with him.

* * *

The night was covering the sky. The whole village was under curfew because of the war and for security reasons. Everything and every corner was under watch by the patrolling teams of Anbu and chunin.

It was very calm though but at the same time dangerous as well. People were sleeping but in the back of their minds they knew their village could be attacked any time. Their lives were in danger, but they were still sleeping thinking those who were guarding them and their village would do anything to protect them.

The village had already seen many deaths, had seen many young fellows going and coming back in body bags. The heaven and earth of this village had seen many tragedies occurring and many will be going to occur, just because of foolish ideals and greediness of man. Many lives ruined and many lives will going to be ruined by the flames of war.

He felt sadness and anger seeing his comrades and his soldiers going and coming back dead. He felt remorse and regret, questioning his methods and abilities to lead his men to victory. It was not easy, seeing his men dying every day, every minute. But he held himself just for his village, he knew that he was the last line of defense and he must do anything to strengthen himself.

Sending his own family was not easy, but it would have been hypocritical of him to not send his own flesh and blood to the flames of war. It had been almost a month since Nawaki left the village. Every day he and Kushina, waiting for their son to arrive, alive. Every day they hoped for the best and feared for the worst. They don't want to lose another son, their second son. He'd already sacrificed his son and turned his life into hell.

"What's bothering you?" The familiar voice reached his ears. He looked up and saw Kushina standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing!" He turned his chair to look outside.

"Don't be like that." He felt her hands on his shoulders. "They will be alright." She assured. Her hands were gentle and her voice was sweet. In the quietness he could hear her breathing and smell her.

"I've a bad feeling Kushi-chan…"

"Don't talk about it. Let's go home, you need rest." Minato didn't have any choice, he was tired, physically and mentally. She won't going to take no from him. He just wanted to end this war as soon as possible. He had already paid so much for this war. Maybe the recent actions that he took against Kumo would give them a message to stop the war.

For four years Konoha had been on defensive, trying to negotiate with them and make peace with them. But they were too stubborn and single minded. It was as if someone else was controlling them from the shadows. How could someone see their soldiers die and don't do anything about it. They will not achieve peace like this. His grandfather's dreams and ideals looked nothing but mere illusions in the current situation.

"I'm tired of this war Kushina-chan." He was so broken inside, her husband. Her grip on his arm tightened.

"Don't think about that battle. It was necessary for Konoha, for Nawaki, for Naruto." He remained quiet as he followed her to the Senju compound. She was the only one who was holding him together. She can't let him fall apart. He was their only hope. He was the leader feared by their enemies, because of him Konoha was still standing and progressing.

"Just remember this, we are all with you. I'll do anything for you. I'll…" Minato stopped and placed his hand on her mouth.

"Don't say that. I'll not be able to hold myself back." His blue eyes smiled sadly. "I'm getting old and you're still young." He said as he took her appearance and drank her with his eyes. She always made him smile, no matter what. She was always like this.

Kushina smirked at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to dump you. We are together at the very end."

* * *

"What do you think of it?"

" **Nothing special. It seems that we've to keep a close eye on him. We now have confirmed that he is in possession of the sharingan but due to some reason he can't use it. But can he use Rinnegan? Does he even know about the hidden abilities of the sharingan?"**

"We're going to be busy from now on."

" **Yes. I want to grant Madara's last wish, after everything he'd done for us, I think it is only normal for us to prepare him for Madara-** _ **sama.**_ **"** Black Zetsu grinned.

"Time is coming near for your great plan."

" **Yes. I think it's time to proceed to the next stage of our plan. I'm not worried about him that much. Let's go and give some clues to the snake to perfect the Edo Tensei technique."**

"Aren't you worried about the decision the Raikage has made?"

" **Why should I? He has done his part. Obito has done a good job by weakening the hidden villages. The real war has yet to begin."** Those fools, the so called leaders of the ninja villages don't even know what would going to happen to their world. He was planning for centuries, had waited for forever to get everything in motion. He would do it, revival of his mother.

The next phase of the plan was to give some clues to Kabuto or Orochimaru to perfect the Edo Tensei technique. Without the technique, the success of the plan would be impossible. The capturing of the Jinchuuriki was the responsibility of Obito and the Akatsuki. It was necessary to capture all of them before the revival of Madara.

It'd would be difficult to capture the Jinchuurikis because of the war. It'd be easy for them now that the Raikage had decided to take a break from the war for five years. Five years would be enough to capture all the Jinchuurikis.

This time everything would be different and there won't be anyone to stand against them, no one would be able to stop the revival of his mother. Not even her own children.

' _ **Hagoromo Otsutsuki, this time you won't be here to save the humanity again. We'll take what is ours.'**_

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

"Hurry up take him to the hospital." Shisui stated, "I'll go to the Hokage to bring him there." Itachi and Neji grabbed Sasuke and disappeared.

"We should be going as well."

"Not before reporting to the guards, idiot." Sakura smacked Nawaki's head before walking towards Izumo and Kotetsu who were watching them from the gates.

"What happened to Sasuke?"

"He was bitten by a snake." Hinata said slyly as they filled the entry form. Kotetsu and Izumo nodded their heads, satisfied with the answer.

"Long time no see Naruto." Kotetsu smiled at Naruto who just nodded his head before signing the form by pushing chakra into the paper.

"You've grown!" Izumo said.

"And you guys are still chunins. " The both of them laughed, embarrassed as they saw him going away.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura stopped him before he could use shunshin.

"It's none of your business." His violet eyes met hers for a second before he vanished from there sight.

"What's up with him?" Izumo questioned.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Then why are you asking?" Sakura gave him a glare. "Come on guys, we're going."

"Hai!" Nawaki and Hinata followed.

"Stupid Naruto!" Sakura muttered under her breath before she vanished as well.

* * *

"Hurry up put him here." Tsunade quickly begun examining Sasuke with green chakra covering her hands.

"The cursed seal from Orochimaru." Itachi stated calmly. "The Hokage is on his way here."

"I'll do what I can to stop the advancement of the seal. Go, you guys are injured as well. You need treatment." Tsunade glanced at Neji.

They quickly exited the room and saw the Hokage rushing towards them. Minato nodded towards them before entering the room. Neji and Itachi sighed as they sat on the chairs.

"It was our first mission." Neji said. It was as if he was ashamed of himself. He wasn't strong enough to protect Sasuke from the attack. He was weak.

"My first mission as a genin was not good as well." Itachi said. He could understand what Neji was feeling He'd gone through the same thing when he was genin. That masked man had attacked his team and killed his teammate. He was able to awaken the Sharingan.

But he knew Neji looked up to his father when he was alive. He want to protect every other person precious to him, and now seeing his friend injured. Although he knew Neji and Sasuke would never acknowledge their friendship.

But what happened to them was maybe worse than that. Facing S-ranked enemies. Facing death on their first mission. He wonder what Hiashi would do now that Hinata had completed her training and strong enough to be ranked chunin, but to be honest she wasn't worth of being chunin. She still need experience and strength.

"What happened?" Neji questioned curiously.

"My teammate was killed." Itachi responded without any emotion. Neji didn't pushed further to tell him about what happened. He knew he would bring sad memories. It's not easy to forget your past experience. He doesn't think he'd be able to forget his first mission with his team ever. His exhausted eyes turned to a nurse who was coming towards them.

"You need healing. We will meet again in the headquarters." Neji nodded his head as Itachi stood up and left. Headquarters, but to Midnight it was their home, especially to orphans. They'd gone to hell, faced odds and survived and nobody was here to praise them. Outside of their Headquarters, they were treated as genins.

* * *

"What! Why didn't you inform me before?" Itachi felt killing intent and heard fists clenched after his declaration. He was unfazed though as he looked stoically at his mother. His father cleared his throat amusedly when Mikoto waved frying pan in front of Itachi's face.

"I didn't want to worry you." Mikoto was having a hard time believing that Orochimaru had put his damn cursed seal on her little Sasuke. She glared at Itachi who seemed unfazed by her glare.

"He is in hospital. Hokage-sama taking care of it. I'm sure he'll be able to suppress the seal." Mikoto was still glaring at Itachi as she left to see Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, he won't be waking soon. There is no need to go." He shouted from where he was standing, well not shouted, it was not in his psyche to shout. He could understand his mother's reaction. Sasuke was a grown up now. There was no need to pamper him anymore, especially a Midnight soldier.

"Let her go Itachi." Itachi looked at his father confused who was drinking tea calmly. "In the meanwhile let us talk about other matters." He could only guess what his father meant by that.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

Naruto was standing in a balcony looking outside of the village. The wooden floor creaked as he walked bare footed. He could hear birds chirping leaves dancing in the winds.

A calm look appeared on his face as he closed his eyes. A cold wind entered through his nostrils and he felt a chakra signature coming his way. He felt his heart beat quickened slightly. He wanted nothing but to run away from here.

But he can't, he was too proud to do anything like that. He held his ground and stood there looking at the beautiful scenery ahead of him.

"What do you want? " He questioned the masked shinobi who appeared behind him.

"The Hokage is waiting in the office." The individual left without saying anything else. The message was clear and meant to be understood no matter what.

"Naruto!" He heard the familiar voice. He felt his ears twitched and heart thumped in his chest. His nose twitched when he smelled the familiar scent. He doesn't know how she was able to find him. Maybe through his Chakra signature. But she was not an active shinobi when he left the village.

"I was looking for you everywhere. Why didn't you come to me, to see me?" He turned around and saw the red haired woman standing there pouting. Her violet eye widened slightly when she looked at his face. His long spiky red hair tied in a ponytail with bangs hiding his forehead. Looking at her and at her Chakra levels, he could tell that she's an active Kunoichi now.

"You have grown." She commented. He was after all. Four years. She was seeing him after four years. Time changed everything for her and the young man standing in front of her. She could feel coldness coming out of him. The smile and the warmth that he'd four years ago had disappeared. He was looking down at her, he'd grown so much taller that she now has to look up to see his face.

Kushina smiled widely and hugged him because she was not bothered by his cold exterior, she knew who he really was. She knew his heart.

She waited for him to return the hug which he returned. She looked up and saw him frowning. The smile wasn't there.

"What?" She questioned his motives, his eyes looked at her without any emotion. "Aren't you going to say something?" she felt nervous all of a sudden, she felt the feeling that she missed not too long ago.

"I think it's time to tell me everything." Her heart thumped and leapt toward her throat. She took a step backwards as he waited for her to answer his unspoken question.

"The Hokage is waiting." Naruto disappeared without saying anything further. Kushina stood there a little shocked by his actions. She quickly schooled herself. She knew the time has come to tell him everything. To tell him the truth.

* * *

"The operation went well. I was able to stop the cursed seal from progressing further but I wasn't able to completely remove it. I need a key to remove it which I don't have." The Hokage said to the Uchiha couple.

"Can't you make a key? You're a seal master Minato." Mikoto said.

"I don't have that much time, it will take some time and research to create a key. I've suppressed the seal, it won't affect him, don't worry." The parents felt better after hearing that.

The door knocked and the Midnight squad entered.

"I'll see you guys later." The **Midnight** soldiers entered and bowed to their leader. The second squad with their leader Hyuuga Neji was standing in front of the Hokage.

"I've read your report Hyuuga Neji. Are you sure that you don't want him in your squad?" Neji looked at everyone before nodding his head firmly.

"Yes Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto's methods to lead us are not the best. Not only I but everyone in my team agrees that he should resign from the squad."

"You've mentioned a very good reason in the report but do you know that he is the best shinobi that **Midnight** has to offer?" Neji paused in his thoughts. But he knew Naruto was the first soldier that the trainers of **Midnight** trained. But for what reasons he was regarded so highly in the foundation he still doesn't know. He was always a mystery. He knew that he will lose a very good candidate for his team but the happiness of team comes first.

"Be that as it may, I'll grant you your request. I know you guys are rookie and it was unfair for Naruto to do what he did though." The Hokage didn't wait for Neji to give him the answer of his question and glanced at Hinata and everyone understood what he meant by that. Hinata was going to retire soon and she will return to her clan duties. She was with them to just experience the harsh reality of the shinobi world. It was a request from the Hyuuga clan head and there was nothing to lose.

And this was the last mission that was planned for Naruto to do with this team.

"The rest of the issues that you mentioned in the report are none of your concern. Take a week to regain your strength. You guys will have another mission soon." It was very quick. Sakura noted. The Hokage had never dismissed them so early during a mission report. The rookies disappeared and Minato leaned back in his chair when he heard a knock.

"You're dismissed." There was a shift in the air as the Anbu in the office disappeared. Naruto entered and stood there in front of the Hokage with a stoic look. His violet eyes met with the soft gaze of the person standing in front of him. Minato was about to great Naruto when Kushina entered.

"I hope you understand." Minato began when he felt Naruto's killing intent.

"Speak for yourself."

"So that's how it is, huh." Minato glanced at his wife for suggestion or maybe some support.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" Naruto narrowed his eyes further and snarled slightly. So they knew all along and didn't do anything. He glanced at the woman standing behind him who was watching him carefully. Her face was showing worry and pleading. He understood her emotions and tried to control his feelings. This woman had given him nothing except love and care. But to think she abandoned him after naming him.

"Why? Why you did this?" Naruto was not looking at the Hokage when he said that. He was looking down and trying to control his emotions. He was trying to swallow the limp in his throat. Tears were about to leak from his eyes. The shield in his mind which allowed him to suppress his raging emotions was cracking.

For the first time in his life he was feeling so weak and vulnerable. He was standing between his mother and father. His _real_ mother and father and he was feeling so aghast.

"I know you hate us. At that time I didn't have any choice. I listened to him. Because when he appeared for the first time in front of me, I felt powerless. He didn't give me any choice." Naruto knew who that person was.

"You abandoned your own son." Tears were leaking from his eyes. Minato was looking down, ashamed. He heard his mother crying. His words were like arrows, piercing her heart.

"A dead man asked you to abandoned your child and you did it without thinking anything. You did it without even knowing what your son will feel, what your son will go through." He shouted and released all of his anger.

"And to think that in the past I wanted to call you FATHER." There was a glow of blue chakra before it disappeared, revealing the sage of six paths standing in the Hokage office.

"It's all because of you, you dead stupid old man. You are responsible for my suffering and to think that this world sees you as its savior." Naruto spat. The sage looked at him with the mighty expression, as if those words were nothing.

"You have a great power in your possession and it is because of my decision, it is because of the abandonment." The sage looked dead in his sharing eyes and whispered. "And I know how much power hungry you are Uzumaki Naruto. It is because of me that you are standing here shouting all this nonsense." The sage paused in his rant as he saw the angry expressions started to disappear from his face.

"You are seeing the truth with your own eyes, it is because I saved your ass when you were little. If I haven't intervened then you would be long dead by now." Naruto stood there confused after hearing those revelations. There was silence in the room as the adults waited for Naruto to speak.

"I need you to tell me everything." He said after a long pause. Looking directly at his father. Minato nodded his head. Kushina sighed in relief when she heard those words from Naruto and smiled a little.

 _ **Training Ground**_

"What do you want?"

"The great Sasuke Uchiha beaten by Orochimaru." The figure in the chuckled slightly when it saw the irritating expression on the Uchiha's face. **"It shows how much powerless you are."** The black half of it declared.

"You know my answer." The figure didn't speak for a while and Sasuke was about to turn around to look at it when it spoke.

" **You need power, especially the next stage of the Sharingan. You can't get it by doing missions like a loyal dog for the man who was unable to even cure your curse mark. There is a great power waiting to be unleashed, you just have to do what we asked you to do."** Zetsu saw the struggle from which he was going through, it was reflecting from Sasuke's eyes. There was power and greatness on one side and there was family and his love of life on other side.

" **You have one week to choose, otherwise…"** The plant like figure disappeared as soon as it said those words and saw Sakura coming towards Sasuke. There was hidden threat behind that statement. He stood there still as Sakura hugged him tightly.

"Hey! What's wrong?" She asked softly as she cupped his face. Sasuke saw the worried look on her beautiful face. He need power, strength which cannot be achieved by staying here in this village. It was not the first time they have given him threats. His family was at stake. They had threatened his family and the girl in his arms.

"Nothing." He looked in her eyes and smiled slightly. Her face covered with smile as she kissed him softly. He tried to control his emotions in front of her. She was his weakness and they know it. If he didn't accept then he will put her life in danger.

"How do you feel now? Does it hurt?"

"No." He said with a smile, hugging her tightly as the threat echoed in his ears again. He can't tell his family about it. His teammates will never let him go. He doesn't want to be a traitor. He doesn't want to abandon his family and village. But he does not have any other choice.

"If you see Naruto, tell him I want to see him." Sasuke said as he led Sakura inside the Uchiha compound.

* * *

"Madara was very crafty. He separated you from your parents because…"

"Because he knows I'm the descendant of Ashura." Hagoromo nodded his head.

"That's what I believe. He was the only one who obtained the Rinnegan. And when I come to know all of this it was too late. Madara was already dead and everything was in motion. That plant like being was doing everything from the shadows to achieve their goal." Hagoromo stopped speaking as Minato took over.

"We didn't know you were alive, to us you were dead and we gave you a funeral. We thought that the kyuubi's potent and malicious chakra had caused your death. It was after one year later when I turned you into a pseudo Jinchuuriki, thinking that you are someone else's child that Sennin-sama told me about you." Hagoromo looked at Naruto and said.

"I knew that plant man was keeping an eye on you and Danzo was as well. Because you were special and you are. You have Indra and Ashura's chakra in you. That's why I forbid your family to even contact you. I didn't want them to know that your parents knows your existence. I didn't want them to find out about your special chakra. You have enemies before you were even born. Orochimaru, Madara, Zetsu and Akatsuki. They are all your real enemies and they cannot be taken lightly. When the time was right I allowed them to meet you…"

"It was when you introduced me to the rest of the family at the ramen stand, isn't it?" Naruto asked Minato as the man nodded his head.

"We wanted you to become strong and grow up quickly and that was why you were left as an orphan."

"As a chakra being, a man who is not alive anymore decided to guard you and keep you safe."

"How?" Naruto inquired curiously.

"By sitting inside your head and controlling your actions and giving you help in your training and…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Naruto held up his hand, confused by this revelation. The uncertainty to accept the words spoken by the dead man could be seen in his eyes.

" _You_ helped me? Are you saying that you gave me training? I got skills because…"

"Because you worked hard? Is that it? Everyone needs guidance and it was I who trained you. It was I who was controlling your chakra. I'm a sage Uzumaki and I can do many things, even as a merely chakra being."

"I sent you to Kiri, alone and barely trained. I knew the sage will protect you. He will guide you that was why I sent you there Naruto."

"I know we abandoned you but we never left your side. Now that you know the truth, it's up to you what to do." Naruto remained silent. He knew his parents were asking him to understand. But to think his parents sacrificed his many years for this village who didn't give a damn about him.

The villagers hate him even after knowing that he was the one who conquered the hidden mist.

"What is your goal? What do you want from me?" Naruto asked the old sage. He didn't turned his head in his direction. His hand gripping the window as he stared at the village stoically.

"I only want you to kill the threats which are threatening the peace of this world. And for that I'll do anything. You will be powerful there is no doubt about that but…"

"But you don't want this power to be turned against this world." Naruto finished the statement and turned around to look at the man who turned his childhood into hell.

"You need chakra to stay in this world. That is why you stayed in my mind and used my chakra for survival. But you forget one thing." Naruto clapped his hand concentrated on his chakra.

"This is _my_ chakra and I'm the only one who can command it. You died long ago old man. You must stay dead. Don't interfere with the living world." The blue chakra roared as it disappeared into Naruto again. The figure of the sage of the six paths started disappearing. It was like he was vanishing slowly in the wind.

The sage smiled at Naruto. "Your training is over. This world doesn't need me anymore because this world have you. Go to the Uchiha shrine. There you will find what you desire the most." Having said that, the sage disappeared from the world, leaving three shocked individuals behind.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I updated the story. I've been so busy in these past months, moving to another country as a student is not easy. Maybe I'm making excuse but that's is one of the reason that I didn't update the story. Sorry guys…**


	15. Demons don't cry

**C** **hapter 15**

 **Demons don't cry**

* * *

"It's good to see you again after such a long time Naruto." Naruto glanced at the girl smiling down at him.

"I don't feel like I'm home." A confused look appeared on the young girl's face and before she could question him about it he pushed his empty bowl towards Ayame.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she went to refill the bowl. Naruto noticed Ayame's father was not there as she was doing everything on her own.

"Where is Teuchi-san? I haven't seen him since I came here." Naruto intentionally avoided to answer the question as he didn't want to talk about it to her. He came here to clear his mind and to feel some easiness. He was enjoying Ayame's company. She doesn't know much about him, being a civilian and working day and night at the shop doesn't give her much time to know about the ninja world.

Naruto unconsciously stopped eating as he stared at the girl hustling in the shop and preparing orders. Her dark brown hair was all over her face as she was pushing the bangs of her hair behind her ear. He could see the sweat on her pale forehead. Her large black eyes were tracking everything like a sharingan.

Ayame placed the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto and looked at him with a smile.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She had noticed Naruto staring at her with a glazed look in his eyes. But his eyes were going wherever she was going and he even stopped eating.

"Ayame! Are you free tonight?"

* * *

Naruto was standing on top of the mountain that was far away from the village enjoying the sun when his enjoyment was interrupted. His alone time was interrupted, he could live with that but the man who interrupted was not pleasant. When he sensed the chakra of that man, everything that he wanted to forget came into his mind. It repeated the meeting between him and his parents and that old sage, it reminded him of trouble.

"Naruto?" The man called out loud and waited for Naruto to acknowledge his presence.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Naruto said without opening his eyes. The sun was shining and giving him warmth. A long pause and then he saw Jiraiya's shadow standing in front of him, blocking sunshine. He opened his eyes and stared at the white haired man with a stoic look.

"What do you want?" He repeated his question again.

"Long time no see."

"Get to the point, I'm not going to chit chat with you." Jiraiya's smile faltered slightly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Listen here gaki. I'm your senior, you will show me respect that I deserve otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" The redhead said in a challenging tone.

"I'll kick your ass." Naruto snorted and stood up.

"Why are you here? And where is Kira?" Jiraiya's smile faltered and sadly looked at Naruto then turned his back towards him. His arms crossed around his chest. The man searched for right words before speaking them.

"Kira is no longer in this world." Naruto felt indifferent. Kira was his friend, but he was not that close to him. The man cared for him and gave him his summons but he never bothered to get close to him. Getting close to someone, it's not in his nature. There was no one that he cared about. The memories of his family and those who had worked with him crossed his mind. It was like his mind was telling that he like them and care about them.

He wouldn't deny it, a part of his heart wanted to forgive his family. He knew that he would defend them and even kill their enemies and he was doing that since the day he left Konoha.

"I see." Jiraiya looked surprised, he turned around to regard the red haired expressions after hearing the death of his friend. He never thought Naruto would react so indifferent after hearing his friend's death. Maybe they were not friends? Jiraiya didn't want to know about that. The redhead stood up and glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to tell me how he died?"

"I'm giving you this information only because you are a **Midnight** soldier."

"Come on Jiraiya, you are telling me this because you want to tell me, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Naruto stated the fact.

"Well, you're right. We were in Amegakure searching for the Akatsuki, an organization of S-Rank group of Rogue Ninjas that were involved in the battle of Kannabi Bridge in which many of our soldiers died. We went on our ways to collect some information. Our plan was to meet outside of the village after three days but he didn't come."

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"What are _you_ going to do now?"

"I don't know. I've free time. Maybe train, there are some techniques which I would like master." Naruto said as he referred to his sharingan. His plan was to go to Uchiha shrine for more information on the doujutsu and its abilities. He knew the Hokage will send him to a mission soon enough and he didn't want some nasty surprises during the battle this time.

"Maybe I can help."

"No, but thanks."

"I know about your sharingan." Naruto stared at Jiraiya hard, trying to pierce his mind with a look. He controlled his anger. A hard look appeared on his face and his jaw tightened.

Jiraiya felt and observed his mood. How he tensed and unconsciously readied himself for an incoming threat.

"I'm not your enemy Naruto." The man stated sadly. Naruto doesn't trust anyone. It was not surprising to him but to see it with his own eyes.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I'm a spy and I know a lot of things which even you don't know about Naruto. Let me train you, I promise you won't regret it." Naruto looked slightly surprised at the offer. He knew Jiraiya was asking him to become his apprentice.

"The Hokage asked you to do this?"

"No, he didn't. I understand why you hate them, but this matter is completely different. It is your family matter in which I don't want to involve myself."

"I still refuse." He didn't budge. A stubborn look was on his face as he stared at the old sannin with a stoic look. "There is a hidden motive behind your moves. You want to train me because…?" He questioned, he wanted to know what Jiraiya wanted from him, and Jiraiya wasn't looked surprised when Naruto accused him. He knew he will figure it out.

"Fine." He looked defeated. "There is a prophecy about you that was given to me by the old toad sage."

"I don't believe in that rubbish."

"He knew the sage of the six paths." The wind ruffled his hair as his eyes filled with hatred. "I only have good intensions for you. I just want to see you grow stronger than anyone else. Just give me a chance and if you see me going against you, then you can do whatever you'd like to do with me." Naruto sighed. The sage will teach him many things, will help him grow stronger. He was a sannin, he trained his father, he also knew about his sharingan.

"Fine." Naruto didn't like it one bit but part of his mind wanted to go along with him. A selfish part of him wanted to learn from him which no doubt will make him stronger.

"Meet me at the training ground tomorrow morning." Jiraiya flashed him a toothy grin before disappearing from the sight.

"That was unexpected of you." Naruto glanced back and saw Itachi coming towards him.

"Itachi? How's your health." The older boy stopped when he was near Naruto and stared at the village.

"I'm feeling better."

"I don't know what to do now."

"Do you plan to leave the village?" Itachi said so causally that it shocked Naruto, one of the leaders of the **Midnight** saying something so easily. Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. He knew what Itachi was referring to. He was asking if he planned to abandoned the village. He knew Itachi put village before everything else. He wouldn't hesitate to take him down if he turned against the village. The village has people strong enough to take him down. He has skills but he still has a long way to go to achieve absolute power that he desires.

"I've thought about that." Itachi glanced at him from the corner of eyes with his sharingan activated. It was a warning, Itachi would take him down if he turned against the village.

Naruto looked unfazed by the unspoken threat. "I consider you one of my friends Itachi, I won't lie to you." Naruto paused to collect his thoughts. "I hate the villagers; I hate my parents but I don't hate this village. I've seen war, have seen people and their loved ones die, have seen villages get burned. That's makes my life more difficult and thoughts twisted. I don't want to achieve peace rather I want to achieve justice.

It'd only be fair for me to judge those who'd hurt me and controlled my life from the beginning." Naruto glanced at the **Midnight** captain to gauge his reaction to his declaration. The man was revealing nothing.

"I understand where you're coming from. I've seen you suffer since you were little. I can understand why you want to get revenge. But tell me Naruto…" Itachi paused and locked his black eyes with Naruto.

"What would you do after getting revenge?" Itachi stated. He knew Naruto would never betray the bonds that he had made. He knew how precious they were.

"You have two paths in front of you. Your friends, your parents and your little brother. On the other hand none, just revenge." Would he miss his parents after betraying them? Would he be able to kill who would do anything for him? He remembered the moments he shared with his mother and father. He tried to look through their point of view. He tried stand in their shoes.

Naruto remembered the smiles and the care his mother used to do when he was little. He knew she was hurting all this time just like him and she was still suffering.

"You should talk to Tsunade-sama. She understands you the most." Having said that Itachi disappeared, it would take time for the redhead to understand the feelings that he was feeling right now. He shouldn't have questioned Naruto's loyalty to the village. It would make things difficult in the long run. Maybe he did a mistake by asking him about his loyalty.

Naruto stayed there for awhile, thinking about what Itachi has said. It makes sense, to discuss his family matters with Tsunade. She does know him, but they were not close enough. And Itachi doesn't know that.

* * *

Nawaki didn't how to react to the news that he heard from his parents about Naruto. He sat there, frozen in his spot. Memories of him and Naruto flashed from his mind, the time they had spent together and the first time they met. His parents' words echoed in this mind, he didn't want to believe it but he knew he can't deny it. His own parents were telling him that Naruto was his elder brother. He gaped at his parents, unbelievable shocked expression on his face.

"Say that again?" He wanted to hear it again and again. Maybe they were pulling a prank on him, his mother used to be a prank star when she was younger now that he remembered. They were looking sad with a grimaced expression on theirs faces. It was quite a shocking site to see the whole Senju family looking that shocked.

"Naruto is your older brother. He is our son, just like you are." Minato said. It felt difficult to say those words out loud. All this time he tried to hide his relationship with Naruto through all costs. It was necessary for Konoha. As a Hokage he sacrificed his son's childhood for this village. Not only that, he also sacrificed the happiness of his other son, Nawaki.

"And you are telling me all of this now? Why did you hide his identity all this time? Why didn't he grow up in this household with me?" He would have been able to grow up with his brother. Naruto? His brother?

"It's better if Naruto answer these questions. Maybe he should be able to explain this better than us.'' Kushina smiled at Nawaki sadly before hastily leaving them alone in the living room. Nawaki saw her wiping her tears away.

''It was very difficult for her, seeing your brother everyday but still not be able to hug and love him. Still not be able to make sure that he has eaten properly.'' His voice chocked as he broke eye contact with his son. There was shame in his eyes, sadness and sorrow. Right now he just wanted to throw the mental of Hokage out of the window and go back in time to fix this mistake. But he knew its impossible, its impossible to travel back in time and do everything again.

Nawaki felt anger, he wanted to scream and yell at them for being stupid. He was about to do just that when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked towards his right and saw Tsunade, his grandmother looking at him.

''Just think what you would have done if you have been in your father's shoes.'' Having said that the slug princess left father and son alone. She was hurt as well, she knew the truth and she felt guilty, knowing that she didn't do enough for Naruto. Because of her he spent so much nights without food and cold, he was beaten and hated by the villagers. They slept in their beds without the care in the world, sometimes they even forget that a child of theirs is out there somewhere suffering the hate of thousands.

' _What would have you done in this situation, Grandfather? Its your blood after all.'_ She knew she wouldn't get answer from him, dead people don't speak to the living. What would Naruto do now? She could only guess.

 **The next day**

'' **Katon Karyudan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb.''** The redhead cursed under his breath as he flew backward in order to avoid the fire projectiles heading his way to burn him to crisp. Naruto was about to release hi own technique when he saw another technique shadowing the first one heading his way.

'' **Doton: Doryudan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb).''** The earth projectiles enveloped the fire ones, which increased their speed and attack power. Quickly thinking, Naruto created a clone who threw him high in the air whilst he went through the hand seals.

'' **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Style: Exploding water shock wave).''** A large amount of water in the form of a wave erupted from the nearby river and met the combined attack of fire and earth in the middle. Naruto landed safely on the ground and quickly vanished before Jiraiya could trace his chakra. The training ground was filled with mist.

Jiraiya on the other hand looked surprised behind the mastery of the technique.

''You've a very good control on the water element, and I know where you are.'' Jiraiya quickly spun around and threw a kunai at Naruto which passed right through his skull.

''I don't think you know where am I.'' The Naruto in front of him vanished and…

'' **Futon Senpuken (Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist).''** Naruto clad his fist with wind release which somewhat formed a typhoon. He thrust the fist towards Jiraiya's direction who was trying to escape. The pressure of the wind was so great that it pierced the earth as it went.

Jiraiya created mud wall in front of him to save himself from the attack but with a little difficulty it broke through it. Naruto was about to let his guard down when he saw Jiraiya 'puffed' from existence. He quickly spun around and Naruto saw the Sannin aiming his right foot towards his chest. He crossed his arms and blocked the kick. He flinched, feeling the brutal force slamming against his bones. There was no time to message the pain as Jiraiya was upon him in an instant.

Naruto quickly took out his sword and reappeared behind Jiraiya, the sannin quickly spun around and blocked the incoming slash with a kunai.

"You need more than that to hit me." Jiraiya's smirked faltered when Naruto pushed more force into the strike. The ground beneath him cracked and sparks of electricity started to appear the sword. Jiraiya knew it would be dangerous to hit by the lightning sword, so thinking fast he quickly substitute himself with a log which has bomb tags on it. Naruto grabbed the log and sent it towards Jiraiya with great velocity who was behind him. Jiraiya's movement halted and at the same time a Naruto's clone appeared behind Jiraiya and grabbed him.

 **Katon Kaen Senpū (Fire Style: Flame Hurricane)"** Fire erupted around the clone's body in a spiraling manner which then launched with his hands towards Jiraiya who had no time to react. Jiraiya was sent into the surrounded by the hurricane, and he found himself staring at Naruto's emotionless eyes, who had his leg raised for him.

Jiraiya hit the ground hard enough to make a small crater, there was dust and smoke surrounding the area. Naruto touched the ground and waited for his opponent to come out of the crater. He looked around the first time since the fight started and he saw a good number of audience watching the dance.

"Hmm, come out Jiraiya, I don't think it was enough to defeat you." As if Jiraiya was waiting for him to say something, he appeared behind Naruto, with his fist aimed for his back, Naruto turned around to block the punch, which prove to be a mistake.

Naruto screamed in pain when he felt his bones breaking.

"This is enough for now." The sage relaxed and took a deep breath to calm himself. Naruto knew it would be foolish to attach him with his arm in this condition. He knew he would not win against a man who had trained their current Kage. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, he didn't win but he did well, which was not enough for him.

" _ **He is a sannin for a reason, and has years of experience which you lack. It's a pity that Sharingan can't copy the experience."**_ Thenine tails mocked, he could felt insulted by those words. As if there was something that he couldn't was something that he doesn't have.

" _I didn't ask you for your opinion."_ Naruto replied to the nine tails. The beast snorted and didn't say anything further. It was a bitter truth; he never spoke to the beast. Naruto wanted to form a relationship with it but the hate that Kyuubi had for him was unexpected. He was surprised first, it was not his fault that he got sealed in him, and Kyuubi has seen how much he has suffered for being a Jinchuuriki.

He knew the Kyuubi don't like him because of the sharingan, but he still wanted to make some kind of relationship with him. In all these years the Kyuubi never talked to him until the Sage of the Six paths revealed himself to him.

" _All of a sudden you have started talking to me. Why now? What changed your heart? Ah, I don't think you possess a heart."_ Naruto didn't like to taunt and insult the Biju but he wanted to do it, to release all his anger on someone.

Sparring with Jiraiya helped, he felt alive.

The Kyuubi remained silent. Naruto didn't try to talk to it again. The medic who was healing his arm left and he stood up, his speed the Kyuubi's regeneration ability helped, thanks to the orange beast inside of him.

Naruto tied his red in a pony tail, two bangs framing his face as he saw Jiraiya and his family approaching him, even his mother. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked away, still angry at them.

"You did great Naruto. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you for your praise, Hokage-sama." Naruto's face remained blanked, avoid of any emotion. It was the first time someone his father has complemented him on his skills. His father had praised him before but on succeeding the mission. That was the only thing that mattered to him.

He glanced at his mother who was looking at him with a sad smile. Nawaki was behind them, staring at him with unreadable expression. He knew he wanted to talk to him about him being his older brother and all.

"You're not hurt are you Naruto-chan?"

"You don't need to worry about my injuries. I've been through worse." His words were like a sharp steel, the meaning was clear behind the words. The unspoken accusation.

His mother understood, the smile left her face, her hands trembled and he saw her swallowing the lump in her throat. He should have felt pleasure or at least satisfied, after seeing the look of agony on her face. But it didn't happen. He felt a pang of guilt, but he suppressed it.

"If you will excuse me, Hokage-sama." Naruto saw a curt nod from his father. He disappeared from their company, the awkwardness disappeared, and Jiraiya sighed in relief.

"That went better than expected." Kushina could only nod in agreement. But her heart denied it.

 **The Uchiha District**

Naruto entered the shrine without anyone noticing. He didn't want t answer the questions that he doesn't like to give answer to. He knew where the Uchiha Shrine was, it was just the matter of time to go there and find out more about what the Sage has said.

He wanted answers, there were many things left unsaid in the meeting and sage left knowing that he desired answers. If it would make him powerful then why not.

Small candles around the room were illuminating the stone which only he could see. There was something written on it that he was unable to read until he activated his sharingan.

 _Welcome my Brethren and my descendants,_

 _You have successfully unlocked doujutsu and have upgraded to the_ matured Sharingan if you can read this _. There are still many secrets of the eyes that I possessed, you need to figure out yourself how to unlock the full potential of your eyes._

 _I'm writing this to warn you the danger this world is in, your eyes are a blessing and curse. I and my brother used the power of the eyes to defeat our mother and sealed her, but I fear there is darkness that is doing its best to bring the mother back to life. And if this happens then there will be no human left in this world. The world will go extinct._

 _A beast will come to take what was its, Chakra._

 _Don't give up and make sure to unlock the last stage of the eyes, with the help of that doujutsu you will be able to defeat it._

 _You are all my child and I don't want anyone of you to feel despair and agony, losing a loved one is hard, I know, but remember there are many others who will sacrifice their lives for you. If you stay close and lived in harmony, then you will have the power that you can't even imagine._

Naruto stood there reading again and again to figure out the meaning behind the words, the enemy so powerful that even sage was not able to kill. It seems that there were things hidden and unknown from this world, that there are some people who are trying their best to succeed in their agenda.

The Akatsuki came into his mind, there whole purpose is to collect the beasts, but for what purpose no one except them knows. What they do, how powerful they are? Kira lost his life to find the answers for these questions.

He was lost in his thoughts when he sensed the presence of chakra growing on his left side. A quick narrowed glance and he found himself staring at the sage of the six path. Naruto turned completely towards him.

"Can't you leave me alone. Even after turning my life into hell you come back again and again. What do you really want?" His voice carried the anger and frustration that he can't comprehend. The sage can come back many times as he wanted and however he wanted and wherever he wanted.

"You've the chakra of both of my sons Naruto-kun. I can't ignore you, I just want to tell you everything about the past. Listen to me first, there were many things that I left, that I didn't want to tell your parents.'' Naruto stared at the old sage with a contemned look. His eyes staring into a pair of Rinnegan, there were emotions that were tightening his throat.

Even he was not immune to emotions, he felt every emotion that a normal human could.

"I'm listening." It took all of his will power to say those words.

The sage begun, he told him everything, his mother, Kaguya, the ten tails, the battle that took place and about his sons.

Naruto listened without interrupting him.

"If worst comes to worst, you're the only one who can save the world, not for me, not for your parents but for your little brother." The sage took gamble by saying these words, he knew how much he cared about his little brother. it was like he was staring at Indra and Ashura when they were young. When Indra as an older brother would go to extreme lengths to protect his little brother.

"Indra lost the day when Zetsu manipulated him, he twisted his mind and look where did it lead him. I feared you might turn into Indra…

"That's why you did all of these things, I know all of this already. The power that I love is responsible for my suffering, that's what you're trying to say, isn't it?" Naruto didn't get an answer, but he knew it was the truth. The sage said.

"This power is also responsible for other's suffering, make sure to avoid that."

"Don't worry about me being manipulated by Zetsu, I'll destroy everyone who will threaten my brother or my blood." Naruto didn't like it one bit, someone threatening his family, it doesn't matter if his ties with his family were on odds or not, it was a different matter all together. He will accept their love one day, because of him they are suffering as well.

That's remained him, he need to talk to his grandmother as well. It will clarify most of his feelings as well.

The sage smiled lightly, his eyes grew warm and he felt the power in Naruto becoming warm.

"Thank you for your understanding Naruto. I knew you will understand one day. There is a gift that I'd like to give you, now that you have all the knowledge of the past." Naruto raised his brow, feeling thrilled, a smile grew on his face as sage told him the mystery that was surrounding the Rinnegan.

* * *

The female Sannin stared at the red haired for a couple of seconds, it was official, Naruto had appeared in front of her changed, _again._ There was something that she can't put her finger on it, it was like he had come to an understanding.

"Granny Tsunade!" His voice was soft and demanding at the same time. There was not malice and hatred on his face. It was like he was searching for answers.

"I want to talk to you about my mother and father." Tsunade smiled sadly and motioned Naruto to sit beside her. She expected this, sooner or later she knew the day will come when he will ask her about them.

Naruto sat down gracefully, his red air blowing in the wind, as he glanced at her. He was hesitating.

Tsunade took his hands in hers and squeezed it.

"There is nothing to be worry about. I'll help in every way I can Naruto-chan. Before I say anything, I want to apologize for my past actions. I feel like I've abandoned you as well, just like your parents did…" Tsunade wasn't able to finish it as Naruto spoke.

"My presence here and I calling you grandmother are the evidence that I've already forgiven you." Tsunade smiled, tears were in her eyes as she without thinking enveloped him in a hug. Tears fell from her eyes freely when she felt Naruto trembling in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated those words again and again as she tightly hugged him.

"Can you tell me what happened that night? I know what happened but I want to hear what you have to say about it." The sannin wiped her eyes and recalled the events that happened thirteen years ago.

"Power always attract powerful enemies, opponents and allies. Your father it one of the strongest shinobi in our world. Someone tried to kill you because you are his son, and I believe your father tried to protect you by hiding you from the world.

The enemy used a genjutsu on us and then faked your death. I become suspicious when I examined your fake body but I didn't tell your parents because I didn't want to give them fake hope.

Your father is not guilty in my eyes nor your mother. They did what they were told to do. They love you and they will sacrifice their lives for you with a single thought. I've never seen Kushina going to sleep without crying. She always felt that she was responsible for your suffering." Tsunade sighed.

"Why do we have wars grandma?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Because people tend to hold grudge. The cycle of hatred is reason of war. Today you killed a Kumo shinobi and tomorrow to get get revenge they will kill a ours. Your great grandfather once told me that in order to break this cycle we must learn how to forgive." The words were filled with wisdom. It was like someone was slapping him on the cheek.

"He lost many brothers in clan wars but still he tried to bring peace to this world. And I believe you will be able to forgive your parents as well, after all you're his blood." She gave him a small smile as a patient entered. Naruto stood up and left without saying anything.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama?"

"Send her in." The Hyuuga clan head ordered without looking up from the paper he was reading. The door opened again and he felt her presence entered without making any noise.

Hinata stood there for about ten minutes before her father looked at her. His eyes emotionless, his expression bored.

"Are you strong enough to defeat your _little_ sister, former Hyuuga _heiress?"_ his tone was mocking. The previous Hinata would not have been able to stand the pressure she was feeling now. But going on missions with Naruto for a year has changed into ways that she didn't want to admit. Her father's killing intent felt pathetic.

Naruto opened her eyes, because of him she saw the part of the world that he didn't want to see, the she thought was impossible. But Naruto wasn't able to completely crush her kind nature.

"Hai, Tou-sama." There was no shuttering, no hesitation and no weakness. Hiashi felt his heart thumped in his chest when he stared into his daughter's eyes. There was nothing in there, the fear he was used to seeing whenever she failed to beat her little sister. Naruto has done wonders. A year with him and she has changed so much.

He felt excited, he wanted to see her in action, her new techniques, her aggressiveness and her talent. She was destined to be a Hyuuga leader after all.

"It can only be proved in the battlefield." Having said that he stood up and left, waiting for her to come to the Hyuuga's training ground.

…./


	16. The Casualties

**Chapter 16**

 **The casualties**

* * *

There were trees, thick forests surrounding them. The ground was covered with blood and parts of bodies. Kunai, chains, shuriken and all sort of weapons were scattered around them. The air was filled with the scent of blood and burning wood. There were crows, biting on human flesh. The fangs of cats were red with human blood. The dogs looked thirsty and murderous as they tore through the abdomen of a female Kunoichi.

The teams of ninjas who were inspecting the scene could still feel the killing intent of the one who massacred their ninjas. The tension was high in the air, everyone was feeling frustrated, because the enemy hasn't left a single trace of their presence behind. They couldn't do anything other than sealing their bodies part in scroll to take back to Konoha.

The speed of wind picked up as trees and then branches moved back and forth as they moved forward. The sky was clear, filled with stars. The sky was beautiful and peaceful but the earth was not. It was a sign, showing and realizing that the man had turned the earth into nothing but wars. They had become monsters, hungry for more land and power, sacrificing their own blood.

"What should we do now Kakashi-senpai?" Kakashi sighed tiredly and remained silently. He waited for others who were gathered around him to say their opinions.

"We can't go ahead now; we don't have enough manpower to take down the enemy of this size." Sure it was true. The team that was massacred was at Anbu level. Taking them down with just numbers won't be possible.

"That's just a guess. The Yondaime can take down armies." That's true as well. Maybe a single man has killed all of them? They live in an unpredictable world after all. What should he do now, as a leader of this group, it's his duty to succeed in a mission, and it's his duty to make sure his men stay alive.

"What are you trying to say? Sure the Yondaime can take down armies, its because he is that powerful."

"That's what I'm trying to say dumbass. I'm saying what you fear the most. There could be an enemy powerful enough to take the whole Anbu team down. And we don't know if we would be able to defeat the enemy or not." Shisui stated. His sharingan glowing in the dark, his hands twitching towards his sword.

"Then what do you suggest Shisui? You were in the Anbu and you're now a **Midnight** soldier." Shisui stared Kakashi in the eye. An unbelievable look appeared in his eyes. He knew what Kakashi was asking him.

Kakashi was an Anbu captain. He has far more experience then him, he had fought in the third ninja war, he was the student of Yondaime Hokage. How could a skilled and experienced ninja like him could ask him such a thing. His eyes widened as he realized the situation they were in.

Making a decision, he quickly bent on one knee and summoned a black crow.

 **Konoha**

It was not an unusual sight. Seeing Uzumaki Naruto doing his daily workout early in the morning in one of the Konoha's training grounds. There was nothing else for him to do. It's been a month since he arrived in Konoha. A plenty of time for him to gather his thoughts about his life and search answers about his mysterious eyes. The second stage of the sharingan that he wanted to know about, the stage that the sage had told him about but didn't tell him how to activate it.

The Mangekyou sharingan, the second stage of the sharingan. It grants three techniques to the wielder. He knew he'd used one of the technique in one of his battles. It was like a faint memory.

Sparring with Jiraiya made him realize that how strong a ninja could be, no matter how much techniques you have you will be defeated if you don't have enough experience. Jiraiya had taught him many things, improved his techniques and showed him his weaknesses.

" _You always remain on alert, on tip of your toes. Like you're waiting to be attacked. You always think too much during battle. Before using any jutsu or doing any other move you started to think of its outcome. That what would happen if the opponent dodged your jutsu or eliminate it._

 _That's not only it. During our little missions outside of the village I've seen that you don't engage in fights in which you're not sure that you will win. You think of running away from it." Jiraiya leaned closer with a serious look on his face._

" _One day this hesitation would be the cause of the deaths of your comrades." Jiraiya didn't see any sort of emotion on Naruto's face, like he had predicted. He was trained to be an assassin from the early age. The caution, that thinking from every angle. Every assassin should possess this habit to be a great assassin. But Naruto will not be an assassin for his whole life. Beast doesn't hide in the shadows._

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He turned around to see one of the Hokage's Anbu standing there.

"I'm coming in half an hour." Naruto didn't need them to say what they wanted from him.

"But it's an urgent…" He vanished from there sight before the Anbu could finish.

 **Hokage's office**

Sasuke and Sakura were already present in the Hokage's office when Naruto entered. His eyes stayed at them for a little longer because of their change outfits. Sakura was wearing a half sleeve red shirt with high collars. Black loose shorts with long black boots. Red fingerless gloves with a long black Anbu cloak which was open from the front.

Sasuke was wearing a grey high collar t-shirt open from the front with black pants. There was a rope like purple belt around his waist with black ninja sandals. He was also wearing black cloak like Sakura's. A sword with black sheath which was strapped on his waist.

"Am I to presume that you have a very important mission for us Hokage-sama?" He stayed behind Sasuke and Sakura on their right side. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with Uzumaki crest in front of the chest. A loose black pants with black boots. The sleeves of the shirt were folded upward revealing storage seal marks. There was black scarf tied loosely around his.

"Yes, I've a very urgent mission for the three of you. It's a rescue mission. The details are in this scroll; I want you to be there by nightfall. You're dismissed." The Hokage gave the scroll to Sasuke. They turned around glanced at Naruto and left.

"A rescue mission?" The red head tilted his head to the side, as the door behind him clicked shut. Minato looked at the only person standing in his office.

"You might be thinking that why I've given you a rescue mission. Worry not, you're not going with them." Naruto waited patiently, didn't give any response. Rescue missions wasn't his category. He was trained for other stuff.

"I sent a squad two weeks ago around the border of Amegakure to investigate the claims which were made by the border patrol team. I didn't get any response and to investigate, I sent Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi and few others to find out what's going on." The Hokage threw a scroll at Naruto who caught it with a questioning look. He opened and found a message written in blood.

"Who sent it?"

"Shisui." As the Hokage predicted he observed as Naruto tensed. His body filled with tension.

"And you think those three would be enough to take care of whatever it is out there." He was being impatient.

"I know my men better than you do Naruto. They won't get down easily, they just need some raw power to take care of the threat."

"And you're sending Nawaki out there! Are you out of your mind, he can't use kyuubi's power, the seal is too tight." Naruto argued, his voice grew louder. Minato smiled inwardly, seeing him getting angry for his little brother. it warmed his heart, at least he would protect his brother.

"I've already taken care of it." Naruto face went blank.

"You must stay calm. I know you love him and he is your brother but you need to trust his strength, have faith in him. He is your only weakness Naruto. You've enemies out there who can explore that." His father looked concerned. He didn't speak.

"Now you might be thinking that I'm hiding something from you."

"Isn't this enough already? You are still hiding things from me. For how long you want to keep me in the dark?" There was no emotion in his voice. He wanted answers that's all, he wanted to fill in the blanks.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, time will reveal everything." The Hokage looked sadly at his son. Then at the portrait of the first Hokage.

"When times comes I want you to open the portrait of the first Hokage." Naruto glanced at the portrait with confusion. "For now just forget about it, if you try to open it it will not."

"Hokage-sama! Its time." The Anbu disappeared and the Hokage stood up from his seat.

"Lets go."

"Where?"

"In a meeting."

 **With Kakashi's team**

"You remember those days when we used to make kunai from wood?"

"Yeah? Those were arrows not kunai, idiot. I think all that tension is messing up your brain. I told you didn't I, you don't have what it takes to be a ninja."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, why don't we have a spar right now right here to see who's a better ninja."

Kakashi sighed as he saw those two friends bickering.

"Who are these two." Shisui asked as he sat besides Kakashi and handed him a bottle of water.

"They joined Anbu when I became a caption. They have good hearts. Their third friend died protecting them in the third war." Kakashi and Shisui both knew that he can't just reveal their true identities.

"Oh!"

"How much water do we have left?"

"Two or three bottles maybe. We are stuck here Kakashi. We can't go back, if we do they will be able to track us which means they will be able to find out our entrenchment as well. We can't let that happen, our defense should remain hidden.

And if we move forward we will die in vain. We don't have food, no weapons, we have injured soldiers."

"All we can do is wait for the reinforcements to come." Kakashi agreed with him. They were hidden in an abandoned house. Hidden in woods. They were surrounded, they know it. They have been fighting for three days now. And the enemy knew it, the enemy don't know their location. They were just waiting for the rat to come out of it's hole to catch it.

" _We have got company!" Itachi stated as everyone tensed and took battle stances._

" _We are surrounded." He exclaimed. They were collecting the remains of their fallen soldiers when they felt that foul chakra._

" _Everyone be on guard, hide your presence. Don't engage in unnecessary fights." Kakashi revealed his sharingan, readied himself for fight when the wave of massive killing intent_

 _washed over them._

" _A Biju? What the hell? What is it doing here.?"_

" _Now we know who is responsible for this massacre." The second thing they knew was a Biju bomb coming right at them. They were able to avoid it but some were not._

" _Its Six tail."_

" _What the hell is it doing here?"_

" _We need to worry about something else, like how to stop it. Itachi, Shisui does your sharingan can do something about it." Kakashi said as they ran towards the opposite direction._

" _Kakashi-senpai, owl and rat are dead." That's hardly mattered to him in this situation. He looked at Shisui and Itachi. It seems they have to worry about a tailed beast as well._

" _We can entrap it in our genjutsu for few seconds. It depends on our chakra reserves." Itachi replied._

" _In the meanwhile we must find a place to hide." He quickly summoned his dogs as they jumped in different directions to find a place. They looked behind as they saw it coming at them. It was closing on them fast._

" _ **Kirigakure no jutsu (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist jutsu)"**_ _Kakashi quickly cast the jutsu before the beast could catch on them. It was five minutes later when they got a response from one of Kakashi's dogs. They followed its path which lead them to an abandoned home. It was covered with bushes and moss_ _ **.**_

 _They covered their tracks as Itachi waited for the right moment to cast the genjutsu with his Mangekyou sharingan. The beast stopped in its tracks. It looked confused._

" _Quickly, we don't have enough time. I can hold it only for few seconds." As soon as Itachi released his genjutsu, the beast glared at him and attacked only to be met with black crows. The mist around them dispelled and there was no sign of them being there._

 _The Iwa shinobi that were surrounding them appeared after the beast left._

" _They got away!" The only thing that was there was the mist that was dispelling._

 **Konoha**

"Are you sure that you want me in there?" Naruto asked his father as he stopped in front of the council and war chambers. No one allowed to go inside without purpose. It was highly guarded place. There were seals engraved in the walls for protection.

Minato looked back at Naruto and said.

"You're needed in there. Believe it or not but one day your presence will be common in there. Don't try to run from your faith." A lot was said from his mouth. Naruto stared at his father, didn't expect him to say this to him. With a suspicious glance he resumed walking.

The chambers were dimly lit. There was a long table made of wood with chairs on both side. The clan heads, elders and civilian council members were present. There was a man with bulky appearance, with a scar on his left temple. He was wearing black cloak that revealed nothing.

Naruto could sense many Anbu agents hidden in the shadows. There invincible eyes stared, piercing his back. There was killing intent in the atmosphere. Maybe it was a normal occurrence because no one was bothered by it.

Seeing Naruto's discomfort, the bulky man smiled, and Naruto noticed it right away.

"Ah, Hokage-sama? I don't think the boy is needed here." An elderly woman from the civilian's side said. Naruto knew she only see him as a monster who destroyed this village thirteen years ago.

"His presence is needed here more than yours, civilian council member." Minato said without even looking at her as he took seat at the head of the table.

"So you're the one who they are talking about." The man with bulky appearance said. His full attention was on him. Minato didn't say anything. The whole hall was silent, everyone's eyes was on him, as if they were expecting something to happen. And it happened.

Because of the killing intent Naruto was on edge. His senses were on alert; his chakra was on his finger tips when it happened. The bulky man threw kunais at him. The speed and accuracy was astonishing. Naruto hadn't seen him move his hands for weapons. Naruto was about to counter the kunais when he saw his image blurring. Quickly realizing the situation, he substituted himself with the chair on which the man was sitting on.

The man appeared where he was standing before with his fist drawn that was aimed for Naruto but it connected with the chair, shattering it into pieces.

"Quite a sneaky move." The man said.

"I don't like those who attack like a snake." The man shrugged his shoulders as the Hokage asked them to sit down. No body said a thing and everyone turned their attention to the Hokage, maybe it was test for him.

"Before I proceed with our ninja matters, I'd like to hear what the civilians are here for." The elderly woman leaned in her chair and looked at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, many families have lost their loved ones in this war. Many have lost their sons, and they don't have any source of income. Most of them are elderly, I was thinking about giving them allowance or some sort of pensions for life time, so that they can live their lives out of poverty." The Hokage took the file from her and looked through it.

"There are lots of families listed here and the village won't be able to spend so much on them. Most of our income is being spent on war." Naruto had his full attention on the situation, it was the first time he was seeing his father handling the civilian's matters. But there was something that was missing from the matter that was going on. When a shinobi dies, an allowance would be given to his or her civilian parents or family members. It was an old rule that was formed by the second Hokage.

Naruto looked around the table, seeing no one was interested in the civilian's matters as they were chatting or discussing their clan's matters. The elder council members were nodding their heads with the civilian old hag.

"I think there is no need for that." Naruto said, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"What do you mean by that boy? Families have been ruined, their children, husbands, wives, parents have been killed in this stupid war. And worst of all you are telling them to live in poverty because there is no need for the village to give them some amount of money so that they can fill their bellies." Naruto didn't acknowledge her presence neither her voice.

"You were saying something Naruto?" The Hokage said when the woman stopped to catch breath.

"If you look into the History of our village, the second Hokage did something for the families of the victims. The allowance would be given to each and every member of the family until they are old enough to earn themselves.

That law is still under effect and that means they are being fed. If they needed money or some kind of help they could have come to Hokage's office, they didn't. The Hokage also walks in the streets of this village, they could have complained about their situation but they didn't." The Hokage looked at the file again, frowning, doubt and suspicion enveloping his thoughts. He raised his head and looked at the old woman again.

"It seems that there is no need for _more_ budget. You can go now." The Hokage's voice left no room for arguments as she hurriedly stood up and left. Fuming all the way with heated looks aimed towards Naruto.

"Now that this matter is aside, there is something I'd like to inform." The Hokage leaned in his chair. Naruto could tell he was thinking how to put his thoughts into right words.

"As you already know there was a village, Uzushiogakure. The village expertise were in the art sealing. The people of Uzumaki clan known as Uzumaki were targeted due to their longevity and mastery of the sealing art. Then Kumo, Iwa and Kiri combined their forces and destroyed the village. But not everyone was killed." The Hokage paused, maybe giving the chance to ask questions of make comments? But everyone remained silent, waiting for the Hokage to proceed.

"The Kage of Uzushiogakure, his wife and his children were killed but the grandchild of the Kage the village managed to escape. Someone was able to escape the village with that child. That someone took care of the child as he grew up until he married and have a child of his own." The door of the chamber opened and a girl around Naruto's age stepped inside. She was wearing a black half sleeve shirt with the red Uzumaki insignia on the front of the shirt. Black tight trousers that were reaching her ankles. A red full sleeve jacket with zip half closed. Black ninja sandals. Black fingerless gloves. Her long red hair reaching her shoulder blades were tied in a tail. Two bangs were framing her face. Pale skin just like Naruto's mother. Her eyes were the darkest blues with long eyelashes. A cute round face without any baby fat. She was five feet tall and held herself as an experienced and trained ninja.

Naruto's eyes remained on her. He'd never seen a girl that beautiful before. She looked around without moving her head. She walked as a predator stalking its prey. She sat in front of Naruto besides the man who had attacked Naruto.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kana Uzumaki. My great grandfather was the last Kage of the Uzushiogakure." She spoke and her eyes scanned every person sitting around the table until it landed on Naruto at the end of her introduction. They stared at each other. Eyes locked, it was like a battle and the one to look away would be the loser. The man sitting on her left introduced himself as a Reo Uzumaki ninja of the Uzumaki clan and vowed to protect the great grandchild of their last Kage.

"They are here not as guests but as villagers that I've vowed to protect. They will live in the Uzumaki compounds. Any questions?" None. Why would they have? They were happy that two ninjas from a powerful clan have joined their village. Even if their villages were cousins. Even the elders of the village didn't ask the duo any questions.

The Hokage felt relieved that nobody had any problem with them joining the village and becoming the members of the Uzumaki clan.

"We have received a message from Kumo. They are ready to end this war but not without a Kage summit on a neutral ground." The Hokage went ahead on the next agenda. Everyone expected the Hokage to send the Uzumaki out of the chambers before clarifying more but he didn't.

"Why they want to hold the Kage summit. Based on their conditions, the only neutral ground is the Land of Iron." The head of the Nara clan said.

"Maybe they want to apologize." The head of the Akimichi clan said.

"That's highly unlikely." Hyuuga Hiashi snorted.

"They are speaking the truth because they have recalled their forces from the border. Iwa already knows this but they haven't pulled back yet. They don't have enough manpower for the war. Their resources are getting low and their armies are tired. The Tsuchikage knows this and sees Kumo's move as a betrayal but he can't do anything about it because of the reasons that I mentioned. They know that if they turned against each other then Konoha will erase them." The Hokage's analytical mind was amazing as he had seen through the enemies moves quite clearly.

"If what you said is true then I presume that you have agreed to go on a meeting." Fugaku Uchiha said. He unconsciously glanced at the Uzumaki girl which didn't went unnoticed by Naruto. The Hokage nodded his head.

"Yes but I haven't sent a reply."

"It sounds all fishy to me." Naruto said with a frown. The Uzumaki girl sitting in front of him perked up and looked at him. Naruto knew she was looking at him but he didn't pay any attention to it. Seeing Hokage's gaze on him Naruto spoke again. He saw his father smiling slightly at him and he frowned.

"They started the war and did anything in their power to defeat us. They tried to kidnap the Hyuuga Heiress for bloodlines. And when they did they came into his village for peace talks. But we know that it was just a cover to steal the Hyuuga heiress and in return we lost the twin brother of Hyuuga Hiashi.

And now, they are doing it again, the method is quite similar but I think their intentions are not pure. They have something planned, something that will break our backbone."

"I agree with Naruto here. It's very strange and we can't trust them again. We have already seen what they truly are." Fugaku said.

"You're being too paranoid Uzumaki. But I don't blame you living a life of an assassin and spy do make you paranoid. I'm with you Hokage-sama. The Land of Iron is a neutral ground one wrong move and the samurai will act against the culprit. Besides you will have guards will you, they can't do anything there." Tsume Inuzuka said. Naruto was listening to the Inuzuka head but his eyes were on the Uzumaki girl who was staring at him when Tsume called him 'assassin and spy'. She was acting strange, and showing too much interest in him.

 **The next day**

The sunny day was perfect to see the scenery of the beautiful village that was Konoha and Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the first Hokage's head looking at his village. His red hair flowing in the wind. He was wearing navy blue long sleeve shirt that was in a kimono style. The black pants and black sandals. His ninja band was nowhere to be seen.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he sensed the presence of the boy who let himself come out of the shadows and stood behind Naruto. "Mission went well?"

"Yes. The six tails attacked us," Naruto raised his brow in surprise.

"Are you planning on leaving the village." The boy asked the strangest question to him.

"Itachi talked to you recently?" Naruto asked his own question rather than answering.

"No."

"I'm not. I've lot to lose.'' Naruto said as the face of that strange girl flashed in his mind.

"The war is over Sasuke but I think it's just a pause before the real storm hits the gates of this village. Be prepared for that." He stood up and turned to his former teammate.

"How is Sakura? You should spend more time with her." Having said that he started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke said after turning around to see Naruto's back.

"A meeting with the Hokage. Maybe a mission. I gave you time Sasuke but it seems you're not ready to tell me yet.'' The boy didn't get the time to respond as Naruto vanished. Naruto knew what Sasuke was up to. That boy desired power as much as him but didn't have the mind and resources to acquire it. He'd even clap hands with the enemy to have more power. For what? Just to defeat him, Itachi and Shisui. It was his desire to come on top.

Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office.

"Ah, you're here. So, ready for another mission." The Hokage smiled at him mysteriously as if he knows something that he doesn't. And it was not surprising for him.

"There was one thing that I left in the Yesterday's meeting. But before I mention that I want to ask you something. How is she?" Naruto looked confused.

"Oh come on. Your eyes never left her the whole meeting." Naruto sighed. The Hokage was labelling him as a stalker.

"I just looked at her two or three times, that's it. Besides I was curious who she really is." Minato's smiled widened.

"It seems my son has a crush on someone." Naruto felt two familiar hands wrapping him from behind. The voice was familiar too. He looked at the Hokage who was waiting to see his reaction.

"Mother." Naruto tried to get away from her hug when she spoke.

"Don't!" Kushina's arms tightened around him. Her voice trembling and her face buried between his shoulder blades. "You do know that how much I miss you. How much I miss you to even see you. You don't come home and your father sees you everyday." Naruto turned around and looked at his mother who was on the verge of crying.

"Please come home. Spend some time with me." The boy looked into those violet eyes, like his own.

' _You should spend more time with Sakura, Sasuke.'_ He remembered the words that he said to Sasuke not too long ago. He wanted to say no but for once he wanted to go with her. She has been trying to bring him home for so long.

"Okay." He turned to his father. Not bothering to see his mother's happy smile as she squeezed his arm.

"You wanted to say something."

"Yes. But first go home. Come back in the afternoon for your mission. Spend some time with your mother." Minato knew that Naruto wanted to do just that but he was being stubborn.

* * *

Kushina walked Naruto to their house. An uncontrollable smile was on her face as she entered the house. Tsunade was sitting on the kitchen table drinking tea and raised an eyebrow in surprise. She smiled at Naruto who was looking grumpy and annoyed.

"That's the first sign of maturity Naruto-chan. Welcome Home." The blonde Sennin hugged her grandson.

"You're going to stay here until I allow you to go. I'll make breakfast for you." Kushina ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. While Tsunade had her right hand placed on his shoulders. Naruto stood there not knowing what he should do. It was strange to him. The environment and all of the good attention that was being given to him.

"I've a mission in the afternoon and I need to prepare for it." That's all he could say.

"It can wait!" His mother replied instantly.

"Where is Nawaki?" He asked Tsunade. He was trying to make a conversation instead of sitting silently.

"He went on a mission. Just came back early in the morning. Sleeping now. I thought you know that they have come back?"

"Oh! Yeah! Now I remember!" His eyes never left his mother. He looked and looked as she roamed around the kitchen to make a breakfast for him. He came to Hokage's monument after having a breakfast. But he wasn't able to say no to his mother who was preparing breakfast for him with a smile on her face and singing a happy tune.

"Naruto! Milk or tea?" Naruto looked up to his mother. She was looking at him, with a bottle of milk in her hands.

"Ah, Tea mother." She smiled at him again. His heart flustered and he looked away suddenly, gritting his teeth for looking so miserable. Tsunade, although was reading a book and drinking tea but her attention was on Naruto.

The breakfast arrived and Kushina sat on Naruto's left. ''Here you go. Eat up!" And Naruto just did that. He just wanted to finish the breakfast as soon as he could.

 **Kumo**

"The Hokage has agreed. The Kage summit will be held just as it was planned." The messenger informed Ae. The muscular Hokage nodded his head, not bothering to look up from the letter that was from the Hokage as the messenger left.

It was necessary. He was surprised that the Hokage has agreed to a meeting so soon after the war. Not a week ago his one platoon was murdered and slaughter by an unknown shinobi. First he thought that it was Konoha who had done that until the only survivor of that platoon arrived to him.

According to his descriptions, there were two men, wearing black cloak with red clouds who slaughtered the whole platoon. The Raikage knew they were not the only one capable of doing this. An organization of S-rank criminals capable of devastating consequences. And the Raikage will never forget the day when that masked man appeared in his office. He was wearing the same cloak. What were their goals? What they want? Where they live? No one knew. They were ghosts and the Raikage realized the threat they were to the shinobi Nations. He knew it was time to put away the differences and do something about that mysterious organization. He had informed the Tushekage but he didn't get any response from the old goat. He knew the old goat alone cannot win in this war. Konoha has men, strong enough to handle armies alone.

And then there's a new name rising among the shinobi world.

The Red Assassin.

The son of the Minato Namikaze. Before that no one knew if he had another son besides Nawaki Senju. Raikage sighed tiredly, it was the only option left, to unite against the organization. And it's the only way to get some information on that organization that were trying to capture the Jinchuurikis. Not trying to kill them but capture them _alive._ What was their purpose to kidnap them?

The only thing that he was now worried about was how the Hokage would react at the summit. The first plan was to step away from the battlefield and gather their forces. Developing new weapons and attacking Konoha with all their might as Iwa helping them in the way.

The Raikage had nothing to give if Konoha demanded something from them because they were the ones who started the war. The chance of success in the meeting would be little or none at all. The Hokage would do anything to for his people and to let go those who brought harm to his people without any punishment would be unacceptable for him.

And they haven't forgotten how they tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress and the brother of the Hyuuga clan head died.

 **Iwa**

The Tsuchikage growled in irritation for being forced into this situation. On one hand logically the Raikage was true. He knew about that organization that attacked the Raikage's platoon and knew the risks they possess. Iwa also has jinchuurikis, they will be attacked. But it was unacceptable to think Iwa has to pull troops from the borders if they need Konoha in this plan. Why they need Konoha? Can't they get rid of this organization alone?

It was his people's desire to see Konoha burn, to see their people suffering. But in war both parties loose men, resources and relations.

"You are not looking at this situation from different angle. I think it's a very good opportunity to defeat Konoha once for all." Akatsuchi said in his cheerful tone to his leader. The old man looked at his assistant and raised his thick white eyebrow.

"Oh? Care to elaborate? How we can defeat Konoha by going to this summit as a defeated village?"

"Listen old man, the Hokage has agreed to come. And the Hokage will be there with two or three bodyguards. During the Kage summit we will attack him and take him down. And besides your prodigal seal master has succeeded in creating a seal that will stop his signature jutsu and without that the Hokage will be vulnerable." The old goat went into thinking pose, trying to gauge the plan from different angles.

"And what about Suna and Kumo and Kiri? If we have luck on our side, we will have Raikage on board but what about the other two? They surely will side with Konoha." Akatsuchi's grin widened.

"And that's where our jinchuuriki will come in handy. We will take both of our jinchuuriki with us but won't reveal them. At the right time and on your signal we will have Jinchuuriki crashing the party. The other villages won't reveal their Jinchuuriki. Kiri doesn't have their Jinchuurikis, Suna's Jinchuuriki is a child and Konoha's jinchuuriki is Hokage's child. The Hokage will never bring his son to the summit." The old man has to admit that it was a very good plan but…

"But what about the Samurai? They will be against us as well."

"And that's where the Akatsuki will come. We already are in business with them. They just need money and we can easily provide them. They will take care of the other threats."

"Prepare the arrangements. Send an apology letter to Konoha and pull the troops back from the borders. I'm going to Kumo. I want to discuss this with Raikage." The bulky Assistant nodded and left the office.

 **Konoha**

"Mother I think I should go now. It's getting late and I need to prepare for tomorrow's mission." Naruto stood up as he said. His mother frowning but nodded her head. Before Naruto could say anything she hugged him again. Naruto sighed, thinking again for the hundredth time what he should do. He was hoping for Nawaki to wake up so that he can talk to him but the kid didn't.

"You know that you can come here whenever you want, don't you?" She looked at him, not releasing him from her embrace. He knew his mother was waiting for him to do something. He wrapped his arms around her gave her a lose hug. He heard her giggle as she stepped back ruffled his hair. He was head taller than her, she tiptoed and he knew what she will be going to do and he wanted to step back to avoid it but he wasn't able to. An unfamiliar force gripped him and made him frozen in his place as she kissed his forehead. He unconsciously closed his eyes. While his eyes were closed he heard her.

"I love and always will son." He didn't bother to open his eyes and look at her face. He vanished.

The last thing that Kushina heard from Naruto before he left broke her heart.

"I don't believe you." Her smile left her face, eyes filled with tears.

"Don't give up Kushina. You've made progress, eventually he will come around. He loves you but doesn't want to admit it. Didn't you see his reaction to your touches and hugs? He is stubborn. Just don't lose hope." Tsunade smiled at her daughter in law.

"Yeah, I think you're right." She wiped her eyes and gave a little smile that didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

"The mission is an S-rank, considering you will be facing Orochimaru. It is a very urgent message and I don't believe that our man will be alive when you get there. You won't be alone in this mission…"

"Who is accompanying me?" The Hokage looked at Naruto with grin.

"Kana Uzumaki."

"Oh come on." His father laughed at his reaction. Naruto looked like a small child, grumping.

"Why are you being so annoying recently? I DON'T want to go on a mission with her. I don't know her and you're sending us on a mission to collect some info about Orochimaru, an S-rank criminal, a former Konoha shinobi, a sannin and a former Akatsuki agent."

"I'm not asking you to highlight Orochimaru's accomplishments." The Hokage turned serious.

"I know you like her Naruto, don't deny that and it's a very good chance for you to know her better. Uzumaki Clan is at the brink of extension and I don't want that." Naruto narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Just tell me, what are you suggesting? Can you promise me that she won't get in my way? That she is powerful enough to take care of herself…" Naruto stopped in rant when someone cleared throat behind him. And it was the second time in a day when someone sneaked upon him. First his mother and now…

"I can assure you Uzumaki that I'm strong enough to take care of myself." He turned around to look at the girl standing with an amused smile on her face.

"I'm Kana Uzumaki by the way. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand. The Hokage was sitting silently with an amused look on his face.

Naruto shook her hand. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it with a little smile on her face. Her dark blue eyes innocently looking at him.

"I can promise you I won't be in your way in this mission. You see I've been trained from a very young age and I'm doing missions as I grew up. I hope I'll give you some support and help if you needed." Naruto could feel his hand getting cold and turning white. But he didn't show any pain or discomfort.

"Well nice knowing that and it really caught me by surprise." The girl looked slightly surprised by his reaction and words. She released his hand and they both turned towards the Hokage.

"Well I don't have anything to say. If you have any questions you can ask." The girl shook her head while Naruto spoke. His voice turning emotionless and his expressions turning stoic.

"Am I allowed to kill him." She glanced at him. Feeling cold all of a sudden and a chill running down her supine by listening to his voice.

"If you can, then yes by all means." The red head turned to address the girl.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at 5 in front of the gate." Naruto pulled out a scroll from his storage seal and handed it to the Hokage.

"I know you won't be here when I'll come back. But I want you to have it with you when you will go. Open it now if you want to but take it with you." The Hokage took the scroll.

"What is this?"

"It's a way for me to crash on a party." Having said that he vanished from the office.

…./


	17. A Revolt

**Chapter 17**

 **A Revolt**

* * *

What is the most important thing in life? Naruto wondered for the hundredth time in his short life as he saw Kakashi staring at the grave with a defeated look on his face. It was not the first time Naruto was seeing the man who was like an elder brother to him. He knew Kakashi has lost some men in their last mission, the last mission of the fourth ninja war. The mission in which Sakura, Nawaki and Sasuke went to rescue them.

"Can I ask you a question? Kakashi?" The red head wasn't acknowledged. The man knew Naruto was there but didn't want to speak. The rain was pouring like they were taking showers. Naruto liked rain, bathing in it and feeling drops of water hitting your skin. Kakashi was standing there not caring about the weather.

"It's been years, I see you whenever you have free time you come here and look into your past mistakes. Everyone has to die Kakashi. No one is immortal and when we're going to die? Nobody knows. Rin and Obito died because their time in this world ended."

"You won't understand Naruto. Do you think you're the first one lecturing me about this? But I know what happened, I've seen in it with my own eyes and it is as fresh as it happened just yesterday." Naruto sighed and wiped his face with hands. He looked around. The trees were looking fresh and green as ever. They were dancing in the wind, full of life and carefree.

"Don't you have a mission to go to?" It was early in the morning. The mission to go after the Snake Sannin and retrieve whatever he was up to. The red head covered his head with his black hood attached with black cloak and turned to leave. Water splashing on his black boats.

"Naruto?" The Jounin called him and he stopped in his tracks but didn't turn.

"Be careful out there?"

"Why?" There was a pause as Kakashi thought to tell him or not.

"I think he knows that you're coming, I've a bad feeling about this." The red head resumed walking.

"You should search for Yugao; she was asking for you. You need someone in your life Kakashi." Naruto vanished without producing a noise. Kakashi was looking at Naruto's back when he vanished.

"His sunshine never ceased to amaze me. I think he is better at it then me." Shisui came out of hiding. He was holding an umbrella and was wearing a black cloak and you could see white bandages underneath it around his abdomen.

"So, Yugao huh." Shisui grinned.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shisui had nothing but to glare at one eyed man.

* * *

 **Uzumaki compounds**

After coming back from Kakashi Naruto went to the Uzumaki compound where he knew Kana would be. He needed to buy some goods or say weapons before going for mission. But in reality he wanted to see her and talk to her. He doesn't know why but his heart wanted to talk to her for hours and hours.

Before he could even knock on the wooden door the girl of his thoughts appeared in front of him. She has her eyebrows raised and a questioning look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto looked behind her shoulder to see if Reo was in there or not.

"He is not here!" The girl came in front of him and locked her eyes with him. Seeing his confused and relieved look the came to realisation.

"Ooh? So you were hoping to meet me alone in _my_ house? Do you really think I'll allow you to come into my house?"

"Well, I'm a guest and it's rude for a host to behave in such a way." Naruto said as politely as he could. The girl narrowed her blue eyes.

"I didn't ask you to be my guest. I didn't send you an invitation, did I? Now go, I'll meet you at the gates." Having said that the girl slammed the door on his face. Instead of feeling irritation or angry he felt a smile creeping out on his face.

"Well, one day." It was heard by the girl who was standing behind the closed doors to listen to what he has to say. Kana looked through the glass window and saw Naruto going. A smile appearing on her face at his antics. Regretting for a second why she didn't invite him in.

"Idiot!" Her smile vanished though when she saw his face. It was like someone has flipped the switched. His face was blank slate. An emotionless mask with a deadly look that could rival a beast. She felt his small amount of killing intent and shuddered.

Then she saw the person who was responsible for the switch. That elderly lady from the council was saying something to Naruto who was listening to her without uttering a word. Of course the lady didn't notice the _switch_.

Kana quickly formed a shadow clone who went and started packing her tools in her storage seals. She herself went and changed into her ninja attire. She quickly strapped her storage seals around her wrists before shunshined out of the house.

Naruto was about to blow the old had with a fireball when he felt hand on his wrist, blocking the flow of chakra. The elderly lady looked surprised and startled by the new appearance.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Kana said, glancing up at the fellow red head who was trying to release his hand from her grasp without making a scene. His eyes were on the old hag.

"I suggest you leave from my sight before I blow you up. I've enough of your ramblings." The chilling tone sent shivers. She felt Naruto releasing his killing intent more as the old hag gasped and turned around and left.

"Let go of my hand." The girl seeing no harm in doing so did. Naruto walked few steps ahead of her before stopping.

"And never get in my way again." It was a warning to her. She was quickly reminded who she was dealing with. The ruthless Red Assassin. She stood there looking at his back until he was further away from her and looked back at her.

"If you've packed then let's go." The girl nodded and walked fast steps to catch up to him.

"I need to pick my sword from the Higurashi store and breakfast before we go. We still have an hour before departing." The rain stopped as they went into the markets of the village. It didn't take long to go to Higurashi store.

"Ah, Naruto. I thought I'd see you tomorrow." A bulky man with bald head behind the counter said with a cheerful smile.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" The man turned his eyes towards Kana who opened her mouth to respond.

"She is no one Higurashi-san. Can you please fetch it? I'm in a hurry, mission and all."

"Oh! Why not why not." Kana was about to give him a piece of her mind when a girl appeared from upstairs. She looked around until he eyes landed on Naruto.

"Ah, TenTen, it's good to see you." TenTen scoffed and landed on the floor with a jump, ignoring Kana completely.

"You're not even looking at me Naruto." She whined. Naruto turned around with a smile.

"It's good to see you, Naruto-kun." Kana raised her eyebrows at 'kun' suffix.

"How are Neji and Lee?"

"They are fine, Gai sensei is as terrible with his training as always." Naruto nodded his head and glanced at the silently fuming Kana as Higurashi came back with the sword. Everyone turned their attention to the sword. It was covered in black leather. The sheath was black in colour with a spiralling design on it.

Naruto took out the sword and held it in his right hand.

"I was able to repair with the best of my abilities. I still can't believe that how you were able to break it." The steel was shining and there was no sign that it was in two pieces before.

"I know you use sword very much…"

"I know Higurashi-san. When I'll have the time I'll ask them. Thanks. Bye TenTen." He quickly stored the sword and left the shop.

"Come back whenever you have free time Naruto. And Sakura misses you terribly. She said she can't sleep at night." Kana shook her head. Girls these days. saying such things loud and clear. Can't sleep at night?

"You've girlfriend as well? And what you did back in the store was idiotic and terribly ill-mannered. Didn't your parents taught you manners?" Naruto stopped and took a deep breath to control the anger.

"For your kind information I was an orphan, a demon brat who was beaten, starved and abandoned. To me, my parents were dead and they will remain dead, until the Hokage revealed my parentage to the villagers when I was in Kiri. And it was too late for them to teach me anything." The read head came closer and hissed.

"if you look closely around you, you could see they still stare at me like I'm an animal. What happened outside of the Uzumaki compound was just the tip of the iceberg. So before you say anything Miss pretty Uzumaki think." Naruto then realised what he'd done. In his anger he revealed so much about himself to her. She was looking at him with horror and sympathy. She looked around and saw them. They were not doing anything except looking. But the look was so hateful that she cringed.

"I'm sorry. I really sorry." She whispered, looking down and feeling so much stupid. There was silence between them, she waited for him to say anything.

"It's okay." Naruto whispered back, with his back turned to him. "And do you really think, in the environment that I grew up in, do you really think that someone would have fallen in love with me?" Naruto didn't say anything else.

Kana sighed and followed him to the ramen stand.

"Naruto-kun? Going for mission?" The teenage girl behind the stand said in all too familiar tone with happy smile on her face. But in the short amount of time that she'd spent with Naruto she knew that in this Naruto was loved by many. and most of them were shinobi.

"Yeah Ayame and as usual." The girl nodded her head and turned to her. Her eyes looking back and forth between Naruto and her. Kana didn't miss that look and new straight away she liked Naruto.

"I'll have vegetable ramen." She didn't bother to introduce herself. The girl nodded her head and went to prepare their order.

"I didn't know that you take ramen in a breakfast." She said it as it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever seen.

"He always eat ramen before going for mission." Ayame said as she placed the bowl in front of Kana.

"Why is that?" Ayame and Kana turned to Naruto. Naruto looked at Ayame, waiting for her to tell Kana about that.

"Before going on a mission I eat ramen like it is my last chance at eating it because when you go out you've a very high chance of not coming back alive." Kana just shook her head and didn't say anything to her fellow redhead. He and his stupid logic.

"I've never seen you here before. Where are you from?" The girl went back to prepare another order.

"I'm new here. I'm from Uzushiogakure but now I'm living here permanently." The girl nodded her head.

"And you know Naruto?"

"Yeah. I'm an Uzumaki just like him. And we were assigned a mission together so we are teammates as well."

"Uzumaki huh! I should have known. You Uzumaki always have red hair." She stared at her for a few seconds. Like she was giving her some kind of warning. Kana felt a bit awkward, seeing a girl staring at her like that.

"Take care of yourself Naruto-kun, I don't want to see you harmed." Ayame cooed at Naruto. Kana huffed in irritation. They quickly finished their number of bowls before heading towards the gates.

"Why is that wherever we go there is some girl ready to claim you?"

"I don't know? Do you know why they do that?" Kana looked at Naruto like he was bluffing but seeing his serious and somewhat confused expression she sighed. She can't blame him for his ignorance.

That TenTen girl and that ramen stand girl both seemed interested in him. Kana doesn't know much about Naruto but the information that Reo told her about the Uzumakis living in Konoha told her that he was considered as one of the best prodigy of Konoha. Kiri call him their hero. The boy who did everything to give them their freedom and their village.

''This is our first mission which means it'd would be difficult for us to sync our moves in a fight. So I'd suggest we just concentrate on our own battles for now until we get time for a sparring match." Kana came out of her thoughts as they left the village and jumped on trees and Naruto spoke. He was leading them. She was close enough to hear him completely.

"Yes. But don't you think we should tell each other what are our specialities. What we can do and what we can't?" Naruto didn't want to do that. Nobody, not even Jiraiya knew what he can do. But it seems Kana was ready to tell him about her specialities, and the day he'd seen her for the first time he wanted to know about her abilities.

"Do you trust me not to reveal your abilities to someone else?"

"And who would you tell? You are son of a Hokage, you will not betray me. And besides we are from the same clan."

"My mother is from the same clan but I don't trust her." Naruto said in very casual manner.

"But I trust you. I know I barely know you but I trust you to look after my back. You look very strong at such a young age which means that you have worked hard to earn the strength that you have now. So I don't think you would dishonour someone else power like this." She didn't hear his answer nor he would like to give one.

"You're saying this as if you're a ninty year old retired grandma." Kana glared at Naruto. She knew he was joking.

"Where are we going?" She changed the subject, the boy glanced at her direction with a blank look on his face. She knew he was looking at her but she didn't look back. It was her answer to his question. She wouldn't show her skills unless he would be willing to show his as well.

"To Otogakure. Orochimaru founded the village there. According to Jiraiya, the man has many hideouts scattered in the region. But he gave the map of this one in which he is currently residing in." Naruto handed her the map.

* * *

 **The Unknown location**

"The chance to take down the leader of one of the villages has come. The old fool Onoki has contacted us for our help. There is Kage summit going to happen tomorrow in the land of Iron. They have asked us to take care of Samurais and other unwanted parties that could put harm to their plan." The leader of the Akatsuki said. The Hologram figures of the members of the Akatsuki were present there to listen to their next orders.

"Hidan and Kakuzu. You will go to the Land of Iron and aid the Tsuchikage. In the meanwhile, Kisame and Danzo you will stand by and wait. You mission is to capture one of the jinchuuriki of the earth village. Do not interfere in anything else and take out whoever comes in your way." The members of the Akatsuki disappeared except Tobi, Zetsu and the Pein.

" **Its has been confirmed. Two new members have joined the Uzumaki clan. One of them is on her way to Otogakure with Uzumaki Naruto."**

"Do they possess any threat to our plans?"

" **No,** But I don't think we should keep them alive…"

"We don't have time and men to waste on minor threats. Keep looking for the Jinchuurikis and inform the members according to their respective target."

"I thought you wanted to take out the Uchiha clan. They are not a minor threat. The Hokage is not in the village and those who can harm us are not in any condition to fight. Fugaku Uchiha will be going with the Hokage. It's a very good chance to destroy the hidden village." Tobi stated and encouraged Pein to attack Konoha. The only ones who has the Mangekyou sharingan are Shisui and Itachi and they both were injured in their last mission severely. The Rinnegan eyes narrowed at the masked man. But it didn't bother the man in the slightest.

"Do you really think I should leave the village behind unprotected while spies like Jiraiya are trying to sneak in? The time will come and I'll do what is necessary to bring peace in this world." The Kage summit wasn't the part of the original plans but it seems that even he can't have large number of people under his genjutsu. The Raikage was under his genjutsu but seeing the current actions taken by the Raikage he concluded that his genjutsu has vanished. Tobi didn't let that little bit of problem bother him.

Right now his current goal was to weaken Konoha, for the revival of Madara the Uchiha must be massacred. He doesn't want anyone to bring trouble when the Moon eye plan begin.

* * *

Three hours past since they left the village. Two ninjas jumping from one tree to another without making any sort of conversation. Naruto preferred silence though, he'd already revealed so much to the girl. He was already feeling frustrated and irritated, seeing her accompanying him. Ever since he started his career as a ninja, he was doing mission alone. Than those kids came along in which he had to treat Gaara.

"We are about to reach the borders of Konoha." Kana's voice reached his ears. He glanced at the girl who was already looking at him, waiting for him to say something. He stared at her, expecting sweat and exhaustion on her face but find her completely relaxed. He knew he was travelling faster than it was necessary but he wanted to see if she would be able to hold on her own or not. Because she had refused to say anything about her skills. Well it didn't bother him. He will push her into fights to see her skills.

Naruto sighed when he sensed unknown and hostile chakra signatures heading their way. He glanced again at the girl and sighed again when she spoke.

"Four hostile chakra signatures are coming." He wished for a fight and it came.

"I should have wished for something else." He muttered to himself.

"I'm one of the best sensors in the village, to think that you were able to sense at the same time as me tells me that you are a great sensor." Naruto and Kana slowed down, waiting for them to come.

They landed in a clearing, surrounded by trees. The sun was shining now and the killing intent of their enemies surrounding them. Making their intentions clear as the day. Not a moment later, four ninjas appeared in front of them. Looking high and mighty.

"Sound ninjas!" Kana spoke. "Their chakras? It's so dark and impure." Naruto narrowed his eyes at what she said. She felt something that he wasn't able to. Maybe it's her ability.

"Two Konoha ninja. What are you doing so far away from your home kids?" A fair skin with straight dark blue hair man said. It was their first mistake to underestimate them.

"I don't think we should underestimate them Sakon. The Hokage must have sent them here for a reason, and sending only two means he had put his trust in them to complete their mission." A fat member of the group said. Although he was fat but his brain wasn't.

"Shut your mouth like you always do Jirobo. They are just kids, toys to play with and than to be disposed." A sadist smile appeared on the man with four arms. Maybe it was some kind of jutsu or technique that allowed him to have four arms.

"You are nothing but cowards, you are nothing but pathetic piece of ninjas who don't have the guts to take out kids. I'll handle them alone." A red haired woman shouted. Her teammates listened like it was a usual thing.

While they were talking to each other or arguing. Naruto and Kana were thinking how to take them out.

"Who asked you to speak Tayuya?" Sakon spoke, his eyes never leaving Naruto and Kana.

"I'll repeat again, why are you here?"

"You're saying as if this is your territory. We are Konoha ninjas and we are in our territory. We should be the one to ask you, why are you here?" Kana spoke for the first time while Naruto was busy figuring out how to deal with the situation.

"It doesn't matter. It will only take us five minutes to kill you." The four of them readied themselves for fight.

"Kana, you will take that red hair girl and that fat guy while I'll take the other two. Try to capture them alive otherwise kill them." Before they have anything else to say a spider like web shot at Naruto whilst the ground around them started shaking. Naruto and kana separated to face their opponents.

"You've made a very big mistake by standing against us. We are Otogakure's elite shinobi. Don't' think for a second you will survive our encounter." Naruto preferred to stay silent. He took out his sword and cut the spider like web into two. His violet eyes turning emotionless as he released his killing intent.

The leader snarled and rushed towards Naruto. Naruto sheathed his sword as he realized that it was a taijutsu attack. Kidomaru disappeared and appeared several feet behind Naruto.

Naruto realized quickly as he blocked the punches of Sakon. The man was using some kind of technique to make his punches faster? He narrowed his eyes as a punch connected to his gut. That was one hell of a punch, and it was making difficult for him to stand straight. Another punch connected with his face sending him far away from Sakon. His back connected with tree.

Kidomaru was in front of him in an instant and shot several spiders like a web at him.

"Good job Kidomaru." Sakon said as he walked towards Naruto.

"What were you saying? You will face the both of us at the same time? You are thousand years behind us kid. And now I'll show you the true power of Sakon and Ukon." A black ink in a pattern started to appear on his body.

"This is the power, the curse seal that Orochimaru-sama gave us. With it we are unstoppable." Another man started to emerge out of Sakon's body.

"Ukon! My brother come out, so that we both can have fun with this arrogant brat." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! So that's how you were able to make your punches stronger and faster. You were taking help from your partner. Is it your bloodline?" A calm Naruto said that made the twins more frustrated.

"You're in no condition to question us brat." The both of them started punching Naruto. Kidomaru was standing behind Sakon when he spoke.

"Boss? Let me have some fun as well." Sakon looked behind to see Kidomaru have his golden arrow readied. Sakon stepped aside and the arrow instantly shot at Naruto that pierced his stomach and broke the tree in half.

Naruto fell on the ground coughing blood.

"To think you're still alive after being pierced by one of my arrows." The both of them looking at him with arrogant smirks that were replaced with frowns.

"Any last wish brat?" Sakon said but he frowned when Naruto chuckled. The scene around them started changing.

"I don't think you still have realise that you're in my genjutsu." Naruto stood up as if nothing happened to him. Everything returned to normal, it was as if someone has pushed them into a flashback. The genjutsu disappeared and they found themselves into their previous positions where Sakon was fighting Naruto and Kidomaru was standing behind Naruto.

The only difference that Sakon spotted was Naruto's eyes. Blood red eyes with three tomoes.

"You were in my genjutsu from the start. It was my first move, to make sure I won't meet with unexpected surprises and besides it reveals opponent abilities. Like in your case and the guy behind you." Sakon was sent flying when Naruto's foot connected with his stomach. He quickly turned around and ducked the incoming arrow from the four arm guy.

"Your arrows are useless in front of my eyes, I can predict their movements and move accordingly. You should make an unpredictable move in order to take me down." The taunting voice of Naruto made the guy angrier than before as he started shooting arrows like a mad man.

Sakon stood up from the ground and wiped the blood from his face.

"I underestimated that guy. He is not an ordinary brat." Quickly making hand signs he activated level three curse seal. Sakon and Ukon separated as their bodies turned red in colour with black armour growing on their bodies with a horn on opposite side of the brothers.

Kidomaru seeing Sakon entering into the final stage of the curse seal did the same. His body turned red just like Sakon with two horns on forehead and a third eye on forehead.

"Now you will see the power of my arrows." Kidomaru launched an arrow at Naruto from his blind spot who was not expecting much from it. But the arrow was so fast that he barely saw it coming even with his sharingan. The arrow missed its target but not completely. A large gash appeared on his left arm.

" _ **Don't ask me to heal you, human. It was very foolish of you to underestimate him."**_

" _You will die if I die and you don't want that. Just heal me."_ He quickly ducked the punch from Sakon that was lethal enough to break his bones. His left arm was useless in the battle for now.

A clone appeared appeared behind Sakon who grabbed his arm and threw him in the opposite direction as Ukon was about to stuck him from up. Naruto quickly did hand signs with his one hand.

" **Futon: Kamikaze (Wind style: Divine Wind)."** A small tornadoes of wind formed and Naruto's clone used a simple fire jutsu that mixed with it. Ukon quickly engulfed in fire and Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra entering into his system and heard the hissing noise of closing wound. He quickly disappeared into the shadows to catch breath.

But he forgot about Kidomaru who was in his third stage of curse seal as well. In his third seal he has the ability to shoot arrows from a distance where his enemies couldn't even sense him, and disappeared from the battlefield. He waited for the right time to shoot arrow at Naruto.

"Bye bye Kid. This arrow will cut you into two pieces." The arrow left the bow and was about to struck Naruto when Ukon jumped at Naruto to catch him and Naruto jumped back to avoid him. Kidomaru can't help but look as the arrow missed his target. He was glad that the arrow didn't stuck Ukon though.

Naruto quickly turned his eyes towards the direction where the arrow came from but found his path blocked by an enraged Sakon.

"You're not going anywhere." Ukon and Sakon merged and Ukon arms emerged from Sakon's body that was covered with the armour. The speed and the strength doubled as Naruto found it hard to block them. He quickly ducked under right punch while he grabbed his left punch. He put his right foot between his legs and kicked his back. Naruto quickly rotated Sakon's hands whilst he jumped in the air and kicked him on his chin.

The kick was strong enough to send the man flying several yards away from him. Naruto didn't let Sakon attack him again. He quickly created the clone that casted the jutsu while he went after Sakon.

" **Katon: Hibashiri (Fire style: Running fire)"** The clone shot a stream of fire that took the shape of a ring around Naruto and Sakon.

"Now you won't be able to take a shot at me Kidomaru." The fire was as tall as the nearby trees.

"Stay alert. I'll be focusing on him from now on." He told his clone as he ran towards Sakon while forming hand seals on the way.

" **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire style: Great fire Annihilation)"** A sea of flames roared as it sped towards Sakon like a hungry dog. Naruto saw Sakon quickly biting his thumb and he knew straight away that he was going to use a summoning technique.

" **Kuchiyose: Rashomon (Summoning: Rashomon)."** A gate of steel appeared in front of Sakon that blocked the fire. Naruto quickly vanished and appeared behind Sakon. Sakon was breathing heavily as the third level of cursed seal was taking a toll on his body. Naruto took out his sword and held it in front of him in a vertical position.

"I guess It was not enough for you to die by my favourite jutsu. But no matter, would you like to die by my blade?" Sakon and Ukon both in the same body turned around with a surprised look on their faces.

"W-who are you?" The fear was evident in his voice as he saw the glaring red eyes that were rotating lazily staring at him. His red hair flowing in the wind.

"Uzumaki Naruto…The Red Assassin." That was the last thing that Sakon heard before he found Naruto in front of with the sword piercing his heart. Sakon saw nothing. He didn't saw Naruto move; he didn't saw him plunging the sword into his chest. His speed was astonishing and than he realized.

"Y-you…you were toying with me from the start, w-weren't you?" He coughed blood and looked into the red eyes.

"I wanted to play with you." He chuckled when he heard the emotionless cold tone and than his head dangled low like he was bowing.

Naruto took out the sword from his heart and with one swift strike he separated the head from the body. His clone was there to seal the head inside the scroll. Naruto sheathed the sword and cast the water jutsu to dispel the fire. He could hear the sound of the battle between Kana and other two shinobi. He had very little time to react as a large golden arrow came out of nowhere and pierced Naruto's back.

"That's what you get when you let your guard down for a second. I was waiting for this moment, waiting for you to let your guard down. That's why I didn't help Sakon, I knew I'd have to let him die if I want to finish you." The four arm man rambled as he walked towards Naruto with victorious grin.

"Do not think for a second that you've won." Naruto said. He was standing calm, his shirt tattered and soaked with blood. But there was not a single grunt of pain or anxiousness.

"It's seems you haven't learned your lesson." The Naruto in front of Kidomaru puffed revealing a clone and real Naruto came out from the shadows with the sword drawn aimed to cut his head. But Kidomaru escaped.

"Your arrows are very fast and destructive but in front of these eyes they are nothing." The sharingan glowed in the dark. Kidomaru quickly sent barrage of golden kunais towards Naruto who sighed.

"I told you before, numbers will not work against me." Not even a single kunai hit Naruto but that's not what Kidomaru wanted. He escaped again from Naruto's senses and quickly took out the largest and the most destructive arrow out of his mouth.

" **Kumo Senkyu: Suzaku (Spider Bow: Fierce Rip)."** It was his most destructive jutsu, as it travelled it ripped and shred, leaving a destructive path behind. The jutsu of that size was impossible to get unnoticed as Naruto quickly did the hand signs for a jutsu.

" **Kuchiyose: Rashomon (Summoning: Rashomon)."** The arrow stopped after it pierced the second gate. A large crater formed.

"I can't let him use that jutsu again." But Kidomaru was out of Naruto's range, out of senses. He saw the arrow and saw the strings attached to it, that went deep into the forest. Naruto quickly gripped the strings and sent the chakra into it. It took only few seconds for him to pinpoint his location that wasn't went unnoticed by Kidomaru. He was about to run to change his location when Naruto appeared again in front of him.

"I'm an assassin Kidomaru. There are two things in which I'm _very_ good at. One is killing my targets and other is escaping. To escape you need speed otherwise you won't be able to escape from your enemy. My body was build just for speed from a young age." His red eyes glowed, a cold tone sending shivers and producing sweat. Having said that Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him. Blood was dripping from his sword. Kidomaru's head fell on the ground with a thud.

* * *

 **With Kana**

The redhead girl saw her partner disappear with the other two. She sighed and turned her attention to her opponents. It's good that Naruto was fighting away from her. She would be able to fight without worrying that he'd see her abilities. It's silly she knew that but she was known for being stubborn. She wanted Naruto to show her his skills first.

"A little girl was left alone. Her knight in shining armour abandoned her?" That fat face spoke and she wanted to laugh. She? A little girl and princess? To her that's what he was portraying. To some extent it was true but her life was nothing like a princess's life.

"Well guess what. We will make it easy. We will fight one on one. It will be easy for you to kill us." She wanted to laugh at his words. But from what she'd seen he was the most calm headed with a serious demeanour.

"I'll be going first." He sent a glare at his partner and turned his attention to her. Kana took out her sword. It was a black sword that was curved at the end. The handle was covered with red cloth with Uzumaki insignia on it in black colour. From the look of it, it was not an ordinary sword.

Kana waited for the fat guy to make his move and he did.

" **Doton Kekkai: Doro Domu (Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness)."**

A large dome of earth surrounded Kana from all directions and trapped her inside it. She quickly realized what the technique was doing to her. It was absorbing her chakra.

"What a low level trick."

"You won't be able to get out of here little girl. I can sense that you have huge chakra reserves which will be a problem for me if you know some techniques which I doubt you know." She didn't want to reveal anything so soon in the battle but his remarks were making her frustrated.

"To hell with all!" Her body glowed slightly with yellowish chakra and than chakra chains erupted from her back. With a boom the dome shattered and her chakra chains disappeared. Without wasting any time, she quickly took a stance and attacked the shocked Jirobo.

" **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Style: Terra Shield)."** Just in time an earth wall erupted from the ground and Jirobo was sure that it would stop the incoming attack but Kana didn't stop she quickly channelled chakra in her left fist and a yellowish glove made of metal appeared around her hand and stuck the wall. The wall crumbled as it was nothing but a paper.

"Hello there!" She smirked at the shocked man. She disappeared and reappeared behind him, a large gash appeared on his front and back with blood pouring out of it.

"I hope this will make you understand that you are no match for me. I don't want to kill you but if you force me, I'll put you down permanently." She turned her head back to look at him. Her dark blue eyes looking at him without any emotion.

Naruto appeared right at that point and listened to what she said. To him, she was a completely different person. Her aura and chakra was different. It was her physical appearance that made him realise that it was Kana.

Jirobo didn't say anything. His skin glowed and cursed seal marks appeared around his body. He turned and attacked her. Naruto saw Kana sighed and turned towards him. Jirobo attacked her with his fist and she blocked it with her sword like it was nothing.

"You need to do better than that if you want to kill me." Naruto was impressed and could easily say that she was at high Jounin level. Jirobo snarled and went into third stage of cursed seal. His body grew and turned red.

While they were fighting Naruto spotted the last member of their team, Tayuya.

"Hello!" He greeted after he appeared behind her. The girl flinched and turned abruptly to face him.

"Your teammates are dead. And by the looks of it he will die as well. Do you want to run?" The girl was short tempered and took out her flute while going into her third level of cursed seal. She sure was not underestimating him.

"They were nothing but trash. I'll show you the power of my flute." By blowing her flute and producing the sound waves she started to cast a genjutsu on Naruto while at the same time she summoned her demons.

"Genjutsu won't work on me." Naruto didn't want to waste his time further and wanted to end the battle as soon as he could. He took out his sword and attacked the red haired girl. without her demons she was miserable even in her third stage of cursed seal. The flute broke into two pieces as a large slash appeared on her chest.

"It seems you didn't listen to my warning!" With another strike he separated the head from the body and sealed it into the scroll. He went to where he saw kana and Jirobo fighting and along the way he saw the large craters thanks to the punches of Jirobo.

"You shouldn't have killed her. She was my opponent." Kana took out the sword from her opponent's gut and turned to Naruto.

"I wanted us to save time and energy and return to village as soon as possible."

"Make sure you don't do that again.'' She glared at him.

"Calm down alright. Where's that lovely girl that I'm used to seeing?" Naruto's comments brought a blush on her face as she threw her sword at him. Naruto avoided it and was about say something when another voice spoke behind Naruto.

"What a progress you have made Naruto-kun. A week ago you met this girl and now you're making her blush. I'm impressed. It seems you have other skills as well aside from killing people." He turned around and saw Orochimaru was standing with his right hand man Kabuto.

"I never thought I'd see you here Orochimaru." Naruto flared his chakra, prepare to fight with Orochimaru and take his head back to Konoha.

Naruto didn't wait and attacked him. Orochimaru held his right palm up with a smirk on his face. But his smirk soon vanished when Naruto's punch hit his palm. The force sent the man flying back deep into the forest. Kabuto disappeared and Naruto didn't bother to look for him.

"You really want to fight don't you Naruto-Kun? Than let me show you the power that you can't have." The snake sannin flared his chakra and for a second Naruto thought that he won't be able to kill him. The amount of chakra was enough to rival his.

' _I must take this fight seriously otherwise it will cost me my life.'_ In an instant Orochimaru was in front of him with his fist drawn. Nation blocked the fist but the force sent him flying. Orochimaru chased and appeared behind him and kicked him in his back. The snake sannin again appeared behind him but this time Naruto was prepared and blocked his leg and grabbed it. He pulled the man to him and buried his fist in his gut. Orochimaru coughed and gritted his teeth when pain hit his nerves.

"If I were you I'd look behind." Naruto jumped just in time to avoid the slash from the famous blade, Kusanagi. He rolled in the air and place his feet behind Orochimaru who was wielding the blade. The other one crumbled revealing an earth clone.

"This sword is dipped with poison, one cut and you are done." The snake sannin said as he saw a cut on Naruto's right arm.

"But you're forgetting one thing as well. I'm a Jinchuriki." Kyuubi's chakra entered his system and burned the poison before it took effect. Orochimaru frowned and sent snake at him. Naruto cut them into pieces in no time. Orochimaru was already behind him with his sword readied to be buried in his back. Naruto turned around and deflect it to the right while stepping in and burying his sword in Orochimaru. And once again Orochimaru crumbled into dirt.

"Are you going to play seriously or not?" Naruto was getting annoyed. Orochimaru was about to speak when Kabuto appeared.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"I must say I'm impressed by your skills. But I'm afraid I'm not going to give you what you want right now Naruto-kun. I've urgent work in Sunagakure. I'll see you soon." Having said that Orochimaru's snake leapt at Naruto. While the snake sannin grinned as he and Kabuto disappeared through reverse summoning.

"One of them was hiding not far from here. He was stronger than those four who we've fought with." Kana appeared not too long after. Naruto just nodded his head, not sure what to say. How Orochimaru knew of their location? Was it just a coincident that they met Oto ninja here and than Orochimaru himself. What were they doing in fire territory?

"They used a reverse summoning. We won't be able to track them down." Kana said. She was watching him carefully. The reaction that he displayed when saw Orochimaru was astounding.

"You have some personal grudge with Orochimaru!" When he didn't respond she knew she had confirmed her thoughts.

Naruto was stiff as rock. Struggling to suppress his anger and frustration. It was the second time that Orochimaru was able to sneak upon him and gathered data on him. The snake sannin would be the most difficult one to take down.

* * *

 **Unknown location, outside of Konoha**

"What took you so long? You know that I need to get to my duty as soon as possible. I think Itachi suspects me." An Uchiha with chin length grey hair spoke.

"Calm down, no one going to suspect anything." A masked man revealing only one sharingan eye said calmly.

"Did you talk to the elders?"

"Yes I did they said they already have lost too many Uchiha in the war. They think that Itachi will be the next Hokage. Hokage-sama trusts him." Tobi didn't say anything for a while.

"How many have agreed to our plan?"

"No more than fifty."

"That's fine. We have Danzo with us and three tails jinchuuriki. Danzo will provide good amount of soldiers as well." The grey haired sharingan user grinned.

"That's great. We won't have another chance like this. The Hokage, Fugkau and even the jinchuriki is out of the village."

"Yes. Make preparations, we will launch attack tomorrow night." The masked man disappeared using a swirling vortex. Unknown to them a man from the same clan heard everything and it was none other than Shisui Uchiha.

* * *

…./

 **Many of you have asked me to update more quickly and I try my best. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Reviews always let me know what you think about chapters and story as a whole. So plz review so that you can let me know how I'm doing and how's the story progressing. THANKS.**


End file.
